RUMORES
by NayrAdg21
Summary: No sabemos que pueda depararnos el destino y muchas veces lo que planificamos y soñamos no llega a convertirse en realidad por sus caprichos, envueltos en heridas del pasado Albert y Candy lucharan en contra de habladurías que pondran un muro de dudas entre ambos, él querrá justicia y ella vivir con intensidad...
1. RECUERDOS

_Mi adorado Anthony_

 _Es una tontería seguir separados, no aguanto esta angustia de estar sin ti, aún en la plenitud del campo con el olor de las flores no hago más que extrañarte, quiero verte y abrazarte pronto, no sabes la alegría que me causó saber que vendrías a buscarme, mi abuelo dice que en cuanto corran las amonestaciones podremos casarnos y ese será el día más feliz de mi vida, esperare con ansías al tren que te traiga hasta mi, no es fácil todo este aislamiento pero no se compara a la libertad de poder estar a tu lado._

 _Con amor infinito._

 _Candice W. 2 de octubre de 1915_

* * *

-No, no, y no... – _movió su cabeza llena de cortos rizos rubios de un lado a otro hacia su amiga_

-¿Pero porque? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo Candy, además es una fiesta enorme no te los encontrarás y veremos a Archie – _suspiro_ – hace mucho que no lo veo

-Pero ve tú sola Annie, no quiero saber nada de toda esa gente, estoy segura que ellos aún no quieren saber de mí, me señalaran y hablaran con los demás a mis espaldas, prefiero no estar en una celebración

-Ya no eres una muchachita, tienes 23 años eres una mujer fuerte e independiente y el tiempo ha pasado, perteneces a esta sociedad eres una heredera, no una campesina, algunos recordarán lo que pasó pero ya no serás la comidilla, sal de tanto trabajo en el campo y con los niños...vamos a esa fiesta, ya es hora de que te vean _– se acercó a ella y la tomo de los hombros_ \- tu no estás muerta

 _-Levantó la barbilla con orgullo y sus ojos se humedecieron un poco_ – no, no lo estoy es solo que...

-Ellos no harán nada, no lo han hecho en todo este tiempo y tienes con qué enfrentarte al mundo, tu abuelo te dejo bien protegida además el quería que regresaras _– junto las manos en suplica y compuso en su rostro esa cara que siempre funcionaba para dar lastima con intención de manipular_ \- acompáñame por favor

-Suspiro y cerró los ojos con fuerza sabía que ella tenía razón, no podía permanecer apartada del mundo de por vida, aunque podía hacerlo la voluntad de su abuelo era que regresara y ella ya no tenía miedo o eso creía, solo que su primera aparición en un baile de gala era excesivo, aun así contestó _"está bien! Iré"_

Annie dio saltos por toda la habitación y comenzó a parlotear sobre vestidos y zapatos, peinados y alguna otra frivolidad mientras que ella sólo miraba por la ventana el espléndido cielo azul de primavera, comenzó a sentir ese miedo, ese rechazo que antes la había llevado a la depresión junto a su profunda tristeza, tenía que enfrentar a las mismas personas que antes formaron parte de su círculo, su vida diaria, la única que conocía antes de auto recluirse en el campo, en una de las casas de verano de los Callahan, ahora una de sus posesiones, Inglaterra era muy grande y agradecía ese espacio para esconderse de ese mundo, ahora volvería y sí, tenía que hacerlo algún día, se tragaría su orgullo y caminaría con la frente en alto, no hizo nada malo, no le debía nada a nadie, era una mujer hermosa, dulce y dedicada ya no más la niña ilusa y rebelde. Ya no más la que creía que el amor lo puede todo y más, la realidad era mucho más cruel, las personas eran crueles, prefería rodearse de niños dando clases de historia y geografía en la escuelita del pueblo, atendía la granja y a los animales con cariño, había decidido acostumbrarse a esa vida; esa paz que tanto necesitaba y se aferró a ella, no estaba completamente sola, los Hobs una pareja mayor de sirvientes de toda la vida de su abuelo la acompañaban y ayudaban, no era de esas que debía estar rodeada de servidumbre y a pesar de heredar todo de su abuelo materno vivía con sencillez teniendo una sonrisa para todos, le gustaba caminar por la orilla del lago cuando caía la tarde y se sentaba a observar cómo se desvanecía la luz del sol entre naranjas y violetas, aunque los primeros años allí por la noche llenara su almohada de lagrimas su corazón fue sanando a pesar de que nunca podría olvidar, cinco años habían pasado y entre ellos hacia ocho meses la pérdida de su abuelo, fue un golpe que la llevo a olvidarse de volver y recluirse aún más del mundo más allá de los prados y el pueblo, el único Pilar que la sostenía se había ido y creyó hundirse en la soledad cuando descubrió que a su alrededor había gente que la quería, se encontró devolviendo ese cariño, creyó pertenecer al fin a un lugar, sobretodo con los niños del pueblo que la llenaban de abrazos todos los días y con su inocencia le devolvieron la fe.

Con la herencia de su abuelo llegó su última voluntad, él le había abierto los brazos cuando ellos le dieron la espalda condenándola, la consoló, cuido de ella cuando Anthony se fue haciéndola pedazos y la alentó a seguir adelante, a su vez Candy le dio alegría a sus últimos años de vida, tenía una enfermedad pulmonar desgastante que al fin se lo llevó, no sin antes dejar casi todo en orden.

 _Mi hermosa niña_

 _En este momento se que sientes que te has quedado sola pero no es así, eres un ser maravilloso que se hace querer, abre tu corazón, mira a tu alrededor, te has aislado por mucho tiempo y no pude convencerte de volver, alegabas una y otra vez que te necesitaba más que cualquier persona en el mundo, no te mentiré así era pero fui egoísta quería que te quedaras conmigo no sólo para protegerte, también para no sentirme solo, pero no logre protegerte de ti misma, almacenaste tanto dolor, por tanto tiempo, como si fueras culpable, mi niña siempre fuiste la luz de mis ojos, aunque no me veas estaré cuidando de ti y por ti quiero que regreses, quiero que seas feliz, que consigas un buen hombre que te ame y crees tu propia familia, no descansare en paz sabiéndote escondida en este campo, eres mi heredera, que el mundo no sólo lo sepa, que lo vea, recupera tu lugar en la sociedad y se fuerte, está todo dispuesto con Newman para que junto con la noticia de mi muerte se anuncie que mi única nieta Candice White Callahan es mi heredera universal, agradezco a dios por cada día que pude tenerte a mi lado, por cada sonrisa que me regalaste y por cada regaño que me gané mientras cuidabas de mi enfermedad. Siempre estaré a tu lado._

 _Gastón L. Callahan - 5 de octubre de 1920_

* * *

Llenó una maleta de vestidos sencillos con la desaprobación de Annie, aún vestía de negro y se negó a dejar el luto, no era necesario pero Annie sabía que su tristeza así se exteriorizaba, al final se encogió de hombros agregando que saldrían de compras al llegar a Londres y la convencería de dejar el luto, debía actualizar ese armario tan desfasado y poco digno de la heredera de Gastón Callahan. Se despidió entre lágrimas de todos prometiendo volver de visita un tiempo y les escribiría una carta por semana a los Hobs, después de subirse con esfuerzo mental al tren Annie le dijo que se alojaría en la casa de sus padres exponiéndole un itinerario de paseos y compras hasta la noche del gran baile londinense al que asistiría la sociedad importante de Inglaterra, no dijo ni una palabra en oposición a Annie, había viajado cada año para pasar un mes con ella dándole su apoyo como su mejor amiga desde que fueran unas niñas, estaba feliz de haberla convencido de volver esta vez así que no la sacaría de la idea, le tenía mucho cariño. Al bajar en la estación central restregaba sus manos cubiertas de unos finos guantes de encaje negros y miraba de un lado a otro, de pronto la tomaron del brazo y de un salto giro para mirar a un hombre al que no veía desde el funeral de su abuelo, en un principio no lo reconoció envuelto en tanta ropa, pero sus ojos y su sonrisa lo delataron, lo conocía desde niña, era su amigo, como un hermano, con una amplia sonrisa la abrazo fuerte entre tanto ella asimilaba volverse a ver juntos otra vez en Londres

 _Mi querido y estimado Duque Froy_

 _Me alegra el corazón inmensamente el nacimiento de tu segundo hijo, como está Vivián? Hace tanto que no te veo, lo sé, ha sido culpa mía pero no quiero que comiencen a hablar nuevamente sobre nosotros, me hace feliz recibir sus cartas, el dibujo de la pequeña Cristina está enmarcado en la biblioteca. La razón por la que te escribo esta carta es para hacerte saber que me encuentro muy bien de salud, Annie me ha convencido de volver a Londres, de hecho ella cree haber hecho todo el trabajo pero la verdad es que hace tiempo que busco la excusa para volver y enfrentarlos a todos, no es cierto, mi abuelo lo dispuso entre su voluntad de heredarme todo y yo le di largas hasta ahora, temo volver a verlos, sobre todo a ellos, sé que asisten al baile de gala así que pensé que sería grandioso... No, tampoco es cierto, más bien espero que sea aceptable asistir, así que llegare el próximo martes, salgo en el tren de las 4:00pm los quiero muchísimo a los cuatro y muero por verlos._

 _Tú caramelito Candice. – 20 de Junio 1921_

* * *

-No abras los ojos... Solo canta.. Esa canción que tanto me gusta, confía en mí yo te guiaré – _su voz era dulce y cubría sus ojos con sus manos conduciéndola por un amplio jardín_

 _-Con una risilla un poco infantil colocó las manos sobre las suyas y comenzó a cantar una suave melodía, la canción que a Anthony tanto le gustaba_ \- Tal vez es intuición... Pero hay cosas que no se preguntan...Como en tus ojos, veo mi futuro en un instante...Y aquí va, Pienso que encontré a mi mejor amigo...Se que eso puede sonar ...Mas que un poco loco...Pero creo que… Sabia que te amaba antes de conocerte...Pienso que te traje a la vida desde un sueño...Sabia que te amaba antes de conocerte...He estado esperando toda mi vida...No hay rima o razón...Solo el sentido de que estoy completa...Y en tus ojos, yo veo...Las piezas perdidas que estoy buscando...

 _-Continuando la canción descubrió sus ojos llenando el silencio con la melodía_ \- Y pienso que he encontrado mi camino a casa...Se que puede sonar...Mas que un poco loco...Pero creo que... Sabia que te amaba antes de conocerte...Pienso que te traje a la vida desde un sueño...Sabia que te amaba antes de conocerte...He estado esperando toda mi vida

-Frente a ella estaban las rosas más bonitas que había visto, todas en flor formando un círculo al rededor de una pequeña fuente de mármol de donde se apoyaba un ángel, la vista era simplemente hermosa, no necesito saber que él las había plantado allí, era su pequeño proyecto del cual le había hablado y no lo dejaba ver hasta estar terminado

-Son todas para ti – _le susurró al oído_ – algún día, el día en que seas mi esposa estas adornarán cada rincón, porque… te amo, florecieron por todo el amor que siento por ti

 _-Giro para ver su rostro, su enorme sonrisa y sus inquisidores ojos azules y lo abrazo, luego lo miro de nuevo y delineó su boca con sus dedos_ – algún día, algún día Anthony – _y fue una promesa._

El pensamiento terminó con un parpadeo de sus ojos nublados de recuerdos, después de cinco años volvía a Londres, por la ventanilla del lujoso auto las calles repletas de gente se lo confirmaban, había dejado el campo decida a enfrentarse a su presente, no huiría más del pasado, estaba decidida formar parte del mundo que conoció antes, antes de que todo tomará otro rumbo, la mano de su amigo se posó sobre la suya y ella le sonrió iban directamente a la casa de los Brighton con los padres de Annie, suspiro y el camino tomo rumbo hacia una calle empinada para dar paso a el portal de hierro con una enorme B.

Los padres de Annie eran evidentemente unos soles, recibirla en su casa como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y con tanto cariño como siempre alejo sus temores del rechazo, le prometió a Froy que iría a ver a Vivián y a los niños mientras Annie soltaba sobre ellos aquella lista de itinerarios acordando la visita para dentro de un par de días, él la miro como si aún fuera una niña y despeinó su corto cabello negro, eso le trajo recuerdos porque Annie hizo lo mismo que hacía entonces, sacó su lengua molesta y puso los ojos en blanco, frente a el pequeño espejo del salón recompuso su peinado y le dijo que según ella debía modernizar el armario, sobre todo para visitar a el duque y su familia.

Annie siempre pensó que Froyland Kensington duque de Portland había sido un chico lindo y ahora era un hombre muy apuesto, gallardo y elegante, su amiga debió de verse simplemente espectacular a su lado en el altar, sin embargo eso no ocurrió y a pesar de todo ellos seguían siendo amigos, era algo que nunca entendió por completo y que Candy no quiso explicarle, con el tiempo dejo de insistir y no le dio importancia, la conocía y creía en ella, a él también, a ambos los quería muchísimo, aquel escándalo le dolió como si hubiese sido a su propia familia, él había viajado un par de veces a visitarla con su familia y se tenían mucho cariño la trataba como si fuese su hermana querida y ella hacía lo mismo con el.

Al día siguiente las compras no se hicieron esperar, se encargó de vestirla como si fuese una muñeca, eso sí, ella le dejó claro que por el momento no dejaría el luto, aún no pasaba el año y la verdad era que no se sentía lista para hacerlo, aceptó por supuesto con la condición de que los accesorios fueran dorados, el negro era muy elegante y habían cantidad de vestidos hermosos en ese tono, accesorios de todo tipo según la moda en dorado, plateado y blanco, redecillas para el cabello y cintillos de diamantes que caían con unos arreglos de hojas y plumas a un lado de su cabeza, ella sonreía apenas y se dejaba guiar, no tenía ni idea de la última moda en Londres ni tampoco le entusiasmaban las compras, según su amiga estaba preciosa, incluso llegó a comentar que probablemente conseguiría montones de pretendientes, aunque le advirtió en broma que más le valía que ninguno fuera Archie.

De paseo la miraban solo pocos de reojo y otros muchos le sonreían con una inclinación de cabeza, ellos no tardarían en saber que estaba allí, se lleno de valor alzó la barbilla y camino con frío orgullo, no había hecho nada reprochable en su vida, aunque hubiese parecido lo contrario. A pesar de que se había acostumbrado a andar libre en el campo allí se obligó a tomar las formas aprendidas con caminar pausado y mirada altiva, no agacharía la cabeza ante nadie y sin quererlo realmente estaba predispuesta, sin sonrisa ataviada elegantemente de negro con una piel encima y zapatos de diseñador de tacón marcaba la distancia de los grupos de gente, su cabello rubio dorado se ondulaba enmarcando su rostro y en su cabeza una brillante cinta cruzaba su frente atando sus rizos en una pluma negra, su boca estaba pintada de rojo, apretaba los labios cuando se cruzaba con una mirada conocida y sus enormes ojos verdes se hacían más intensos, pero a primera impresión nadie parecía reconocerla, aunque los rumores corrían más rápido que Annie por todas las tiendas de la ciudad.

* * *

Hola de nuevo acá! Candy Candy es un manga creado por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, yo tomo sus personajes prestados para crear una historia diferente siempre arrastrando algo de la original...;) Gracias como siempre a su historia fantastica que me ha abierto un mundo de posibilidades que trato de expresarles.

* * *

 _Feliz nuevo Año a todas, durante mis vacaciones trabaje en esta nueva historia **100% Alberfic,** como todo lo que escribo, voy retrocediendo asi que llegamos a los años 20 que no puedo dejar pasar por que considero que fue una de las épocas mas bonitas para la moda femenina, las mujeres cortaron su cabello y lo adornaron con brillantes y plimas, sus vestidos dejaron de ser reservados para convertirse en un simbolo de la sensualidad que comenzo en Europa y se extendio por el mundo. Espero que me acompañen a descubrir los secretos que se esconden detras de los rumores. Un abrazo enorme._


	2. REPUTACIÓN

Al llegar a casa de los Brighton esa tarde por fin logró respirar, un par de jóvenes de la servidumbre tomaron su abrigo, su bolso, sus guantes y pasó junto con Annie a la terraza para tomar el té con la señora Brighton, para su sorpresa ella estaba con un par de señoras que casualmente pasaron por allí, las recordaba, habían envejecido un poco pero eran vecinas de ellos, no podía apartar de su mente el desprecio con que la habían tratado antes, fue como una película que se repetía en su memoria, cotilleaban entre ellas mirándola completamente reduciéndola a menos de una persona, a pesar de ello les hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo, la miraron de arriba a abajo y sintió escalofríos, colocó nuevamente esa mirada penetrante autodefensiva y se irguió con elegancia, a diferencia de aquellas veces ellas le sonrieron levantándose de sus asientos para darle dos besos cada una en las mejillas preguntando por qué no estaba en casa, parecía que nada hubiese pasado aunque en el fondo Candy estaba segura que sabían por qué

-Le estaba diciendo a las señoras Candice que mi hija logró convencerte de pasar una temporada con ella en Londres y que aceptaste acompañarla _– dirigiéndose a las invitadas continuo_ – por supuesto aquí están más cerca de la ciudad y como ven son jóvenes y tienen planes, hacer vida social – _restó importancia con un ademán_

-Mamá tiene razón tenemos la temporada complicada, de hecho justo ahora tenemos cita a.. tomar el té con Patricia, pasamos a saludar, hace mucho tiempo que no estamos las tres así que solo estamos de paso, es un placer verlas señoras, las dejamos compartiendo su té

Luego de despedirse Annie la tomo del brazo y salieron por donde habían entrado unos minutos antes, de quedarse sería sometida a preguntas incómodas, precisamente esas dos no tenían ningún tipo de reserva y para ser honesta consigo misma no sabría responder que fue de ella en esos cinco años, por nada del mundo les diría que estuvo aislada de la sociedad que la rechazó, así que volvió a colocarse el abrigo y los guantes para ir en auto 9 minutos más colina arriba en donde vivía su amiga Patricia con su esposo, no tenían cita pero tampoco necesitaban invitación ella estaba feliz de volver a ver a Candy y Annie siempre era bienvenida, entre abrazos Candy le dio la en hora buena por el pequeño bulto que asomaba en su vientre, Patty siempre fue muy buena amiga y muy prudente, así que no pregunto nada y con el té se dedicó a contarle sobre los últimos meses, le preguntó por los niños y los Hobs a los que le había tomado cariño, la había visto hacía tres años por última vez cuando fue a visitarla con Annie y mantenían el contacto por cartas, la visita fue mas cómoda que muchas otras y se sintió de pronto como si el tiempo que hubiese estado fuera de Londres fuera realmente corto y las tres volvían a reír juntas sin preocupación. Su abuelo tenía razón había gente que la quería, esa noche se durmió sin contratiempo parecía que había pasado una semana en lugar de un día.

Los siguientes dos días fueron parecidos, esquivando chismosos y visitando a los que una vez fueron verdaderos amigos, Froy dejó sus ocupaciones esa tarde para recibirla con un abrazo y una sonrisa que siempre tenía para ella, Vivián con su cálida forma de ser la abrazo con cariño presentándole a el bebe, un hermoso niño de enormes ojos grises como los de su padre, lo sostuvo con emoción y le sonrió dulcemente, a la carrera Cristina la abrazo como si la hubiese visto todos los días aunque la última vez fue hace ocho meses cuando murió su abuelo y la familia se trasladó para estar con ella un par de semanas, la niña había sentido su tristeza la acompañaba siempre de la mano, lloró mucho el día de la despedida pero Candy le escribía a menudo, aún no sabía leer así que sus padres le leían su parte y le enviaban un dibujo suyo con cada carta, se recostó a su lado quedándose quieta con su abrazo, la acunó en su regazo haciendo que poco después se quedara dormida

-¿No te gustaría tener hijos algún día Candy? – _preguntó Vivián con ternura al verla con su hija_

-Yo... – _miro a la pequeña y sonrío_ \- lo quise.. Lo soñé alguna vez pero... _"Algún día"_ – _resonó su propia voz en su cabeza cuando lo susurraba al oído de Anthony_ – ya no creo que...sea posible

-¡Claro que si! Eres joven y encontrarás a un hombre que sea digno, serás feliz – _repuso Froy con él ceño fruncido_

-¿Un hombre que sea digno? ¿Es decir que me acepte con mi pasado?

-No tienes qué avergonzarte de nada Candy.. Ese que logre tenerte será afortunado – _la voz de Vivián sonó con determinación_

-Y muy rico...- _contestó con tristeza_ – será lo único que quiera de mi.. Quizá deba viajar a otro país para conseguirlo porque aquí todos creen conocer mi pasado y para ellos lo único rescatable de mi persona es la herencia

-No lo veas de ese modo – _Froy sacudió la cabeza alejando esa conversación negativa y sonrió_ – eres maravillosa no quiero que pienses lo contrario – _miró a la niña dormida en sus brazos_ – será mejor que lleve a Cristie a la cama

Al dejarlas solas Vivián se acerco a su lado y con una enorme sonrisa le contó un poco de su propia historia

-¡Sabes! El amor viene a este mundo de diferentes formas, yo también me enamoré de todo corazón antes de conocer a Froyland, era el Visconde de Warwick, Jack era para mi una hermosa ilusión, pero debía casarse con otra chica, aunque los momentos que compartimos fueron únicos yo deseaba que ocurriera algo para que en lugar de ella en el altar estuviese yo, sufrí mucho al perderlo

-Entonces debiste de pensar lo mismo cuando Froy y yo.…

-…Si, no podía creer que me hubiese vuelto a enamorar y era distinto... en intensidad, aunque me corazón llegase a querer salirse en ambas ocasiones, mi segundo amor sufriría el mismo destino no sería para mi, pero esta vez algo pasó _– le sonrió_ – aun veo a Jack de lejos y pienso en todo el cariño que compartimos, fue dulce y sincero, pero fue y el ahora esta enamorado de su esposa y yo del mío, por eso cuando llegue el hombre que toque las puertas de tu corazón no cierres los ojos, no te aferres a viejas heridas debes dejar ir para que una nueva realidad te llene de besos

 _-Le devolvió la sonrisa tan amplia que sus ojos se humedecieron_ – Algún día

En ese instante apareció su querido amigo y observo como Vivián al mirarlo sus ojos brillaron con amor, se disculpó para atender a el pequeño y Froy aprovechó para hablar con ella, la condujo a su despacho y se sentó a su lado tomando sus manos

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te has sentido bien estos días Candy?

-No te preocupes Froy yo... Estoy bien, no he tenido problemas supongo que si he tenido tres días aquí y ellos no se han aparecido para reprochármelo no les importa

-Sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo te quiero muchísimo y no voy a permitir que vuelvas a pasarlo tan mal nunca, sé que Callahan te protegía y ahora que no está yo te cuidare – _la miro con una sonrisa_ – aunque estoy convencido que no necesitas que nadie cuide de ti, estas diferente

-¿Como diferente? ¿Sigo siendo tu chica no? – _le dedico una sonrisa bastante falsa_

-Siempre serás mi chica pero... – _dudó un poco en continuar aun así las palabras se abrieron paso_ – pareces hecha en mármol caramelito, en el campo al menos sonreías de verdad, sé que extrañas a tu abuelo pero.. ¡Hay algo más! ….Has cambiado

-No pasa nada Froy, solo que ya no soy una niña tonta, nadie volverá a lastimarme

-No, no lo dudo, y.. Estas hermosa, una hermosa muñeca de mármol, no creo que alguien se atreva a señalarte eres una dama y siempre lo has sido, si ellos no lo entienden se lo pierden _– se acercó y la abrazo nuevamente_ – dime qué pensarás en quedarte, sabes que nosotros somos tu familia

 _-Beso su mano acercándola a su mejilla_ – lo sé Froy y los quiero, pero esto debo hacerlo sola – _lo miro asentir_

Ese fin de semana sería el baile de gala justo al día siguiente, Annie había ido a visitar a unos parientes y ella decidió quedarse a escribir cartas a su gente en el campo, la puerta sonó y al dar el paso Silvia, la chica que habían asignado los Brighton para sus tareas personales entro anunciando una visita para ella, era muy raro que alguien quisiera verla, inmediatamente pensó en Froy pero estaría en el consulado, se habían despedido hasta el baile, la muchacha confirmó que era un caballero y se alarmó, luego dijo su nombre

-Me dijo que si podía hacer el favor de recibir a su hermano.

-Tom – _susurro_ – bajo enseguida Silvia gracias

En cinco años su hermano mayor solo le había escrito 9 cartas, no hablaban de ellos y solo le contaba como estaba la situación en Londres con relación a ella, lo encontró en la sala privada de espaldas hacia la ventana con un traje marrón hecho a la medida, tan alto como lo recordaba con su pelo castaño claro engominado y elegantemente cortado, carraspeo por lo bajo tragándose las emociones y él giró.

-Tom, me da mucho gusto verte – _su voz sonó fría e impersonal_

-¿Candy? – _parpadeo confundido por un instante, la mujer que veía no era ni la sombra de la chica alegre y dulce que era su hermanita, ni la triste mujer que vio en el funeral de su abuelo, en cambio frente a él estaba una belleza rubia aún de luto con una mirada soberbia, suspiró y se acercó unos pasos más a ella_ – Candice, se decía que estabas en Londres y vine a comprobarlo, no... no me escribiste...

-Creo Tom que no debía de importarte mucho solo recibí 9 misivas cortas de tu parte y ninguna visita a excepción del funeral del abuelo hace ocho meses

-Lo sé, pero… ¡la gente cuestiona que estés aquí y no en casa! Debiste de...

-¿Casa? ¿Cuál casa Tom? No iré a donde no me quieren y me importa muy poco lo que diga la gente, ellos me repudiaron públicamente

 _-Se acercó lo suficiente_ – tu avergonzaste a la familia con tus actos – _dijo mirándola desde su altura_

 _-Ella levanto la barbilla y resopló_ – no hice nada malo y prefirieron creer en las habladurías, dime Tom ¿viniste hasta aquí para pedirme en nombre de ellos que me marche?

-¡No! – _suspiró_ – eres la heredera de una cuantiosa fortuna, el legado del los Callahan está en tus manos, debes estar aquí – _se pasó las manos por el cabello y perdió su postura digna_ – Candy...eres...mi única hermana, a pesar de lo que hiciste yo te quiero mucho

 _-Apretó los labios y su mano apretó fuerte el respaldar de la silla en el que se apoyaba_ – esperé a que lo demostraras por cinco años, en su lugar me diste la espalda igual que todos

-¿Que querías que hiciera? Éramos la burla de la sociedad y la nobleza... No vine a discutir, solo quería verte, saber que... bueno que estas bien y pedirte que si pretendes quedarte en Londres vuelvas a casa

-Gracias pero estoy de maravilla...aquí, por ahora no se si quiera quedarme, ellos...

-Están como siempre, inquietos por qué estás justamente aquí, tal vez no saben cómo reaccionar... Asistirás al baile de gala?

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré! no tengo por qué esconderme... Soy una dama

-Si _– bajo la mirada_ – siento que estoy frente a una extraña

-Soy una extraña Tom, si me disculpas debo continuar con mis cartas y Annie vendrá por mí para comer con los Hunter

-Lamento haberte molestado, pero no el haber venido, no sé qué pensar aún tengo dudas, Anthony... Era mi mejor amigo, casi un hermano para mí y...sea como sea tu eres mi hermana, mi sangre...eso no cambiará

-Lo fui también por estos años, amaba a Anthony – _él suspiro y ella apartó la mirada_

Se despidieron con una inclinación de cabeza y dolía, dolía porque quería abrazarlo, a su Tom, su héroe, su único hermano, recordó cuando la llevaba sobre sus hombros y le cantaba para que se quedara dormida, el mismo que le espantaba a los pretendientes cuando tuvo edad, un completo extraño, cerró los ojos y desecho los recuerdos.

* * *

 _Hola.. pues me alegra saber de todas esto ya tiene rato en el horno asi que las actualizaciones dependeran del rato libre que me deje el trabajo para subir mas capitulos semanales. Nuestro querido y Adorado Rubio debe aparecer así que de su reacción dependerá el desarrolo de la historia. Saludos... ;)_


	3. MISTERIOSO

El día del baile en la casa se respiraba el aire festivo, Candy se levantó con mejor ánimo y con una sonrisa recibió a Annie quien con emoción decía que los salones y modistos más reconocidos ese día tendrían clientes hasta el tope, tratando de que las señoronas entren en las finas telas y que las ondas de sus cabellos sean perfectas

\- Pero nosotras tenemos un arma secreta, no necesitamos nada de eso, ¡para ello está Silvia!

\- ¿Silvia la muchacha tímida?

\- Si esa Silvia, tu doncella personal es la mejor haciendo peinados y retocando maquillaje, será tímida pero muy hábil

\- Yo no necesito ningún modisto Annie pensé en peinarme sola

\- ¿Sola? ¡Ah no! Tú esta noche debes resplandecer, aunque sea de negro – _alzo las cejas frunciendo los labios evidentemente en desacuerdo_ – pero serás la más elegante dama

\- Tom vino a verme – _dijo de pronto en voz baja pero Annie escucho perfectamente_

\- ¿Como? ¿Tomás White estuvo aquí? – _la miro perpleja_ – ¿y que te dijo, te reprocho que estuvieses en Londres?

\- No, dijo que quería verme y que lo correcto era que fuera a casa

\- ¡Qué descaro! – _exclamó moviéndose de un lado al otro de la habitación_ – ¡estás en casa, menuda tontería!, tú ni caso _– se le acercó tomando sus manos_ – no les debes nada, ni explicaciones... ¡Vamos! Tenemos una mañana social con Patricia y regresaremos para prepararnos

La vida social agitada que recordaba le estaba pasando factura, ya no quería ni ir a ese baile, pero debía asistir, resultó que Silvia la dejó hecha una muñeca y para darle las gracias le regaló la peineta de mariposa que tanto le gustó, con la cabeza gacha agradeció casi hasta el llanto y salió dejándola sola frente al espejo, llevaba un vestido negro de encajes y cintas doradas hasta la rodilla, medias negras y zapatos negros de tacón dorado; sus joyas eran todas de oro, pocas pero llamativas que hacían juego con sus collares colgantes en su pecho el vestido le dejaba la espalda descubierta así que tenía un chal de piel negro para cubrirla hasta llegar al baile, su reflejo le devolvía ciertamente a una extraña, los últimos cinco años no tenía tanto dinero encima y ni una gota de maquillaje, su boca de un rojo vivo se curvo al ver que podía ser hermosa, sus ojos tenían una sombra oscura que resaltaban el color de los mismos y su cabello estaba peinado cuidadosamente acentuando sus rizos debajo de un cintillo dorado con una enorme pluma negra además de pepitas doradas brillantes que caían sobre su sien izquierda. Annie entró en un vestido azul ceñido con flecos que se movían al caminar estaba bella y esperaba que Archie lo notara, Archie, volvería a verlo después de tanto tiempo, Anthony y él eran muy cercanos más que primos, él sabía como ocurrieron las cosas pero hizo que jurara no insistir en mencionar, por el bien de todos y para no enemistarlo con su familia.

Cuando bajó del auto a simple vista, altiva y orgullosa nadie podía ni imaginar lo nerviosa que estaba, por dentro temblaba de pánico, pensando en las miradas y las habladurías, reviviendo el horror de años atrás, a su paso las personas la veían con intensidad, esperando algún indicio de la niña caída en desgracia de antaño, pero eso la obligó a erguirse demostrando que de aquella no quedaba nada, claro que la verían y hablarían era la única heredera de la cuantiosa e incalculable fortuna de los Callahan, su abuelo había tenido solo tres hijos dos varones y una hembra, su tío Héctor Callahan, el mayor de los tres murió en servicio militar durante la guerra, el menor había muerto más pequeño de una gripe que se agravó y su madre se había casado con un hombre de posición elevada y fortuna propia, su abuelo habría delegado sus bienes entre sus dos nietos y su hija pero cambió de opinión luego de... todo lo que pasó, intentó persuadirlo de que no necesitaba tanto dinero pero no logro convencerlo, ahora ella era una joven inmensamente rica y soltera, no faltarán canallas que intenten agradar, estaba alerta aunque creía que no era necesario porque se había prometido no casarse nunca, aunque su abuelo quisiera lo contrario.

Esa noche como predijo no faltaron los aprovechados, aduladores y curiosos, todo iba bien una hora después, la banda tocaba música animada y ella tomaba una copa de champagne mientras conversaba con otros invitados, de un lado del salón vio de reojo a Tom, estaba con ellos, la veían, sentía su mirada quemándola y traspasándola, otros la miraban con desprecio, sabia de quienes se trataba pero sabía fingir perfectamente bien que no existían. Después de un par de bailes con algún amigo de Annie la mencionada llego con su acompañante feliz y sonriente, alto, apuesto, rubio y elegante

\- Candice White Callahan en persona _– le dio un beso en la mano galante y otro en la mejilla, luego sin aviso solo la abrazo_ – hace rato que te observo pensando lo increíblemente distinta que te ves

\- Archie Cornwell – _respondió en el mismo tono_ – en cambio tú pareces el mismo, el tiempo no pasa por tu apuesto rostro de Ángel – _le sonrió_

\- Si me disculpan – _se dirigió a los tres caballeros y cuatro damas a su alrededor que conformaban el grupo_ – les robare a esta dama – _se engancho su brazo al otro lado del de Annie y camino hacia un rincón más despejado_ – ¡Por Dios gatita! A ti los años te mejoraron un 300% y no es que no fueras bella es que ahora te robas por qué si las miradas, siento mucho no haber asistido al funeral de Callahan pero estaba en América con algunos negocios

\- No te preocupes Archie, lo sé, recibí tu carta y si estoy mejorada ha sido gracias a Annie – _sonrío con diversión_ – ahora trabajas en el muy sofisticado banco de los Andrew eso debe de ser más estricto que el ejército, en cuanto pueda iré a verte con Newman, quiero que manejes tu una buena parte de lo que me dejó mi abuelo

\- ¡Vaya! Para mi es un honor y un placer, te estaré esperando, el trabajo es...Es bastante demandante – _miro de reojo a Annie y beso su mano_ – pero me las apaño

\- ¿Como ahora cierto? No creo que los Andrew aprueben que estés dirigiéndome palabra alguna y precisamente por demostrar que por mi parte no hay rencores pondré en sus manos las propiedades que heredé

\- ¡Candy! – _exclamó con una sonrisa Annie_ – eso sí que es demostrar que estás aquí

\- Que piensen lo que quieran, solo espero no darle problemas a Archie con su familia

\- ¡Bah! El tío abuelo no puede prohibirme con quien tengo amistad y dudo que se niegue a un negocio como el que propones

\- ¡El tío abuelo! ¿El... Está aquí? – _preguntó llevando su copa a sus labios mirando a su alrededor_

\- ¡Si claro! Ah pero es que tú... Pues te fuiste antes de.. Conocerlo

\- Dudo que quiera conocerme

\- El no es como lo imaginamos Candy, ¿Annie no te lo dijo?

\- No creí que quisiera saber nada de la familia Archie – _le dijo entre dientes_

\- Es cierto, no me interesa ¿o es que acaso es más anciano y cascarrabias? – _mencionó con ironía y desdén_

 _\- Ríó con ganas_ – ah tu humor sigue ahí ¿no es verdad? Bien escondido... Yo puedo asegurarte que no es anciano ni cascarrabias aunque es muy difícil hacer que ceda, cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza... – _frunció el ceño y negó pensativo_

\- Pues me da igual, no lo soportaría y sé que me odia _– dijo sin sonreír_

 _\- Archie también perdió su sonrisa_ – es complicado gatita

El silencio se hizo sin saber qué decirse por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación, comenzó una pieza y Annie insistió en bailar, Candy los animó y fueron directamente a la pista dejándola sola pero no fue por mucho tiempo, una mujer elegantísima se le acercó, al notar su presencia le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y su corazón comenzó a latirle desbocado, sus ojos la miraban condenándola como antes, con odio, pero sin perder la compostura en voz baja le hablo con hostilidad

\- No entiendo cómo tienes el descaro de venir aquí luego de todo lo que provocaste

\- No sé porque no debería estar señora

\- Regresa por donde viniste, ten un poco de decencia, vienes a divertirte en mi presencia, a beber el mejor champagne y a bailar, cuando mi hijo no puede hacerlo

\- Su hijo... _– cerró los ojos con una punzada de dolor y suspiro_ – no está, no volverá

\- Por ti, por tu culpa

 _\- Giró dejando la copa sobre la mesa y le atravesó con la mirada_ – lo siento mucho, pero no soy Dios señora, y créame que me duele tanto como a usted que él no esté aquí – _se disculpó y camino rápidamente a algún lugar._

El pecho le subía y bajaba, las lágrimas amenazaban con agobiarla y avergonzarla en público, necesitaba aire, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la terraza que quedaba luego de las enormes puertas dobles abiertas, el aire fresco la golpeó sacándola de su turbación, se tocó el pecho tratando inútilmente de detener sus rápidos latidos, se acercó al borde de las balaustras inhalo con fuerza y exhalo despacio cerrando los ojos como tratando de alejar ese momento, cuando fue consciente de su alrededor se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, había un hombre, vestido con un elegante esmoquin oscuro sostenía un vaso con una mano y la otra dentro de su bolsillo, la veía atentamente con una sonrisa irónica, aún no podía coordinar bien, esas palabras taladraban su corazón nublando su mente, _"por ti, por tu culpa"_ el extraño al que no reconocía de nada le pregunto si se sentía bien a lo que ella contestó con un movimiento casi afirmativo de cabeza mirando hacia el horizonte

\- No veo que se encuentre usted bien parece a punto de desmayarse y no soy bueno con las damas a punto del colapso – _dijo con tinte humorístico_

\- ¡Estoy bien! - _lo miro de reojo aún turbada_

\- No está llorando así que no puedo ofrecerle mi pañuelo – _le extendió el brazo con el vaso en la mano_ – ¿whisky?

 _\- Lo miro nuevamente y sin pensar con los ojos nublados de lágrimas contenidas tomo el vaso de su mano y lo bebió todo de un trago mientras él la miraba con las cejas enarcadas_ – Gracias – _dijo devolviéndole el vacío_

\- ¡Vaya! Ahora sí que me deja sin argumentos señora

\- No soy señora... – _cerró los ojos y al abrirlos lo detalló mejor, era un hombre joven, alto, cabello rubio, sonreía.._ \- ... Esos ojos...- _pensó_ \- ¿nos conocemos?

\- No lo creo, disculpe señorita – _entrecerró los ojos y sonrío ampliamente_ – Candice White, le vi hace un rato con Archie

\- Pues soy yo la que debe disculparse por beberme su trago como una campesina, perdí mi educación pero era eso o el desmayo usted mismo lo dijo, mi agradecimiento sincero señor...

\- Albert – _ella le extendió la mano y antes de besarla se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos con una intensidad incomoda_

 _\- Retiró la mano de golpe_ – es un agrado conocerle pero me tengo que ir – _se giró con la intención de irse. Estaba un poco tambaleante, entonces la detuvo_

\- ¡Espere! Si se va ahora con el trago que acaba de consumir caminara en diagonal y eso lo notarán muchos, también aún corre el riesgo de desmayarse mejor quédese hasta que pase el efecto

\- Él tenía razón estaba empezando a marearse, se apoyó del pasamanos de las balaustras y miro al horizonte nuevamente, el aire frío de la noche le despejaba el rostro y podía calmar todos sus sentidos, sentía su mirada pero no le prestaba atención, no quería pensar por un momento, esas palabras eran más filosas que un cuchillo, punzaban en su vieja herida, un par de minutos en silencio se rompieron con su voz, dulce y cálida

\- He escuchado que está de paso por la ciudad

\- ¡No!, voy a quedarme así no me quieran aquí

\- ¿¡Ah si!?... ¿Y quien no la quiere aquí?

\- Ellos y seguramente los Andrew más que nadie, ¡a excepción de Archie claro!

\- ¿Los Andrew? ¿Le han hecho sentir que no la quieren en la ciudad? – _preguntó con sorpresa_

\- No hace falta que emitan un comunicado de prensa, solo lo sé

\- Es una pena, el señor William no es tan desagradable

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo es! – _resopló para sus adentros por su imprudencia y lo miro con una disculpa en sus ojos_ \- El whisky es un relajante muscular, disculpe señor Albert, ¿usted conoce a los Andrew cierto?

 _\- La miro con la diversión surcándole los ojos y con una sonrisa que no perdía_ \- Desde luego, trabajo para ellos

\- ¿Desde hace mucho tiempo?

\- Desde que puedo recordar...

\- ¿Es familiar cercano? - _lo miro con curiosidad_

\- De unos años para acá, parece que si

\- Entiendo... ¿Está casado con una Andrew?

\- No, no lo creo, no recuerdo haberme casado hasta ahora

\- Entonces… ¿Es uno de ellos?

\- Si – _se miraron por unos instantes que parecieron eternos tratando de descifrarse tal vez_

\- Siento mucho haberlo incomodado _– le tendió la mano y él volvió a besarla_ – adiós

\- ¿¡Adiós!? Señorita usted y yo lo más probable es que nos volvamos a ver y podamos conversar más tiempo, bueno hay más eventos por venir

\- Dudo mucho que así sea, que pase buena noche

Se giró regresando al salón para buscar a Annie mientras que él perdía su sonrisa la veía alejarse, se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo la rabia y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

El baile terminó en paz, se mantuvo alejada de ellos y varias personas entablaron conversación con ella, no hubo ningún comentario sobre el pasado, ahora era inmensamente rica y querían congraciarse con la heredera, risas falsas, comentarios vacíos, mas de lo que podía soportar pero se deleitaba pensando en sus días en la granja y la sonrisa de los niños de su clase, eran un aliciente para sonreír de verdad. Un par de veces volvió a cruzar la mirada con aquel hombre de la terraza pero se sentía lo suficientemente avergonzada por la pequeña escena con el whisky que no volvió a mirarlo en toda la noche.

Al día siguiente Annie le leyó la nota sobre la maravillosa reaparición de la heredera de Callahan y lo hermosa que era, por supuesto un aviso enorme a los canallas aprovechados, puso los ojos en blanco y con un ademan le resto importancia

\- ¿Vas a negarme que en el baile habían hombres muy guapos, y tenían toda la atención puesta en ti?

\- ¿En mi o en mi fortuna?

\- Pues en ambas supongo – _cruzó las piernas debajo de la mesita redonda del jardín en donde desayunaban y la miró con una mueca_ – ¿es decir que no hubo nada destacable para ti anoche?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Las galletas con crema y queso estaban deliciosas, si no hubiese tenido que guardar las apariencias, me hubiese apoderado de la bandeja – _sonrió apenas_

\- ¡Ya sabes a que me refiero!

\- ¿Annie estas buscándome un hombre? Porque el diario hace un mejor trabajo _– sorbió un poco de su jugo_

\- ¡No! – _se acomodo en el asiento_ – no te estoy buscando a nadie, es solo que… pienso que debes distraerte, ¿no te quedaras solterona verdad? Tu abuelo quería que tu formaras un hogar

\- No pienso en eso Annie quizá...algún día… - _desvió la mirada_

\- ¿Aun piensas en él verdad? En Anthony - _pregunto en voz baja y cautelosa, no le gustaba mencionar el pasado que la hizo sufrir_

\- Siempre pensare en él, toda mi vida… pero soy consciente que no volveré a verlo… - _de pronto se quedo pensativa, frunció el ceño y miro a Annie_ – Conocí a un hombre bastante extraño… Me dijo que trabajaba para los Andrew…. Su nombre era… Albert… ¿Lo conoces?

\- ¿¡Quién!? – _sus cejas se arquearon y pareció pensar_ _buscando rostros en la lejanía_ – No.. No conozco a nadie con ese nombre y créeme cuando te digo que conozco a todos en ese edificio, debe haberte tomado el pelo…. A menos que… sea un ejecutivo de esos de bajo rango, pero en una fiesta como esa….. ¿Cual era su apellido?

\- No lo dijo, era bastante misterioso, lo único que logro recordar son sus ojos - _miro hacia el cielo y sonrió_ \- la farola le daba justo en su cara y eran azules, se me hicieron familiares pero me miraba… como si quisiera descubrir mis pensamientos, fue extraño

\- ¡Así que si hubo alguien que logro captar tu atención! – _dijo canturreando cada palabra_ \- Debo averiguar quien es, le preguntare a Archie – _dio palmaditas_

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra Annie!, nada mas pensar en el breve momento que nos dirigimos la palabra me da una vergüenza enorme. No quiero saber nada de él ni volver a verlo, me bebí su trago completo y luego permanecí semi-embriagada a su lado mientras le respondía y preguntaba tonterías imprudentes – _compuso una mueca_ \- ¡es mas!, esta borrado ese episodio desde ahora

\- Que fantástica manera de conocer a un hombre Candy – _rió_ – ¿era guapo?

\- Esta borrado Annie, no lo se, no estaba pensando con claridad….. – _resoplo_ – Si… parecía que si lo era – _se dijo en sus pensamientos_

* * *

 _Si... jajaja ella no lo conoce de vista.. aunque el parece que si o cree...Odio? como se puede odiar a un desconocido.. Saludos a todas me encanta actualizar diario, vamos bien.. ;) Hay mensajes que me llegan aunque no aparezcan... las leo... seguro apareceran luego. Abrazos_


	4. TULIPANES

Unos días mas tarde por fin Annie dejo que respirara un poco de aire en soledad, decidió recorrer Hyde Park y aunque el chofer del los Brighton insistió en acompañarla de lejos ella se negó y prometió volver a el punto en donde la dejaba en una hora aproximadamente, camino lentamente observando como una madre junto a sus dos hijas le daban de comer a pequeñas palomitas junto al lago, algunos jinetes pasaban mas allá practicando con sus monturas un paso elegante, arriba el cielo se teñía de un azul más grisáceo que de costumbre, los árboles se movían con el viento y las parejas paseaban muy juntas sin percatarse de nada más a su alrededor, las personas que la reconocían la saludaban con respeto y pensó que ese respeto solo era comprado con dinero, nunca con la verdad, así ataviada con ropa cara los que no la conocían pensarían que era una dama importante, muchos se extrañarían de que paseara sola por un sitio como aquel, por un momento comenzó a cuestionarse el haber rechazado la compañía del chofer pero quería estar sola, un par de caballeros la reverenciaron al pasar y ella les devolvió el gesto con seriedad, seguramente con su vestido de flores favorito desteñido por el uso no voltearían ni a mirarla, la tarde estaba cayendo, se ajusto su sombrero y camino hacia un banco de madera en un rincón bastante alejado de la ruta pero junto al lago, cerro los ojos por un instante y respiro el aire de la naturaleza, era mucho mejor estar en ese espacio a la mesa de té de cualquier casa, se dio cuenta de lo habituada al campo que se había vuelto, a lo mucho que extrañaba su pacifica soledad, aun así con el sol dándole en la cara y sus ojos cerrados pudo imaginarse en ese lugar y sonrío

\- A donde quiera que la lleven sus pensamientos debe ser maravilloso...

\- _Abrió los ojos con sobresalto al escuchar una voz dirigiendo la mirada hacia su dueño_ _que para su sorpresa_ _estaba muy cerca_ _, apoyado sobre el respaldar del banco,_ _se levantó de golpe llevándose una mano al pecho_ – Usted.. es…

\- Discúlpeme señorita, no quería asustarla ¿no me recuerda? Le aseguro que no fui un espejismo la otra noche

\- _Aquellos ojos a pesar de haber tratado no podía olvidarlos_ – si, es solo que estaba distraída

\- ¿Es muy común para usted estar perdida en sus pensamientos? – _sonrió_

\- _Sintió arder su rostro y estaba segura que no era por la exposición al sol_ – ¡por supuesto que no! Pero creí estar sola

\- Lamento informarle que está en Hyde Park, nunca estará sola – _señalo a su alrededor_

\- Debo irme, me…. me agrado volver a verlo señor - _rodeo el banco y se disponía a tomar la ruta cuando él_ _se interpuso en su camino_

\- ¿Le doy miedo señorita? Siempre quiere abandonarme lo mas rápido posible

\- No le estoy abandonando, en realidad no lo conozco – _él_ _le sonrió con aquella mirada profunda_

\- Bueno, comencemos de nuevo _– le extendió la mano_ – mi nombre es Albert

\- _Frunció el ceño tras esa presentación básica y le siguió la corriente tomando su mano_ – El mío es Candy

\- Bien, ya nos conocemos, ahora… ¿me dejaría acompañarla en el paseo? No me mal interprete pero no es usual pasear en soledad en este parque

\- Usted se cree muy hábil, ¿Albert que?

\- ¿No se conforma con solo mi nombre? ¿O necesito de un apellido sustancioso para acompañarlo? No creo que sea de esas damas a las que sólo le importa el apellido

\- En realidad no lo necesita para estar en este lugar que es libre – _lo miro de reojo_ – puede acompañarme

Comenzaron un paseo lento, él tenia las manos atadas en la espalda y ella se estaba poniendo nerviosa, algo realmente extraño tenia aquel hombre que para responder a la pregunta que Annie le hiciera mirándolo bien y a la luz del día era muy guapo, rubio, alto, con una sonrisa preciosa y sus ojos claros, vestía ropa cara lo que le confirmaba que su familia debía de ser importante o el muy presuntuoso

\- ¿Entonces su estancia en Londres ha sido satisfactoria?

\- Si, he recuperado muchas amistades de antes de marcharme

\- Si me permite preguntar por que se marcho…

\- No es algo que quiera responder - _alzo la barbilla y su expresión se endureció_

\- Entiendo

\- Debe de entenderlo señor Albert usted debe saberlo igual que lo saben todos pero fingen no acordarse

\- No quisiera incomodarla Candy pero no estaba en la ciudad cuando se supone que se marchó, y he escuchado versiones distintas solo quería entender la original

\- _Se detuvo y lo miró con frialdad_ – Lo único que debe entender es que no tolero a los insolentes es uno de esos reporteros ¿no es cierto? Ya me parecía un mentiroso de esos, volví para tomar mi lugar en la sociedad mi abuelo así lo dispuso y pienso quedarme, habrá a quienes mi presencia les incomode pero no me importa en lo mas mínimo, llevo el luto aun porque siento que debo guardarlo por un hombre al que adoré, siempre estará en mi corazón pero jure duelo y no quiero dejarlo, tal vez quiera escribir sobre mi, escriba eso… Albert _– le dio la espalda y retomo un paso rápido_

\- _Soltó una risita irónica y la siguió, con esos zapatos no llegaría muy lejos así que era sencillo caminar junto a ella que se había cruzado de brazos y trataba de ignorarlo_ – no soy reportero, ni mentiroso, lo que le he dicho es cierto, soy Albert y trabajo para los Andrew, los negocios se me dan bastante bien así que estoy frente a muchos de ellos, por cierto, eso de poner en mano de los Andrew gran parte de su herencia fue una jugada social magistral, evitaría rumores de viejas rencillas y alejaría la posibilidad de seguir hablando del pasado

\- Annie dice que no le conoce – _seguía sin mirarlo_

\- Nadie me conoce bien, ¿acaso hay alguien que la conozca bien a usted Candy? Lamento lo de su abuelo, yo no pretendo conocerla bien, me conformo con saber quien es realmente… por mi propia versión

\- ¿A que conclusión ha llegado hasta ahora señor Albert? – _y con esa pregunta se detuvo nuevamente a mirarlo_

\- Es una mujer con un carácter fuerte, esta a la defensiva y es muy bella

\- _Tomo nuevamente el camino a paso lento y agradeció el sombrero que le cubría el rostro de su visión, no quería que la viera sonrojarse_ \- es una conclusión bastante vaga

\- Pero me parece interesante descubrir mas sobre usted, que le parecería un helado – _señaló con_ _la mirada_ _la pequeña heladería del otro lado de la calle_

\- _Era la misma_ _a la_ _que fuera de niña y en su adolescencia, mentalmente compuso una sonrisa y asintió_ – de acuerdo, dejare que enmiende su falta de delicadeza

\- Es un honor que acepte, después de mi reprochable comportamiento aunque para serle franco no sé qué hice – _le sonrió_ \- supongo que eso debo pagarlo...

\- _Y no le quedo mas que devolverle la sonrisa_ _apenas visible_ – siento mucho haberme precipitado a juzgarlo, no lo conozco

\- Tenemos un tiempo que tal si lo aprovechamos para que me cuente sobre usted

\- Creo haberle dicho que dudaba que nos volviéramos a ver para conversar, ¿siempre gana?

\- Siempre, siempre gano... Cuando la vi caminando sola por el parque me decidí a seguirla – _lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados pero al fin cedió a acompañarlo_

Los minutos pasaron en aquella pequeña heladería, el dulce siempre fue aliciente a su buen humor y el lugar le traía recuerdos alegres, así que dejando temas personales hablaron por un rato del parque, los animales y la granja, un tema que encontraron en común, él por fin pudo ver su sonrisa amplia, lo que la hacia mas encantadora, a toda costa se propuso entretenerla, se dio cuenta de que no miraba el tiempo cuando hablaba de las personas del pueblo, estaba confundido, siempre creyó que era una de esas típicas niñas ricas consentidas y se encuentra con una mujer diferente, en apariencia todo lo que creyó, se decían tantas cosas de ella que tenía que confirmar pero no decía palabras sin sentido ni trataba de agradarle con alguna conversación corriente y fría, o siquiera hacia un esfuerzo por coquetearle, no se parecía en nada a lo que exteriorizaba, también sin darse cuenta perdió el sentido del tiempo, mientras la escuchaba se había decidido a descubrir lo que escondía aquella rubia, a buscar el punto exacto por donde colarse, debía buscar la forma de conquistarla y hacerla confiar en él.

\- ¡Hay dios! – _dijo levantándose_ _de pronto_ _de la pequeña silla metálica de la heladería_ – ahora si tengo que irme le dije a el chofer de los Brighton que lo vería en una hora y ha pasado mas tiempo de eso estoy segura y es mi culpa

\- _Se levanto con ella y mientras se dirigía a la salida dispuesto a acompañarla_ – ¿no irá a escapase de mi?, fue culpa mía que se demorara, así que debo entregarla sana y salva con su chofer

\- ¡Gracias!

Al encontrarse con el chofer el sol se estaba ocultando, no sabia como había pasado tan rápido el tiempo hablando con aquel hombre, pasó sin darse cuenta siquiera, comenzó a hablarle y no pudo parar _"charlatana"_ así la llamaba ella cuando trataba de corregir sus modales siendo aun una niña, el hombre se veía realmente preocupado así que se disculpó sinceramente

\- Lo siento mucho Freed, sé que dije una hora pero me distraje y deje que pasara el tiempo, no volverá a suceder

 _\- Quizá ella no era consciente de lo extraño que resultaba que una dama se disculpara con su chofer pero se unió a la disculpa_ – la verdad fue culpa mía Freed

\- No se disculpen – _dijo avergonzado_ \- señorita realmente me estaba empezando a preocupar, ¿que le diría a los Brighton si usted desaparece?

\- Lo siento – _tomo sus manos con afecto y le sonrió a lo que el hombre compuso una sonrisa cariñosa a la joven_

 _\- Abrió la puerta del auto y el chofer se dirigió al volante_ – nos volveremos a ver Candy

 _\- Sonó a una afirmación, no fue una pregunta_ \- No siempre se gana señor Albert

\- No si me rindo

\- Le deseo suerte

 _\- Lentamente beso su mano y antes de entrar al auto le susurró bastante cerca_ – entonces la tendré

Un hermoso ramo de tulipanes llego a la antesala de su habitación, cuando entró con Annie a medio día luego de una pequeña reunión con unos vecinos de los Brighton, se encontró con el olor impregnado por todas partes, eran preciosos, se acercó para tocarlos y admirar sus tonalidades respirando de cerca su aroma, sobre el había un sobre, Annie que estaba evidentemente más emocionada que ella le insistió que lo abriera rápido para saber qué osado había enviado las flores

 _Además es usted tan dulce y divertida que merece la pena el descubrir que es tan distinta a como la imaginé, ya quiero volver a perder la noción de tiempo escuchándola. Albert_

\- ¡Ahhhh que emoción! – _suspiro Annie y se sentó en la silla junto a las flores_ – ¡espera! ¿Volver?... ¿Es que acaso lo viste otra vez y no me contaste?

 _\- Dejó la nota en el sobre y puso los ojos en blanco sentándose frente a su amiga_ – lo encontré en Hyde Park y dimos un paseo, luego fuimos por un helado y conversamos un rato largo de cosas en general es una nota clásica ¿no lo ves? se ha propuesto ganarme me lo dijo, así que no lo tomo en serio

\- Mmm cuidadito con los juegos, ¡oye! ¿Pero descubriste quién es?

\- Sé prácticamente lo mismo, es todo un misterio, dice que podemos conocernos sin apellidos como tarjeta de presentación – _movió la mano apartando la conversación como si cualquier cosa_ – no le creo ni una sola palabra aduladora y allá él si quiere jugar al seductor, no funcionará

\- Le preguntaré a Archie hasta sacarle el nombre completo y los antecedentes de ese tal Albert

\- Como quieras Annie no caeré en juegos con ese apuesto adonis

 _\- Abrió los ojos como platos y sonrío hasta sus ojos_ – ¡No! ¿De verdad es tan guapo? Un adonis...Albert Adonis ¡Ay si...mi amiga tiene ojos! – _rió_ \- ¡por fin! Bueno sabemos más... Es un guapo rubio de ojos azules...

\- Con una sonrisa de esas que te obligan a devolverles el gesto

\- ¿¡Ah si!? – _la miro con diversión_ – averiguaré en un dos por tres eso déjamelo a mí

Cuando Annie salió de la habitación volvió a ver las flores, volvió a leer la nota y volvió a pensar en el muy misterioso Albert, ¿que quería conseguir? ¿Que quería ganar? Eran preguntas que se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, pero estaba equivocado si creía que ella era una tonta fácil que se dejaría embaucar con flores y notitas, en el fondo la verdad era que la intrigaba, había hablado con él como si nada, lo sentía tan familiar como si lo conociera y luego no lo conocía de nada, no podía simplemente descifrar sus verdaderas intenciones solo sentía que no eran del todo sinceras, conocerla o conquistarla ¿pero para que? ¿O por que?. Apartó los pensamientos y dejó que Annie investigara, tarde o temprano sabría la verdad por el momento esperaría, no confiaba en nadie y mucho menos en un miembro de los Andrew.

Se fijó en cada hombre mientras caminaba elegante y bella como siempre por el edificio en donde trabajaba el dueño de su corazón, en el enorme edificio de los Andrew, pero ninguno era como lo describió ella, o simplemente muchos lo eran, el mismísimo Archie cubría con esa descripción, con tan pocos datos no lo conseguiría estaba decidida a descubrir quien era ese hombre a como diera lugar, la secretaria la dejo pasar sonriente y frente a ella estaba él, el amor de su vida, sí, una vida llevaba esperando a que se decidiera formalizar su relación, pero siempre estaba ocupado y ponía excusas, hacia un tiempo atrás que se resigno a ellas y simplemente dejaba que su relación fuera cuando tuviera lugar, lo amaba y esperaría siempre que él siguiera a su lado con la firme esperanza que muy pronto se haría su prometida, se acerco a ella con una sonrisa y beso su boca para luego dedicarle esa mirada que hacia que le temblaran las rodillas, pensó inmediatamente que ese día no, ese día no era para suspirar por él como tonta, tenia una misión.

\- Lamento molestarte pero tenia que hablar contigo de algo importante – _se sentó en el sillón negro de su oficina cruzando las piernas mientras el se sentaba frente a ella_

\- Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras Annie siempre y cuando pueda atenderte lo haré

\- Siempre y cuando tengas tiempo querrás decir - _dijo de tal forma que sonara gracioso pero escondía un reproche_

\- Annie, sabes que siempre tenemos un domingo, nuestros domingos son especiales - _la miro con ternura_ _y picardía_

\- Si, ya lo se Archie, pero no es de eso que he venido a hablar, se trata de Candy

 _\- Su ceño se frunció y se acomodo en el asiento_ – ¿paso algo?

\- Pasó Alguien, hay un hombre que le envía flores distintas todos los días junto con notas para mi bastante coquetas pero ella no les hace el menor caso, dice que quiere conocerla pero sus actos parecen mas a una conquista, de todos los hombres que se le han acercado estas tres semanas que ha estado aquí este es un total misterio, lo que sabemos de él es que se llama Albert y trabaja aquí

\- ¿¡Albert!?...- _su ceño pareció fruncirse aun mas pensando quien podría ser ese hombre_ – No conozco ningún… Albert

\- Pues has memoria alto, rubio, ojos azules y encantador

\- ¿¡Que!?..- _sus cejas se arquearon_ – No… se de quien…. – _de pronto lo supo, paso su mano por su rostro y palideció_ – ¡Por todos los demonios! – _exclamo levantándose del asiento y caminando de un lado a otro pensativo_

\- ¿Que? ¿Quien es? – _al ver su reacción lo siguió por la habitación_ – ¿Archie quien es ese hombre?

\- No… no se explicarte – _la miro de reojo -_ … pero ya me doy una idea, no deberías dejar que se le acerque cualquier extraño Annie – _le reprendió nervioso_

\- ¿Pero que quieres que haga…? no se quien es ese, no lo he visto en mi vida

\- Prometo averiguar cuales son sus intenciones, sé quién es y no quiero que la alarmes, en cuanto lo averigüe hablaremos es lo único que puedo hacer _\- dijo alterado_

\- ¡Bien! Ya que no quieres decirme… me voy, tengo una comida con Alicia, de todas formas ella lo único que le atrae de él son las flores que le envía, no tiene intención de responder sus notas, o eso dice... Que sea rápido Archie no quiero que sea un problema - _Besó sus labios fugazmente y salió dejándolo aun conmocionado_

No lo pensó mucho, minutos después de procesar un poco la información que Annie le diera salió de su oficina dispuesto a subir un piso y encararlo, tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle y solo una advertencia, Candy era su amiga y por nada dejaría que algo o alguien la lastimara, sus pasos eran decididos y llegó con un sentimiento enorme de indignación, preguntó si estaba en reunión a lo que la amable secretaria contesto que se encontraba con el Señor Johnson, sin mas dio dos toques pero no esperó a que le dieran paso, al abrir la puerta se encontró con ambos inclinados sobre el escritorio revisando unos papeles, fijo la mirada solo en uno de ellos y cerro la puerta.

\- ¿Podrías explicarme a que se debe que envíes flores a Candice White?

\- ¡Vaya! Ahora debo dar explicaciones personales – _sonrió y se reclino del asiento_

\- ¿Podemos hablar a solas tío?

\- No tengo secretos con George – _dejo_ _un papel_ _sobre la mesa y se llevo la mano a los labios tratando de ocultar sin mucho éxito la gracia que le causaba_

\- ¡Bien! Solo vengo a pedirte que la dejes en paz, puedes enviar flores a cualquier otra mujer pero no a ella

\- ¿Por que? ¿Acaso pretendes dejar de cortejar eternamente a Annie Brighton para hacerlo con su Amiga?, quizá ahora que ha regresado tengas tu oportunidad

 _\- Resoplo con impaciencia_ _, no tenía la certeza de si hablaba en serio o estaba bromeando_ – ¿cuales son tus intenciones con ella?

\- Conocerla – _se encogió de hombros_ – voy a forjarme mi propia opinión de ella, nos hemos cruzado un par de veces, ¿le dijiste a Annie quien es el misterioso Albert?

\- No, no se lo dije pero la conozco y lo averiguará, ¿porque no se lo dijiste tu a Candy?

\- No me dirigiría la palabra, entonces no tendría ninguna oportunidad

 _\- Se quedo pensando en la posibilidad de sus palabras si solo era conocerla se daría cuanta de la verdad de todo y cesaría la hostilidad_ – ¿Si solo eso por que le envías flores y notas románticas? ¿De verdad quieres conocerla?

 _\- Sonrió ampliamente_ – Tal vez más que eso y no son románticas… son cordiales ¿Tu novia te dijo que le parecían románticas?

\- No se exactamente lo que dijo, me pareció una locura el simple hecho de que fueras precisamente tu ¿Te interesa?

 _\- Pensó por unos segundos en la respuesta_ – Es una mujer interesante y hermosa puedo sacar partido de ello

\- ¡William! – _exclamo George mirándolo con reprobación_ – No creo que Rose apruebe esa cercanía

\- Lo que Rose tenga que decir sobre mis decisiones es asunto nuestro y es mi asunto la forma en que me acerque a Candice White

\- No puedo creer que quieras simplemente acercarte a ella con "cordialidad", Tío por favor no hagas cosas de las que puedas arrepentirte sé que no la tienes en muy buena estima

\- Es algo que necesito hacer, y no admito que se cuestione o acaso Archie ¿no te parece bastante razonable que quiera acercarme a ella después de todo?

 _\- Visto de ese modo tenia razón, eso podría ser de ayuda para ambos, para todos, no tenia por un inconsciente a el patriarca de la familia_ – entonces serás tu quien le diga quien eres cuando creas conveniente pero que sea pronto

\- Gracias, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo, de hecho no creí que no lo supiera, no ha respondido ninguna de mis notas es muy difícil llegar a ella, puedo pedirte que pienses en algo, ¿algo que me permita hablarle sin tanta gente que pueda reconocerme y echar por tierra mis planes?

\- Espero que sea solo hablarle _– lo miro asentir y suspiró_ \- Si, déjame pensar en algo pero... Solo será una vez, por favor tío… no… no la lastimes más

 _\- Lo miro profundamente en silencio y con seriedad_ – ¿Mas de lo que ella nos lastimo? - _susurro_

* * *

 _Cuando unas palabras pasan de boca en boca se distorcionará el mensaje a su destinatario... comienza el juego! poco a poco lloverán verdades... Saludos ;)_


	5. NATURAL

Archie salió de la oficina mas confundido que cuando entró, pero con la idea de que ese acercamiento ayudaría a salir a su familia de una tristeza instalada por cinco largos años, la ayudaría a ella, a todos a superar de cierta forma lo que ocurrió con Anthony, una herida que por malos entendidos seguía abierta, y trató, muchas veces hizo el intento de aclarar las cosas pero nadie le creyó todos adjudicaron su cariño por Candy como ciego y ciegos estaban todos, idearía una forma de que él conociera a la maravillosa persona que se ocultaba detrás de trajes elegantes y de un luto que solo dejaba ver lo triste de su alma, dejaría que él supiera que la realidad era otra por ella misma, que ellos se amaban de verdad y fueron los rumores quienes destruyeron sus corazones.

Dentro de la oficina George no le quito los ojos de encima, conocía esa mirada, no estaba de acuerdo con lo que iba a hacer, George era como un hermano para él y sabia muy bien cuanto habían sufrido todos por Anthony, pero esta vez no dejaría que se interpusiera, era una decisión tomada.

\- ¿Que pretendes con esa muchacha William?

\- Conquistarla George, Hacer que se enamore de mi

\- ¿Por que? - _preguntó con enfado_

\- Porque quiero

\- Esa no es una respuesta inteligente, no estas pensando bien las cosas

\- Entonces déjame hacer lo que siento por primera vez - _dijo en voz baja pero decidida_

\- Saldrán todos perjudicados de esto - _mencionó antes de levantarse y tomar los papeles del escritorio_ – Piensa bien, ella no es culpable de nada

\- Jugaré bajo su mismo método George y pretendo hacerle entender la lección

\- ¿Cual lección? – _suspiró tocándose con cansancio el puente de la nariz_ – espero que ella sea mas sensata que tu y aprendas también algo, de lo contrario no valdrá de nada lo que intentas, así ganaras algo con esto

\- Siempre gano George – _lo observo negar con la cabeza y salir para dejarlo solo_

Se levantó caminando al ventanal y con una mano se apoyó del marco, apretó el puño de su mano con frustración estaba luchando con sí mismo, en el fondo no era de los que odiaba o tomaba venganza de algo, pero habían sido muchos años de dolor, detestaba ver como su hermana se perdía en recuerdos y no sonreía mas, como se aferraba a un pasado en el que él existía, le dolía ver como un ser tan lleno de luz y alegría se oscureció para siempre, alguien debía pagar por ese sufrimiento, ella... Candice White se los debía, quizá solo por el simple hecho de cómo terminaron las cosas.

Tenia que hablar con ella, saber como estaba la situación desde su punto de vista y era lo único que haría, aun no estaba convencido de que era lo correcto, pero habían sufrido por mucho tiempo, podría ser una forma de enmendar un poco tantas falsedades, Annie lo recibió como siempre con una gran sonrisa y Candy…. apenas le sonrió, ¿que había sido de aquella chica que no paraba de reír?, el alma libre que iluminaba por donde fuera, en su lugar quedo esta mujer rota, su mirada era distinta delataba su tristeza, su soledad….sí, habían sido muchos años, ya era hora que empezaran a cambiar las cosas, con ella lejos solo avivó y alargó ese proceso pero ahora su tío había dado el primer paso y él pondría en marcha una excusa.

\- Espero que no tengan planes este domingo – _dijo en tono alegre_ – pretendo llevármelas fuera de esta locura a la que llamamos Sociedad Londinense

\- ¿¡Ah si!? ¿Y a donde se supone que va a llevarnos señor Cornwell? – _pregunto Annie coqueta_

\- Es un secreto en las afueras de la ciudad, ustedes solo tienen que decir que si

\- Por que no se escapan ustedes solos y luego me cuentan - _menciono Candy_

 _\- Archie la miró entrecerrando los ojos_ \- Porque no es lo mismo, además no iremos solo nosotros, un.. un amigo nos acompaña

\- ¡Ah muy bonito Archie! ¿Te uniste a Annie para buscarme un compañero?

\- ¡Claro que no! A él ya lo conoces además Albert esta muy interesado en conocerte ha escuchado hablar infinidades de veces de ti y sé de buena fuente que ha tratado de persuadirte

\- Albert el misterioso, y dime ¿ese Albert tiene apellido?

\- Es… si…- _sonrió con incomodidad_ – ¡lo tiene, claro!

\- ¿Y cual es entonces cariño? Me dijiste que no conocías de nada a ningún Albert – _Annie lo miraba con las cejas arqueadas._

 _\- Nada peor que estar atrapado entre dos mujeres y tratar de ocultar información, pensó_ – Es que no lo recordaba por su nombre, no suelo llamarlo así , pero si trabaja allí y es un importante ejecutivo

\- Lo importante me sobra Archie, ¿quien es? – _pregunto Candy con dureza_

\- Es un familiar que pasó un tiempo lejos y lleva unos años entre nosotros

\- ¿Albert que? – _preguntaba insistente Annie_

\- Albert… Williams…. y ya no me pregunten más podrán conocerlo este Domingo – _Miro a Candy_ – Di que sí, Candy por favor, él no es tan malo ni tan extraño y podrás decirle en persona si no quieres que te envié mas flores ni notas

 _\- Se quedo pensativa por unos segundos mirando a Archie_ – iré y solo porque ese hombre tiene que ser descifrable y por supuesto que le dejare claro que no me interesan sus intenciones, cualquiera de ellas

\- Solo… - _dejo escapar el aire_ – lo que puedo decirte de él es que no es dado a las mentiras, pero suele ser muy hábil con las palabras

\- Eso ya lo sé Archie, pero me parece que sus intenciones van mas allá que las que demuestra, no crean que le será fácil tomarme por una idiota – _se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a el para despedirse y dejarlos solos_ – Nos veremos el domingo – _beso su mejilla y se dirigió a su habitación_ _, con un paso lento._

 _\- No le quito la vista de encima hasta que se perdió en el segundo piso de la mansión, parecía_ _que llevará a cuestas un peso enorme_ – Temo mucho el resultado de esto, solo puedo confiar en que saldrá bien

\- ¿Por que temes? Acaso el es una mala persona o….

\- Annie lo conoces _– la guió a el sofá grande y suspiró_ – Es mi Tío William, esta tratando de conocerla, de saber quien es por su cuenta

\- ¿¡Como!? – _dijo entre sorprendida e indignada_ – No Archie, por que te prestaste para esto, de ninguna manera voy a permitir que..

\- Yo tampoco pero se lo pregunté, ella no lo conoció nunca tampoco él a ella aunque la diferencia es que ella aun cree que es un anciano como nos hicieron pensar de chicos, si supiera quien es ahora no aceptaría por nada del mundo, sabes como han sufrido por lo que paso y sabes tan bien como yo lo que piensan, esto debe ser liberador para ambos, nuestras familias tienen una profunda brecha, los rumores no sólo destruyen a las personas Annie también a familias, hizo que ellos la repudiaran, creó todo un caos – _dejo escapar el aire con resignación_ \- no es mala idea que se conozcan

\- ¿Pero por que mintiéndole?

\- No le mintió, el es William Albert Andrew solo le omitió un par de nombres y su origen

\- ¡Tu le mentiste! – _se cruzo de brazos con enojo_

\- Si, yo… no sabia que decirle no soy tan creativo como él pero… solo dales una oportunidad, no intervengamos en esto Annie, dejemos que sean ellos quienes decidan como proseguir, mi tío no es un mal hombre

 _\- Suspiro audiblemente poniendo los ojos en blanco -_ tal vez tengas razón, estoy cansada de ver a esta versión de Candy deprimente, quiero a mi amiga de vuelta, los dos primeros años costó mucho hacer que sonriera y estos últimos se recluyo en el campo, estaba comenzando a vivir cuando el señor Callahan murió, se olvido de quien fue, ahora que ha vuelto todo le recuerda a mal

\- Precisamente por eso Cariño, ¡lo harás! ¿No le dirás nada cierto?

\- ¡Esta bien!, mi boca estará sellada, pero si se le ocurre lastimarla con cosas del pasado….

\- No se cual es su verdadera intención pero confío en él

\- Yo no sé si confiarme.. tu tío es muy simpático, pero también es sagaz, me da miedo... espero que sea solo una conversación normal

Durante el trayecto que la alejaba de la ciudad se sentía mejor, se miro las manos de una dama y añoró el trabajo de la granja, la mansión se levantaba rodeada por un verde maravilloso, quedó impresionada de la enormidad de la propiedad, detrás de ella debían haber colinas y jardines igual de imponentes que la entusiasmaron en seguida, tenía un día para conocerlos y no perdería el tiempo, dejo que Archie y Annie entraran a la casa y se desvió por el jardín lateral _,_ necesitaba caminar en libertad el lugar era fantástico, tanto que la hizo sonreír y no estaba tan alejado de la ciudad, agradeció unas pocas horas que la alejaran de Londres, Acariciaba cada hoja, cada flor y cada rama que alcanzaba a su paso cuando vio la colina y sonrió.

* * *

\- Podrá ser quien es señor Andrew pero no se equivoque

\- ¿Es una amenaza Señorita Annie? – _sonrío_ – por favor llámame Albert – _beso su mano con delicadeza_ – rara vez me equivoco, solo estoy pidiendo tiempo, ¿es posible?

\- ¡Ya sabe que si! No le he mencionado nada

\- No se preocupe Annie han pasado suficientes años, el que no debe nada, nada teme

 _\- Se quedó sin palabras por un instante_ – ella fue a dar un paseo por los jardines añora el campo

\- Gracias

Había una piedra plana enorme en la cima de esa colina, antes debía escalar más piedras, sonrío, se deshizo de sus zapatos, las medias, sus guantes y su sombrero colocándolos en el suelo, también se quito las perlas pesadas de sus muñecas y su cuello, entonces se enrolló el vestido negro con un nudo entre sus muslos, al fin poco a poco escaló las piedras pequeñas llegando a la enorme y plana, dio saltos sobre ella sin miedo y giro con los brazos abiertos, ese pequeño acto la hizo sentir viva del otro lado había un pequeño riachuelo era aún temprano por la mañana y el sol quedaba a su espalda, había un sendero que no estaba segura a donde daba, se recostó en ella suspirando.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó o si se había quedado dormida, se sentó rodeando sus piernas y por primera vez en todas esas semanas se sintió libre, se desordenó el cabello que cuidadosamente Silvia había peinado por la mañana riendo como una tonta, quizá por la situación, tal vez por no llorar o porque quería escucharse reír cuando de pronto se quedó mirando un punto fijo

\- Te llevaré lo prometo, es una propiedad hermosa y no está tan lejos, estoy seguro, completamente seguro que te gustara preciosa

\- ¿Y como es que estás tan seguro? – _lo tomo de la mano balanceándola_

\- Porque te conozco bien te gustan las colinas, las rocas y los riachuelos que serpentean hasta perderse en la maleza – _detuvo sus pasos y la miro a los ojos_ – y te gustan los árboles y los animalitos – _toco su pequeña nariz haciendo que sonriera_

\- Y me gustas tú – _la miro con una sonrisa_ – y si tú estás conmigo me gustará más

\- Estaré contigo, siempre lo estaré

Las palabras parecían reales, parecía escucharlas en su oído constantemente pero fueron dichas hace mucho, el recuerdo en su mente se hacía borroso, cada vez le dolía menos y lo sentía más como si perteneciera a otra vida

\- No entiendo como existiendo este sendero una dama decide escalar unas rocas y desvestirse en el proceso

 _\- Él estaba apoyado en un árbol hacia el sendero con un suéter manga larga color crema, debajo se podía ver su camisa azul y corbata, pantalones de vestir marrones y un sombrero beige de ala corta elegante y apuesto, se levanto de la piedra y desató su vestido_ – no sabía que existía, discúlpeme señor Albert

 _\- Se acercó a ella hacía el borde de la piedra_ – tampoco entiendo sus disculpas, no sé qué pensar ¿no irá a bajar por las piedras cierto? Es peligroso

\- No, yo no lo pensé... solo quise subir y... – _miro hacia abajo donde estaban sus cosas y con una mueca cerró los ojos_ – ¿como sabia que estaba aquí?

\- La vi a lo lejos, me dijeron que daría un paseo pero nunca imagine que sería tan lejos y que escalara – _le sonrió con dulzura_

\- Estoy bien, si me dice como rodear el sendero para ir por mis cosas lo haré sin problemas – _dijo con orgullo evitando la vergüenza_

 _\- Chasqueo la lengua y se acercó mucho más a ella_ – venga, la llevare

\- ¿¡Que!? - _Se apartó de él_ \- ni se le ocurra no va a llevarme en brazos puedo caminar descalza en la tierra y en la grama

\- ¿Prefiere eso? – _preguntó con asombro_

\- Lo prefiero y por favor dígame cómo llegar

\- O mejor, la acompañaré

 _\- No perdía la sonrisa, estaba segura de estar espantosa, ruborizada, despeinada con el vestido arrugado y descalza_ – usted siempre me encuentra en desventaja señor Williams – _y enfatizó la última palabra_

 _\- Se irguió_ – ¿¡como!?

\- ¿Es su apellido no? Archie me lo dijo – _frunció en ceño_

\- Archie es bastante hablador, podría haber esperado y preguntarme por ejemplo

Rió y su risa era contagiosa, era sincera, era como ver salir el sol, entonces le sonrió y él dejo de reír mirándola fijamente a los ojos, el momento pasó tan rápido como llego, le indicó el sendero y caminó despacio por la tierra y la grama para no herirse, él estaba a su lado

\- ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe que me haya enviado flores todos los días?, todos eran tulipanes, cada día de un color diferente y sé que con ellos intenta decirme algo pero no logro entender que

\- Es una flor que la representa bien, bella y con muchos matices pero raramente se deja ver a plenitud, parece esconderse siempre escudarse del mundo- _la miro de reojo -_ ¡hablo de la flor claro!

Ella le devolvió la mirada enigmática y a pocos metros del camino estaba el riachuelo, se desvió y camino hasta el, recogió el vestido en una mano metió primero un pie y luego el otro, estaba fría, pero agradecía poder sentir el agua del río correr entre sus pies, no lo miró, podía seguir si le apetecía, ella se quedaría a remojar sus pies, tomo un poco con su mano y lo paso por su cabello y por su rostro, lavando por completo el maquillaje y para controlar un poco el revoltijo de rizos cortos que llegaban sin ondas hasta su cuello, el estaba de pie mirándola como siempre sin decir ni una palabra o tener intensiones de ello, salió del riachuelo y se sentó en la grama espesa a un lado del camino dejando que el sol secara un poco su piel humedecida, él se sentó a su lado mirando y escuchando solo el rumor del río al pasar por las piedras, en un par de minutos ella rompió el silencio nuevamente

\- ¿Que pretende realmente Albert?

\- ¿Con respecto a que?

\- ¿Que es lo que quiere de mí? – _se giró para mirarlo apoyando la mejilla en sus rodillas_

 _\- Le miro de cerca, sin todas esas prendas y sin maquillaje era aún más hermosa, divisó las pequeñas pecas en su rostro y sus increíbles ojos verdes, se repitió a sí mismo la pregunta un par de veces antes de contestarle_ – conocerla

\- ¿Por qué le interesa conocerme? no tengo claro el motivo – _observó como el apoyaba una mano en la grama y se inclinaba hacia ella_

\- ¿Porque no ha de interesarme Candy? Por qué no lo haría por una hermosa dama que bebe sin miedo o decoro un vaso entero de whisky o camina sola por Hyde Park y se convierte en una niña con un helado entre sus manos, simplemente porque no debería interesarme una mujer que camina descalza por el prado y escala rocas, ¿podría responderme?

\- Yo... – _se cubrió el rostro encendido con sus manos_ – es vergonzoso

 _\- Suavemente tomó su mano y la separó de su cara para disfrutar de su dulce sonrojo_ – es totalmente un encanto señorita

 _\- Se separó de él moviéndose hacia un lado_ – mejor deje de adularme y seamos honestos

\- Soy totalmente honesto, créame no le he mentido pero me parece injusto que sea solo yo quien deba responder preguntas

\- ¿Que quiere preguntarme?

\- ¿Todos estos años y ningún hombre ha logrado enamorarla?

 _\- Desvío la mirada al río_ – pasé años en la casa del campo, cuidando de mi abuelo no me interesaba el amor

\- ¿Y ahora sí?

\- No, no tengo interés en enamorarme

\- ¿Nunca se ha enamorado señorita White? – _y su pregunta sonó inquietante se dio cuenta que era a donde quería llegar_

\- Sí, estuve muy enamorada una vez y fue suficiente

\- ¿Y que pasó con el? ¿No la amaba?

 _\- Frunció en ceño, no se olvidaba de que era uno de ellos -_ No logramos casarnos

Y su respuesta lo lleno de rabia, pensaba en el Duque de Portland, jamás amó a Anthony, por un momento pensó que ella era un ángel lo había distraído su naturalidad pero estaba claro, por sus ojos cruzó la sombra de la veracidad de todos los rumores

\- ¿Por que hablamos de enamorarse? eso no viene al caso

\- Claro que viene al caso princesa, yo quiero medir mis oportunidades – _la miro con una sonrisa irónica y ella frunció el ceño_

\- No tiene ninguna señor, eso se lo aseguro

\- ¿Por que asegura cosas antes de tiempo princesa? – _Ella se levanto de golpe sacudiendo las hojas y camino al sendero para dejarlo atrás, antes de seguir se detuvo y lo miro con enfado_

\- No me llame princesa, no lo soy y tampoco crea que no me doy cuenta de que intenta seducirme con palabritas, no sé que busca ni que pretende pero deje de tratarme como una tonta de risitas entre dientes y bamboleo de pestañas, si quiere ser por lo menos mi amigo demuéstreme su verdadera cara.. Albert

Hizo todo el camino enfadada él la seguía de cerca pensando en sus palabras, también estaba molesto, hasta ese momento nada había funcionado, no tuvo que indicarle el camino de vuelta a la roca, desde cierto punto ella lo dedujo sola, llegó hasta sus cosas y puso rumbo a la villa pasando por su lado sin mirarlo. Cuando entro hecha un desastre, Annie se llevó ambas manos a los labios con sorpresa y Archie sonrió

\- ¿Pero que te pasó gatita?

\- Escaló a la gran roca del arroyo – _contestó Albert detrás de ella_

 _\- Se encogió de hombros_ – lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que no pensé en que debía volver a bajar

 _\- Rió a carcajadas y ella lo acompañó con una risa moderada_ – pero había un sendero, por lo menos no fue un árbol, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que escalaste aquel árbol para buscar una pelota a un niño y tu vestido se rompió hasta tu cintura? Anthony tuvo que quitarse la chaqueta para cubrirte, no hay día que no recuerde eso y no estalle en risas

\- Lo recuerdo bien, la hermana de Sid me presto uno de sus vestidos pero me quedaba como un saco, estaba avergonzada, Anthony solo se reía cada que me miraba – _rió con Archie y Annie por el recuerdo pero Albert estaba muy serio, las risas terminaron en un instante, se disculpó y Annie la llevó directo a la habitación no sin antes girarse hacia Archie_ – vine preparada para montar a caballo hay prados bellísimos aquí

\- Podemos ir todos...

\- ¡No! Nada de caballos para mí - _dijo Annie_ – se me resecará la piel con el sol y el viento

\- ¿Entonces podrías acompañarla.. Albert?

 _\- Antes de que el dijera algo contestó, sabía que estaba molesto por haberle hablado como lo hizo había hecho el trayecto de vuelta callado y distante_ – no te preocupes Archie puedo perfectamente ir sola, por que no planeas un paseo con Annie por los jardines y pides que me ensillen un caballo por favor, bajare en seguida

\- No he dicho que no la acompañaré Candy

\- Tampoco he dicho que haga falta _– se giró y siguió a Annie hasta su habitación asignada_

 _\- Cuando se perdió de vista quedando solo con Archie al fin pudo descargar su molestia_ – ¡demonios esto es una verdadera porquería! – _se dejó caer en la silla_

\- ¿Su conversación no estuvo bien? – _preguntó Archie preocupado_

\- ¡Maldición no! Ya ves como se pone difícil, no deja que me acerque, he intentado ser amable y me tacha de seductor de segunda, para colmo habla de su único amor y no es otro que Portland

\- ¿Ella... ella dijo que amaba a Froy? – _preguntó con extrañeza_

\- No dijo exactamente esas palabras pero lo dio a entender Archie – _apoyo los codos sobre las rodillas y enterró sus dedos en su cabello_ – no quiere que le diga princesa, ni que me acerqué demasiado, _"si quiere ser al menos mi amigo, debe de mostrarme su verdadera cara"_ – mencionó casi imitando su tono de voz

\- No te cierres ella tiene razón y si logró ver cuánto finges…. ¿por que no simplemente bajas la guardia y demuestras quién eres? ella es así, como la ves, hacía mucho que no la veía sonreír de verdad, así es su verdadera cara un espíritu libre descalza y despeinada, sin maquillaje ni joyas, así la conocimos y es su manera natural, demuéstrale la tuya y quizá confíe lo suficientemente en ti como para mantener una conversación sensata

\- Haré que ensillen un par de caballos, aún no he perdido.

\- No es un juego tío

\- No, no lo es, se ha convertido en algo personal descubrire toda la verdad

* * *

Hola, Holaaa... una semana sin cortes comerciales jajaja que sigan asi!... aquí es evidente el problema entre ambos, prejucio por culpa de terceros, asi es... un "chisme o habladuria" destruye.. es un juez implacable. Me despido hasta el Lunes que tengan un lindo fin de semana. Abrazos ;)


	6. ANTHONY

Cuando se dirigió a la caballeriza a paso firme llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro, lo primero que hizo fue acercarse al caballo acariciándolo comprobando las riendas de la silla y del hocico mientras le hablaba con cariño, alzo la vista para mirar los intensos ojos azules que la observaban, estaba serio y ella le sonrió para su sorpresa, esperaba hostilidad de su parte como había sucedido antes más sin embargo le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera y además preciosa, tenia un sencillo maquillaje que la hacia lucir natural, su boca era de un rosa pálido y vestía…. vestía con un pantalón de montar oscuro y botas negras altas, llevaba una camisa holgada gris y su cabello se escondía debajo de un sombrero negro ancho atado a su barbilla.

\- ¿No le parece que es hermoso?

\- Muy hermoso - le decía mientras la miraba fijamente

\- El Caballo señor Albert _–_ _levanto una ceja en expresión irónica_ \- con respecto a mi espero que no pensara que cabalgaría como una damisela – _se sujeto fuerte de la silla mientras colocaba un pie en el estribo y se impulsaba hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre el_ _caballo_

\- No me queda la menor duda, desde que la conocí no hace otra cosa que dejarme claro que no le agradan los modales extremos de una dama

\- Dejémonos de formalidades Albert, ¿Quien es usted?

\- No es quien soy lo que la intriga es como soy y yo solo quiero mostrarle lo que quiero ser, seré yo mismo frente a usted – _se subió a su caballo y se coloco junto a ella_ – ¿Que quiere ser Candy?

 _\- Lo miro por un momento con los ojos entrecerrados_ \- Libre…. – _Azuzo a su caballo_ _con una sonrisa_ _y lo dejo atrás a la carrera_

Se humedeció los labios y la siguió por el camino al amplio prado, iba rápido, tan rápido que le costaba alcanzarla, se inclinaba sobre el lomo del caballo como una verdadera amazonas, entonces el sombrero que llevaba se soltó dejándolo en el camino, su cabello hondeaba mientras se movía al ritmo que imponía la carrera, al fin pudo alcanzarla un poco, adelante se veía mas cerca el lago y disminuyeron la marcha, no pudo estar a la par en ningún momento hasta que se detuvo frente a el lago para dar de beber a el caballo, desde su postura lo abrazaba por el lomo con los ojos cerrados y expresión de felicidad en su rostro, no podría describir a la persona que veía porque estaba seguro que no era la misma de hacia una hora, mucho menos podía quitarle la vista de encima, abrió lentamente sus ojos y volvió a sonreírle, en ese instante sintió cierta ternura que le obligo a sonreírle también

\- Creo que perdí mi sombrero – _dijo incorporándose y bajando del caballo_

\- Estoy seguro de que así fue aunque luce más bonita sin el

\- Annie dice que con el sol me saldrán más pecas – _se encogió de hombros_

\- Son muy bonitas y más cuando sonríe – _con ello obtuvo una sonrisa rápida,_ _bajó de su caballo y ató a ambos en la rama de un árbol, ella se había acercado al borde del lago con los brazos cruzados, había vuelto a recluirse, había vuelto a ser la de antes_

\- Con el sol desde tan alto hace parecer como si fuese un espejo, esta tan calmado…

 _\- Tomo una piedra del suelo y la hizo rebotar por la superficie algunas veces_ _haciendo ondas_ _antes de hundirse_ \- ahora no lo esta

 _\- Se giro para mirarlo divertida_ – debe enseñarme a hacer eso, nunca pude hacer rebotar la piedra

\- ¿Que gano a cambio? – _preguntó en la misma tónica de diversión_

\- Siempre debe ganar, se me olvidaba – _quedo pensativa por un instante pero sabia lo que quería_ – ganará la respuesta sincera a cualquier pregunta que desee formularme, sea cual sea la responderé

\- De acuerdo

Podría haber sido una excusa para acercarse de forma mas intima a ella pero en su lugar dejo que la actividad le hiciera olvidar sus intenciones y sin permiso alguno divertirse con ello olvidando por completo que hacía allí precisamente con esa mujer, la forma en que componía una expresión cuando no funcionaba y como la vida parecía mejorar en un instante con aquella risa era hechizante, al final detestó que fuera tan buena alumna y no necesitara mas de él, lanzaba una y otra tan aislada que parecía estar en otro mundo, a la última piedra la miro con seriedad girándola entre sus dedos mientras fruncía en ceño, suspiro profundamente y la apretó con fuerza, como comprimiendo la rabia entre sus manos entonces la lanzó, reboto tantas veces que se quedo mirando el lago sorprendida y luego como si un momento antes no hubiese sentido lo que sea que la hizo concentrar sus sentimientos en el objeto le sonrió dando saltos por todos lados

\- ¿Ya vio eso? Apuesto que no puede superar algo así, soy la reina del salto de la piedra – _se inclino en un gesto de la nobleza_ – La alumna ha superado al maestro

 _\- Eso era todo.. lo hizo reír como hace mucho no_ _había reído y ella también estaba riendo_ _, disfruto del momento, de sus risas junto al lago, fue consciente del viento que movía su cabello, del sonido, y entonces la miro como si fuese la primera vez, estaba mal_ – Señorita Reina, tal vez sea hora de irnos nos esperan para comer

\- Es cierto, no me di cuenta del tiempo – _se dirigió hasta su caballo y montó como si nada_ – La verdad es que muero de hambre, ¿usted no?

\- No creo que muera pero de seguro que después de toda esta actividad durante la mañana necesitare comer algo – _llevaron los caballos al paso uno junto al otro por un rato en_ _un_ _silencio que para nada era incomodo y recordó que ella le debía algo_ – ¿que tal si me responde mi pregunta de pago?

\- Adelante, prometí responder y tengo palabra señor

\- ¿Aun está enamorada de Froyland Kensington?

\- ¿¡Que!? – _se giro con el ceño fruncido para encontrarse con su mirada seria y profunda, esa que le parecía se hacia costumbre colocar cuando quería una respuesta así deba sacarla de la cabeza de alguna persona_ – Nunca he estado enamorada de Froy, lo quiero muchísimo si a eso se refiere, lo quiero desde que era una niña y lo querré siempre – _ladeo la cabeza_ – ¿satisfecho?

 _\- La verdad era que esa respuesta lo había dejado confundido, mas de lo que ella imaginaba_ – ¿entonces por que antes me dijo que había estado enamorada de un hombre con el que no llegó a casarse?

\- Esa es otra pregunta señor Albert, el acuerdo era una sola pero si le sirve de consuelo es así ya se lo había dicho, pero no fue de Froy – _miro al frente_ – ¡allí esta mi sombrero!

Él llego primero hasta el sitio, siendo un caballero bajo de su caballo para recuperarlo, subió junto a ella y se lo coloco atándolo en su barbilla muy lentamente, quería mirar de cerca su rostro otra vez, sus ojos que no tenían ni una pizca de maldad, su piel era blanca y deleitado hasta la inconsciencia acaricio su mejilla, solo lo miraba, por un momento reconoció que le atraía muchísimo y que podría besarla, quería hacerlo, pero ella se aparto bruscamente de sus manos.

\- Muchas gracias, será mejor que avancemos mas rápido – _se alejo tomando la delantera, necesitaba estar lejos de ese hombre, de esos ojos, antes de_ _caer en su juego_

Sabia muy bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer y no era algo planeado, eso era peor, no podía perder el norte con ella aunque se le hacía muy fácil, esperaba a una mujer refinada y fría, una dama sin corazón, sin embargo era dulce, divertida y sencilla, además de poseer esa belleza de un ángel, había dicho que no amaba al duque pero que siempre lo quiso, era absurdo cuando había sido su prometido, no podía tener nada claro, necesitaba mas tiempo con ella, ganársela hasta el punto que confíe en él, tenerla en sus manos y que le confesara la veracidad de todos esos rumores, pero cada minuto que pasaba a su lado parecía confundirlo mas se le estaba complicando todo, parecía no ser la persona que pensaba y con la que quería enfrentarse.

Luego de conversaciones banales durante el almuerzo Candy le pidió a Archie un recorrido por el lugar, caminaban por los amplios salones de la enorme Villa con pisos en mármol y escaleras hechas con madera esculpida a mano, todo un lujo, en el salón de música había un gran piano y Annie los complació con un par de piezas que terminaron en aplausos, ella siempre fue muy buena tocándolo. En el salón con los retratos se iniciaron las conversaciones, quien era este o aquel y de que época databa la pintura, varias generaciones de los Andrew se exponían en las paredes, había uno de Archie más joven y otro del señor Albert más reciente

\- Es nuevo en la familia _– dijo con ironía_

\- Se puede decir que si

\- Si no supiera que Anthony era el único heredero del tío abuelo pensaría que usted es su hijo – _mencionó Candy con seriedad_

 _\- Archie estalló en carcajadas fue un acto reflejo que se ganó la mirada de sus tres acompañantes_ – lo siento, es que es algo gracioso, bueno es que... El tío abuelo no tiene hijos Candy por lo menos por ahora

\- Ni los tendrá debe ser tan anciano que dudo que pueda

 _\- Volvió a reír y con el Annie que no pudo contenerse, estaba resultando en lugar de incomodo muy divertido_ – seguramente si el tío abuelo pudiera oírte Candy te llevarías una buena reprimenda – _acotó Annie entre risas_

\- O quizá te diga que aún es lo suficientemente hombre para hacer herederos – _dijo Albert con una sonrisa muy divertido_

 _\- Ella también se estaba divirtiendo, se parecía mucho a los viejos tiempos cuando bromeaban juntos_ – ¿como es él Albert? usted debe conocerlo

 _\- Las risas cesaron y las miradas se dirigieron a él que aún le parecía divertida toda esa situación_ – es muy severo, y le gusta conseguir lo que quiere pero también puede ser consecuente

\- ¿Y físicamente? ¿Es de verdad muy anciano? – _observó como Annie y Archie esperaban también esa respuesta_

\- Yo diría que... Aún le quedan años de vida, espero sean muchos

\- ¡Vaya! – _exclamó Archie_ – yo lo admiro mucho su capacidad es invaluable

Candy ladeó la cabeza pensativa mirándolos a ambos sonrientes y suspiro dispuesta a no preguntar lo que ninguno evidentemente quería responder ya sea por cautela o respeto, siguió caminando por el salón y lo encontró, un retrato de Anthony, se acercó lentamente a él mientras sus ojos se llenaban de recuerdos, acaricio la pintura a color del joven, tenía veintiún años cuando se fue, pasó los dedos por su rostro y su corazón se comprimió con dolor, era tan guapo, tan dulce, lo amaba tanto, el dolor subió hasta la garganta amenazando con salir como muchas otras veces, pero no, no lloraría el no querría eso, solía decir que era más bonita cuando sonreía no soportaba verla llorar, pero aun así su ojos se llenaron le lágrimas no derramadas, acaricio su boca en aquella pintura y le susurró, _"lo sé, aún estás conmigo"_ llevándose una mano al corazón.

Mientras ella parecía adorar a ese retrato todos la observaban, Annie sintió tristeza, Archie parecía sentir que esa hermosa relación hubiese acabado de aquella manera y Albert tenía cada sentido puesto en ese gesto, se preguntaba si solo era una actuación o si en realidad hubo algo, ella parecía sentir mucho dolor y haberse perdido en el retrato, por un momento no parecía consciente de que ellos estuviesen allí, de pronto se giró hacia ellos y parpadeo para no derramar lágrimas dedicándoles una sonrisa

\- Este retrato es hermoso, Anthony era un ser hermoso, recuerdo cuando lo conocí, yo acababa de cumplir 16 años, antes vivíamos en Viena Los Brighton eran nuestros vecinos, a Annie la conozco desde que recuerdo

\- Somos casi hermanas, de toda la vida – _rememoró Annie con una sonrisa_

\- Nuestras familias decidieron venir a Londres por la Guerra, allá estaba más intensa y el resto de nuestra familia estaba aquí, nos mudamos cerca de los Andrew

\- Esa fue la primavera en que nos conocimos todos – _recordó Archie_ \- en la celebración de tu cumpleaños

\- Si _– sonrío ampliamente_ – una fiesta digna de recordar, bailamos toda la noche y reímos hasta más no poder

\- Desde ese día fuimos inseparables – _continuó Archie dirigiéndose a Albert_

\- Éramos un grupo fantástico, los seis éramos incorregibles - _rió Annie recordando_

\- ¿Seis? – _preguntó Albert_

\- Si, Patricia, Candy, Annie, Anthony, Stear y yo – _contabilizaba Archie_

\- Éramos todos amigos pero pronto se armaron las parejas – _Annie le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Candy quien sonreía_ – aunque a mí me costó mucho tiempo conquistar a Archie

\- Era que no sabía dónde tenía los ojos cariño – _contestó con ternura_

\- Yo sí que lo sabía – _hizo una mueca entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo de reojo_ – pero alguien más te la ganó ¿no es cierto Archie?

\- Éramos muy jóvenes Annie – _mencionó Candy entre risas_

\- Así que.. Ya voy entendiendo, ¿Desde allí empezó el juego de conquistar a los Andrew?

\- ¿Conquistarnos? – _Archie chasqueo la lengua_ – nosotros queríamos conquistarlas pero ellas nos dejaron muy claro que seriamos todos amigos y la fiesta iría en paz, los tres decidimos en un pacto sagrado que no intentaríamos nada, así que nos conformamos con su amistad

 _\- Candy sonreía_ \- Era suficiente, nos divertimos muchísimo, pero caímos presas de sus encantos

\- Imagino cuánto se divertían _– dijo con ironía Albert_ – pero el tiempo pasó y las cosas cambiaron, los sentimientos también supongo

\- Supone bien señor Albert, yo viví los dos años más bellos de mi vida luego de conocerlos

\- ¿Y el duque? ¿Ya lo conocía cierto?

\- Usted tiene una fijación con Froy, ¿lo conoce?

\- Si, y no nos llevamos precisamente bien

\- Para saciar su curiosidad, sí, ya nos conocíamos desde muy pequeños, nuestras familias tenían una amistad entrañable y eso los condujo a urdir un compromiso - _lo miro con extrañeza_ – ¿puedo saber a qué se debe tanta adversidad?

\- Por mi parte no había ninguna pero él sí tiene algún problema con toda la familia a excepción de Archie y quien se mete con mi familia tiene un problema conmigo – _contestó muy serio y con la mirada fija en ella_

\- Si – _desvío la mirada de la suya que se había vuelto sombría_ – consecuencias de los rumores, viejas heridas del pasado _– susurro_

\- Hay cosas que no se resuelven aún y Portland sigue apareciendo en muchas habladurías que relacionan a los Andrew – _ella lo miró profundamente y desvío la mirada al instante, luego se hizo un silencio que cortaba el aire_

\- Por que no vamos a la terraza y nos tomamos algo refrescante aún es verano – _dijo entusiasmada Annie buscando no caer en un tema delicado y salir del ambiente tenso_

* * *

 _Feliz comienzo de semana, un gran saludo a todas, esta estadía en la propiedad de los Andrew será bastante reveladora, ellos podrán conversar más y nos enteraremos que pasó o quizá surjan mas dudas y algo más...;)_


	7. UN JUEGO

La bebida refrescante en la terraza fue acompañada de conversaciones que Annie y Archie iniciaron, en su mayoría de algunos eventos sociales que estaban por venir, luego de compartir una mirada entre ellos se disculparon para dar un paseo juntos por los alrededores dejándola sola otra vez con Albert, en un principio ninguno habló pero de forma exasperante él hacia un ruidito rítmico con sus dedos sobre la mesa de madera

\- Si quiere que le hable o preguntarme alguna otra cosa solo tiene decirlo

\- No pretendía eso pero ya que insiste - _se acomodó en el asiento para mirarla_ \- ¿que era lo que hacía exactamente en el campo?

\- Cuidaba de la granja y de mi abuelo, los médicos le recomendaron aire fresco, su salud estaba muy deteriorada y alejarse de la ciudad le hacía bien, también a mi, estuvimos más unidos durante esos cinco años que en toda mi vida, me acostumbre a la vida campestre – _lo miro atentamente_ – ¿de quién es hijo Albert?

 _\- Sonrió_ \- ¿aun piensa que soy el hijo del tío abuelo? – _resopló irónico_

\- No, Archie me lo hubiese dicho…. creo

\- Eso ya no importa tanto Candy, fui la pequeña sorpresa de mis padres ya no están con nosotros eran mayores cuando nací, siempre quisieron un hijo que no llegaba y cuando pensaron que no podían – _se encogió de hombros_ – no esperaba que vivieran para siempre

\- Lo siento mucho Albert – _dijo con franca tristeza_

\- No lo sienta, tengo a cambio una enorme familia, ha crecido por aquí y por allá

\- ¿Porque no se ha casado? Puede tener una propia

\- Para mí el matrimonio es más que una alianza para procrear, espero encontrar a una mujer con quien desee pasar el resto de mi vida, los hijos al final toman su propio camino, yo en cambio quiero alguien para compartir más que una cama las pequeñas y grandes cosas que tenga la vida para ofrecernos, despertar cada día al lado de mi compañera – _hizo un breve silencio antes de continuar_ \- no es cualquier cosa y no lo he encontrado, ¿entiende?

\- Si, lo entiendo – _miro hacia el horizonte con un suspiro_ – no estoy segura si se pueda encontrar más de una vez

\- Creo que todo tiene su tiempo, que hay cosas que están destinadas, o de lo contrarío no hubiese sido la pequeña sorpresa siempre en este mundo – _la miro profundamente_ \- quiero ser la sorpresa que derribe sus muros y logre su amistad

 _\- Sonrió apenas y lo miro de reojo_ – es toda una sorpresa Albert y un amigo

 _\- Le devolvió la sonrisa_ \- ¿Y los suyos Candy? ¿Sus padres?

 _\- Perdió la sonrisa de repente desviando la mirada_ – supongo que... Están bien

 _\- Entendió lo doloroso que le resultaba su mención_ – ¿quiere dar un paseo?

\- Si por favor – _contestó rápidamente_

Pusieron rumbo a el camino entre árboles más allá del jardín y Albert comenzó a hablarle de algunas experiencias en viajes, habían montones de senderos llenos de árboles y flores, era un lugar para relajarse y disfrutar de la naturaleza, él parecía conocerlo muy bien así que no pregunto lo evidente y lo siguió mientras escuchaba atentamente el relato, era un hombre culto y había conocido el mundo, nada que ver con ella que estuvo bajo el yugo de sus padres y luego...

\- Me hubiese gustado conocerlo antes

\- Por su historia en aquellos años que estuvo aquí yo estaba terminando mis estudios, la guerra los interrumpió un tiempo, de todas formas la familia requería de mi trabajo y me establecí en Belfast

\- ¿Conoció a Anthony?

\- Si por supuesto pero... Los últimos 6 años no compartí mucho con él, fuimos muy unidos hasta que cumplió los 15 y yo me fui a la universidad

\- Lo lamento.. – _algo en su voz delató su pena, como un arrepentimiento constante_

\- ¿Porque lo lamenta? ¿Se siente culpable por qué ya no este?

 _\- Se sobresaltó y miro al frente pensativa, sabía que no debía ir por allí y menos con uno de ellos, no después de todo lo que pasó_ – mire – _señaló en frente_ – ¡es un manzano! – _Exclamó con una sonrisa_

 _\- El giró y efectivamente allí estaba, también se dio cuenta que era otra pregunta sin contestar evidentemente dolorosa_ – está bastante más grande que la última vez que lo vi

 _\- Se acercó a él_ \- y tiene manzanas – _se miro el vestido y resopló de impotencia_

\- Si realmente quiere puedo bajar algunas, no es la única que sabe trepar

\- ¿¡Ah si!? – _volvía a sonreír y lo vio trepar lentamente el manzano_ – tenga cuidado señor Albert, si le pasa algo me sentiré muy culpable

\- No se preocupe tanto Candy, no pasara nada – _trepó hasta alcanzar algunas verdes manzanas_ – ¿está lista para atraparlas?

 _\- Rió_ \- ¡claro que si, más que lista! – _dejo caer unas cuantas qué ella atrapo sin problema con diversión y vigilo cada movimiento de él hasta que bajó del árbol_

\- Ya ve nada pasó y tenemos manzanas

\- Es hábil trepando señor Albert pero aún no me gana

\- Por Favor no se lo cuente a nadie – _ambos rieron y ella le entregó una manzana_

Saboreándolas siguieron el sendero lleno de otros árboles grandes y hermosos, el sol descendía rápido cuando subieron por una colina en donde había un mirador especialmente construido por la vista, se sentaron juntos disfrutando del paisaje y acabando rápidamente con las dulces manzanas

\- Es una hermosa vista, este es un hermoso lugar, viviría aquí sin pensarlo – _suspiró_ – deberíamos volver, a la ciudad quiero decir, pronto será de noche

\- Hoy no – _el también miraba al horizonte_ – vamos a quedarnos esta noche, las ocupaciones pueden esperar además las estrellas se ven maravillosas aquí, hace mucho que no disfruto de una noche al aire libre – _se recostó del banco y cruzó las piernas a la altura de los tobillos_

Se veía tan natural y relajado que no quiso interrumpir con alguna palabra, por un rato permanecieron solo observando el crepúsculo, era su hora del día favorita justo cuando el sol se iba a descansar y dejaba una estela de luces y colores tras de sí, pero algo la distrajo mucho más o sería correcto decir alguien, lo miraba a él y esta vez no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, no le importaba que fuera descortés.

\- Es justo que deje que me mire de ese modo cuando yo lo he hecho sin prudencia en varias ocaciones – _se giró lentamente a mirarla y ella le sonrió de una forma tan dulce que la hizo parecer aún más bonita_

\- Será interesante descubrir sus sorpresas señor Albert

\- Ha caído un pedazo de hielo esta tarde y eso me complace porque será también muy interesante ver caer el resto – _sus miradas se quedaron prendadas por cuestión de segundos hasta que ella como siempre la apartó_

\- Será mejor volver, esta noche veremos las estrellas – _se levanto del banco y él se le acercó al oído_

\- ¿Es una cita? – _susurro despacio_

 _\- Girándose lo miro con los ojos de par en par para luego entrecerrarlos_ \- ¿Lo es? – _preguntó con diversión a lo que el solo contestó con risas_

Sentada en la cama de la habitación se preguntaba a donde había dejado sus planes de rechazar cualquier intento de acercamiento de ese hombre, era un Andrew y debería saber que cualquiera de ellos serían los últimos con los que pensaría involucrarse así fuera una amistad; pero había algo en él que la llevaba a olvidarlo, estaba consciente de su juego y aún así le seguía la corriente.

Annie y Archie no habían regresado aún, para ser honesta no los esperaba, la propiedad era lo suficientemente grande como para perderse en cualquier rincón, salió de la habitación dispuesta a perderse también un rato, había visto un precioso tocadiscos en el salón de música en donde habían estado antes y llego hasta el, su color negro brillarte era hermoso, tenía rotulados de hojas por todo el borde, los delineó antes de abrir la tapa encontrándose con un disco puesto, movió la aguja y la música comenzó a sonar lenta y suave pronto lleno el salón de un tono relajante, su cuerpo se movía sólo al compás de la música, no había letra únicamente instrumentos, violines, violonchelos, alguna flauta también, reconoció el sonido de un piano de fondo que le hizo cerrar los ojos y moverse, se estaba imaginando en otro tiempo, años atrás... bailaba con Anthony y él le sonreía, lo sintió tan real que parecía tener su presencia junto ella, pero la verdadera realidad la tomo por sorpresa obligándola a abrir los ojos rápidamente, una de sus manos se posó en su cintura y la otra sobre su mano lentamente, la acerco a su cuerpo y se movieron muy lento, solo se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa antes de dejarse llevar por el rítmico y lento sonido, una danza que en cierto modo parecía tan intima pero que la liberaba de cualquier rígido y estudiado movimiento, era dulce y mágica, volvió a cerrar sus ojos pero esta vez la cercanía de ese hombre no le permitió volver al pasado, se sentía muy bien estar entre sus brazos, como si ya hubiese estado mil veces antes, se permitió reposar su cabeza en su pecho y él la abrazo, extrañamente no se sintió incomoda si no todo lo contrario, sentía como si la estuviese consolando, como si su soledad hubiese sido reemplazada por un reconfortante hombro amigo.

Así era más sencillo todo con ella, por sí sola la música era un tranquilizante aliciente, además tenerla así era de algún modo natural, no sabía de dónde venía la necesidad de abrazarla, no creyó que se sentiría así pero le gustaba, le daba la sensación de querer protegerla del mundo, pequeña, frágil y sola, así se veía en medio del salón cuando entro y sin pensar se acercó a ella, sí, quería protegerla, no era la primera vez que lo pensaba, hubo otra ocasión en la que sintió lo mismo, una que ella no sabía hace poco más de cinco años, ¿ahora quien la protegería de él?, cerró los ojos y dejó de pensar, olía a flores y frutas dulces, si tenía que permanecer así por un día entero lo haría, apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza y la abrazo más, ella no rechazaba su presencia ni su abrazo, dejaron que la música los guiara perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

Una voz que parecía lejana los devolvió a los minutos y segundos que marcaba el reloj deteniéndolos, se miraron por un instante antes de que ella se alejara unos pasos para mirar a el mayordomo quien se disculpaba pero quería cerciorarse de que cenarían

\- Ellos aún no vuelven y no vamos a esperarlos, ¿podemos comer en la cocina? – _lo miro con ternura y él asintió lentamente aún parecía envuelto por el momento compartido, paró la aguja del tocadiscos y se aferró a su brazo_ – ¿vamos señor?

Se movió hacia la cocina pero iba absorto, ella de alguna forma podía convertir un momento improvisado en un excusa para olvidar sus planes, ¿que clase de juego estaba poniendo en marcha que podía pasar de ser el que moviera la pieza a la pieza misma?, llegaron a el comedor pequeño de la cocina y ella se desprendió de su brazo para moverse por el lugar cómodamente, hablaba con la cocinera y a pesar de la resistencia del mayordomo ella misma sirvió los platos sonriéndoles, él no era dueño de su cuerpo en ese momento ni su mente lograba obedecerle, la veía embelesado, concentrado en cada movimiento y cada palabra, se sentía extrañamente un idiota, ella dio las gracias a ambos por la ayuda y los dejaron solos en la cocina luego de una inclinación respetuosa, se sentó frente a él y por fin pudo reaccionar

\- Esta haciéndome trampa, no sé de qué modo lo logra pero sé que está haciendo algo para atraparme

 _\- Rió ladeando la cabeza_ – no me imagino atrapándolo, porque mientras comemos no me cuenta cómo aprendió a trepar árboles, yo sé que siempre me gustó hacerlo, fui un caos

\- Yo también lo fui, un dolor de cabeza, revoltoso y rebelde, mis padres no tenían la energía para lidiar conmigo y mi hermana estaba casada tenía su propia vida, así que crecí entre tutores y niñeras a los que les costaba mucho su salario

\- ¿De verdad? – _le miro tratando en vano de ocultar la risa y la diversión_ – si debo imaginarme a un precioso chiquillo al que nadie logró meter en cintura, no se parece en nada a el señor Albert

\- ¡Precioso! – _solo la miro por unos segundos y ella desvío la mirada sonrojada_ –debo estar haciendo algo bien con usted

\- Puede ser – _contestó sin mirarlo_ – ¿hablo de una hermana?

\- Si, ella siempre cuido de mí ahora cuido de ella, ¿usted tiene un hermano cierto? Lo conozco, Tomás White excelente con los negocios aunque no he trabajado con él es una digna competencia, sé que su familia está asociada en varios campos de la industria y la banca

 _\- Asintió_ \- Tom era la clase de hermano que me celaba, no quería que creciera nunca, era su hermanita intocable, con Anthony también pasó a pesar de que eran muy amigos, lo quería más que a mí pero yo era de su sangre, así que puedo perfectamente imaginar cómo es ahora en la empresa

\- ¿No se lleva bien con su familia? – _y esperó que con la pregunta no contestara, la observo parar de comer mirando el plato cuando alzó la vista sus ojos parecieron colarse dentro de su alma, sintió un vuelco repentino y quiso disculparse pero ella habló_

\- Tom fue a verme hace un par de semanas solo para decirme que habían rumores sobre ellos y sobre mi, que yo debía estar en casa por apariencia – _dejó los cubiertos y junto las manos_ – ¿ya lo sabe verdad Albert?, su familia también circula aun cosas sobre mí, además debe saber lo que pasó y esta jugando al inocente – _dijo con frialdad_

\- Sé tantas versiones que no tengo idea de la verdad

\- ¿Y quiere la verdad? ¿Cree que de mi boca saldrá la verdad? Antes nadie creyó en lo que una muchachita caprichosa que convirtió una temporada social en un escándalo avergonzando a sus padres tenía que decir

\- ¿Piensa queno fue justo? ¿Piensa que su propia familia y la de los involucrados estaban equivocados y usted tenía la verdad en sus manos? ¿Entonces usted con su vestido de novia no enredo a dos hombres en un juego? ¿no tuvo intenciones de...?

 _\- Tiró la servilleta en la mesa y se levanto de la silla_ – tenía intenciones de que los tres fuéramos felices, pero me contenta que Froy lograra serlo, Anthony descansa y yo... A nadie le importa lo que yo sienta o piense, ahora tengo el respeto social que el dinero de mi abuelo compró pero estoy segura que como usted nadie ha olvidado, piensan lo peor de mi y seguirán rodeándome de rumores, discúlpeme señor Albert pero ya no tengo hambre

\- Se disponía a salir pero él fue más rápido y la detuvo, ella tenía los ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas, de verdad le afectaba mucho

\- Discúlpeme usted por favor Candy, no era mi intención arruinar todo solo quiero entenderla, guarda una espantosa tristeza que no es difícil notar, a veces es alegre y su sonrisa radiante y otras parece que una nube negra oscureciera su luz – _se acercó lentamente y acunó su rostro_ – ¿puede perdonarme? No quiero verla llorar

 _\- Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aire_ – no voy a llorar

\- Lo sé, es más fuerte de lo que parece – _susurro_ – pero no me deje cenando solo, ¿que puedo hacer para recuperar un poco de esa sonrisa? ¿Quizá recordarle de nuestra cita?

\- No es una cita señor, es... – _lo miro sonreír y fue suficiente para devolverle cierta calma_ – lo que sea menos eso – _intento regalarle media sonrisa_

\- Muy bien señorita, ¿vamos? – _se sentaron en la mesa nuevamente y pasaron un rato en silencio, ella comía lentamente y no lo miraba_

\- Lo siento mucho Albert, usted no tiene la culpa, pero realmente la pase muy mal en ese tiempo, me marcó mucho, hay rumores que resuenan a travez del tiempo y duelen igual que antes, yo... Algún día estaré preparada para hablar de ello.

 _\- Lo miro con un disculpa sincera y no le quedó más remedio que asentir, ese día aprendió mucho más de ella estaba pidiendo demasiado_ – no quiero forzarla, será cuando usted quiera, pero debe comprender que mi familia estuvo involucrada

\- Lo sé, lo siento tanto... – _suspiró_ – no sé si sea buena idea que seamos amigos

\- ¿No? ¿Y después de todo piensa que no soy lo bastante persistente?

 _\- Volvió a su rostro la sonrisa_ – cuantas pobres almas habrán cedido a sus caprichos – _negó con la cabeza aún sonriendo_

\- ¿Capricho? Se está equivocando conmigo, usted no es ningún capricho, ni mi próxima víctima, usted es... Mi proyecto

\- ¿Su proyecto? ¡Vaya!

\- Tengo la meta de hacer que sonría con más frecuencia, así deba construir castillos en el aire y hacer malabares para reparar su corazón, simplemente lo haría por cada sonrisa que me dedique, ¿le molestaría? – _ella no dijo nada pero le sonrió apenas perceptible mirándolo fijamente a los ojos_

Esta vez fue ella la que comenzó a hablarle, cuando lo hizo le contó sobre los niños del pueblo, con tanta emoción que pareció olvidar todo ese dolor que antes pudo ver en sus ojos, por el contrario se sentía orgullosa de poder ayudar y los quería como si fueran de su familia, con nombres y travesuras terminaron la cena, el mayordomo tuvo que insistir para que ella no recogiera nada, pudo darse cuenta que en sus años en el campo no estuvo rodeada de opulencia, debió de haber vivido con sencillez, aún se le notaba esa costumbre, le intrigaba, había dicho _... "Tenía intenciones de que los tres fuéramos felices"_ ¿que significaba aquello? ¿Tener un esposo y un amante? Obviamente el duque no permitiría aquello, ¿entonces Anthony? Pero Portland se casó poco tiempo después, ¿eso quería decir que él suspendió la boda porque amaba a otra? ¿Ella tenía una segunda opción que al fin no se llevó a cabo y esa era Anthony?. Maldijo en su mente, estaba convencido de que su hermana tenía razón y ahora su confusión era enorme, ella interrumpió sus pensamientos la escucho reír con el mayordomo de alguna cosa mientras secaba los platos, lo había confundido también hasta lograr lo que ella quisiera, pensó que así debió enredar a Anthony, así lo confundía a el, con esa dulzura tan natural, con esa forma de ser tan diferente, una dama sin igual, giro y le sonrió de pronto desarmando sus pensamientos

\- Sé que una dama no debe hacer apuestas pero me gustaría mucho ganarle de nuevo Candy

\- Pues esta de suerte señor Albert, yo nunca me he considerado una dama a plenitud y si me dice cuál es sabría si quiero unirme a ella

\- Le apuesto una cita, una de verdad a que le gustara la vista de esta noche tanto que no podrá apartarla de su mente jamás

 _\- Arqueo una ceja_ – ¿y si me parece mejor la del campo y pierde?

\- No perderé – _dijo con seguridad –_ pero si lo hago será usted quien elija el premio

\- Es muy tentador... ¿Siempre jugando a ganar no es cierto? Pero si no me parece que valga la pena caminar hasta allá y elijo que no se me vuelva a acercar en su vida ¿aceptara su derrota?

 _\- Pensó por un momento y sonrío_ – la aceptaré

\- Entonces vamos – _dijo con entusiasmo a lo que a él le pareció un desafío, ¿ella no quería que se le acercara? por un instante temió perder, quería tenerla cerca y a ella no parecía molestarle cuando bailaban en el salón, si perdía la perdería también, pero estaba lleno de estrategias que pondría en marcha._

* * *

 _HOLAAA... aqui estan pasando dos cosas, ambas por intentar conocerse y jugar a la conquista, por sus mensajes se que quieren saber a ciencia cierta que pasó asi que van al ritmo de nustro Albert, algunas especulan sobre lo sucedido y me encanta leerlas por que es asi, es justo de esa forma como comienzan los rumores... La especulación apresurada jajaja no soy mala son los parámetros y las leyes de la vida... Abrazos a todas como vamos esta semana se enteran del "chisme"_


	8. ESTRELLAS

Al salir rumbo a la puerta se encontraron con la pareja que entraba, ellos venían de algún lugar sonrientes y en apariencia muy enamorados.

\- ¿A donde van a estas horas? ¿Llegamos tarde para cenar? - _preguntaba Archie_

\- Llegan más que tarde, nosotros ya cenamos... en la cocina – _mencionó Albert con una sonrisa_

\- En la co... bueno eso sin duda es obra de Candy – _la miro entrecerrando los ojos y ella le sonrió de manera casi imperceptible_ \- estoy seguro.. ¿pero van a salir?

\- Si tengo una apuesta que ganar – _contesto la rubia_

\- ¡Candy pero una dama no apuesta! – _Annie le hizo señas con los ojos al hablar_

\- Con este señor sí, debo ganar

 _\- Con absoluta ironía pregunto_ \- ¿Tanto desea una cita conmigo señorita?

\- ¿¡Una cita!? – _preguntó la pareja al unísono_ – no, ustedes en realidad no pretenden salir... En una cita.. ¿verdad? – _preguntó Archie un poco incómodo y nervioso_

\- ¡Claro que no! Por eso pretendo ganar la apuesta

\- Yo no opino lo mismo pero ya veremos - _le tendió la mano_ – ¿nos vamos señorita?

\- Si, no se preocupen no nos pederemos por horas, solo iremos a ver estrellas en el mirador

\- Entonces los acompañaremos – _dijo Archie con él ceño fruncido no le gustaba para nada la tónica que estaba tomando el asunto_

\- Nosotros no los acompañamos en su paseo, ¿que te preocupa Archie? Soy un caballero

\- Archie ya te estás pareciendo a Tom – _sonrío Candy con la comparación_ – es solo el mirador y volveremos _\- Lo observo resoplar y asentir con resignación_

Salieron de la villa y caminaron por el sendero hacia el mirador, ella miró al cielo encontrándolo despejado, entonces lo miro entrecerrando los ojos pero sin ninguna palabra, la noche era fresca como era típico en verano pero al subir la colina la temperatura bajó, allá arriba el viento soplaba a sus anchas, ella solo se acomodó el mullido chal de piel… siguió subiendo, miro al frente y se detuvo observando hacia la baranda de madera que delimitaba el borde de la colina, del otro lado solo había un pequeño abismo, caminó hacia él sosteniéndose del borde con ambas manos y mirando hacia el cielo, tenía un color azul oscuro casi negro que venía a su espalda y frente a ella terminaba siendo lapislázuli como un manto degradado que delataba que el sol se había ocultado por allí, arriba parecía una enorme cúpula llena de brillantes diamantes, a esa altura los árboles y montañas precian pequeños y solo eran una sombra negra que embellecía el lugar, como si se encontraran en la cima del cielo, alzó su mano imaginando que podía tocar los preciosos diamantes y se la llevó al pecho sonriendo a su derecha la luna creciente parecía sonreírle de medio lado, en ese absoluto silencio escuchaba el viento que golpeaba su cara obligándola a parpadear repetidas veces dejándola fría pero eso no le molestaba, la hacía sentir viva, se estremeció y no supo si era por la belleza que se extendía en el mirador o por el frío así que froto sus manos contras sus brazos suspirando

\- ¿Puedo? – _giró hacia él como si de pronto hubiese comprendido que no estaba sola pero antes de que respondiera la abrazo_

 _\- No sabía exactamente qué era lo que le ponía nerviosa y la reconfortaba del hecho de que ese hombre la abrazara pero no se apartó, en cambio dejó que su mano cálida se apoyará sobre la suya y el calor de su cuerpo cerca la protegiera del frío_ – esto es... hermoso, hay un nuevo lugar que se convirtió en mi favorito y es este

\- Entonces superó a el campo – _dijo casi en susurros mirando el cielo abierto_

\- No me gustan las deudas señor

\- Eso quiere decir que me debe una cita – _mencionó sonriendo_

\- Mejor nos vamos antes de que vuelva a caer en alguno de sus juegos

\- Los que siempre gano – _dijo divertido y sin soltarla_ – hacia muchos años que no venía aquí, pero no he olvidado lo bello que es, usted tampoco lo olvidara, y espero que me incluya en ese recuerdo

 _\- Miro al cielo un par de minutos en silencio y busco la estrella más grande a su vista, luego cerró los ojos_ – he pedido un deseo señor Albert

\- ¿Deseó que la besara ahora mismo?

 _\- Se separó de él y lo miro_ – no crea que soy tan fácil – _se arrebujo en el chal, puso los ojos en blanco con orgullo y camino para bajar la colina_

El trayecto de vuelta fue muy parecido, en silencio caminaron hasta la villa y al entrar el calor del hogar los recibió, él insistió en acompañarla hasta la puerta ya que no de su casa de su habitación, no estaba mal.. las habitaciones eran enormes y poseían una antesala para recibir visitas, así que aceptó y una vez allí lo miró fijamente a los ojos

\- Gracias, de todo corazón muchas gracias señor Albert, por todo el día de hoy, por aguantarme y por cada detalle que ha tenido conmigo, es muy amable y hace mucho que un caballero londinense no me trataba con cierto aprecio

 _\- Tomó su mano y la beso sosteniéndola_ – entonces el que debería estar agradecido soy yo que me he deleitado con su preciosa presencia

\- Si yo...- _retiró la mano apenada_ – fue un bonito día – _lo miro y colocándose de puntillas le dio un fugaz beso en su mejilla_ – se lo agradezco

Ella entró pero él se quedó allí parado frente a su puerta, ese beso lo había descolocado por completo, no lo esperaba, al parecer ella era tan espontánea que hacía lo que sentía en el momento, se tocó la mejilla en donde antes ella lo había besado y sonrío, pero sus pensamientos, sus planes estaban presentes haciéndole fruncir el ceño, chasqueo la lengua y fue directamente a su habitación, tenía mucho que pensar.

Regresaron un lunes por la mañana, ellos tenían asuntos según las palabras de Archie impostergables, Annie no espero ni una hora para preguntarle con desesperación, ella era su mejor amiga desde que tuvo uso de razón, se habían confesado cosas, habían vivido cosas juntas y se habían consolado, pero algunas veces era incontrolable.

\- Cuéntamelo todo, cada palabra no omitas ningún detalle

\- ¡Por favor Annie! Hablas como si hubiese tenido un romance con él, solo hablamos y paseamos por la propiedad

 _\- La miro entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos_ – ¿Que fue todo eso de ir a ver las estrellas?, suena a romance

 _\- Resopló_ – ¡Annie por dios! – _estalló en risas_ – no es lo que parece fue una apuesta, yo le dije que en el campo las noches estrelladas eran hermosas y él me dijo que allí eran mejores

\- ¡Aja!... ¿Y la cita?

\- Bueno, le debo una cita.. Pero..

\- ¡Ahí está! Quiere un romance contigo ¿y no te pregunto nada del pasado? ¿De Anthony?

\- No preguntó directamente, solo salía la conversación y a pesar de ser familiar no me sentí cohibida de hablarle de él, fue muy caballeroso conmigo, aunque algunas veces no sé si hablaba en serio o era una broma – _sonrió con su recuerdo_ \- le gusta sonreír, lo hace hasta con sus ojos

\- ¿¡Que!? – _se llevó ambas manos a la boca y se le acercó para verle de cerca el rostro_ – te gusta

\- ¡No! Annie yo no he dicho eso, es solo un amigo

\- ¡Ay Candy! Por lo que más quieras no lo vuelvas a ver, no aceptes esa cita, aléjate de él

\- ¿Por que? – _dejó escapar el aire_ – ¿Annie por que no he de aceptar una cita? ¿Acaso sabes algo de él?

\- Si y tú también es un Andrew, esa familia te odia ¿por que él no?

 _\- Se quedó pensativa un instante_ – dijo que no estaba cuando pasó todo y que ha escuchado muchas versiones solo quería conocerme, no tiene por qué odiarme Archie no lo hace

\- En serio te gusta, o si no ¿por qué usas excusas para defenderlo? – _puso los ojos en blanco_

\- No son excusas estoy siendo razonable

\- ¿Y si lo que quiere es envolverte nuevamente en rumores?

\- Lo dudo, no creo que quiera perjudicar más a su familia

 _\- Se sentó de golpe en el sillón_ – solo ten cuidado ¿si? Todo me pareció muy raro, además no creas que no me di cuenta de cómo te mira, por lo menos algo tengo claro, tú le gustas a él y por mis zapatos de Channel a ti te gusta y no esta bien, no de nuevo Candy, no te veré llorar por uno de ellos otra vez para que luego te hagan su bufón

\- Eso no pasara Annie _– se sentó junto a ella y la tomo de las manos_ – solo será una cita y no lo volveré a ver

\- Eso espero

Los días se fueron volando, estaban terminando con los balances de una gran cuanta y era la noche del Jueves, Archie se estiró en el asiento y se dejó caer con cansancio cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Crees que a Candy le gusten las joyas?

 _\- Aún con los ojos cerrados su cerebro contestó_ – no, le gustan los detalles simples – _se incorporó de pronto al razonar la respuesta y su pregunta_ – ¿Que Dem...? Tío ya acaba con eso ¿está bien?

 _\- Apoyó la barbilla en su puño reclinándose sobre el escritorio_ – ¿por que? Ella me debe una cita

\- ¿Y no hablaste con ella? ¿Ya no sabes lo suficiente?

\- Hay cosas que aún no se y me confunden, tú siempre la defendiste, pero creí... Creíamos que era porque estabas enamorado también de ella

\- Si lo estaba hace mucho, pero Anthony la amaba y ella a él

\- Eso ultimo no puedo creerlo

\- Entonces por qué insistes ya déjala...

\- No entiendes... No puedo – _cerró los ojos y pasó sus manos por su rostro tratando de quitarse esa risa y esos ojos de su memoria_

\- ¡Ah si! Si entiendo, espero que luego de esa dichosa cita no se vuelvan a ver, sería terrible para la tía Rose

\- Rose no tiene por qué enterarse – _dijo mientras se dirigía al pequeño bar por un Whisky_

\- Ten cuidado Señor Albert, vas a terminar enredado hasta el cuello

\- ¡Lo ves! Es ella y lo sabes; enreda a los hombres a su antojo y juega con sus sentimientos, los vuelve locos, todo lo que pasó fue su maldita culpa

\- ¡No es cierto! – _exclamo molesto_ – eso no es verdad, ¿acaso hizo algo contigo, te enredo, te manipuló o te insinuó algo tío? _– lo escucho resoplar y con molestia se tocó el puente de la nariz_ – me voy porque no quiero discutir contigo, pero piénsalo, ella es toda dulzura detrás de esa coraza de dama fina y hostil, eso es lo que hace tan fácil quererla

 _\- Salió de la oficina dejándolo solo mientras daba un trago largo apoyando en vaso sobre el escritorio_ \- debo averiguar la verdad y sacar tu verdadero rostro a la luz Candy, lo que provocaste... no puedo perdonarlo – _cerró los ojos y evocó su rostro, los momentos que vivieron ese domingo y por más que quizo odiarla, no lo lograba_ – dulce y amargo – _susurro_

Después de todo la cita se dio ese Viernes, cuando la volvió a ver solo pudo recordar sus ocurrencias, por mucho que no trajera consigo esa sonrisa no podía negar que era muy bonita y a pesar del luto que la ensombrecía era toda una joven dama muy al contrario de que no le gustará serlo. Cuando llegaron a él restaurant ella pudo notar que era lujoso, mentalmente puso los ojos en blanco detestaba tener que enfrentarse con la alta sociedad también por la noche aun así la guió dentro, su sorpresa fue enorme al mirar el lugar, estaba vacío, en el centro solo había una mesa para los dos con velas y a pesar de tener arañas de cristales las luces no estaban encendidas, había una tela oscura que surcaba de una araña a otra con montones de agujeros que filtran la luz y farolas pequeñas diseminadas por el techo y el piso que dejaba todo a media luz, era hermoso, cuando se sentaron en la mesa ella no sabía qué decir pero él sí

\- No son las estrellas del mirador pero podemos fingir que estamos ahí, ya que aquello no era una cita

\- ¿Usted... Preparo todo esto? – _preguntó entre el asombro y los nervios_

\- No personalmente pero si..

\- ¿Y este lugar? Las personas...

\- Creí que le gustaría más la privacidad, además el sitio es mío – _se encogió de hombros_

No pudo preguntar más porque estaba impresionada y por qué el mesero llego directamente con la comida, de fondo muy bajo se escuchaba la música mientras ella martillaba el suelo en silencio al tiempo que restregaba una mano con la otra, ¿que le sucedía? ¿Por qué se ponía así? Esperaba que Annie no tuviese razón y se dejara llevar por sus encantos, debía mostrarse indiferente pero con sorpresas como esas...

\- Es muy bonito, qué detalle el suyo, ¿también sabe mi postre favorito?

\- Archie colabora bastante y es que lo tuve toda la semana hasta el cansancio preguntándole sobre usted, no quería decirme nada pero...

\- ¡Usted siempre gana!

\- Así es... Princesa

 _\- Abrió los ojos de par en par e hizo un ademán restándole importancia_ – ¿tiene sus méritos sabe? Es un experto en esto

\- Gracias, pero cuando quiero algo, lo consigo a como dé lugar y no he podido sacarla de mi cabeza, no me importa que haya pasado antes me importa ahora, y necesito saber si tengo aunque sea una oportunidad por mínima que ésta sea

\- Yo... No creo que sea conveniente para ambos... Nuestras familias...la gente murmuraría…

\- Entonces que nadie lo sepa, solo usted y yo

\- ¿Me está pidiendo una aventura? – _frunció el ceño_

\- Le estoy pidiendo que me de una pequeña oportunidad para conocerla más, para pasar más tiempo a su lado sin la influencia de terceros

\- Es muy directo señor Albert

\- Creo que además de bella es usted inteligente, no necesito irme por las ramas y si no me equivoco lo prefiere – _entonces le sonrió, era una sonrisa divertida, tierna y al mismo tiempo enigmática_

\- No lo sé, quizá también quiera conocerlo... usted es un misterio sorprendente y algo interesante - _y él le sonrió de vuelta, no estaba segura de que o por que pero le inspiraba confianza, le parecía sincero, una vocecita en su interior repetía "y por que no"_

Se las arregló para hacerla reír con anécdotas de su vida y para el postre el ambiente se había relajado bastante, afuera el mundo podría desmoronarse mientras ellos en la soledad del restaurante lleno de luces que simulaban las estrellas los envolvían en una burbuja, ella también le contó algunas cuantas que lo hicieron reír, entonces él llego a su lado levantándose de la mesa y tomo su mano, las risas cesaron

\- ¿Por que no bailamos princesa?

\- ¿Princesa le dice a todas señor?

\- No, solo a la mitad – _sonrío en medio de un guiño_

\- Es un descarado – _sabía que estaba bromeando esa vez_

\- ¿Puedo ser su príncipe esta noche?

\- Si...a lo de bailar, por lo de príncipe está muy lejos – _le contestó con picardía mientras se levantaba directo a que sus brazos la estrecharán_

Descubrió que eso era lo que había estado esperando toda la velada, la abrazó y lentamente bailaron juntos como lo hicieran en el salón de la mansión en las afueras de Londres, sin pensarlo tomo entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello rizado jugueteando con el, ese gesto no pasó por alto ante ella quien en reflejo lo miro a los ojos, estaba tan cerca, era tan tierno que podía quedarse prendada a ese cielo estrellado, no estaban pensando y era lógico que la atmósfera los envolviera hasta ese punto, acaricio su mejilla y ella cerró los ojos, era tan bonita, tan dulce, sus labios reclamaban ese beso que él quería darle, pero pensó en ese momento demasiado no era posible que quisiera besarla otra vez, que lo anhelara con todo su ser, cuando quería también castigarla, entonces beso su frente y la abrazo, ella estaba más bien desconcertada, que tonta había sido al pensar que... De pronto se sintió más que tonta al darse cuenta que estaba enloqueciendo, él pertenecía a una familia que la detestaba, se separó poco a poco y acabó con cualquier idea que la tentara, le indicó que era tarde y debía regresar

\- Si, supongo que es tarde, el tiempo pasa deprisa a su lado, gracias por cumplir con la apuesta, pero.. ¿Nos volveremos a ver cierto?

\- Lo pensare..

\- No lo piense por mucho tiempo Candy, por favor

Antes de despedirse de ella sacó de su bolsillo una pulsera plateada con pequeñas estrellas de plata y una más grande de diamante, la colocó en su muñeca sin darle tiempo a rechazarla

\- Quiero darle esto, como recuerdo de un par de noches llenas de estrellas, unas reales, otras simuladas, prométame que lo pensara bien, sabrá cuál de tantas es su deseo y que yo quiero ser quien ayude a cumplirlo - _la miro con una sonrisa y luego ella alzó su mirada de su muñeca a sus ojos_

\- Si, lo prometo... – _dijo antes de despedirse_

 _Simplemente no puedo creer que Archie no le dijera que eran mis chocolates favoritos, ¿Adivino?_ _Lo dudo mucho,_ _es la única manera en que le encuentro lógica. Me pregunta si lo he pensado y si puedo ser honesta me he pasado mucho tiempo tratando de descifrarlo, le agradezco que piense en mi. Candice_

 _El otro día la vi conversar con un grupo bastante aburrido, pero no pude rescatarla de la pereza de tener que estar escuchando y asintiendo a sus palabras vacías, yo también tuve que soportar a un grupo similar del otro lado, pero mirarla aunque fuera de lejos lo hacia mas soportable, ¿que hace con ellos cuando podría estar conmigo?_ _Prometió pensarlo y ha rechazado verme dos veces,_ _por lo menos se que puedo hacerla reír mucho mas, dígame que quiere que nos volvamos a ver y ahora mismo voy por usted. Albert_

 _Que osado es señor, eran amigos de Annie y si me hubiese rescatado los rumores no cesarían en meses, a pesar de no haberlo visto ahora sé la fuente de la sensación extraña de que alguien me observaba,_ _tal vez_ _nos veamos pronto. Candy_

* * *

 _Buen día, no saben como disfrute leerlas ayer, que imaginación... si pudieramos chatear todas por acá se formarian mas historias trágicas y los Rumores de lo que pasó se harian enormes jajaja... a todas estas yo en un principio tambien pensé que Anthony habia desaparecido pero no! esta claro el murió, las causas y consecuencias son el centro de la historia y el como es lo que tiene atormetados a los personajes pero cuando se cuela un sentimiento la comprensión se hace mas justa. A partir de mañana los personajes que rodean a la pareja principal tendran participaciones claves... Atentas... Un abrazo a todas las que leen y comentan y las que solo leen esperando por todos los RUMORES_


	9. ELLOS

6 semanas y muchas cosas habían cambiado, extrañaba mucho el campo, una carta había llegado instándola a permanecer en la ciudad que era lo que su abuelo quería comentándole que todos estaban bien y la querían muchísimo, suspiró y guardó la carta en un pequeño cofre junto con las notas de Albert, le escribía a diario, sonrió al recordar sus palabras sin embargo inmediatamente sacudió todo pensamiento y salió de la habitación, los Brighton la estaban esperando en el salón para asistir a un concierto, allí estaría la clase alta londinense en pleno, también ellos pero no le preocupaba, alzo la barbilla y se lleno de valor.

Al llegar a el salón general todos querían saludarla, en esos momentos solo era la heredera de Callahan, no Candice White, a todos los recibía igual con una sonrisa fingida y un _"muy bien gracias",_ de pronto la tomaron por al brazo y un hombre la abrazó con cariño, sonriente beso su mejilla delante de todos, era la primera vez en años que su hermano la abrazaba y en lugar de sentirse feliz su corazón se comprimió de tristeza, sabia que lo hacia por las apariencias, se disculpo con los Brighton y con formalidad les comunico que esa noche su preciosa hermana estaría en el palco de su familia, eso la hizo estremecer, estaría con ellos después de todo ese tiempo, lo siguió hasta el palco privado en donde estaban para su desgracia todos, se sintió tan pequeña e indefensa que su corazón comenzó a latirle fuerte en su pecho, sus tíos y primos la miraron con indiferencia y ellos la miraban simplemente, Tom le indico su asiento y temblorosa lo tomó, la pareja de mediana edad se sentó a su derecha y su hermano a su izquierda, quería salir de ahí al sentirse tan acorralada, por instinto o quizá por sentirse acompañada rodeo con su mano la pulsera llena de estrellas y giró la de el diamante con los dedos, pensó en su deseo y suspiro profundamente.

\- Tu deber es estar aquí con los tuyos Candice, no voy a permitir que nos veamos envueltos nuevamente en rumores – _comentó Tom sin mirarla_

\- Me suponía algo como eso, gracias por considerar mi reputación Tom

\- Me parece bien que aun lleves el luto, tu abuelo te ha heredo el legado de los Callahan y te da una apariencia mas madura, realmente espero que te cases pronto y que escojas a un hombre cuya fortuna ascienda o iguale a la tuya, no puedes desperdiciar tu suerte _– la voz de Michael White era profunda y ronca, justo como la recordaba, pero al igual que su hijo no la miró_

\- Estaba pensando lo mismo, no quiero que nos avergüences, aunque no se quien que recuerde lo que pasó querrá casarse con ella – _comento su esposa con preocupación_

Y unas simples palabras de quienes en otro tiempo fueran parte importante de su vida se le clavaron como un cuchillo, nada de ella les interesaba ahora mas que el cuidar que no enlodara su apellido, si pudiera devolvérselos lo haría, seguramente gustosos lo recibirían ya que eso era lo que querían al darle la espalda cuando más los necesitaba, no respondió, no dijo ni una palabra de ello, el concierto fue lo de menos, la gente miraba hacia el palco buscando motivos para hablar y ella estaba sentada entre extraños, había una vida antes y después de su compromiso con Froy.

Para el receso el resto de sus familiares salió y solo ellos se quedaron, ella hizo ademan de levantarse pero el señor White a su lado la sostuvo obligándola a escuchar.

\- Supimos que estas semanas has estado haciendo visitas sociales y te has comportado como es debido, por eso es hora de que regreses a casa una temporada con una amiga de la infancia después de un tiempo largo fuera está bien pero no una estadía permanente – _continuó el caballero mirando a todos los asientos en la parte inferior_

\- No sé qué contestar cuando preguntan ¿por qué no estás en casa? pensamos que era una estadía corta Candice pero si bien hemos sido informados y no precisamente por ti pretendes quedarte un tiempo indefinido, sigues siendo Candice White y ese nombre causó mucho de qué hablar. Solo mantente como hasta ahora y sigue las normas sociales desde casa, la nobleza aún piensa que Froyland fue afortunado al librarse de casarse contigo – _resopló ella con molestia_

\- ¿Tan aburridos estuvieron todos estos años en Londres que no tienen más que repetir un cuento de hace cinco años? _– menciono con ironía para no develar el dolor que aún le causaba_

\- No bromees con eso Candice, fue muy grave y humillante - _sentenció el señor White_ \- Si pretendes quedarte en Londres debes venir a casa, eres soltera y los Brighton no serán amables por siempre, además de que no me gusta que se diga que mi propia sangre esta sola con un montón de dinero esperando por un hombre que se iguale a Portland

\- No estoy buscando ningún hombre, y los Brighton son como mi familia, no es necesario regresar con ustedes puedo perfectamente vivir sola

\- ¿¡Y que la gente tenga mas motivos para hablar Candice!? – _exclamo ella_ _pausadamente como hacia cuando era niña para reprenderla_

\- Siempre tendrán de que hablar haya motivos o no – _dijo en voz baja_

\- Vendrás a casa Candy, ten listo todo y agradece a los Brighton por su hospitalidad pasare por ti en tres días – _sentenció_ _Tom_

 _\- Se levantó de su asiento con brusquedad_ – Ya no soy una niña Tom y no necesito estar donde no quieren que esté, no me manejarán a su antojo

Salió del lugar tan rápido que no les dio opción a retenerla, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir pero no lloraría, ya lo había hecho mucho y por mucho tiempo, alterada camino por el pasillo cuando se tropezó con alguien

\- ¡A donde cree que va! _– le miro a os ojos y frunció el ceño_ – Vamos, hay lugares menos concurridos que a donde se dirigía – _le dijo dulcemente_

Lo siguió por otros pasillos dándose cuenta que evitaba a los montones de personas aunque el camino se hiciera mas largo, llegaron al fin hasta un lugar en donde habían pocas personas y todas absortas en sus conversaciones no los notaron ni un instante.

 _\- La observo con la mirada perdida y las manos temblorosas, respiraba muy rápido, acuno su rostro para hacer que lo mirara_ – Lo que sea que le dijeran o le hicieran no doblegará a una mujer como usted Candy

 _\- El estaba frente a ella con esos ojos tan claros, limpios, esos que siempre le sonreían, guapo como siempre, sus manos cálidas en sus mejillas la calmaban de una manera que no podía explicar, cerro los ojos por un instante y al abrirlos le sonrió sinceramente_ – ¿realmente quiere ser mi príncipe cierto?

\- Si, mucho – _le contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa, miro a todos lados y la soltó, no era un sitio apropiado_ \- ¿se siente mejor?

\- Gracias – _asintió_ \- y discúlpeme no quería que nadie me viera así

\- Yo no soy nadie

\- No, no lo es

\- ¿No podemos vernos en algún lugar menos público?, ha estado dándome evasivas y se me agotan los argumentos

\- Hay un lugar, es propiedad Callahan, debería ir a verla era importante para mi abuelo, si va a ayudarme luego le envió la dirección

 _\- Con un sonrisa inmensa asintió_ – de acuerdo, estaré esperando su invitación

En ese instante Froy apareció entre ellos con cara de pocos amigos y miro a Albert con desprecio, la tomo del brazo y la alejo lo mas posible de él

\- ¿Este Andrew te esta molestando? – _le pregunto a ella pero lo miraba a él_

 _\- Froy era tan alto como Albert y debían de tener edades similares pero la mirada que se dedicaban uno al otro era de_ _recelo_ – No, él no estaba molestándome Froy

\- Tranquilícese Portland, no pretendo robarle a su dama – _su ironía claramente lo enfureció más_

\- Será mejor que no vuelva a verte cerca de ella, ni a ninguno de tu familia Andrew

 _\- La amenaza estaba demás y algo de esa situación no le gustaba en absoluto, se acerco a él de forma amenazante y susurro_ – eso solo podrá pedírmelo ella, que no tiene nada que ver con su fina estampa duque, no debería dejar sola a su esposa

 _\- Su insinuación era evidente y apretó la boca hasta que sus dientes rechinaron de rabia_ – Lárguese

\- ¡Ya basta! _– exclamo Candy en voz baja_ – recuerden en donde estamos

 _\- Relajó el semblante y se dirigió a ella con una inclinación besando su mano_ – señorita, hasta pronto.

Lo vio alejarse y al girar Froy estaba muy molesto, lo conocía bien.. Ya sabia que pensaba que él no era la compañía adecuada por ser un Andrew, además de descubrir que tenían algo personal, era de esperarse después de todo lo que pasó, Froy aun se sentía con el deber de protegerla de ellos y es que sabía que se sentía en parte culpable por ciertos rumores.

\- Ese hombre no me inspira ninguna confianza, no quiero que permitas que se acerque a ti

\- ¿Tu también planeas manejar mi vida?

\- No pretendo eso Candy pero ese tipo…

\- ¡Es suficiente Froy!, mis amistades las elijo yo

\- ¿Como dices?... ¿Amistad? Con él…. – _suspiro profundamente_ \- No quiero que te haga daño Candy esa familia te detesta

\- ¡Todos no!

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? – _frunció aún más el ceño_

\- Ya Froy, déjalo estar por favor, voy a disculparme con los Brighton no quiero estar ni un segundo mas aquí _\- en el camino Tom la esperaba más que molesto_

\- A ustedes les encanta alentar los chismes – _menciono en voz baja pero sonriente_ – Adiós Portland, yo me encargo de mi hermana

\- Mucho cuidado con ella Tom, no esta sola

\- Parece que siempre estarás tu aunque estés casado con otra, como una sombra en su vida y en la nuestra

\- No voy a soportar mas de esto, ustedes arreglen sus problemas sin ponerme de pretexto, por favor… solíamos ser hermanos – _con cansancio_ _camino hacia el palco y Annie estaba con Archie conversando, estaba a punto de comenzar la segunda parte del concierto_ – Lo lamento mucho pero no me siento muy bien, es mejor que regrese

 _\- Todos parecieron entristecerse sabían que no la había pasado muy bien rodeada de los White_ – Si quieres me voy contigo – _concedió Annie_

\- No te preocupes debes quedarte te gustan mucho los conciertos, puedo irme con Freed

 _\- Archie intervino_ – no se molesten yo la llevaré, no tengo intenciones de quedarme a escuchar más tengo un montón de trabajo mañana – beso a Annie en la mano y sus padres le agradecieron con una sonrisa

Al salir Tom la estaba esperando solo con cara de pocos amigos, pero en el era bastante normal

\- ¿A donde vas con este otro Andrew? Ya va a continuar el concierto

\- Me voy Tom, no me siento bien y no quiero que nadie note que mi familia me hace sentir el ser mas espantoso del mundo

\- _Relajo el semblante y parpadeo varias veces_ – Si, bueno… será mejor que te deje en casa del los Brighton yo mismo

\- No es necesario y lo sabes Tom, yo voy a casa y me queda de paso no tiene nada de malo

\- Claro que si lo tiene…..- _un grupo de conocidos se acerco a el saludándolos y entablaron una conversación con Tom_

 _\- Aprovechó la ocasión para librarse de la presión de su hermano_ – No soporto el dolor de cabeza Tom, sería mejor que vaya a descansar, El señor Cornwell que ya se retira se ofreció a acercarme no te preocupes por nada - _besó su mejilla y compuso la sonrisa falsa aprendida, no le quedo mas opción que ceder_

En el auto ella seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo sucedido, se sentía impotente, parecía ser una nube negra que atraía las disputas y peleas, Archie le hablo sacándola de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Sucedió algo malo?

\- Si, hace cinco años sucedió lo peor de mi vida, Anthony nos dejo, ¿No lo recuerdas?

\- Ay gatita… - _se lamento_ – aun todo pesa sobre ti como si hubiese sido ayer, él no querría que las cosas llegarán hasta este punto, al final fuiste tú quien sufrió las consecuencias, quiero volver a verte feliz

\- Archie yo… quiero serlo, pero me siento atrapada en un pasado que nadie parece perdonar…..¿crees que Albert me odie? _– lo miro removerse en el asiento mientras conducía_

\- No, no, ¿o es que el te ha dicho algo malo? ¿te ha tratado mal Candy?

\- Todo lo contrario pero Froy dice que si me odia y…

\- ¿Portland te dijo algo sobre él?

\- Solo que no confiaba en él por ser un Andrew y que no quería verme cerca, pero él no parece odiarme…. Aunque no se que es lo que piensa sobre… sobre lo que paso antes

\- Yo diría que no te odia, y si le preguntas te lo dirá pero… debes hablar con él de ello y de muchas otras cosas, de lo que pasó, seguramente cuando aclaren lo sucedido sabrás su opinión al respecto

\- Si.. lo haré en cuanto tenga oportunidad

Entro al palco hecho una furia y se sentó junto a George, por suerte su hermana estaba conversando con un grupito de primas del otro lado.

\- ¿Que te sucedió?, parece que quieras matar a alguien William _– le preguntó en voz baja_

\- Si, a Portland... ¿Como se le ocurre tratarla como si fuera de su propiedad? ¿será posible que sean amantes? – _maldijo por lo bajo y acrecentó su furia_

\- ¿Cálmate quieres? ¿A ti qué te importa lo que hagan?

\- Si me importa peor aún me siento como un idiota, he estado tras ella por semanas y no he podido descubrir la verdad, pensé que podría ser diferente, estos actos solo le dan la razón a Rose, a todos….

\- William ella era muy joven aún lo es detrás de esa mujer se esconde la misma chica que Anthony amaba, no sabemos lo que pasó realmente, Rose especula y tú lo haces también

\- Eso no le justifica – _se pasó la mano por el cabello con desesperación_ – se atrevió a a amenazarme a exigir que no estuviera cerca ¿Quién demonios es él en su vida?

\- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? sin embargo te has dedicado a jugar a que se enamore de ti, te ciegas de rencor ¿dime ya lo está?

\- No lo sé, no sé qué siente, ni que quiere, sus ojos me dicen tantas cosas… hay veces que me mira con tanta ternura y otras como si me desafiara, pone una pared entre los dos y se cierra, pero cuando me sonríe yo... Siento que todo es posible – _se calmó bastante mientras hablaba_

\- Ya veo... – _lo miraba con un deje de diversión_ – caerás en tu propio juego

\- No digas tonterías George, yo siempre me las ingenio a mi favor y esta vez no será distinto

\- ¿Y si descubres que Rose tenía razón y los rumores sobre ella eran ciertos?

\- Yo.. No lo sé, creo que la odiaría, hiciera que pagara

\- ¿Es decir que ahora no la odias?.. ¿Que sientes por ella William?

Lo miro sin decir nada y la música llenó el espacio de melodías suaves, así que no pudo responder, el segundo acto había comenzado….

 _Le adjunto la dirección, es una propiedad que está en completo abandono, me gustaría ver si puede salvarse y por supuesto puede brindarme su ayuda y su opinión, además de que es importante que hable con usted, llegare a las 2:00pm del Sábado. Candice_

* * *

 _Chisme chisme... vamos por partes para entender el pasado de aguien hace falta que transcurra presente que es en donde estamos, ahora saben que en aquella dirección se hablará... pero solo será eso?... Saludos a todas, gracias por sus comentarios que siempre me hacen sonreir_


	10. WILTSHIRE

La propiedad en cuestión estaba retirada del centro en Wiltshire, el pueblo está pasando un puente con un lago, bastante tranquilo y precioso, las casas eran todas similares de techos grandes y antiguos, llegó con facilidad a la casa y en el jardín frente a ella una chica con un sencillo vestido gris recogía flores, no podía verla bien pero sabía que era ella, no se dio cuenta de que él estaba justo allí, seguía recogiendo flores y arrancando hierbas con sus guantes mientras cantaba... _"_ _Se que puede sonar_ _..._ _Mas que un poco loco_ _..._ _Pero creo que_ _..._ _Sabia que te amaba antes de conocerte_ _..._ _Pienso que te traje a la vida desde un sueño_ _..._ _Sabia que te amaba antes de conocerte_ _..."_ Antes había escuchado esa canción pero no supo de dónde, no hizo el menor ruido mientras ella cantaba cuando al fin se levantó y giró se asustó mucho al encontrarlo frente a ella, traía un sombrero gris que le cubría las orejas, sin maquillaje, se vio aún más bonita cuando le sonrió acusándolo de querer darle un susto adrede

\- ¿Que hace aquí afuera?

\- La verdad es que no pude abrir la puerta del frente solo la de los utensilios, muchos de ellos oxidados e inservibles entonces supe que si necesitaba a alguien, así que mientras lo esperaba – _señaló el jardín_ – necesita mucho trabajo

\- ¿Y usted pretende hacerlo no? – _ella se encogió de hombros y el negó con la cabeza_

Miraron la propiedad y era bastante pequeña, parecía una cabaña en comparación con los edificios en los que vivían pero bastante pintoresca, se respiraba aire puro rodeada de vegetación, estaba muy deteriorada y abandonada necesitaba trabajo, la miro con cara de espanto y ella se echó a reír diciéndole que era muy bonita y el lugar precioso, en ese momento una señora con dos bebes se acercó a la entrada sonriente y los saludo

\- ¿Ustedes son los dueños de esta casa? Ha estado mucho tiempo sola y es muy agradable que una joven pareja se mude en esta calle, como ven aquí aunque es un pueblo antiguo vivimos muchos padres jóvenes – _sonrío_

\- Tendríamos que arreglarla primero señora pero ¿sería tan amable de decirle a mi esposa que ella sola no puede repararla de un día para otro? – _dijo Albert sin sacar a la amable señora de su idea_

\- No se preocupe no son tan difíciles, aunque hay cosas insufribles por el tiempo que llevan construidas todo tiene solución y es bonito lugar para criar niños

\- _Entre risas exclamó_ \- ¡Ah claro! Seguramente eso es lo que no le gusta a _"mi esposo"_ señora la parte de los niños, como comprenderá yo me niego a la ciudad y él se niega a esto, ¿entonces sí no nos ponemos de acuerdo como criaremos a nuestros hijos? ¿No te parece príncipe? – _preguntó con seriedad a lo que está ves fue él el que rió_

\- Al final haré lo que tú digas mi princesa – _beso su mejilla ante la mirada tierna de aquella vecina_

\- ¿Más le vale cierto? – _miró a los niños y acaricio el cabello de la niña sonriente_

\- Se nota que son recién casados, soy Berenice su vecina más próxima, tengo que llegar antes que venga mi esposo del trabajo ¡Que les vaya bien! Espero verlos pronto – _se despidió_

\- Qué amable es, hasta luego – _dijo mientras se despedía con la mano de su madre y la niña que también se despidió_

\- ¿Entonces... cuando empezamos? – _se acercó a ella lo suficiente para que retrocediera_

\- Empezamos ya señor

\- Que rápida es pero yo no me opongo – _volvió a acercarse a ella y volvió a alejarse riendo_

\- Ya se puede ir olvidando de su gracia de ser mi esposo, vino a ayudarme

\- ¡Qué lástima! Yo ya estaba muy metido en mi personaje – _sonrío pícaramente_

\- No lo dudo señor

Tuvo que forzar la puerta pero al fin cedió y todo estaba lleno de polvo, habían unos muebles tapados con sábanas que estaban ya amarillas, ella busco entre las cosas que trajo bolsas para meter todo y del cuartito de los trastes saco cepillos, abrieron todas las ventanas y puertas, el jardín trasero era enorme pero la hierba estaba hasta arriba, los muebles estaban en buen estado, tenía 4 habitaciones un par de baños en condiciones no tan deplorables y una cocina anticuada pero aún así el lugar era muy bonito, bromeo con él y le improviso un tapabocas con unos pañuelos que traía

\- ¿Sabrá barrer al menos?

\- No soy tan inútil princesa

Se dedicaron a sacudir el polvo y barrer, Candy alcanzó a limpiar muy a fondo uno de los baños y a las 5:00 estaba agotada

\- ¡Mírese, toda una dama! esto no le hubiese costado tanto dinero, pero tenía que hacerlo usted misma – _dijo sentado sobre un mueble de mimbre cerca de la puerta al jardín, ella tenía una pañoleta en su cabeza y una sonrisa que no perdió en toda la tarde_

\- Fue divertido, mire cómo se transformó este lugar - _se quitó la pañoleta y recogió el cabello en un pequeño moño_ – ¿cree que pueda mudarme en unas semanas?, tendré que pagar una transformación completa, cocina, tuberías y techo, además de plagas en una de las habitaciones

\- Colocó un cuadro en la sala con cariño de una familia de 5, lo miraba con ternura y una sonrisa enorme, él estaba mirándola

\- Son los Callahan, mi abuelo era muy guapo de joven

\- Y su abuela también, usted se le parece mucho

\- Si, siempre me lo decían, y mi abuelo sonreía diciendo que también era como ella, cuando amaba de verdad lo hacía sin reservas – _suspiró_ – murió cuando tenia 10, se fue pronto y mi abuelo comenzó a coleccionar propiedades y a viajar, había perdido a su hijo menor, al mayor y a su esposa, se sentía muy solo, pero siempre venía a vernos en Navidad, perder a un ser tan cercano duele mucho... – _sonrío al recordar los años junto a él_ – voy a repararla abuelo – _dijo mirando a el cuadro_ – tal vez tenga que pagar mucho dinero y... - _Se interrumpió de pronto porque él se acercó hasta ella muchísimo, rodeó su cintura y oculto un rizo detrás de su oreja_

\- Por ahora debe pagarme a mi

\- Como quiere que...

\- _Acaricio sus labios_ – por favor Candy ya no me evada más

\- Yo no.. – _miro sus ojos quedándose sin palabras él la miraba diferente, era una mirada dulce pero repleta de necesidad_

Teniéndola tan cerca no podía pensar con claridad, necesitaba besarla, los labios le dolían por anhelar los suyos así que se acercó más y más lentamente perdiendo conciencia y sintiendo su dulce boca suave, su aliento cálido, simplemente se dejó llevar ese beso lo sintió en cada fibra de su cuerpo, fue ella quien lo profundizó y lo hizo más intenso, lo atrapó de tal forma que la habitación le pareció que daba vueltas, cuando sus pequeñas manos se movieron suavemente por su cuello sintió escalofríos y reprimió un gemido, había besado a muchas mujeres antes pero había podido controlarse, con ella no sucedía lo mismo, lo tenía, no se imaginaba cuanto, podía pasar perdido en su boca una vida pero fue breve, ella rompió el beso y lo miro a los ojos, si pudiera describirse diría que se sentía como un sueño del que acababa de despertar, acaricio su mejilla y se separó de él, que se alejara era como perder alguna parte de sí, entonces fue consciente de los sentimientos que estaba comenzando a tener, no estaba nada bien

\- Debemos irnos, se hace tarde y aún hay un camino largo, le dije a Freed que alguien vendría por mi o si se me hacía tarde me quedaría en el hotel deje avisado a los Brighton

\- Por qué debemos irnos entonces si cerca hay un hotel aquí aún no podemos quedarnos y estoy tan cansado que no podré conducir de vuelta – _compuso un mohín_

\- _Se sintió culpable de hacerlo trabajar_ – lo siento tanto Albert, no está acostumbrado a esto y yo fui una desconsiderada

\- Si...estoy agotado, quizá si me da otro beso yo...

\- Es que usted... ¡ya ve cómo es! no le daré absolutamente nada – _se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa  
_

\- Ya...- _fingió tristeza_ \- Me sentiré mejor entonces si me dejas de tratar de usted

Desde el puente sobre el lago de Wiltshire el atardecer era muy bonito, caminaron un poco por el pueblo hablando del lugar, el le decía que no podía mudarse tan lejos sin que rompiera su corazón, ella no le creyó pero le hacía gracia. El hotel era de lujo, se sorprendieron al descubrir que en aquel lugar hubiese un hotel tan lujoso, descubrieron que el pueblo tenía temporadas y verano era una de ellas, era muy bonito y con una vista preciosa del lago

\- Tenemos un pequeño problema señorita – _le dijo antes de entrar al lugar_

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Usted y yo no estamos casados pero si estamos solos y juntos eso está mal visto más que no creo que nos cataloguen de otra clase que no sea a la que pertenecemos, esta ropa dice mucho

\- ¿Quiere decir que tenemos que fingir que estamos casados, como con la vecina para no levantar rumores?

\- Me temo que si, le prometo que no me aprovechare de la situación usted es una dama

\- _Lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa_ – muy bien pero no dormirá conmigo

\- Tiene mi palabra de caballero

Así fue como entraron fingiendo ser esposos, claro que el recepcionista un señor muy amable les dio una habitación, la mejor que tenía disponible, la situación en lugar de alarmarla la divertía, se encerró en el hermoso cuarto de baño y tomo uno muy relajante y largo, al salir estaba como nueva, parecía feliz, tarareaba una canción y el la miraba desde el sillón

\- ¡Mi señora gracias al cielo! Pensé que se había quedado dormida, muero de hambre debimos bañarnos juntos era más rápido

\- No pierde oportunidades, ya parece de verdad un esposo el baño es todo suyo, pero yo no me quedaré a esperarlo daré una vuelta por el lago

\- ¿Tan rápido me dejas? – _preguntó con las cejas enarcadas_ – así son las damas, esperas por ellas pero ellas no esperan por ti

\- _Se acercó con una sonrisa y le dio un beso rápido en los labios_ – adiós mi señor nos vemos para cenar

Se quedó como tonto viendo cómo se alejaba, ¿lo había besado?, sabía que ella le seguía el juego, no tenía en claro sus propios sentimientos así que mucho menos la de ella.

El lago era totalmente hermoso y la noche también no se aventuro más allá del porche del hotel, aún pensaba en el beso que compartió con él, el beso que la hizo sentir en las nubes, cerró los ojos y evocó el momento, la hacía sentir cosas que pensó que no volvería a sentir, Anthony era parte de su otra vida, quizá... detuvo ese pensamiento estaba navegando bajo la misma corriente Albert era de su familia, miro el reflejo de las luces del hotel sobre el lago y suspiro habían muchas cosas confusas al rededor de él.

La abrazo por la espalda besando su mejilla, y ella se giró en sus brazos, le sonrió y bromeó sobre su supuesta muerte por hambre, así que se dispusieron a cenar.

A las ocho en punto caminaban por los jardines del hotel, si Annie supiera que compartía una habitación con un hombre en un hotel no casaría en reproches, parecía una loca aventura de esas que ponen la adrenalina al máximo, ¿cómo no hacer lo prohibido si te hace sentir que estás vivo?

\- Albert.. Yo reo que.. Tenemos que hablar..- _dijo con seriedad_

\- _Señaló un banco bajo una gran farola y se sentó a su lado_ – espero que sepas que no pretendo...

\- Solo quiero explicarte, hemos estado jugando a algo que.. No quiero que nos compliquemos, eres uno de ellos y hay algunos rumores que han durado años, para ti no debe ser un secreto que Los Andrew me odian, me creen culpable de sus desgracias – _suspiro audiblemente_ – de... La muerte de Anthony - _miraba un arbusto frente a ella, no podía mirarlo a él_ – además de dejar sin herederos a su patriarca

\- No es mi intención forzarte a hablar de algo que te duele - _era lo que habia estado esperando por dos meses pero en el fondo sentia una punzada de temor_

\- Si, aún me duele pero no me estás forzando - _lo miro a los ojos_ \- quiero hacerlo – _dijo apartando la mirada, volvió a mirar al arbusto_ – cuando conocí a Anthony tenía 16 y el 18, unos 6 meses después nos hicimos más que amigos, ¡claro! De esto ni una palabra a nuestras familias, él era mayor de edad, yo no...anunciar un noviazgo es un compromiso social y mis pa... Ellos eran muy estrictos conmigo, quizá porque nunca supe comportarme de la manera que esperaban, tenía miedo de que me prohibieran verlo así que esperamos, nos quisimos mucho por casi dos años, cuando al fin cumpliría mi mayoría de edad me organizaron una gran fiesta, estaba cerca el día en el que Anthony pidiera mi mano, pero los planes para mí eran otros, se anunció durante la fiesta mi compromiso con Froy, no era un compromiso forzado por años todos fueron testigos del cariño que nos profesábamos, pero es que siempre he querido a Froy y siempre lo querré...como un hermano, crecimos juntos, él acababa de terminar sus estudios en la universidad y había regresado después de años de ausencia, yo estaba feliz y el igual, me encontró hecha casi una mujer y yo encontré a un hombre pero eso no cambio nada, no fue culpa de ellos, pensaron que nos queríamos de otra forma y que nuestro matrimonio sería con amor, tal vez así fuera sido si yo no me hubiese enamorado de otra persona – _se acomodó en el asiento aún sin mirarlo_ \- Anthony tenía un carácter muy fuerte, aveces era difícil tratarlo, lo alteró mucho la noticia de mi compromiso... Recordó

En el momento del anuncio Candy perdió la sonrisa mientras el salón entero estallaba en aplausos, su mirada fue directamente a Anthony quien con rabia le condenó y salió furioso del lugar, como si hubiese sido su culpa, ella quería llorar y lo hizo, no importó mucho ya que la gente creía que era por la emoción, Froy se le acercó y la abrazo con fuerza, no pudo ir tras el durante un par de días no supo de Anthony, hablo con sus padres sobre el compromiso alegando que no amaba a Froyland pero ellos lo creyeron normal no pudo negar que lo quería y con el tiempo estaban seguros se convertiría en amor, estaba desesperada no sabía qué hacer...

\- Una noche llegó a casa gritando desde la calle como enloquecido, me llamaba, decía que me amaba y que no podía casarme con otro, que no podía hacerle eso, había estado bebiendo, me rompió el corazón – _suspiro y sus ojos se fueron llenando_ – Tom salió molesto y en plena calle se fueron a los puños, recuerdo que mi padre me sostenía para que no saliera diciendo que mi hermano lo arreglaría, eran amigos, los mejores amigos y se peleaban como animales en la calle, por mi culpa – _sollozó_ – fue el primer escándalo

\- _Parecía escuchar las palabras de Rose en su mente "perdió la razón por esa muchacha William, bebió porque ella se casaría con otro, no dejaba de repetir que era una mentirosa, pero que la amaba, por su culpa llego sangrando a casa"_ – sé que era impulsivo, algo característico de los Andrew, ¿pero porque llegar a ese punto?

\- El no quiso escucharme – _limpio una lagrima de su mejilla_ \- no razonaba, los celos fueron más fuertes y la gente... Todos.. Sus amigos y su familia también le llenaron la cabeza de fantasías entre Froy y yo, golpeó a Tom primero y para controlarlo... No sabes cómo me dolió no poder hacer nada, cuan impotente me sentía, la gente empezó a hablar de él episodio que Anthony y Tom protagonizaron, decían que yo preferí casarme con un duque que con él, inventaban lo que no sabían, suponían cosas que no pasaron y eso lo destrozo. Días de angustia después, nos encontramos a escondidas, él me escribió una nota al fin diciendo que quería verme, hablar conmigo y gracias a dios que pensó.. Cerró los ojos recordando...

-Caminó por el largo sendero del laberinto en Chelsey Park, era de noche y no veía casi nada pero conocía bien el lugar, entonces sintió como la tomaban del brazo, sabiendo quién era se giró y lo abrazo con desesperación el lo recibió casi con la misma necesidad

\- Amor – _acunó su rostro_ \- por favor créeme yo no sabía del compromiso, sabes que Froy es mi amigo y lo quiero

\- ¿Me amas verdad? No puede ser mentira

\- No lo es mi vida, yo te amo con todo mi corazón, esto es un enorme enredo te lo juro, hablaré con Froy, no he tenido como hacerlo, está muy ocupado siempre en el consulado, él entenderá que no podemos casarnos y cancelara todo

\- _La abrazó con fuerza y la besó repetidamente en los labios_ – perdóname, no estaba pensando todos hablan y dudé, dudo de todo y de todos, he sido muy tonto, esto se resolverá y cuando pase te haré mi esposa

\- Si, lo sé, confía en mí por favor, no quiero que te vuelvas a pelear con Tom

\- Eso fue una estupidez, me disculparé con él, es como mi hermano

\- Ya basta de charla y abrázame me has tenido con el alma en un hilo – _la beso y la abrazó profunda y largamente_

Se limpió algunas lágrimas que los recuerdos guardaban y se miro las manos como si pudiera regresar el momento como si sintiera a Anthony.

\- Cuando por fin hable con Froy le conté todo el pareció pensar la situación y luego dijo que sería un escándalo y ¿como hacerle eso a su padre?, había aceptado casarse conmigo por una petición de su padre que estaba muy enfermo, creyó que me amaría con el tiempo y no quería ni pensar en desilusionarlo a esas alturas, no encontramos la salida, recuerdo que me abrazo y me dijo que lo sentía mucho, que por el momento no podía hacer nada pero qué pensaría en alguna forma, no había aún fecha, fueron semanas terribles aparentando estar bien cuando queríamos escapar, Anthony estaba de constante mal humor, odiaba que yo estuviera comprometida con otro que no era él, no le importaba que fuera con mi mejor amigo al que quería como un hermano, solo que era otro hombre y las habladurías se convirtieron en veneno

\- _"Cambio muchísimo después de eso, ya no era el muchacho alegre que solía ser, estaba amargado y yo sabía que era por esa muchacha, también sabía que se seguían viendo a escondidas, estoy segura que le juraba amor a Anthony pero no tenía intenciones de romper el compromiso con Portland" escucho la voz en su mente de Rose_ – ¿por que no rompías el compromiso tu entonces?

\- Ellos descubrieron que quería romperlo públicamente en cualquier reunión o evento próximo...por Anthony, entonces les confesé que lo amaba y lo tacharon de capricho, no me dejaban salir sin una carabina y me restringieron los eventos sociales tenía 18 años Albert ¿que querías que hiciera? Estaba desesperada y encerrada, el compromiso seguía su curso y no lograba encontrar la forma de decirle porque... que lo había intentado siquiera, le escribí, le escribía a diario a escondidas pero quizá ellos interceptaban las cartas finalmente, no lo sé

\- _"No podía seguir viendo a mi hijo destruirse a diario por esa mala muchacha, ella seguía intentando atormentarlo, llegaban cartas para el pero yo no permití que ella le siguiera haciendo daño" cerró los ojos con dolor_ – Todo fue un mal entendido, por todos lados y Anthony no controlaba ese carácter tan volátil

\- Empezó a ir a bares, a pelearse y les decía a todos que se casaría conmigo, escándalo tras escándalo y todo era mi culpa - _La abrazo, ella enterró la cara en su pecho_ – lamento haberle causado ese daño a él, a tu familia

\- No fue tu culpa princesa – _beso su cabeza_ – fue una serie de eventos desafortunados – _de pronto vio a alguien conocido cruzar la esquina hacia ellos_ – ¡demonios!

\- ¿Que sucede? – _se iba a levantar pero él se lo impidió, seguía recostada sobre su hombro_

\- El coronel Lenard y su esposa están aquí – _se inclinó hacia ella_ – será mejor que deje que la bese

Ella no pudo decir nada, la besó justo cuando el coronel y compañía estaban cerca, su sombrero ocultaba sus rostros, los miraron con una sonrisa creyéndolo un cuadro de enamorados cualquiera y siguieron su camino, la beso por mucho rato después que desaparecieran en la siguiente esquina. La miro a los ojos, limpio su rostro y volvió a besarla lentamente

\- Le juro que ellos están aquí, pero debería agradecerles

\- Deberíamos irnos a la habitación si vuelven...

\- Me encanta cuando quieres seducirme – _le sonrió_

\- _Tenía la hábil capacidad de hacerla sonreír cuando un momento antes la invadieron recuerdo tristes_ – no se aproveche señor

\- Otra vez con el señor – _suspiro_ – mejor vamos

Estaban frente a la enorme cama para dos solo viéndola

\- No dormiremos juntos, pero tampoco permitiré que duerma en el suelo – _rodeó la cama y quito los edredones y las almohadas armando un fuerte justo en el centro una pared cómoda que los dividiría esa noche_

\- Está bien... Si así lo desea... – _mencionó en tono divertido_

\- Ahora apagare la luz..

\- ¿Por que? Aún no estamos durmiendo

\- Porque voy a ponerme muy cómoda y no quiero que me vea señor – _acentuó la última palabra_

\- Bueno puedo cubrirme los ojos – _sonrió_

\- Eso no sucederá, estará de aquel lado y yo de este a oscuras

A pesar de la enorme pared de almohadas que construyo en la oscuridad ninguno podía dormir, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos tratando de ubicar todo aquello en un mar de sensaciones

\- Gracias

\- _Lo escucho decir_ – ¿Por que?

\- Por contarme todo eso, se que fue difícil recordar cosas tan dolorosas

\- Aun no es todo

\- Pero es suficiente

\- ¿Suficiente para que?

\- Para creerte

Sonrió y cerro los ojos abandonándose al sueño

* * *

 _Y asi... se van revelando cosas del pasado que afectan su presente, que tengan un feliz fin de semana, en sus mensajes pude darme cuenta de que si vamos bien encaminadas, sus imaginaciones alimentan la mía, pasarán muchas cosas por que ya vamos a medio camino, aunque aun no sabemos como murio ya nos damos la idea del carácter de Anthony...¿pero no les ha pasado? por mucho que quermos a alguien si llega un rumor mal sano funciona como un virus que nos llena de dudas, más si no es solo de una persona si no de muchas y varias muy cercanas, la canción que ella canta es de Savage Garden -_ I Knew I Loved You _y Wiltshire es un pueblo de Inglaterra muy... pintoresco,_ _hasta el Lunes. Abrazos chicas.._


	11. CULPABLES

Cuando despertó aun estaba oscuro y él acariciaba su rostro, sus ojos se acostumbraron lentamente a la oscuridad temprana mirándolo fijamente, abrió los ojos como platos y se incorporó envolviéndose en sabanas aunque tenía puesto hasta el albornoz

\- Siento mucho haber destruido la increíble pared de almohadas que construiste princesa pero es horrible sentirse tan solo estando acompañado

\- ¿Que hora es? – _miro por la ventana_

\- Muy temprano _– se sentó en la cama_ – debemos irnos si no queremos encontrarnos con el coronel

\- Si… - _dijo aun turbada, recogió sus cosas y fue a vestirse en el baño_

Salieron del pueblo justo cuando empezaba a amanecer, les quedaban un par de horas de viaje en auto cuando el sol los sorprendió en la carretera sin una palabra, pararon en un humilde lugar para desayunar pero la gente del sitio los miraba como si fueran de otro planeta así que decidieron no quedarse, al final detuvo el auto a un lado del camino en uno de los miradores de la montaña, si los vieran en Londres comiendo alguna chuchería típica de aquel pueblo recostados de un lujoso auto serian la comidilla, el centro de las risas y murmuraciones sociales, pero no les importó, veían las montañas con él sol a un costado, sonreían pensando que había sido toda una aventura atípica hasta que el silencio los invadió por unos minutos antes de que él se decidiera a preguntar.

\- ¿Si no hubiese existido su compromiso, ustedes que hubieran hecho? Supongo que tenían planes

\- Teníamos muchos planes juntos, el primero era casarnos, justo ese año él iría a la universidad, el Tío Abuelo quería que comenzara sus estudios para que tomara su lugar en la empresa

\- ¿Y usted lo esperaría en casa?

 _\- Sonrió_ – no, quería estudiar para ser maestra, eso jamás lo permitiría mi familia, pero mi esposo estaría dispuesto a concederme ese sueño, él era tan sencillo que… - _lo miró seriamente_ _detallándolo_ – usted me lo recuerda, debe ser por el parentesco, ¿por cierto que vendría siendo de Anthony?

\- Muy cercanos – _miraba al horizonte_ – me dolió mucho su partida, dejo un enorme vacío en este mundo-

 _\- Bajó la mirada y susurro_ – Lo se…. ¿Estuvo en su… en el funeral?

\- Si…

Como olvidar ese día hacia un frío espantoso, nevaba poco pero era insoportable, la tristeza de no tener un cuerpo a quien llorar hacia imposible imaginarse que en realidad esa persona los había dejado, pero no había lugar a dudas él se había ido completamente, su hermana lloraba inconsolable haciendo aún mas duro el duelo, el lugar estaba repleto de amigos y familiares de todas partes, estaba de pie con un gabán negro que lo protegía del frío y un sombrero que le ayudaba a cubrir su rostro, Rose se refugiaba en su pecho destrozada y por si mismo no asimilaba esa pérdida, frente a él solo había un féretro vacío, de pronto la gente se empezó a mover y comenzaron los rumores nuevamente, lo sabia por como hablaban entre ellos en voz baja aunque no escuchara ni una palabra todas las miradas estaban dirigidas en una dirección, giró hacia ella y vio un par de sombras negras bajo un Árbol a pocos metros, una era un señor mayor y la otra una joven que tenia la cabeza agachada, no podía verla bien pero ya se imaginaba quienes eran, la observo por un rato, traía flores en la mano, rosas...una rosada y otra blanca, lograron llegar palabras a su hermana de que ella estaba allí y no pudo evitar lo que siguió, trato de aferrarla a él para que no se moviera, para que no diera mas de que hablar pero ella se escapo abriéndose paso entre la gente, personas ávidas de escándalos, no podía seguirla, estaba tan indignado como ella de que estuviese allí pero no debía participar en algún evento que llamara la atención, le gritó cosas horribles y le dijo que se fuera, las palabras mas duras que le había escuchado pronunciar a su hermana fueron dirigidas a ella, la humilló de tal forma que solo su abuelo pudo intervenir en cierta parte pero Rose estaba tan alterada que nada podía pararla, George fue mas rápido, llegó a el lugar sosteniéndola para que se calmara un poco, la joven lloraba, lloraba mucho y se encogía del dolor, en ese entonces pensó que era fingido, de pronto la vio erguirse, aparto a su hermana a quien George retenía lo mas que podía y camino hacia la urna, nadie la detuvo aunque muchos tenían la intención, la miraban con asco y desprecio, pasó junto a él que comenzó a respirar agitadamente por la rabia contenida, ella acaricio la enorme cruz celta con el nombre de su sobrino y depositó un beso con su mano, se estremecía por el llanto, se dejó caer junto a ella dejando las rosas, fue un momento en el que hasta la nieve pareció detenerse, se levanto vacilante de espaldas a él y se seco el rostro, camino despacio por el mismo sitio, tambaleándose como si en cualquier momento fuera a desvanecerse, su abuelo con un bastón en la mano la recibió abrazándola por los hombros sosteniéndola mientras subían a un auto de lujo, fue la única vez que la vio, pequeña, frágil y sola... sí….la odiaba, pero también sentía pena por ella...

Volvió a la realidad y la miró, aun no comprendía muchas cosas pero ahora estaba convencido de que ella si lo amaba, no podía fingir el sentimiento de pena que aun llevaba sobre sus hombros. Tal vez no se merecía el trato que le dieron ese día en especial en que se despidió de Anthony, pero la culpa… quizá si tenia culpa de haberlo hecho sufrir, a pesar de los malentendidos su boda con Portland siguió adelante hasta el último día.

\- Fue un mal día para todos Candy, frió y doloroso

\- Lo fue, la señora…me odia, aun lo hace pienso que siempre lo hará – _Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas recordando justo lo sucedido ese día_ – yo… lo que hice fue amar con todo mi corazón a su hijo pero ella… cree que fueron mis manos las que lo apartaron de este mundo, hubiéramos sido muy felices, nos queríamos pero éramos muy jóvenes y otros decidieron por nosotros, jamás le podré perdonar al Tío Abuelo que no le permitiera a Anthony casarse conmigo, lo que le pasó no fue mi culpa – _sollozó_ – pero él… le dio a elegir, o el nombre de la familia o yo…

\- Y fue a buscarte…. – _dijo en voz baja_

\- ¿Quien es mas culpable entonces Albert?

Esas palabras lo dejaron paralizado, parpadeo muchas veces, su cerebro era un revoltijo de sentimientos, de palabras, de decisiones que marcaban su vida, ¿que esperaba que hiciera? ¿actuar como un amigo y dejar que él se casara con aquella muchacha ocasionando una vergüenza, mas escándalos y mas rumores a su alrededor o cumplir con su papel de patriarca y responder frente a la familia de la forma adecuada?, hizo lo correcto aunque eso llevara a consecuencias fatales, por primera vez en todos esos años en lugar de culpar a una joven se empezó a cuestionar los eventos, si había que repartir culpas todos eran culpables y nadie lo era al mismo tiempo. Recuerdos que sabian a culpa.

Había viajado a Irlanda para agotar su ultima opción, Londres era un hervidero de rumores y escándalos que giraban sobre él y Candy, había ocasionado problemas familiares descomunales, la familia de Portland, Los Andrew y los White, el patriarca de la familia lo recibió con cara de pocos amigos estaba muy molesto por toda la información verás y distorsionada que había llegado a sus oídos, el resto de la familia lo presionaba para que arreglara la situación y el nombre de su familia dejara de estar en boca de todo el mundo

\- ¡Tío por favor! Déjame explicarte como sucedieron las cosas

\- ¿Que vas a explicarme Anthony? ¿en que clase de chica fuiste a poner los ojos? Ella no es digna de llevar nuestro apellido

\- Eso no es verdad, hay mucha mentira en todo esto, si tan solo dejaras que te lo cuente, desde el principio – _decía con desesperación_

\- El duque de Portland ha suspendido con un escandaloso espectáculo su matrimonio en plena iglesia, Los White la han repudiado y la gente cuenta miles de historias en la que tu te ves involucrado, tuve que mover muchos contactos para sacarte de la comisaría, ¿¡un Andrew en prisión!? por nada del mundo voy a permitir que te cases con ella

\- No fue él quien lo suspendió... y no me importa, ambos somos ahora mayores de edad, podemos casarnos sin tu permiso – _espetó con rebeldía_

\- Hazlo y no verás ni una sola moneda de la familia – _sentencio duramente_

 _\- Suspiro derrotado_ – Yo la amo – _susurro_ – la amo demasiado, si tengo que abandonar a mi propia familia… - _Lo miro con decisión_ – Lo haré

\- ¡Perfecto! Haz lo que quieras pero lejos, no seguiré admitiendo habladurías con el nombre de los Andrew

\- Nunca pensé que tu podrías hacerme algo así Tío – _en su voz había tristeza_ _, rabia y decepción_ – si tan solo supieras, si tan solo la conocieras un poco, te darías cuenta de que no es nada de lo que dicen, es mi vida

\- Te tiene ciego tu adoración por esa muchacha

\- Tal vez, por lo que ella ha logrado en mi, por lo que me hace sentir soy capaz de todo

\- Anthony piénsalo bien una mujer no vale la enemistad con tu familia

\- Ella sí y si mi familia no quiere mi felicidad ¿entonces crees que podré preferirla?

\- Eres la segunda opción de una muchacha libertina, una descarada

\- No te voy a permitir que hables así de ella, ¡es suficiente! Espero que jamás tengas que pasar por esto elegir entre tu propia sangre y la persona que amas – _dijo con rabia_

\- Ella no te ama Anthony te está utilizando

\- Eso tú nunca lo sabrás porque no te permitiste conocerla, quererla como yo – _se giro y salió del despacho_ _cerrando de un portazo_

Albert no podía comprender ese amor por que nunca lo había sentido, pero ahora sabia por que su sobrino la quería tanto, seguía mirándola fijamente, sus preciosos ojos lo meraban como buscando respuestas.

\- Lo siento mucho Albert, se nota que él era muy querido para usted, aunque jamás le escuche mencionar su nombre supongo que también lo quiso y a fin de cuentas es su familia, yo nunca quise causar problemas con su propia sangre

\- Necesito mas tiempo para aclarar muchas cosas Candy todo ahora es muy confuso y yo….

\- Deberíamos irnos, si no los Brighton enviaran a la policía por mi – _sonrió y se subió al auto_

En el resto del camino a Londres no dijeron ni una palabra el uno al otro, ella no quería remover mas cosas y el tenia demasiado que pensar.

Tom llegó como lo prometió a buscarla, entró con la firme intención de llevarla a casa, lo había pensado bien y no quería ocasionar problemas y disputas a los Brighton, así que agradeció a todos y se subió al auto con un suspiro. De vuelta en casa, una casa a la que pensó en no volver un día.

Al siguiente día se celebro un almuerzo para darle oficialmente la bienvenida, estaban las mismas caras que alguna vez encontró mirándola con horror, ahora parecían complacidas de que estuviese en la misma mesa, " _hipócritas"_ , no habló mucho como siempre y sonreía apenas los minutos se le hacían eternos para terminar con aquel acto, allí si que se sentía como un huésped, ellos apenas la miraban y Tom no hacia el intento de acercarse, salía durante el día con Annie y solo llegaba a la cena en las cuales no habían casi palabras para luego dormir, se sentía tan mecánica y falta de vida que recurría a las horas en las que estuvo con él llenas de risas para sentir que su estancia en Londres valía la pena..

Pasaron días y Candy estaba convencida de que él no volvería a dirigirle la palabra, quizá era mejor así aunque la entristecía fue una tonta al permitir tanto, se toco los labios recordando sus besos, jamás pensó en sentir tanto con un beso, era tan distinto a lo que alguna vez sintió por Anthony, no sabia exactamente que pero era distinto, debía de olvidarlo pronto, había vivido momentos mágicos a su lado pero pasaron aunque en honor a la verdad lo extrañaba, sus sentimientos habían cambiado poco a poco.

Annie estaba emocionada por una celebración importante en la que ambas estaban invitadas, como siempre la vida nocturna para la sociedad era mas importante que la diurna

\- ¿Crees que… deba quitarme el luto? – _decía mientras se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación_

¿Como dices? – _Preguntó Annie sorprendida_

\- Si.. será mejor que….

\- Ya te escuche mujer _– se levanto como un resorte colocándose detrás de ella y sacudiéndola por los hombros con emoción_ – ¡Al fiiin! Claro que debemos salir de compras y… el Verde te queda muy bien, Ahhh y el Rojo, algunos tonos Azules y Rosa pálido, vi unos vestidos preciosos en ese tono – _dio palmaditas_

\- Bueno no, no sé si estaría bien que…

\- Candy ya tienes casi tres meses aquí y casi un año de el fallecimiento de tu abuelo, ¡claro que es hora!

\- Si, tal vez para esa fiesta es mejor tener colores alegres, ¿Albert estará allí?

 _\- Su sonrisa se desvaneció y giro hasta su bolso_ – yo creí que lo habías olvidado, ¿solo fue una cita sin importancia verdad Candy?

\- No lo creo – _giro para mirarla con una sonrisa –_ ¿él te ha preguntado por mi?

\- Mucho mas que eso - _saco del bolso 3 sobres, que escondió para no entregárselos mirándola con reprobación_ \- llegaron a casa, no quería traértelas las he llevado encima por dos semanas, ¿todo este cambio y esa sonrisa tonta que traes es por él?

\- ¡Claro que no! Es...por mí...Ya entrégamelos Annie por favor

\- Arderé en una paila por esto Candy – _dijo mientras se los entregaba y se cruzaba de brazos mirándola como abría uno de ellos_

 _Estoy seguro de que quiere castigarme por algo malo que hice, aunque no_ _sepa_ _que es, se ha ido a un lugar donde no puedo alcanzarla a pesar de estar tan cerca, no dejo de pensarla ni un minuto, si no quiere que me acerque deje de rondar mis pensamientos y torturarme con el sabor de sus labios. Albert_

 _Imagino que en algún momento la amable señorita Brighton le entregará estas notas, espero que cuando lo haga no me haya olvidado, por favor princesa no olvide que yo siempre estaré esperando_ _con ansias el momento de_ _mirar su sonrisa. Albert_

 _Detesto los eventos masivos y sociales que se dan lugar en la noche, parece que no se cansan, pero asistiré únicamente para poder verla, es lo único que he pedido durante todos estos días, solo_ _volver a_ _verla. Albert_

La observó detenidamente como mientras leía se mordía el labio y sonreía, esto se estaba poniendo muy grave, ella la miro y le confirmó que dejaría el luto, estaba más que grave, estaba cayendo en la jaula del león, con ese hombre no debería tener nada que ver y sin embargo jugaban a las citas.

\- No sabes cuántas veces pedí y rogué porque conocieras a alguien, porqué volvieras a ser feliz – _se frotó las manos con frustración_ – pero vas directo a repetir la historia

\- Eso no es así Annie, es diferente, aunque sea un Andrew; todo con él es diferente y pude hablarle de lo que pasó, bueno parte de ello y aún así quiere verme – _se acercó a ella juntando las manos en una súplica_ \- por favor prométeme que no le dirás a Archie

\- ¿¡Que!? Pero Candy debo decirle él es su..pariente

\- No, prométemelo... Por favor – _trato de colocar su misma cara de manipulación pero no dio resultado_

\- ¿Y que pretendes con él?, no creerás que tienen futuro, ninguna de las familias lo aceptará por nada del mundo

\- No pienso en ningún futuro con él _– chasqueo la lengua y se alejó hacia el sofá_ – con Anthony había planeado todo un futuro, hasta el perro y el gato que tendríamos y ya ves, no quiero pensar en después, quiero vivir el ahora, nadie tiene porque saberlo.

\- ¿Pero con el...? ¡Ay dios! – _se dejó caer en el sofá a su lado_

\- Es que él me hace sentir.. Más real, cuando me sonríe todo cobra sentido, me ha comprendido y no me juzga, me siento protegida y apoyada, siento que su cariño es sincero – _suspiro_ – es algo que no se explicar

\- ¿Lo has visto Candy? – _preguntó con sorpresa_ – ¿después de la cita?

\- Si.. Y no diré más hasta que no lo prometas Annie, por favor déjame vivir esto sin reproches

\- Es que siento que la vida te está gastando una broma al involucrarte con ese hombre, no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir por un Andrew ellos solo hacen sufrir – _apartó la mirada_

\- Ay Annie... Estoy segura de que Archie te adora solo que...

\- ¿Solo que? Tantos años esperándolo queriéndolo y lo único que recibo son migajas Candy – _sus ojos se empañaron_ – estoy cansada de seguirlo a dónde va, de bailar el son que me toque – _sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar_ – hasta aquí, no puedo más... He terminado todo con Archie, merezco más de lo que él quiere darme

\- ¿Estas segura? – _pregunto con tristeza_

\- Si, desde hoy no existe para mí, no sabes cuántos otros quisieran un pedacito de mi tiempo, me han propuesto hasta matrimonio y todo lo deje por él, pero se acabo – _dijo determinante y secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelito azul_

\- ¿Entonces porque no vamos por un poco de color Annie? – _todo sea por animarla y lo que la animaba eran las compras eso lo sabía bien_

\- ¡Excelente! Vamos y conquista a ese hombre ya luego que se las arregle solo y luego dejaran de jugar ¿cierto? Quiero verme despampanante pero no para Archie esta vez no

\- Así es _– rió_ \- por nuestra nueva y mejorada versión, por nosotras – _dijo antes de tomar su bolso y salir con Annie_

* * *

 _Feliz Inicio de Semana a todas, siguen apareciendo retazos de lo que se desató antes y que cambio el rumbo de varias vidas... y ahora otros eventos siguen cambiando... Saludos_


	12. ME DAS VIDA

Temía estar perdiendo la razón pero era algo que quería, que necesitaba, recibió una nota de ella diciéndole que lo vería en aquella fiesta, se celebraba el cumpleaños 50 de uno de los magnates más influyentes de Inglaterra, eso poco le importaba, iría por ella, cuánto había rememorado su rostro, de todas las formas, despeinada, furiosa, alegre, triste, su sonrisa, sus ojos del color de las hojas, sus mejillas sonrosadas, La Paz con que dormía, su boca, eso más que nada, la forma en la que lo miraba, si.. era una locura...no quería ni imaginarse la certeza ni el tamaño de la misma.

El lugar estaba repleto de gente, cigarrillos y alcohol, llegó con Archie, era Viernes y habían trabajado hasta tarde, además tenían que saludarlos a todos, felicitar al cumpleañero y tomar un par de tragos de whisky, su reloj de bolsillo decía que eran más de las 7:00pm una hora allí y aún no la veía, la conversación estaba tomando tintes políticos, estaba hastiado, sorbió un poco de su copa y giró hacia su izquierda, a unos 20 metros una mujer, estaba de espaldas hacia él y reía con un grupo bastante numeroso entre hombres y mujeres, su vestido beige claro con dorado mostraba toda su espalda hasta más de la mitad, tiras en oro y brillantes que tenían que ser diamantes le surcaban la desnudez de la misma en un elegante cruce, se ajustaba a su cadera y caía suelto hasta el suelo, alguien la saludo pasando por su lado y al girarse pudo observar que el mismo bordado en tiras le caía sobre su pecho, llevaba perlas largas que disimulaban muy poco lo delicado de la tela, su cabello estaba suelto rizado y dorado con un adorno de diamantes que cruzaba su frente y bailaba coqueto a un lado de su cabeza cuando se movía. Caminó con el hombre hasta otro grupo que la saludaba entre tanto ella le sonreía, su boca estaba pintada de un rosa claro que la hacía ver más joven y definitivamente más hermosa, sin el luto era otra mujer… era una diosa que irradiaba luces, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima y no lo hizo hasta que por fin sus miradas se cruzaron un instante antes de que ella le sonriera brevemente y siguiera con su conversación, él solo se quedó con el trago en la mano, la mirada fija solo en ella y un mar de sensaciones que le robaban un poco de aire, alguien le dijo algo pero su respuesta fue incoherente, se disculpó y observo atentamente los movimientos de ella, un hombre le dio una copa y colocó su mano en el bajo de su espalda, su razonamiento se nubló, se despidió del grupo y llegó hasta ella

\- Buenas noches, Candice – _se inclinó y beso su mano_ – me permite hablarle un momento _– miro al hombre a su lado_ – ¿a solas?

Se despidió de Rod uno de los amigos de Annie y acompaño a Albert, caminaron por un sendero del jardín bastante boscoso, habían caminos hechos precisamente para aquellos que querían privacidad, tan estrechos que obligaban a las dos personas a caminar muy cerca, habían más parejas pero lo suficientemente alejadas, en un punto tomo su mano entrelazándola con la suya haciendo que ella mirara a todos lados para confirmar que nadie la veía, entonces, salieron del camino y se adentraron en un pequeño laberinto de árboles al fondo, no se oía casi la música y menos a la gente reír y hablar, se detuvo repentinamente y se giró quedando frente a ella, la miro por un instante y sin aviso la atrajo hasta su boca, la beso con ansias, con añoranza.

\- No sabes cuánto quería hacer esto – _dijo al romper el beso_ – estás tan hermosa que casi creo que no eres de verdad princesa, has dejado el luto

\- Lo lleve por mucho tiempo no quiero tener el peso de la muerte sobre mi, ahora solo quiero vivir – _le susurró_ – alguien puede vernos Albert no deberíamos estar aquí

\- ¿Quieres que nos larguemos a otro sitio y dejemos a toda esta gente? – _sonrío_

\- Sabes que no quise decir eso pero...

 _\- No dejó que hablara y volvió a besarla, no sabía que fuera a convertirse en vicio_ – te extrañe mucho, y allá no podré estar contigo, no podré ni bailar contigo

 _\- Acaricio su mejilla_ – señor no creo que podamos hacer nada al respecto

\- A las 10:00 inventa cualquier excusa, en la entrada el auto estará encendido esperándote – _dijo mientras dejaba pequeños besos tiernos sobre su boca_

 _\- Se alejó de él con una sonrisa_ – ¡ya basta! Estar aquí así es un riesgo, es más, lo es que me haya invitado a hablar – _se volvió al camino y a la fiesta pero antes se giró sonriéndole_ \- nos veremos a las diez señor

 _\- No le quedó más remedio que dejarla ir, se restregó el rostro y soltó el aire_ – esto se me está escapando de las manos, me estoy volviendo loco

\- La noche comenzó a ser maravillosa, sonreía y hablaba con todos, volvía a vivir, parecía despertarse de un largo sueño en el que solo habían pesadillas, no le importaba si a ellos les parecía bien o por el contrario aun creían que había perdido el camino, Froy y Vivián estaban allí, los saludo con un enorme abrazo y les pregunto por los niños, él la miro y sonrió ampliamente

\- Estas bellísima Caramelito, por fin dejaste el luto y pareces radiante

\- Gracias Froy me siento radiante, esto es nuevo pero… _\- suspiró_ – me hace feliz

\- Espero que esa sonrisa solo sepa ampliarse queremos escucharte reír – _le dijo Vivián con una sonrisa sincera cuando Dante Lambert interrumpió su conversación con una disculpa invitándole a bailar y ella dejo la copa a su amigo y acompaño al caballero._

A pesar de cierta distancia nunca la perdía de vista, se sentía impotente y apuraba los minutos en su mente mientras escuchaba una charla aburrida, ella bailaba animadamente con Lambert que sea lo que sea que le dijera ella estallaba en risas, parecía feliz… su rostro se iluminaba y el baile le sonrojaba las mejillas, era la mujer mas hermosa que hubiera visto jamás, solo vivía y disfrutaba ese momento sin mascaras. Durante una hora bailó con diferentes caballeros entre tanto él se retorcía de celos apurando otra copa, ya se había dado cuenta que Lambert no se le apartaba y cada vez estaba mas cerca, le susurraba cosas al oído y ella acepto bailar con él nuevamente, todo aquello le pareció insoportable, caminó hacia el otro lado del salón y se unió al grupo en donde Tom conversaba bastante serio, Ronald Price el famoso cumpleañero estaba de buen humor comentando lo increíble que estaba la fiesta y que no acabaría esa noche, sus hijos estaban disfrutando y él era feliz con ello, todos brindaron alegres por qué su cumpleaños no acabara esa noche y no perdió la oportunidad

\- Ronald esta celebración ha sido el acontecimiento mas alegre y divertido en el que he estado en lo que va de año

\- Es cierto Ron, mira como están todos bailando _– Comentó un caballero a su lado_

\- Pues me alegra que todos se desinhiban un poco de las presiones de la semana, si supiera bailar y tuviera menos edad yo mismo me uniría, pero eso se lo dejo a los jóvenes – _rió fuerte y su enorme estomago se movía en el proceso a pesar de que estaba bien sujeto con toda esa fina tela_

\- De eso me doy cuenta su hermana si que se esta divirtiendo esta noche, no ha dejado la pista y Lambert parece complacido de acompañarla – _menciono Albert a Tom mirándolo con diversión_

 _\- Frunció el ceño y miro hacia la pista en donde Candy reía y se movía con aquel vestido escaso de tela en su espalda, respiro profundamente_ – Discúlpenme caballeros – _dijo retirándose del grupo_

\- ¡Vaya Andrew! usted si que sabe como frustrarle la diversión a otros - _reía estruendosamente Ronald_ – Yo apuesto por que se muere de la envidia por no poder bailar con la jovencísima y hermosísima Heredera de Callahan, la mitad de los caballeros solteros siente lo mismo que usted y algún que otro casado – volvió a reír

 _\- Algo de ese comentario no le gusto nada_ – Gracias Ronald, por recordarme que hay cosas que no me son permitidas _– Sonrió y todos rieron al unísono,_ _disculpándose_ _se movió a la mesa de bebidas, observo como Tom hacia lo que él_ _no podía hacer_

Llego hasta ellos en un instante y espero a que el momento justo para acercarse, cuando la vio con aquel vestido pensó que su preciosa hermana había vuelto y se sintió orgulloso de ella, pero luego su cabeza se llenó de imágenes, en esa fiesta habrían muchos hombres tratando de conquistarla y se enfureció, solo le dedico una mirada y no volvió a mirarla más, ya no era una niña pero era su única hermana, no le gustaba nada que Lambert estuviese tan cerca de ella, se interpuso entre los dos mirándola con una advertencia

\- Creo que deberías parar de bailar Candice, ¿por que no tomas un refresco conmigo?

\- ¡Pero Tom!, nos estamos divirtiendo – _Dante le dedico a ella una mirada picara_ _con un guiño_ – ¿no es cierto Candice?

\- Si.. bueno creo que es mejor que le dedique un tiempo a mi hermano – _menciono recalcando la ultima palabra y sonrió forzadamente_

Caminaron a un rincón y como siempre esas escenas eran típicas de Tom, no le arruinaría la noche

\- ¿Podrías dejar alguna vez de hacer esto Tom?

\- No hasta que te cases, luego se encargara tu esposo, estabas dando de que hablar bailando tanto con Dante y mira que él esta interesado – _miro a todos lados_ – un montón de estos idiotas lo está, una joven y hermosa heredera es el ojo del huracán, llevabas el luto pero ahora – _la miro de arriba abajo_ – gritas por todos lados "Disponible"

\- Me tratas como si fuera una cualquiera Tom – _la rabia empezaba a aflorar_

\- ¡Cualquiera no!, eres mi hermana, Heredera de Callahan, mantente en bajo perfil – _le susurro en voz baja_

Froy llego hasta ellos y sonriente se unió para evitar una discusión

\- Creo que este no es lugar para discutir y por el amor de Dios Tom deja que se divierta un poco - _mencionó_

\- Lo que no quiero es que se diviertan con ella, tu deberías cuidar a tu esposa no a mi hermana

\- No seas intransigente Candy es mi amiga casi también mi hermanita Tom ¿y no te parece que deberíamos aprovechar cada oportunidad para dejar claro que no hay diferencias entre nosotros?

 _\- Pareció pensar y resopló_ – hagan lo que quieran solo no vuelvas a bailar con Dante – _se fue rumbo a su grupo Froy tenia algo de razón era un buen momento para simular que_ _no quedaba nada de lo sucedido_ _hace algunos años atrás_

\- Por esa razón es que ninguna mujer soporta quedarse a su lado, es extremadamente celoso _– dijo_ _Froy_ _en forma confidencial lo que la hizo reír nuevamente_

\- Es cierto pobre del alma que se atreva a ser mi cuñada, no podrá moverse a ningún lado sin que Tom lo apruebe

\- No le hagas caso…me encanta verte sonreír y si Dante te gusta…

\- ¿¡Que!? ¡Froy pero que dices! Solo baile con él algunas veces - _dijo entre risas_

\- Pero te veías feliz con él y no me engañas Candy hace años que no te veo así, ¿no es por alguien?

\- Me conoces bastante bien Froy, si hay alguien, no pensé que volvería a sentirme así nunca

\- ¿Quien es? ¿Lo conozco? _– pregunto sonriente_

Del otro lado del salón ya los rumores comenzaban a formarse Vivián estaba con unas damas conocidas cuando una de ellas comento

\- Vivián me vas a disculpar pero… ¿no te da algo de miedo ver a aquella chica de los White con El duque?

 _\- Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y rió_ – Claro que no Aloína supongo que quisiste referirte a ella como la señorita White, Froyland es mi esposo y ambos queremos mucho a Candice, es una persona especial en nuestras vidas

\- Pero una vez estuvieron comprometidos – _murmuro otra_

\- Eso esta en el pasado, Candice es una mujer extraordinaria, yo la quiero como una hermana y nuestros hijos la adoran – _observo como todas quedaban sin palabras y sorbían de su trago_ _entre miradas dudosas comenzarían a murmurar a su espalda_

\- ¿Vas a decirme o tendré que sacarte información?

\- Froy aún es pronto, ¿Que hora es? – _pregunto alarmada_

 _\- Observo su reloj de bolsillo_ – ¿casi las diez, por que? Se te acabara la magia a media noche

\- Que gracioso eres, no voy a decirle nada señor sarcástico y es mejor, no llegare a media noche, me voy antes de que los rumores de una relación entre nosotros lleguen a ellos, no quiero avergonzarlos mas

\- Si te vas haré que mi chofer te lleve

\- ¡No! Es que.. el chofer de los Brighton Freed me llevara a casa... El de ellos... No lo conozco

 _\- La miró por largo rato antes de que ella se despidiera con un abrazo y murmuro para si mismo_ – nunca supiste mentir bien, ¿en que andarás ahora?

Les dijo a ellos que se iría a casa y cuando iba saliendo del salón Archie la intercepto, tenia los ojos distraídos un síntoma de haber bebido mucho, se preocupo pero él con una risita le dijo que estaba lucido y muy cuerdo

\- ¿Que demonios le sucede a Annie? No me ha mirado en toda la noche y no deja de estar con ese Nicholas, ¿sabias que ese idiota tuvo el descaro de proponerle matrimonio una vez? Parece que no existiera para ella

\- A ella no le pasa nada Archie y me dijo lo de Nicholas, tal vez se lo pensó mejor y acepte su propuesta esta noche – _miro como el palideció de pronto y su sonrisa divertida de desvaneció_ \- De todas formas ella está soltera y sin ningún compromiso

\- No es cierto ella está conmigo _– respondió muy serio_

\- ¿Seguro? _– no tuvo respuesta, sabia que eso lo haría pensar por un rato_ – oye tengo que irme, mejor no sigas bebiendo

\- ¡Espera! ¿A donde vas? La fiesta aun no termina - _miro su reloj_ – son poco pasadas de las diez, ¿vas sola?

\- ¿A parte de Tom tengo mas hermanos celosos? – _sonrió_ – Freed me llevará a casa Tom no me deja bailar mucho, tomar mucho, o simplemente no quiere que me miren mucho – _él asintió con comprensión,_ _beso su mejilla y continuó su camino_

La siguió sin que se diera cuenta, _"hay alguien"_ le había dicho y se alegró pero también se preocupó muchísimo, ¿quien podría ser ese quien le devolvió la alegría y el color a su Candy?, casi se lleva una sorpresa cuando se encontró en la salida a Archie Cornwell, Pero el no podría ser, ¿o si? Annie y el tenían algo parecido a un noviazgo pero no estaban juntos esa noche, recordó que él estuvo en un tiempo enamorado de ella, quizá..., no, ella se despidió de él y siguieron caminos opuestos, se apoyó de una columna y la observo bajar las escaleras, su vestido ondeaba con el viento mientras se movía, parecía una de esas diosas del Olimpo rumbo a un elegante auto, no pudo identificar quien lo conducía desde aquella distancia pero no era el auto ni el chofer de los Brighton de eso estaba totalmente seguro, se subió a ese auto con un hombre y esta vez averiguaría en que estaba metida y sobre todo con quien, no iba a permitir que ningún imbécil la lastimara.

\- ¿Te divertiste? – _dijo con cierto tono irónico_

\- Si mucho… - _respondió en el mismo tono_

 _\- Resoplo_ – pensé que no vendrías estabas muy entretenida

\- ¡Vaya! Tom tenia razón muchos hombres están muy interesados – _rió_

\- ¿Que hombres?

\- Señor Albert tendrá que hacer la fila si quiere ser uno de mis hermanos preocupados y celosos

\- No quiero ser tu hermano Candy y tampoco que Dante este muy cerca de ti, tiene fama de mujeriego

\- Algunos bailes con él y ya esta interesado, seguro anunciaremos el compromiso en el próximo evento social – _dijo_ _sarcástica_

\- ¡Ni de chiste! – _estaba serio con el ceño fruncido_

\- Los hombres son un verdadero caso ¿o solo serán los Andrew?

 _\- Detuvo el auto de pronto a un lado del camino y la miró acercándose_ – me ha costado mucho tu sonrisa y con ese tipejo te reías a cada rato, ¿quieres que te diga que estuve dos horas retorciéndome de los celos porque él podía estar contigo y yo no? Y ahora me muero de ganas por qué me beses, hazlo y olvidare esas horas eternas

Lo besó, claro que lo hizo, era tan dulce estando celoso que el podría olvidarlo pero ella jamás lo haría, sus besos eran cada vez mas demandantes y le encantaban, porque también necesitaba tenerlo cerca. Terminaron sentados sobre el amplio parachoques del auto mirando desde lo alto al imponente Londres, era una noche fresca, nada fría, sus manos estaban entrelazadas mientras las luces de la ciudad titilaban ante sus ojos, ella lo miró y se levanto tirando de su mano, luego lo abrazó y se quedo recostada en su pecho

\- ¿Quiere bailar conmigo señor? _– susurro_

\- Desde hace horas princesa

Y lentamente bailaron en una noche oscura, sin estrellas y nublada, sobre aquella montaña desde donde Londres se veía reducido a sus pies, el mundo dejo de importarles, el momento era simplemente ese, el _"aquí y ahora"_ ambos no querían pensar en las cosas que los separaban solo en lo que sentían estando juntos. Las primeras gotas cayeron dispersas, no pareció importarles sumidos en su burbuja pero inmediatamente sobre ellos cayó la lluvia, ella lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo al auto entraron en el asiento de atrás y escucharon como las gotas golpeaban cada parte del vehículo bastante fuerte, aun entre risas lo miro y con su mano estaba dispuesta a quitar las gotas que había traído, acaricio su rostro y la detuvo, cerro los ojos besando la palma con ternura, se acercó y beso su nariz para finalmente devorar sus labios, sus besos le quemaban la piel entera, lo seducía su necesidad, su mano se paseó por la fina tela ascendiendo desde su pierna a su cintura, entonces lo miro, si la lluvia se detuvo no escuchaba su corazón latían aún más fuerte, las palabras salieron de su boca no supo bien cómo y con el temor a una afirmación _"si quieres que me detenga solo dilo, por favor"_ cuando ella le sonrió delineando su boca sintió que el aire no alcanzaba para respirar y su respuesta lo desconecto definitivamente de la conciencia _"no quiero que te detengas, no quiero que esto termine nunca"_. Y en aquel espacio reducido gran cliché y sin planificarlo la ropa fue sobrando, pero lo que siguió no fue en absoluto romántico, tierno, ni despacio, fue básico, carnal, pasional y muy salvaje, era necesidad mutua mesclado con deseo, su piel era suave, dulce, lo dominaba por completo, hacía de él lo que quería, mordió sus labios suavemente y se entregaron sin pensar solo sentir el divino contacto de sus cuerpos, no le importo siquiera que no fuera el primero si no quien la hacía suspirar y disfrutar de placeres como aquellos, era su nombre el que repetía, se entregaba, el la hacía suya, adoraba que sus dedos se enterraran con fuerza en su cuerpo y lo arrastrara con ella a infinitos gemidos, se aferraba a ella como si fuera la misma vida, el lugar, el sitio había dejado de importar hacía mucho rato atrás ente besos profundos y caricias apasionadas, quería todo de ella, necesitaba todo y más..creyó que moriría en sus brazos, el mundo giró deprisa y vibró estremeciendo todo a su alrededor, escucho de sus labios llamarlo príncipe y luego nada, ni la lluvia, ni su respiración, ni el latido intenso de su corazón, le falta a el aire, poco a poco escucho la lluvia que seguía golpeando el techo del auto, fue consiente de donde estaba, y de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, movió sus manos acariciando su espalda y suspiro de alivio, ella estaba allí, no quería abrir los ojos pero sintió como besaba su barbilla, su cuello y su pecho, su corazón latía, lo sentía aún desbocado golpeando a su izquierda, sus pequeñas manos lo llenaban de caricias, estaba en una especie de paraíso del que no quería salir, entonces la abrazo y ella se recostó de su pecho la escucho suspirar. Al abrir los ojos todo parecía más oscuro creía estar en un lugar con mucha más luz, al mirarla descansar sobre él solo pudo confirmar lo que su cabeza llevaba días diciéndole, había dejado que se colara más allá de su control, estaba perdiendo, suspiró profundamente besando su frente, no había nada ya que pudiera hacer.

Cuando despertó sabía exactamente en donde estaba, por la ventanilla abierta entraba un aire muy frío pero su cuerpo la abrigaba, también en algún momento le colocó su camisa en la espalda, parpadeo algunas veces para terminar de despertar se movió muy lentamente, lo miro dormir y sonrío, ¿que era lo que había hecho? Las imágenes llegaron a su cabeza y se sonrojó, había hecho lo más apasionado y excitante de su vida se había entregado por completo con un arrebato de deseo y no se arrepentía de ello, no tenía ni idea de cómo llegaron a acomodarse en ese auto, entonces soltó una risita y él despertó

\- Lo siento – _beso su pecho_ – ha sido culpa mía

\- ¡Por amor a dios! ¿Estas diciéndome que me has forzado y te disculpas? – _sonrío acariciando su cabello_

\- Despertarte, no quería... – _recibió un beso casto en los labios_

\- Aún sigo soñando – _susurro en su boca_

Vestirse fue más complicado que el haberse desvestido, pero les causaba risa, al fin el reloj marcó las cuatro y la lluvia había cesado convertida en una llovizna leve, aparcó en la solitaria calle frente a la residencia de los White negándose a dejarla ir, tenía la extraña sensación de querer abrazarla estando en su cama, era extraña porque jamás había querido algo parecido con ninguna mujer, le dio un beso rápido y salió del auto sin mirar a atrás, maldijo al vacío que le quedo después de que se marchara y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el asiento soltando el aire que alimentaba sus pulmones, cerró los ojos llenándose de los deliciosos recuerdos de esa noche con una sonrisa embelesada.

Entro muy sigilosa con los zapatos de tacón dorados en la mano, subió las escaleras pensando que el dichoso vestido hacía mucho ruido al moverse, al fin llegó a su habitación y pudo respirar, al parecer ellos estaban en casa ya y dormidos no sería ella a la que creían desde temprano en su cama la que los despertara, se apoyó sobre la puerta cerrada de su habitación y dejó caer los zapatos pensando cómo le hubiese gustado seguir a su lado, recostada en su pecho... Giró como tonta en la habitación y se tumbó en la cama mirando el techo, se sentía viva él le daba vida.

* * *

 _Y... ya vemos como inician los rumores, algunos sin querer y otros queriendo, la gente siempre hablará demás sin saber que hay en el corazon de las personas, se crea una imagen y de alli los Prejuicios... Enamorados! mucho hasta perder el sentido del deber... despues de esto yo me pregunto como hará Albert para decirle quien es... y tienen razon una relacion entre ellos será mal vista otro escandaloso evento por ser quien es el en su familia y por ser ella la que en antaño enamoró hasta la locura a su sobrino...queda mucha tela por cortar... Saludos y abrazos a todas..._

 _PD. Anthony es un tema que no acabará jamas es el centro del rumor y por el pasó mucho por eso esta en la foto de Avatar jajaja es nuestro co-protagonista aunque en el presente ya no esté_


	13. QUIEN ERES

\- No puedo creer que aún sigas dormida, Tom me pidió que viniera a verte a ver si es que estas enferma – _era la voz de Annie pero no quería por nada abrir los ojos y abandonar su sueño, sintió que le tocó la frente – no tienes fiebre, y sé que me estás escuchando_

\- _Se revolvió en la cama y murmuró adormilada_ – ¿qué hora es Annie?

\- Las 10:00 pero no las últimas que me preguntaste antes de irte anoche de la fiesta cuando se estaba poniendo mejor, a estas horas una dama no está durmiendo

\- Muero de hambre – _dijo mientras se incorporaba y restregaba sus ojos con un bostezo_

\- Tu fantástico y muy apuesto hermano antes de irse me dejo subir, no quisieron molestarte ya que te fuiste con un fuerte dolor de cabeza anoche – _el sarcasmo era palpable_ – aquí está tu desayuno

\- No era exactamente como quería despertar hoy.. – _sonrío mientras alcanzaba el café y Sorbía un poco_

\- Qué descaro más grande señorita White – _la miro negando con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos_ – te perdiste mucho anoche, Dante no paraba de hablar de ti, casi hubo una escandalosa pelea por Chatherine Price y Archie me pidió matrimonio

\- _Abrió los ojos parpadeando masivamente y dejo el café sobre la mesita_ – ¿¡Espera que!? No.. No se te ocurra moverte - _fue corriendo al baño y cuando regresó estaba más despierta, se amarró de el albornoz en la cintura y se sentó con su desayuno_ – me lo vas a contar todo, pero no lo de Chatherine ni de Dante, ¿Archie que?

\- No sonrías tanto, le dije que no – _tomo una fresa del plato y con chulearía se la llevó a los labios_

\- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Que fue lo que pasó? Annie no me dejes con la curiosidad, anoche me lo encontré bastante bebido

\- Me saco del salón y me llevó al jardín, me tomo de las manos y simplemente me dijo _"Annie, cásate conmigo"_ supongo que esperaba que me arrojará a sus brazos y le dijera que siempre había esperado ese momento, ¿pero como? Estaba muy bebido y me miraba sonriendo como si el asunto lo divirtiera – _resopló de rabia_ – lo deje plantado en medio del jardín con un enorme NO y no me arrepiento

\- _Aplaudió entre risas_ – ¡bravo Annie! Eres mi heroína... Debe estar muy confundido, recuerdo cuando Anthony me pidió matrimonio fue entre las rosas que plantó para mí en la fuente del Ángel – _suspiró_ – muy romántico

\- Froy no tuvo oportunidad de pedírtelo ya estaba asumido, cuando Nick me lo pidió fue muy tierno, me costó darle una negativa – _ladeó la cabeza_ – dos proposiciones de matrimonio y sin embargo ambas estamos solteras

\- Tal vez no era nuestro momento

\- Si tal vez no... – _la miro profundamente_ – ¿sabes que note también anoche? – _comió otra fresa_ – que ese al que llamas señor Albert brillaba por su ausencia, ¿a donde fuiste con el?

\- ¿Porque asumes que me fui con el? – _preguntó sin mirarla_

\- ¡Ah no señorita! A mí no me crea tan tonta, he usado con Archie esa estrategia un montón de veces

\- Annie creo que... No, no lo creo yo... Estoy estúpidamente enamorada de él

\- _Se atragantó con la fresa, se incorporó y tosió tanto que Candy se preocupó_ \- ¡estoy bien! ... ¡Maldicion!

\- Una dama no tiene esa palabra en el repertorio Annie

\- No me vengas con moralísimos Candy, ¿qué demonios...? ¿Enamorada de él? – _se llevó ambas manos a la sien y camino de un lado al otro en la habitación ante la mirada atónita de su amiga_ – yo pensé que era una especie de aventura algo pasajero, ¡por todos los demonios Candy! ¡retira lo que dijiste ahora mismo!

\- Podría hacerlo pero es lo que siento, ¿porque es tan grave? Sé que su familia no lo aceptara y la mía a pondrá el grito al cielo, ni la sociedad estará muy convencida pero no me importa, no estoy soñando con bodas ni nada de eso solo... Solo quiero estar con el, acariciar su cabello, y... Besar sus labios

\- _Estaba perpleja_ – si, muy idílico, muy bonito suena todo ¿pero ya hablaron? ¿Le contaste todo? ¿Está claro de lo que pasó realmente?

\- _Bajo la mirada y tomo lo que le restaba de su jugo –_ no, no por completo pero la próxima vez que nos veamos se lo diré Annie

\- Que sea cuanto antes y que él te diga quién es – _dijo evidentemente molesta_

\- ¿Quién es? ¿A que te refieres?

\- Eso no me compete a mi decírtelo, si continuas con esa... Esa relación... – _suspiró y se acercó a ella con cariño al ver su rostro evidentemente preocupado odiaria verla nuevamente triste_ – ¿realmente lo quieres?

\- Si, estoy segura de lo que siento, de lo que me hace sentir

\- Estaré aquí para ti siempre ¿está bien? Aunque no me guste para nada – _ella asintió_ – termina de levantarte hoy vamos a ver a Patty está cada vez más grande

 _"Que te diga quién es"_ quedo flotando en su cabeza, ¿realmente no sabía quién era? Ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo, no arruinaría esa sensación que la embargaba y la hacía sonreír, esa que hacía tantos años perdió y creyó que jamás sentiría de nuevo

En el despacho de la mansión de los Andrew él estaba con la mirada fija sobre unos documentos importantes, debía firmarlos y enviarlos para que estuviesen en su destino a primera hora del lunes, no lograba leer ni una sola frase completa, George lo miraba atentamente sin decir nada pero parecía bastante perturbado

\- ¿Hay algún problema?

\- ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez George? ¿Que se siente?

\- Si, me he enamorado solo una vez y explicarte cómo se siente completamente es imposible, pero sé que no puedes quitártela de la cabeza con cosas tan mínimas como su cabello, sus ojos, el hoyuelo en su mejilla, tu mundo comienza a girar alrededor de ella, quieres estar a su lado y colocarla en un pedestal para adorarla, protegerla del mundo, cuando está cerca todo deja de importar, se te olvidan las palabras y se te reseca la boca... Básicamente te pierdes a ti mismo por ella – sonrío

\- Tengo un problema - _se restregó el rostro_ – por primera vez he perdido George y no sé qué hacer

\- Girar las cosas a tu favor como siempre, dile lo que sientes, dile quién eres

\- _Frunció el ceño_ \- Ella... Lastimó a Anthony y ocasionó todo un escándalo que terminó muy mal, puso a nuestra familia en boca de todos, Rose la detesta.. y yo...

\- Tú te empeñas en negarlo, pero solo te metiste en esto – _suspiro audiblemente_ – escúchame bien William, la recuerdo hace unos años cuando era poco más que una niña, adoraba a Anthony, sufrió mucho con todo el asunto ella llevó la peor parte y ahora tú...

\- ¿La peor parte? Anthony murió – _dijo con enfado_ – Rose cambio para siempre, destruyo a mi familia

\- No fue su culpa y es absurdo que escondas lo que sientes por ella detrás de las heridas del pasado, si quieres descubrir la verdad hazlo con honestidad - _Lo miro largamente sin saber qué decir, pues tenía la razón_

Era un hermoso Domingo tranquilo, el primero en años que estaba en Londres y no pasaba con Archie, generalmente las damas salían a dar paseos por Hyde Park ellas no serían la excepción había una pequeña celebración de fin del verano repleto de gente, podrían ser un poco más libres, comieron dulces y algodónes de azúcar como cuando eran niñas, miraron una obra callejera que las hizo reír a carcajadas y le dieron de comer a los patitos, se estaban divirtiendo como antes, como hacía tantos años que no lo hacían, se cruzaron con Dante y otros amigos con quienes compartieron impresiones del lugar y de la fiesta del viernes, habían rumores de que Catherine pronto se comprometería con Henry Ryan, Dante la miraba con embeleso y Annie pensó que ojalá Candy se hubiese enamorado de un hombre como Dante, aunque su fama de mujeriego llegara a ser cierta sería menos escandaloso que estar involucrada nada menos con el patriarca de los Andrew después de lo que pasó, pero quién era ella para juzgar su corazón si había pasado años esperando por un hombre que la consideraba sus domingos, giro a su derecha y pareciera que el karma regia los pensamientos, él estaba guapo como siempre, elegante e irresistible para ella caminando hacia el grupo acompañado de su tío y del señor George Johnson, dieron las buenas tardes y se saludaron cordialmente, Candy le sonrió a William Andrew pero evitó su mirada, a quien si vio ampliando su sonrisa fue a George

\- No había tenido la oportunidad de verlo, ¿se acuerda de mí Señor Johnson?

\- _Tomó su mano y la beso devolviéndole la sonrisa_ – por supuesto que sí Candice, si me permite está usted más hermosa que en mis recuerdos

\- Es usted un caballero como ya no los hay, sin embargo en los míos sigue siendo el mismo creo que a el tiempo no se le ocurre pasar por su persona - _apretó su mano con afecto_

\- Bueno estoy a poco de ponerme realmente celoso – _bromeó Dante_

\- Mi estimado George no sabía que podía despertar esos sentimientos en Lambert – _mencionó Albert en el mismo tono bromista_

\- Qué gran sentido del humor para un Andrew, supongo que eso no le agradará mucho, no se preocupe por Johnson – _rió_

\- Señorita White, Señorita Brighton, ¿serían tan amables de acompañarme por alguna chuchería y pasear conmigo? – _preguntó con cortesía recibiendo la sonrisa amplia de ambas que se despidieron de los caballeros y se anclaron cada una en su brazo dejando a todos los presentes atónitos, Albert y Archie caminaban tras ellos escuchando como George las hacía reír y conversaban animadamente_ – estoy tan bien acompañado hoy que seguro es el día de mi suerte un par de mujeres hermosas y un día en el parque, ¿se puede pedir más?

\- Se pueden pedir helados ¿cierto Candy? – _mencionó Annie alegremente_

Se sentaron en la heladería junto a George y ellos que no habían dicho palabra alguna estaban frente a las chicas, Archie estaba muy serio pero no perdería la oportunidad, poco le importaba que hubiese más gente con ellos, sus intentos desde el día anterior habían fracasado

\- Annie tenemos que hablar, por favor

\- Disculpe señor Cornwell pero estamos conversando, no creo que tenga nada que decirme que requiera privacidad – _dijo probando el helado_

\- Ya ven lo difíciles que son las mujeres - _se dirigió a todos_ – pero que le hace uno cuando las quiere – _Candy reprimió una risita, George sonrió y Annie abrió los ojos ampliamente_

\- Entonces vas a tener que decirlo Archie, dile que la quieres ¿o no te atreverías? – _preguntó Albert con diversión_

\- _El dejó escapar el aire y la miró fijamente_ – ¿Es lo que quieres escuchar? Te quiero Annie y no soporto que estemos peleados así

\- Es que se me olvidaba señor, hoy es el día... Hoy me quiere, ¡Vaya!...Gracias – _dijo y lo observo recostarse sobre el asiento con frustración y mirar hacia el parque, ella se concentró en el helado_

\- Supongo que no fue suficiente – _sonrío George_ – pero no te sientas mal Archie hay hombres que no tienen el valor de aceptar los sentimientos y decirlos, se requiere valentía – _miro a Albert_ – yo mismo estoy entre ellos, si fuera más joven no desaprovechará la oportunidad

\- En realidad George, mi abuelo decía que no hacía falta ser joven para cometer el error de desaprovechar una oportunidad y que es mejor disfrutar del tiempo que dios nos ha concedido – _mencionó Candy con una sonrisa_

\- Su abuelo tenía toda la razón señorita y ahora que lo pienso gracias a esta demostración de la juventud de perder el tiempo valioso puede que decida no seguir contando minutos y comenzar a vivirlos

Sus miradas se cruzaron y la veía con intensidad, deseó por un instante que estuviesen solos poder besarla y abrazarla, se moría de ganas por siquiera tocarla. Salieron de la heladería y había oscurecido, Annie no volvió a mirar a Archie comentando del helado de chocolate con George quien muy amablemente les preguntó que si querían que las acercaran a casa, ellas asintieron pues Freed había llevado a los Brighton a una comida, cuando se encontraron justo frente al auto, Albert tuvo por primera vez la oportunidad de acercarse a ella, rozaron sus manos a escondidas y le sonrió

\- Esto es una tortura princesa – _le susurró muy cerca_

\- ¿Me extraña aunque sea un poco señor Albert?

\- Mucho... – _se apartó de ella justo cuando a su espalda escucho una voz conocida_

\- Buenas noches caballeros, damas – _se inclinó en una reverencia formal_ – ¿Candice? ¿A donde crees que vas? – _preguntó con molestia_

\- _Lo conocía perfectamente bien Froy estaba tan molesto que apretaba la boca y hablaba con dureza_ – el señor Jonhson se ofreció a llevarnos a casa

\- Muchas gracias señor – _miro a George con cortesía_ – pero tú no vas con este Andrew a ningún lado – _observo como ella se quedaba sin palabras con los ojos muy abiertos_

\- ¿Desde cuando decide a dónde va y con quién Portland? – _lo enfrentó_

\- No discutiré eso con usted precisamente – _la miro y quiso tomarla del brazo pero un movimiento fue más rápido_

\- _Evitó siquiera que la tocara con brusquedad_ – eso debe decidirlo ella no es nadie para obligarla, ¿ni siquiera quiso casarse y ahora es su dueño duque? – _recalcó la última palabra_

\- No es el lugar ni el momento para discutir – _intervino George_ – Candice si quiere irse con el duque no hay problema

\- _Froy miro el auto al que se subirían antes de que ella pudiera contestar con quien se iría y era el mismo en el que la viera subirse dos noches atrás, empezó a respirar como un toro y su furia se acrecentó_ – ¿de quién demonios es este auto?

\- ¿Es mío Portland cuál es tu problema? – _le respondió Albert acercándose mucho a él, sin más Froy perdió la compostura y lo tomó de la chaqueta con rabia_

\- ¡Maldito seas! - _Musitó en voz baja_

Todos se movieron en cuestión de micro segundos, Archie y George los separaron antes de que comenzaran un espectáculo, tenían ya algunos espectadores alrededor, Annie se llevó las manos a la boca para reprimir un grito y Candy tomó a Froy del brazo.

\- Que tengan buena noche, Annie nos vemos luego, vamos Froy por favor – _tenía el corazón en la boca, no sabía porque había reaccionado de esa forma, Froy seguía mirándolo con enojo pero se alejó con él a regañadientes hacia el parque en donde estaba Vivián con los niños_

Albert se quedó hirviendo de furia, para colmo no podía hacer nada, subió al asiento del conductor y se puso en marcha, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas moler a golpes a Portland, necesitaba golpear algo y lo hizo con el volante ante la mirada perpleja de sus acompañantes, miro por el retrovisor en donde estaban Archie y Annie observándolo y se disculpó, dejaron a Annie en casa pero antes ella se dio la vuela por la ventanilla de Albert y lo miro

\- Sabía que esto pasaría, nadie permitirá que estén cerca, no la busque más William

\- No puedo, Annie lo siento mucho

\- Me parece estar viviendo otra vez la misma historia – _miro al resto de los pasajeros_ – ¿a ustedes no? – _se despidió con la mano y entro a casa_

\- Es increíble, tiene razón tío esto llego demasiado lejos, debes parar, ya no la busques más, es una locura

\- Demasiado lejos y demasiado tarde Archie – _comentó George_

Nadie habló más durante el trayecto, Albert solo pensaba en el por que El duque tenía que estar en medio, lo suyo era en partes iguales celos y frustración, Annie dijo que parecía estar repitiéndose, pensó en Anthony.. si eso era lo que sentía él ahora lo comprendía. ¿Ella habría tenido algo que ver con Portland además de su supuesta amistad?, no entendía el por qué el reaccionaba de aquella manera por una mujer que no era nada suyo, ahora sabía lo que su sobrino sintió, era desesperante no saber y no poder tenerla _"Eso tú nunca lo sabrás porque no te permitiste conocerla, quererla como yo"_ eran sus palabras y quemaban como fuego sobre su pecho, todo comenzó como un juego, una clase de venganza y se convirtió en la misma historia...Karma

Se sentaron en un banco los tres mientras la niña veía a un mimo hacer gracias y el bebe dormía en el cochecito

\- ¿Que sucedió contigo Froy?, no tenías porqué...

\- Claro que si Candice - _se restregaba el rostro conteniendo la rabia_ – te vi salir con él en su auto, ¿que es lo que hay entre ustedes? - _pregunto en voz baja_

\- _Vivián la miro con sorpresa y palideció_ – Froy yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida privada, ¿en todo caso que hacías espiándome?

\- ¡Demonios Candy! me preocupo por ti y ya veo que tenía toda la razón en preocuparme ese hombre y tú no tienen nada que hacer juntos

\- Lo quiero Froy – _soltó de pronto, vio como el dejaba escapar todo el aire y cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras se sostenía el puente de la nariz_

\- Candy, no es la persona más adecuada a la que debiste poner tus ojos cariño - _Vivián tomo su mano con ternura_

\- ¿Por qué no? – _preguntó pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos le enumerará la lista, Cristina se acercó saltando hacia ellos y la arrastró a ver a el mimo_

\- ¿No sabe quién es? – _preguntó Vivián en voz baja_

\- No lo sé mi vida, esto no me gusta nada, así me caiga a trompadas con él imbecil de William Andrew mañana mismo aclaro este asunto, es toda culpa suya, quién sabe con qué intenciones se acercó a Candy, al final ella siempre es la que tiene que pagar los platos rotos de los arrebatos de esa familia y no seré yo quien se interponga otra vez entre ella y la persona que dice querer, mi asunto es con él

En casa estaba aún más confundida, la reacción de Froy y la de Annie se parecían mucho, sabía que tenían miedo de que volviera a sufrir y con él que es justamente de la familia de Anthony, pero tendría que haber algo más, no iba a esperar mucho para saberlo, y quería escucharlo de su propia boca.

* * *

 _Hola Chicas, lo se ayer se me hizo cuesta arriba subir el capítulo pero aca está, ahhh siii su cabeza esta llena de especulaciones, solo pueden in atando cabos a medida que avanza les prometo que el capitulo de mañana será revelador. Un Abrazo a todas gracias por leer_


	14. VERDADES

Cuando se dirigía a su oficina esa mañana su secretaria lo recibió con un _"alguien lo está esperando señor Andrew, está en salón"_ , se dirigió con paso firme y al entrar su sorpresa no fue mayor a su dicha, cerró la puerta por dentro y la abrazo como si tuviera mucho tiempo sin verla, miro sus lindos ojos besando sus manos con ternura

\- No quiero importunarte tan temprano, sé que tienes muchas cosas que hacer, no tuve que preguntar por ti, Archie estaba en la entrada y me dejo aquí, me dijo que sería mejor que habláramos – _acaricio su mejilla_ – y tenemos que hablar, lo que pasó anoche...

\- La tomo de la mano y se sentaron en un enorme sillón – lo siento princesa pero no entiendo porque Portland tiene que inmiscuirse en tu vida, no es nada tuyo

\- Es mi amigo de toda mi vida, como si fuera mi hermano, prácticamente nos criamos juntos Annie, Tom, Él y yo

\- Pero.. Eso no le da derecho de decidir por ti

\- ¿Entiéndelo si?, me quiere mucho se preocupa por mí, lo que pasó hace años atrás fue horrible y no quiere que vuelva a suceder

\- ¿Te quiere mucho o te ama? iban a casarse

\- ¡Ya basta Albert! - _cerró los ojos un instante_ – lo dices como los demás dijiste que me creerías, además no es por eso que estoy aquí, mis amigos piensan que no debería ni hablar contigo, explícame por favor, dime por que

Miro sus ojos llenos de preguntas y se sintió un miserable, no podía decirle quien era después de todo lo que pasó entre ellos, lo creía sincero y sí, había comenzado con otras intenciones pero eso cambió y ahora tenía miedo de perderla, por primera vez se comportaría como un cobarde, quizá ese era el castigo por tomar una venganza en contra de quien no debía

\- Piensan que te odio, porque soy...un Andrew y esta todo lo que pasó con nuestras familias...

\- ¿Quién eres?... Annie dijo que te lo preguntara, ¿es que acaso no eres Albert? Tan dulce y sonriente, ¿no eres quien me llama princesa y me besa con ternura?

 _\- Se levanto del asiento y caminó, jamás se había sentido atrapado entre la verdad y la mentira, entre sus sentimientos y su forma de actuar, volvía a sentirse como aquel que quería ser y no era, ella se acercó y lo miro a los ojos_ – soy Albert, simplemente Albert no quiero ser mas ahora, soy todo eso para ti, por ti...por favor princesa cree en mí

 _\- Parecía desesperado y sus ojos vacilaban suplicantes_ \- ¿Me estás ocultando algo? ¿Algo grave cierto? – _lo abrazó_

\- Si y tengo miedo de perderte para siempre, te quiero, te quiero – _se repetía en su mente sin atreverse a hablar abrazándola con fuerza_

\- Eres uno de ellos y tal vez todo este mal pero no puede ser mentira y no creeré en nadie más si tú dices que eres Albert yo... Creo en ti _– beso rápidamente su boca_ \- No creo que eso cambie lo que siento – _le susurró_

 _\- Levantó su barbilla haciendo que lo mirara y preguntó_ – ¿que sientes?

\- Te quiero Albert

\- Por favor vuelve a decírmelo una vez más – _le sonrió_

\- Te quiero – _y con el llegó un beso profundo, intenso, lleno de muchas cosas hasta que lo interrumpió suavemente_ – mejor me voy

\- No quiero que te vayas _– le hablo al oído_ – no te vayas aún, es más todo puede esperar hoy, hay un lugar en la mansión Andrew que te pertenece

\- No puedo ir allá, la señora Rose...- _dijo alarmada_

\- Ella no está, está en Hampshire visitando a unos parientes

\- No está bien Albert...el Tío Abuelo..

\- ¿No quieres volver a verla? – _le sonrió, haría cualquier cosa por retenerla a su lado un tiempo más, tenía que pensar cómo decirle quién era y no era nada fácil_ – el tío abuelo no estará tampoco solo tú y yo

\- Si, si quiero

\- Bien... – _luego de un casto beso y una sonrisa le pidió a la secretaria que acompañará a la señorita con el chofer y que el auto lo esperara frente al edificio_

Así se hizo, nadie podía verlos juntos y en el auto él pudo abrazarla entrelazando sus manos. La mansión era justo como la recordaba, grande e imponente, pensó que jamás volvería poner un pie en ese lugar no después de la última vez que estuvo allí cuando Anthony aún vivía, él no soltó su mano y caminaron por el amplio jardín.

\- ¿Como supiste lo de la fuente? ¿Quiero decir que Anthony la construyó para mí?

\- El jardinero me lo dijo, cuida de ellas con cariño... dice que el alma de Anthony está justo allí, fue testigo del cuidado y esmero con que construyó este lugar _– observo como sus ojos se empañaban_

 _\- Se detuvo frente a la fuente del Ángel y las rosas rosadas estaban aún en floración, en su recuerdo era algo mágico e irreal, el jardinero tenía razón era su alma entera en ese lugar_ – ¡ahí está! Cuánto tiempo... - _con delicadeza rozó una rosa y suspiro al ver a el ángel en la cima, eso era él ahora_

 _\- La abrazó por la cintura y dejó un beso en su cuello_ \- ¿Cuál es la verdadera historia de esta fuente?

 _\- Su abrazo no la incomodaba, todo lo contrario, la reconfortaba enormemente y no sentía que traicionara el recuerdo de Anthony_ – estaba convencido de que sería su esposa, por ello mando a construir la fuente aquí en la mansión de los Andrew, me decía que algún día yo sería parte del clan... Fue justo aquí en donde me pidió matrimonio – _sonrío al recordar_ – estaba muy guapo, y su sonrisa – _cerró los ojos evocándolo_ –…era preciosa, se hincó y me pidió que me casara con él, aún no cumplía la mayoría de edad, aún éramos felices, me dio dos rosas junto con el anillo – _se miro la mano y aún lo llevaba una hermosa Esmeralda redonda en un aro de plata que jamás se quitaría_ \- la hizo girar y acaricio su mejilla limpiando la solitaria lagrima

\- Te dio una rosa de este jardín una rosada y la otra blanca

\- ¿Como lo sabes? – _pronunció lentamente_

\- Eran las que dejaste sobre su tumba

\- Si, así es, junto con nuestro sueño _– se giró y lo miro profundamente a sus ojos_ – Albert él y yo nos prometimos amor, no nos casamos pero juntos compartimos un juramento... – _miro el anillo nuevamente_ – hasta que la muerte nos separó, Anthony siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón, siempre lo querré aunque ya no esté conmigo

 _\- Con cuidado tomo una rosa y se la entregó_ – no seré yo quien pretenda cambiar eso princesa, pero no quiero que estés triste otra vez, eres mucho más bonita cuando sonríes

 _\- Parpadeo varias veces y se llevó la mano al corazón, sus ojos se empañaron con una extraña sensación era como tenerlo de vuelta pero, no, no era él era... Era muy extraño, como si ya lo hubiese vivido, sonrío apenas_ – en dos semanas estará lista la casa de Wiltshire, no sé si te lo dije pero es un lugar que guardaba muchos recuerdos para mi abuelo, me contó que solía escaparse de la presión de Londres con mi abuela, al final no era gran cosa, la casa se mantuvo muy bien.

 _\- Le sonrió acercándose mucho a su rostro_ – ¿me estás pidiendo que que me escape un fin de semana entero contigo a Wiltshire?

\- Si, me temo que no podremos vernos, Annie tiene un nuevo itinerario social según dice para distraernos y Froy...- _desvío la mirada_ – no creo que quiera vernos juntos

\- Aún no entiendo el empecinamiento de Portland, tiene su propia vida – _resopló_ – no me digas que no puedo verte princesa, aunque sea de lejos siempre buscare la forma para verte y contare los días para ese fin de semana

\- ¿Entonces iras? _– lo miro con una sonrisa_

\- Iría hasta donde estés tú siempre – _la besó con la libertad que quería, abrazándola y teniéndola para él su mano se deslizó hábilmente a el bolsillo de su chaqueta y dejó de besarlo para mirar el reloj_ – ¿contabilizas el tiempo que pasas conmigo?

\- Necesito uno de estos estando contigo Albert, tengo que irme

\- ¿Por que? – _acunó su rostro para continuar en lo que estaban y distraerla_ – ¿si no te dejo ir cambiara el mundo?

\- No pero si no llego a la cita con Annie me buscara con la policía por todos los rincones, gracias por traerme yo.. Fue muy importante para mí...volver aquí

\- Ese lugar siempre será tuyo

\- No creo que la señora Rose y el Tío abuelo estén de acuerdo _– hizo silencio antes de continuar_ \- lo que siento por ti es de verdad para mí no es un juego, si lo es para ti será mejor que...

\- No lo es – _respondió seriamente_ – no eres un juego, sé que parece difícil pero dame tiempo por favor….Tendrán que aceptarlo – _la encerró entre sus brazos y la hizo reír_

\- Albert es en serio tengo que irme

\- Te llevo...

\- ¡No! Ni siquiera el chofer, reconocerían a ambos, iré en un taxi – _lo observo fruncir el ceño_

\- Ningún taxi princesa yo te llevo en la cochera hay otros autos

\- ¿Siempre gana señor?

\- No siempre – _ella lo miró con extrañeza sopesando esas palabras pero al fin se salió con la suya_

Al llegar a la oficina George lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados pero solo recibió una enorme sonrisa de su parte bromeando sobre qué los jefes tienen derecho a escaparse de vez en cuando

\- Ya la pobre Julia quien tuvo que cancelar un par de reuniones y llamar a mucha gente me describió a la mujer con la que te fuiste y por tu cara... _– resopló_ – William, anoche echabas humo por todos lados y hoy estas sonriente, imagino que le dijiste quién eres y lo aceptó

 _\- Su sonrisa se desvaneció_ – no pude, y ella me lo preguntó, pero yo.. Simplemente me dio pánico la posibilidad de perderla era aterradora, ver en sus ojos la decepción... Pensar que pueda rechazarme, que le haga daño...y piense que... – _dejó escapar el aire_ \- además me dijo que me quiere George, ¿entiendes? – _sonrío nuevamente_ – me quiere

\- La perderás si no le dices, que ella decida si quiere continuar queriéndote con todas sus consecuencias, no estás siendo justo

\- Sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero...solo un poco más, un poco más de tiempo, se lo diré tengo que hacerlo

El trabajo se hizo largo esa tarde, Froy entro en las oficinas de los Andrew cuál señor, un caballero le hizo el favor de indicarle en donde se encontraba William Andrew y llego hasta ahí con la advertencia de la secretaria de que no podía seguir, de igual forma y sin ningún tipo de consideración abrió la puerta y lo encontró en el enorme escritorio con Johnson

 _\- Nerviosa se justificó ante su jefe_ – disculpe señor, no pude retener a mi Lord

\- No te preocupes Julia, puedes irte, ya pasó hace rato tu hora – _agradeció y cerró la puerta_ – la nobleza ya no tiene educación hoy en día – _dijo divertido mirando a George_

\- Necesito que aclaremos las cosas Andrew, estas metiéndote con alguien muy valioso en mi vida y con eso no juego

 _\- George intervino recogiendo unos papeles_ – espero que sean caballeros sensatos y hablen con sinceridad, los dejare solos – _antes de salir le dio a Albert una larga mirada de advertencia_

 _\- Se levanto de su silla y sirvió un par de tragos_ – no tengo intenciones de pelearme contigo Portland aunque quisiera pero no me saques de mis casillas – _dijo entregándole el vaso que no recibió, así que lo dejo cerca de él en el escritorio_

\- ¿Qué pretendes con Candy? ¿Con qué intenciones te acercaste a ella?

 _\- Le dio un sorbo al Brandy antes de contestar_ – conocerla, te recuerdo que mi familia sufrió mucho a causa de una mujer que regresaba a Londres como una gran heredera, eso no nos agrado nada, ella feliz y mi sobrino hecho aire con solo su nombre en una tumba vacía

\- No seas idiota Ella no tuvo la culpa del accidente – _su voz retumbó por todos los rincones_

\- Eso lo sé, pero sí de hacerle infeliz, hundirlo en rumores, por su causa renunció a todo y subió a ese tren, lo perdimos antes de perderlo definitivamente – _le gritó_

\- No sabes absolutamente nada Andrew – _resopló con frustración y pena_

\- No, solo el montón de habladurías que giraron sobre ustedes por mucho tiempo, incluso hoy hay quienes hablan de ello, esperaba a una mujer fría, calculadora, despreocupada, no lo sé, en fin una inconsciente a la que no le importó el daño que le hizo a mi sobrino, a mi familia y siguió con su vida, pero... Me encontré con un ángel

\- ¡Entonces decidiste conquistarla!

\- No te lo negaré, es bella y muy distinta, especial... Dulce...

\- ¿Ella sabe que eres el tío de Anthony? ¿El patriarca de la familia? Porque me dio la impresión de que no, jamás hubiese dejado que te acercaras si lo supiera

\- Por eso no se lo dije - _se pasó una mano por el cabello y se recostó de la pared dando otro sorbo para luego quedarse mirando fijamente el vaso_

\- ¡Eres un desgraciado! Y lo peor es que lo conseguiste, conseguiste que confiara en ti y llegará a pensar que te quiere

 _\- Levanto el rostro y lo miró_ – ¿te lo dijo?

\- No sabe quién demonios eres, ella piensa que quiere a un hombre honesto un miembro de la familia Andrew, se refugió en el cariño que le ofreciste porque por años estuvo sola pero no sabe que eres el tío de a quién amó, él que solo se acercó a ella para confirmar que era la mala mujer de los rumores, el anciano que prohibió su matrimonio, ella no te quiere a ti Andrew _\- le mencionó en forma hiriente_

\- ¿Y a ti en que te afecta esto Portland? ¿Acaso sientes algo más por ella que un simple cariño? Porque sé que tiene un hermano y a pesar de cuidarla no la persigue de esta forma, ¿la amas? - _se irguió y caminó hasta quedar frente a él_

\- La adoro - _le dijo acercándose a su rostro con rabia_ – crees en rumores mal sanos a pesar de haberla conocido, yo amo a mi esposa y a mis hijos - _lo miro con desdén_ \- no conocí a tu sobrino pero a pesar de sus meteduras de pata la amó mucho más y con sinceridad que cualquiera, ella se merecía a un hombre como él que evidentemente debió ser una persona mejor que tú – _le señaló descargando su furia con su dedo sobre su pecho_

 _\- Sus ojos se dilataron de rabia y amenazaba con estallar, sus palabras dolían porque eran la verdad en el fondo sentía lo mismo_ – ¡maldita sea Portland! – _levantó su mano pero no llevo a cabo el movimiento, se sintió derrotado cuando pensó en su sonrisa y en sus dulces ojos mirándolo como lo hizo por la mañana_ \- Yo.. Me enamore de ella así que todo lo que espere y planifique a su alrededor salió mal – _se giró al ventanal en donde se podía ver la oscuridad de la ciudad_

 _\- Lo miró por un rato luchando con sus propios demonios y habló_ – cuando mi padre que siempre había querido a Candy como a la hija que nunca tuvo me anunció de su enfermedad y que los médicos no le habían dado esperanzas lo único que me pidió para partir feliz de este mundo fue que me casara con ella, no pude negárselo, sus palabras me hicieron pensar que ella sentía por mi más que un simple cariño de hermanos, no la había visto en algunos años, justo en los que se hizo una mujer, si ella que era la niña de mis ojos estaba enamorada de mí y mi padre quería que nos casáramos eso se haría, pero cuando volví a Londres no tuve oportunidad de preguntárselo, asumí demasiado creí en la palabra de otros - _apartó la silla y se sentó frente al escritorio_ – se anunció nuestro compromiso, pensé que era lo que quería pero cuando me dijo que era un absurdo del cual no tenía idea, comprendí el gran error, me contó que se había enamorado profundamente de Anthony Brower heredero actual del clan Andrew, por aquel entonces todos pensamos que eras un anciano, ya todo estaba marchando, invitaciones, banquetes.. ¡Que se yo!...estábamos en problemas, no tenía el valor de decirle a mi padre que no me casaría con ella y menos de romper el compromiso públicamente sin dar un motivo, fui un egoísta también, ella se lo dijo a sus padres buscando apoyo tal vez una solución pero ellos no quisieron hablar del asunto y lo tacharon de capricho, siempre pensaron que me quería de forma distinta, muy a pesar de ella siguió adelante todo..

 _\- Se giró y lo miro a los ojos_ – ¿en el fondo querías casarte con ella?

\- No, fue entonces cuando vi a tu sobrino, la primera de las dos únicas veces que lo vi, llego a mi casa y me golpeó tan fuerte que no creo que hubiese podido responderle, me grito que era un cobarde, tenía razón pero mi seguridad lo saco antes de que cruzáramos más palabras y le prohibieron la entrada al consulado, ¡un escándalo claro! No se puede agredir a un noble sin consecuencias, me dejo sangrando el labio un muchacho que no había visto en mi vida, así que di la orden para que lo apresaran si volvía a acercarse a mí, la boda estaba anunciada y mi padre muy enfermo era el único realmente feliz por ello, los padres de Candy no la dejaban salir sin supervisión hasta el día de la boda, ni yo podía verla sin que estuviese alguien presente, ella logró al fin hablar con el entonces duque de Portland pero lo quería muchísimo y tampoco tuvo el valor de romper la alianza y menos de decir que no me amaba cuando mi padre estaba convencido de que si...estaba muriendo, todo siguió su curso

\- Fue injusto...

\- Para los tres lo fue, tu sobrino perdió la cordura, supe que bebía y se enfrentaba a golpes con otros caballeros entonces sus amigos, con esos que empezaron a hablar muy mal de Candy, ella estaba aislada y yo... Yo era el único que podía hacer algo y... no lo hice - _lo miraba igual que lo miro su sobrino aquella vez, no se podía negar el parentesco_ \- porque todos esos rumores y mal entendidos venían de Anthony Brower, él los propició, lleno de dolor como estaba, bajo la influencia de la bebida, no la dejaría libre con un hombre así...no entendía cuanto se amaban y lo doloroso y desesperante que les resultaba, que tenían planes...yo acababa de llegar y mi única referencia era el de un joven loco y violento, la gente decía eso de él... En fin el daño estaba hecho

\- ¿Quieres decir que los rumores comenzaron gracias a Anthony? – _pareció pensar_

\- Su comportamiento no era el mejor que digamos y la culpable siempre sería ella... por que vociferaba su desdicha a causa de el compromiso conmigo

 _\- Recordó las palabras de su propia hermana "estaba incontrolable, gracias a esa muchacha, no paraba de decir que se casaría con ella, que ella no podía haberlo engañado, pero lo hizo y estaba en boca de todos en la ciudad"_ \- entiendo..

\- Mi padre murió dos semanas antes de la boda y pidió a su abogado que a la fecha fijada se llevara a cabo el día más importante de los que consideraba sus hijos queridos, que su muerte no empañara la dicha que sentía al sabernos juntos. El testamento se leyó públicamente, legó a su futura Nuera Candice White unas joyas muy valiosas

 _\- Cerró los ojos y suspiro recostándose de su asiento_ – ¿que pasó el día de la boda?

\- El día de la gota que rebasó el vaso, ese día ella nos salvó a los tres, sin importar que su familia la repudiara, que la gente la creyera una aprovechada materialista que jugó con dos nombres a la vez. _– tomo su trago completo y recordó_

La abadía estaba llena de claveles, pero más de personas, dentro y fuera estaba atestada, un evento tan público no pasaría desapercibido, él esperaba en el altar, estaba mucho más triste que cualquier novio que normalmente rebozaría de felicidad, perdió a su padre y perdería a dos mujeres ese día, una amiga y un amor, se restregó el rostro, ella llegaría pronto vestida de blanco y con el corazón roto. Alguien le anunció que ya había llegado y que estaba en el confesionario privado con el sacerdote, requerían de su presencia, sus padres estaban en primera fila, su entrada debía hacerla sola pero algo había pasado, el simple hecho de moverse de su sitio trajo murmuraciones y rumores de toda clase, caminó rápidamente creyendo que le había sucedido algo, cuando entro vio a una mujer hermosísima parada frente a él, su lindo caramelito vestida de blanco era simplemente una belleza siempre la imagino así, pero no casándose con él, el sacerdote los reprendió diciendo que era inusual que el novio viera a su futura esposa con el vestido pero que ella había solicitado eso como una emergencia, al cerrar la puerta se abrazaron con cariño

\- Froy esto es una locura.

\- Lo sé, ¿pero que podemos hacer?

\- Si me dices que quieres esto, que quieres que... Yo..sea...tú..que nos casemos entonces seguiré adelante

\- Debo decirte algo importante, eres mi adoración pero... estoy enamorado de una mujer que conocí hace algunos meses, sé que debí decírtelo pero ya era demasiado con lo tuyo con ese Anthony, Vivián Cárter es hija de el barón Cárter de Osfordshire, todo esto pasó muy rápido yo pensé que tu... Mi niña no tuve el valor de negarle a mi padre su última voluntad – _acaricio un mechón perfectamente arreglado de su cabello_ – perdóname es mi culpa

 _\- Lo abrazo muy fuerte_ – debemos acabar con esto Froy y seamos felices, me duele mucho que Anthony esté sufriendo por este gran malentendido te juro que nos amamos

\- ¿Y tu? Tú también estás sufriendo

\- Pero lo soportare si puedo lograr que tú también seas feliz al lado de esa mujer que es tan afortunada, además Anthony y yo podemos estar juntos

\- No me gusta nada que ese muchacho loco después de todo el revuelo que ha causado se salga con la suya mientras tú...

\- Yo saldré allí afuera y les diré que no habrá boda, así no serás tú quien cargue con esto Froy, la muerte de papá Harry está muy reciente y eres el duque de Portland, él se fue creyendo que seriamos felices, le debemos eso

\- Candy no puedo permitir que te sacrifiques, hay demasiados rumores sobre ti

\- ¿Y que son los rumores comparados con nuestra felicidad?

 _\- Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello_ – ¿y tus padres?

\- Lo entenderán con el tiempo, voy a casarme con Anthony y cuando pasemos de moda todo pasara

\- No estoy tan seguro de que funcione, no quiero que...

\- ¡Froy déjame hacerlo! _– sentenció –_ ¿o tienes una idea mejor? Si tú lo haces caerá más leña al fuego, dirán peores cosas de mi

 _\- Pensó por un rato y no encontró soluciones_ – está bien, te respaldaré en todo, es ahora o nunca pero si no resulta bien asumiré la culpa

\- No resultará bien ahora, dale tiempo a que la corriente se lleve todo – _acaricio su hombro -_ en unos años los cuatro recordaremos esto como una aventura que contar a nuestros hijos

Fuera la gente se empezaba a impacientar, cuando ambos salieron juntos por la puerta del confesionario, frente a ellos un incalculable número de personas los esperaba atónitos, ella alcanzo a decir que se cancelaba la boda sin muchas explicaciones, no todos la escucharían, la iglesia era enorme...era fatal, las murmuraciones resonaron por todos lados más fuertes que su voz, alguien preguntó ¿por qué? pero en ese preciso momento de alboroto y excitación escandalosa alguien se abrió paso entre los asistentes, su voz sonó alta y fuerte comparada con la de la chica y todos callaron para escuchar lo que consideraban un espectáculo

\- Candy por lo que más quieras no te cases, acabarás con nuestras vidas, yo te amo

 _\- Después de semanas sin verlo no pensó mucho y corrió a sus brazos, él besó su mejilla y acuñó su rostro besándola en los labios_ – también yo

El escándalo fue mayor, no había más explicación que la de que el duque no quiso casarse con ella por todas las habladurías que resultaron ser ciertas al entrar su amante a la abadía y arrojarse a sus brazos. Hubieron muchas otras versiones como la de que le confesó a Portland que se había entregado a otro hombre y el la obligó a anunciar la suspensión de la boda, otra muy elaborada sobre el juego perverso que mantuvo ella engañándolos a ambos, con uno por las joyas que heredaría del padre y el otro por qué era el heredero de un clan, cualquiera le aportaría fortuna y como esa se dieron una tras otra.

Tom se levantó hacía ellos y los separó tomo a Candy del brazo dispuesto a llevársela, sus padres subirían al auto lo más pronto posible y los esperarían dentro, tenían que salir de la escena para que no siguieran las especulaciones, era una vergüenza

\- Tom por favor – _suplico Anthony_

\- Tú ni siquiera te atrevas a acercarte – _miro a su alrededor_ – no es el momento ni el lugar, ya hablaremos

\- Tom por lo menos...- _intentó mediar_

\- No hables Candy _– le reprochó con dureza_ – nos vamos ahora mismo – _dijo antes de caminar unos pasos llevándosela furioso del brazo y toparse con Froy que trataba de hablar con sus padres_

\- Iré con ustedes, aclararemos todo esto..

\- No Portland, esto lo resolveremos en casa y luego hablaremos contigo – _dijo con voz profunda el señor White_ – a él no le quedó más remedio que ver cómo se la llevaban

 _\- Eso había resultado mucho peor que como lo imagino, se sintió culpable e impotente_ \- ¡Dios mío! – _pronunció en voz baja, un hombre se le acercó a su lado_

\- ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? - _lo miro afligido antes de que su seguridad lo alejara de su espacio y no le permitiera acercarse_

\- ¡No esperen! – _dijo pero el enorme alboroto no dejaba que escucharan estaban cumpliendo con su trabajo_

\- Mi Lord debemos salir de aquí, el hombre ya está puesto en custodia – _le dijo otro miembro de su grupo de seguridad_

Cerró los ojos con evidente dolor, la culpa lo perseguiría siempre, era más honda que un rumor mal intencionado, sus hombres lo guiaron hasta salir por una puerta de emergencia detrás de la abadía, pero antes se giró y miro las consecuencias inmediatas, más escándalos. Cada movimiento no hacía más que empeorar

\- Las cosas luego de eso fueron muy mal para Candy; para su familia y para la suya Andrew, estoy en deuda con ella, de por vida – _suspiro audiblemente_ \- gracias a eso pude casarme en pocos meses con la mujer que amo pero ellos, no lo lograron – _Lo miró con un deje de reproche_ \- su sobrino ya no está, Candy pasó 5 años aislada, con un dolor inmenso por la pérdida, y siendo la peor mujer que ha pisado Londres, sus padres y su único hermano le dieron la espalda, no puedo permitir que le haga más daño, no se lo merece, se merece que la amen de verdad. No sabe la rabia que siento al pensar que ella de verdad lo quiera, todo alrededor de mentiras

\- No es mentira lo que le dije Portland – _susurro en voz baja_

\- Solo todo lo demás, si se pudiera elegir a quien amar yo la hubiese elegido, sería mi esposa y nada la haría sufrir, ¿pero el destino tenía otros planes no es verdad? Con todos nosotros – _se levanto y caminó hacia la puerta_ – si le hace daño, si vuelve a pasar por el sufrimiento por las habladurías difamándola no seré tan caballero, dígale cuanto antes quien es, déjela Andrew ella no le perdonara todo esto, le juro que no me importara si levanto más rumores o escándalos hacia mi por su felicidad, ella lo hizo por mí y no me temblara el pulso, y sí, es una amenaza – _salió sin mirarlo_

 _\- Enterró las manos en su cabello y maldijo_ – ¡Dios mío que fue lo que hice!...

* * *

 _Laaargo... y lleno de verdades, hasta ahora pienso que su juego se conviertio en real pero ambos sabian que una relacion seria mal vista, luego desearon vivir el momento por temor a que todo se derrumbara gracias a las verdades... Feliz fin de Semana, nos leemos el lunes para continuar especulando sobre todos, amando y odiando a los personajes y revelando mas sobre en pasado... ¿ahora que piensan luego de estas revelaciones, se lo esperaban de ese modo?... Saludos y Gracias por sus mensajes que siempre me hacer reir y sonreir_


	15. ERRORES

Durante esas dos semanas solo pudo verla en tres ocasiones y de mucha distancia, las notas le llegaron por medio de tretas como algún mesonero o aparecían en su bolso...la extrañaba ... se le hacia difícil solo mirarla sin poderla abrazar ... el vestido azul le quedaba precioso ... era una eternidad para el tan anhelado fin de semana.

Todas palabras más o menos en general escritas para ella, las flores y chocolates aparecían casi a diario en casa de los White sólo con una A, pensó mucho y con angustia como decirle quién era y tenía exactamente las palabras que había ensayado una y otra vez hasta que después de 12 días al fin tuvo una nota de ella.

 _No crea que no lo he extrañado también, me la he pasado de evento tras evento y añoro el momento en que viaje a Wiltshire, Tom me llevara el viernes, dice que no está convencido de dejarme sola, pero yo argumenté que había vivido sola por casi un año y puso una de esas muecas que ponen fin a la conversación, en fin no logre persuadirlo de llevarme e irme a buscar el domingo por la tarde, quiere asegurarse personalmente de que la casa esté bien amoblada, yo le aseguro que no vendrá a trabajar. Espero poder verlo y conversar detenidamente, Besos. Candice_

Condujo bajo un cielo azul oscuro, lo que sentía era difícil de explicar, ir directamente a ella, abrazarla, poder estar a su lado era como conducir a casa, cuando cruzó el puente la sensación acrecentó, entonces la vio, frente a la casa de espaldas a la calle conversaba con otras dos mujeres que no conocía, estaciono el auto y las tres giraron, la única que le importaba realmente le sonrió, cuando llegó a su lado abrazándola le dio un beso en la frente y saludó cortésmente a las damas, resultaron vecinas de la calle que hicieron una visita de cortesía, se despidieron y por fin pudo quedarse sólo con ella, la beso en los labios antes de que dijera nada respirando el perfume que la envolvía

\- Creí que no vendrías hasta mañana es de noche – _le susurró mientras acariciaba su nariz con diversión_

\- ¿Creíste que me perdería de horas preciosas a tu lado? – _sonrío_

 _\- Lo tomo de la mano y lo hizo girar hacia la casa_ – ¿y? ¿No quedó más hermosa? - _Estaba toda iluminada, el jardín estaba cuidadosamente arreglado y parecía muy acogedora_ – vamos te mostraré el resto

Lo guió hacia el interior que parecía otro de piso a techo, no era algo suntuoso, los muebles eran modernos y la cocina también, era más bien parecido a un hogar común, tibio, reconfortante, el patio estaba iluminado tenía una mesita de hierro blanco y una sombrilla, podado y ordenado como estaba era realmente bonito, arriba estaban las habitaciones todas amobladas, ella le contaba sobre los arreglos, cuadros y azulejos pero él solo podía verla sonreír hasta que se sentaron en la mesa de hierro del patio

\- ¿Te gusta? – _preguntó con entusiasmo_

\- ¿Vas a vendérmela o pretendes que vivamos aquí juntos? – _su mirada y su voz eran divertidas_

\- ¿Siempre crees que insinuó cosas?

\- No princesa – _acaricio su mano_ – las insinuó yo, me gusta mucho tanto que podría quedarme

\- Las amables vecinas vinieron a conocerla, una de ella es la mama de los niños ¿recuerdas? Nos saludó la otra vez, me vieron llegar con Tom y casi me pregunta por mi esposo si no es que antes yo lo presento como mi hermano y comienzo a hablar de las reformas _\- Rió_ – las mentiras son malas Albert

\- Y hay verdades que también lo son – _la miro un largo rato_

\- Me trajeron comida y ¡gracias a dios! como para una familia completa, la señora Hobs cocinaba para mí y mi abuelo, no creas que no lo intenté, solo que a ella se le daba mejor y yo quemaba hasta el agua – _ambos rieron_

\- Deberíamos cenar entonces

\- ¿Te pasa algo? Estas... Diferente

\- No... Nada solo estoy cansado... Princesa, no quiero que nos escondamos más y... Hay cosas que dejaremos en claro

 _\- Se acercó más a él y acuñó su rostro_ – vamos a cenar hoy ha sido un día agitado para ambos, mañana aclararemos todo lo que quieras

\- Entonces comamos algo y Luego...vamos contar estrellas hasta que nos quedemos dormidos – _se acercó a su boca y ella lo besó_

\- Si.. Acepto

Esa noche no sólo contaron las estrellas, Candy supo que no había sido cosa de una primera vez, si no que con él la piel le quemaba y que lo suyo sería así siempre, pasión en estado puro, deseo a niveles insoportables y algo más que reemplazaba la ternura, sus besos la llevaban a perder el norte, sentir su piel entre sus manos, entre las sábanas de la habitación solo eran uno, adoraba acariciar su cabello entre sus dedos, escucharlo suspirar, sentirlo perderse en su cuerpo, era una locura que no quería pensar, porque si lo hacía sabría que estaba cometiendo una estupidez, todo lo que dijeron que era, pero nadie lo sabría esta vez, nadie sabría que moría de placer en sus brazos y que se había enamorado nuevamente, nunca pensó que pasaría entonces él llego a su vida, deseaba y era deseada él se lo decía con cada caricia y con cada beso.

Al final cuando llegó la calma dormía a su lado y la abrazaba por la cintura como si no quisiera que se escapara, sentía su respiración acompasada en el cuello, acaricio su brazo y suspiro, fue en ese instante cuando escucho su voz ronca decir su nombre pausadamente _" te quiero",_ dijo besando su hombro y su cuello, lo repitió tres veces, su corazón parecía querer salirse, era como estar en un sueño del que no quería despertar, el también la quería y se lo había dicho de una forma tan dulce, entrelazo sus manos y cerró los ojos dejándose arrastrar por el sueño

Despertar abrazándola, era así como querría despertar siempre, dormía profundamente y no se atrevía a despertarle, recordó la noche que pasaron envueltos en tantas cosas y acaricio su espalda blanca suavemente y la besó, le había confesado que la quería y era la verdad, nunca había sentido tanta adoración por una mujer, cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en su espalda, tenía que decirle, decirle quién era y por que se acercó a ella, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaria, si no lo perdonaba... No, no podía odiarlo, esperaría un poco mas tenían planes de pasear por el pueblo, conocer el lago y los alrededores, ya no era temporada de verano y podían estar libremente sin el temor de toparse con algún conocido, luego le diría, le contaría quien era, se giró y lo miro con una sonrisa adormilada

\- ¿Tienes frío? _\- lo abrazo recostándose de su hombro_

 _\- Mucho, hace mucho frío aquí deberíamos entrar en calor_ \- se arrebujaron entre la colcha y las sabanas

\- No quiero despertarme aún, quiero seguir soñando que estoy enamorada de un hombre que me quiere y que despierta a mi lado - _Sonrió_

\- No es un sueño, es totalmente real, te lo puedo probar – _dijo antes de que entre risas se perdieran debajo de las sabanas_

Completa y absolutamente enamorados, así se veían caminando de la mano por el amplio parque en el pueblo, libres de vivir el momento, fuera del alcance del pasado la hacia reír, poco a poco derribo sus muros y lleno de color su vida que había estado en la oscuridad, se había dejado vencer por los rumores que quebrantaron su espíritu, se había roto y su alma estaba a la deriva, cuando supo del accidente que se llevo a el hombre que ella amaba una parte de su ser murió con él, ahora al mirar sus ojos parecía haber recobrado el valor, las ganas de vivir plenamente, la besaba con ternura y la miraba con adoración, todo era real, para las pocas personas del lugar ellos eran unos desconocidos, así que no habían especulaciones sobre su vida, ni habrían rumores mal intencionados. El lago era precioso, ya le habían dicho que Wiltshire se consideraba la ciudad más bella y tenía que darles la razón, se detuvieron admirándolo hasta que ella inició una competencia de lanzar piedritas para hacerlas rebotar, si ganaba él aceptaría recostarse en la hierba con ella, se esforzó para ganarle pero en el fondo sabía que la había dejado ganar y para ella era prueba de que en realidad la quería, él siempre ganaba, ¿que ganaría con concederle a ella ese capricho?.

Se sentaron a la sombra de un pequeño árbol, él se dejó caer apoyando la cabeza en sus piernas mientras recibía los mimos que ella le regalaba, cerró los ojos y dejó que la brisa y el olor a naturaleza lo envolvieran

\- Me está gustando demasiado esto Candy

\- ¿Te gusta el pueblo? Es muy bonito y tranquilo

\- No me refiero a el pueblo - _se giró y la miro a los ojos_ – estar contigo, haber despertado a tu lado

\- A mí también me gusta mucho – _dijo acariciando su cabello_ – me gustas tú

\- Puedo imaginar que así se siente, tener a alguien en tu vida, vivir con alguien...- mientras hablaba entrelazaba sus manos y jugaba con sus dedos entre los suyos

\- No lo sé, yo... Quizá sea así, luego comenzaremos a discutir por tonterías

\- Y a resolverlas juntos.. Quizá por las noches

 _\- Sonrió_ – tendríamos hijos y te desesperarías de vez en cuando anhelando tu libertad y el nosotros quedaría en segundo plano

\- Solo por unos minutos pero no podría vivir sin ninguno

\- Con el tiempo dejare de ser joven y bonita para darle paso a las arrugas y las canas

\- Si me sigues queriendo con todo eso yo lo adoraría, será toda una aventura ver cómo el tiempo nos cambia

 _\- Rió con ganas_ – ¡Albert por favor! ¿Que es lo que harás? ¿decirle al tío abuelo que quieres casarte conmigo para que al día siguiente quedes en la calle y sin familia?

 _\- Lo dijo con ironía pero sus palabras eran certeras, pensó en Anthony, y en cómo su discusión terminó en aquel resultado, se incorporó serio y miro al lago_ – tal vez él no tenía opción y debía ver por el resto de la familia, no era conveniente que...

\- ...Que su único sobrino y heredero se casara con la comidilla de la ciudad, que tuviera algo que ver con la descarada caza fortunas y aprovechada de Candice White, con la libertina de los rumores más espantosos que recorrieron Londres, eso ya lo sé

 _\- La miro con tristeza_ – él no te conocía

\- Y no tenía intenciones de conocerme Albert, su propia hermana aún piensa lo peor de mi, me odian

\- Eso no es así...yo...

\- Anthony me lo dijo, es inútil que lo niegues, lo que seguramente aun piensa el misterioso tío William de mi ¿y lo que hizo luego? ¿crees que podré dejar de lado algo así? no nos importó trabajaríamos si era necesario, viviríamos con lo justo pero felices, lejos de todos los chismes… yo…. Lo detesto

 _\- No pudo contradecirla, era la verdad y se sentía culpable_ \- Portland habló conmigo..

 _\- Lo miro con sorpresa y angustia_ – ¿que te dijo? ¡Ay Albert! si armó un alboroto lo siento mucho

\- Me contó porque no se casaron, lo que pasó el día de la boda, la razón de esos rumores, me dijo que te debe su felicidad

\- Froy sigue empeñado en eso, cree que se equivocó y dejó que me sacrificará sola – _negó con la cabeza_ – su felicidad se la debe a esos hermosos hijos que tiene y a su esposa Vivián que es un ángel

\- Pero te sacrificaste por los tres, te expusiste a más rumores y murmuraciones, se la facilitaste a Portland y la complicaste para ti

\- No es así, si él hubiera cancelado hubiese sido peor, igualmente ya venían hablando de mi, la culpa siempre sería mía por ser mujer, sus iguales nobles lo tacharían de inescrupuloso, no es de caballeros dejar plantada a su novia en el altar, su boda con Vivián ... Simplemente no la hubiesen aceptado, ella también pertenece a la nobleza, en ese momento busque una solución que nos hiciera felices a los tres, no pensé en que el tío abuelo le haría algo así a Anthony, él siempre le tuvo cariño y una enorme admiración, lo tenía por un hombre justo, no pensé que todo se complicaría hasta un punto insoportable gracias a los Andrew, los rumores y las malas intenciones fueron abrumadoras, tanto que mi abuelo tuvo que sacarme la ciudad – _cerró los ojos y suspiro con dolor, lo miro y acaricio su rostro que parecía esculpido en mármol, estaba muy serio_ – no echemos a perder este día tan bello y este tiempo juntos con cosas del pasado tan dolorosas, por favor Albert, sé que el tío abuelo por nada permitirá nada entre nosotros y no te haré lo mismo, no permitiré que pases por la desdicha que Anthony sufrió, se lo importante que es la familia para ustedes

\- Princesa yo...sé que tienes razón pero... tenemos que hablarlo, aclarar algunas cosas, quiero que sepas que te quiero de verdad

\- ¡Y lo haremos hablaremos! pero después, ahora solo quiero disfrutar de esto contigo, de este hermoso día y de este lago porque yo necesito quererte por el tiempo que dios permita y que me quieras

 _\- Se recostó nuevamente sobre sus piernas_ – lo siento mucho, mucho de verdad, fue mi culpa... – _cerró los ojos afligido_ – si no me hubiera acercado a ti...

\- Creo que las cosas pasan por algo, quizá ese algo me trajo hasta ti, la vida es extraña, juega con hilos que nos unen a alguien mas

\- ¿Entonces debería estar agradecido con la vida o enfadado? No puedo estar contigo completamente

\- Ahora lo estás - _le susurró_

\- Gracias – _dijo con una sonrisa entes de arrastrarla hasta la grama con una sonrisa y besarla_

Nunca había imaginado que la vida sencilla era más agradable que aquella que siempre tuvo, llena de sirvientes que hacían todo por ti, la ayudo con los platos mientras le contaba del campo y lo que se acostumbró a hacer, todos los días ayudaba a la señora Hobs, con una sonrisa hermosa le dijo que ese vestido de flores que llevaba puesto y que le había parecido tan bonito lo había hecho para ella en su cumpleaños 21, se recostaron juntos en una tumbona gigante del jardín a observar la nada, nada en específico, pero todo le parecía hermoso, ella seguía hablándole de las personas con las que convivió esos cinco años y de algunas travesuras que se permitió, como subir a un árbol o rodar colina abajo como cuando era niña, se dio cuenta cuánto le gustaba escucharla, hasta que hubo un silencio, no se percató hasta un rato después que se había quedado dormida en su pecho en la sombra de aquella tarde sobre la tumbona, sintió ternura, una ternura especial, no quiso despertarle y su mente comenzó a trabajar, si le decía quien era, el injusto tío que prohibió que se casara con el hombre que amaba, por su culpa Anthony se vio solo, se fue a buscarla, pero no tenía dinero, por lo que sabía con su auto no llego muy lejos, unos amables hombres lo regresaron a la mansión, pero él no volvió, no volvió nunca más, tomo un tren desde un pueblo cercano y la vía estaba en mal estado, al pasar un puente… se partió un riel y el tren se precipitó al vacío con 87 almas, una de ellas su querido sobrino, cerró los ojos con fuerza y su corazón dolió, dolió de forma insoportable, la última vez que lo vio solo supieron discutir, se dejó llevar por rumores y condenó a un amor verdadero, la abrazo más hacia el, miro al cielo y le pidió perdón, le prometió que la cuidaría, que la protegería.

Despertó sola en la cama, lo busco por la habitación pero no había rastros de el, miro hacia la ventana y afuera el sol no aparecía, estaba todo nublado aunque se podía apreciar claramente el día, no sabia exactamente que hora era, podría estar alrededor de las 7:00am, se ató su albornoz y camino descalza hacia la puerta, sin ningún tipo de ruido bajo las escaleras y lo encontró de espaldas con los brazos cruzados mirando la misma nada que cubría el espacio del jardín y el infinito patio que se extendía hacia la montaña, hacia frío, se abrazó titiritando un poco y se acerco a él, pareció interrumpir sus pensamientos, parecía distante pero le sonrió y la cobijo entre sus brazos, beso su cabeza preguntándole que hacia despierta y con tan poco encima, ella solo quería permanecer así, un rato aunque igual le reprocho el haberla dejado sola, lo miro y evidentemente algo pasaba

\- ¿Que sucede Albert?

\- Tengo que irme… - _Aparto su cabello de su rostro con cariño_

\- ¿Ahora? ¿Pero…tan temprano? – _dijo con un mohín_

\- Si princesa ahora, necesito hacer algo importante

\- ¿Pasa algo malo?

\- Te prometo que resolveré esto, después tu y yo hablaremos, no quiero una aventura clandestina contigo, no te expondré a rumores nuevamente ahora que sé cómo pasaron las cosas mi familia debe enterarse y...

 _\- Se alejo de el y frunció el ceño_ – yo no te estoy pidiendo nada

\- Yo quiero hacerlo, necesito hacerlo – _la abrazo por la espalda y le susurro al oído_ – lo que siento por ti no es un juego, no lo es

\- ¿Entonces quieres destapar todo de nuevo? ¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo a pesar de que toda tu familia me odia? No lo aceptarán Albert – _cerro los ojos con fuerza_ – no quiero ni imaginar que dirán nuestras familias no es fácil, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo

\- Confía en mi, será diferente

\- ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre y olvidarnos de Londres? – _se giro para mirarlo con el miedo en sus ojos_

\- No, lo sabes… - _beso su boca dulcemente_ – vuelve a la cama, hace mucho frío, nos veremos pronto, y no mas a escondidas

Lo abrazo y el dejo un montón de besos en su rostro, luego lo observo perderse detrás de la puerta, con un suspiro volvió a la cama pero sin el ya no era igual no podía negar que cuando quería de verdad era por completo, quizá por ello la sociedad la juzgaba tan duramente, no era la primera ni sería la última que se dejaba llevar por su corazón pero la perspectiva de poder tener una familia propia al lado de quien quería era suficiente para volver a soñar

Lo había pensado demasiado, no podría decirle, ¿como raparía el daño que les hizo?, solo había una opción y era el de limpiar su nombre, por lo menos frente aquellos a los que le importaba, los White y su hermana debían saber la verdad, tenia que arreglar un enredo a la vez, la habitación de Anthony se había cerrado con llave intacta, debía haber algo con lo que Rose se convenciera de que ella también lo amaba, todo fue producto de malos entendidos y rumores venenosos. Condujo a casa planeando cada movimiento, suspiro al pensar en el tiempo que paso a su lado durante esos días, no podía definir si todo aquello era un castigo o una bendición, lo único que tenia claro era lo que le hacia sentir y que no quería pasar sus días sin ella. Revelaría la injusticia y le contaría todo, le pediría perdón, le explicaría sus razones...pero primero debía librarla de cualquier rumor.

Tom llego a las 2:00pm en punto, siempre tan formal y puntual, la miro y le dijo que recogiera sus cosas, puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzo de brazos

\- ¿Podrías dejar de tratarme de ese modo Tom?, hice té y aun hay galletas de las que trajeron las vecinas, ven a sentarte un rato conmigo en el jardín, es precioso

 _\- Sin expresar nada la siguió y se sentó frente a ella, mientras servía el té la miro con el ceño fruncido_ – Imagino que te sientes bien en esta cabañita que te dejo el abuelo

\- He estado pensando que podría vivir aquí

\- De ninguna manera abandonaras la casa Candy, a menos que sea del brazo de tu marido

\- No quiero estar allí y ellos tampoco quieren que este, ni tu Tom, parece que te molesto, me miras con el mismo rechazo a pesar de los años, aun creen en esos rumores

\- ¿No es cierto que te entregaste a Anthony Brower sin estar casada?

 _\- Desvió la mirada_ – Tom yo lo amaba

\- ¿No es verdad que seguiste comprometida con Froy a pesar de ello y que el día de la boda anunciaste muy orgullosa que se cancelaba? ¿Es un rumor solamente que después de el escándalo que puso en vergüenza a la familia te veías con el a escondidas como cualquier mujer?

\- No nos dejaron opción – _trato de explicarse una vez mas_ – queríamos casarnos, estar juntos

\- ¿En que piensas tu que me equivoco?, él era mi mejor amigo y la ultima vez que lo vi nos dijimos cosas horribles por tu causa, por lo menos después de las habladurías y deshonrarte hubieses sido la duquesa de Portland – _resopló y los ojos de su hermana se llenaron de lagrimas_ – será mejor que no tengamos esta conversación, hiciste tonterías una tras otra, solo espero que ahora que eres mas mujer seas mas inteligente, el abuelo nos hizo un favor a todos al dejarte la fortuna de los Callahan

 _\- Respiro profundamente, no, no lo era estaba haciéndolo otra vez, era una estúpida_ _había vuelto a querer y probablemente era un error_ – Yo.. no voy a desmentirlo, pero hubieron mal entendidos, no sabes como lamento que el se hubiese ido, otra fuera la historia, fuera mi esposo

\- Ya no vale la pena, han pasado los años y lo perdoné por seducir a mi hermana y enterrarla entre rumores – _la miro y sintió pena, a pesar de todo era su hermanita y la quería_ – Esta vez quiero que consigas a un buen hombre, que formes una familia y seas una señora

\- No se si pueda prometerte algo así Tom – _murmuró_

\- Trata, Nuestros padres serán felices ese día y yo también

\- ¿Por librarse de mi? – _preguntó con evidente dolor_

\- Por que si y ya basta del tema, debemos volver, esta noche hay una cena en casa

* * *

 _Feliz inicio de semana, comenzamos fuerte con un monton de errores, cual creen ustedes que es el peor?... está claro se vienen mas sorpresas y... por fin aqui como "murio" Anthony..._


	16. DEMACIADO TARDE

Estaba en el enorme jardín leyendo un libro sentada sobre un banco de madera cuando el alboroto que traía Annie la desconecto de su lectura para girar a verla, le dio dos besos con una enorme sonrisa y se sentó a su lado

\- A pesar que estos días no has querido acompañarme esta preciosa montaña se ha movido a ver a Mahoma _….- Rió_ – No sabes de lo que me acabo de enterar ¡el señor George va a casarse!

\- ¿A casarse? – _la miro confundida_ – ¿con quien?

\- Esto es otra cosa que va a dejarte muda – _espero un rato en los que le clavo una mirada de expectación_ – con la Madre de Anthony, la viuda señora Rose Brower – _dio palmaditas_ – es un evento enorme, una sorpresa que resulto ser bastante grata para todos en Londres, el patriarca de la familia dio su bendición, se celebrara un compromiso el próximo sábado y no podemos faltar, a pesar de la hostilidad entre las familias no estaría bien visto que no asistan

\- ¡Vaya! Es una buena noticia, nunca es tarde para ser feliz con alguien mas ¿cierto? A Anthony le hubiese gustado mucho, quería a George – _suspiro y cambio de tema_ – ¿Y tu? ¿Que tal Archie?

\- No lo he visto y no me interesa – _dijo fingiendo indiferencia_ – ha estado intentando acercarse a mi discretamente

\- Tu lo amas Annie y yo lo veo bastante afectado

\- No volveré a ser sus domingos Candy y es mi ultima palabra, ¿él no te ha buscado más verdad? – _pregunto refiriéndose a Albert_

 _\- No sabia nada del fin de semana y tampoco se lo diría, no quería escuchar sus reproches, le enviaba todos los días alguna nota con flores, su familia pensaba que eran de Dante porque así se los hizo creer_ – No

\- ¿Es mejor así sabes? El no te conviene para nada

\- Estará en la fiesta de compromiso y todos los que me odian, todos los Andrew, no creo que sea buena idea ir, a la señora Rose no le gustara tenerme allí

\- Pero a George si, y el también esta involucrado, de hecho seria muy bueno que asistieras, que todos ellos te vieran Candy, que llegues con la frente en alto, no hiciste nada malo, solo amar con todo tu corazón a uno de ellos, lastima que todo se torciera al final pero no es tu culpa _– le aseveró_

 _\- Se mordió los labios y asintió_ \- porque no hice nada malo – _repitió_ \- no lo sé Annie

\- ¡Vamos Candy! mira que tenemos que comprarnos algo especialmente espectacular

Por fin podía ver a su hermana sonreír después de tanto tiempo, la verdad nunca se imaginó que George la quisiera hasta ese punto, lo tenían bastante reservado, tuvo su oportunidad de reclamarle en broma el no habérselo dicho nunca, la llave de la habitación estaba en su poder, la guardaba con celo, se negaba a entregársela y todo el asunto de su compromiso había retrasado su búsqueda de la verdad, necesitaba pruebas físicas y estaba seguro que las encontraría en la habitación

\- Te noto preocupado William, todo saldrá bien, aunque yo voy a casarme por segunda vez mientras tu te niegas

\- Ya llegará mi turno Rose – _le sonrió_

\- ¡Esa es una respuesta nueva! no es una negativa, ¡Ay alguien! ¡Lo sabia! Estas distinto no creas que no lo he notado – _se giro a su prometido_ – Seguro tu lo sabias, siempre has sido un alcahueta dime ¿quien es?

 _\- Ambos se miraron con preocupación_ – No creo que quieras poner al pobre George en un aprieto Rose

\- ¡Vamos! ¿Dime, vendrá a el compromiso? ¿Cuando la presentaras como tu novia?

\- Rose, yo pretendo que la conozcas pero no es el momento, mas bien deberías darme la llave que te pedí

\- ¡No! – _se puso muy seria de repente_ – no se que quieres de allí pero no moveré nada

 _\- Resoplo_ – te la estoy pidiendo por las buenas Rose, es fácil llamar a un cerrajero

\- No lo harías William, esa habitación es sagrada – _le dijo molesta_

\- Te niegas a dejarlo ir, es como si esperaras que volviera en cualquier momento, es totalmente absurdo – _tiro la servilleta en la mesa y se recostó de la silla_

\- No espero que vuelva, ya se que no lo hará jamás – _su voz se quebró, se levanto de la mesa y salió del comedor_

\- Debes decirle – _George siguió a su prometida_

 _\- Restregó su rostro entre sus manos y suspiro con cansancio_ – Anthony… gritar la verdad a los cuatro vientos es tan malo como reservársela por completo, esto es más difícil de lo que creí

El compromiso se celebraría en la mansión de los Andrew, hasta ese día se negaba a ir pero al final estaba allí, junto a Annie, miraba a su alrededor y recordó los momentos vividos con Anthony, antes cuando todos eran muy jóvenes, cerro los ojos y suspiro, estaba a rebosar de gente, un camarero le ofreció una copa y la tomó, sus padres estaban conversando como siempre con algunos miembros importantes de la sociedad, Tom había desaparecido de su vista entre tanta gente, nada mas llegar sentía la presión de algunas miradas que no esperaban volverla a ver cerca de ese lugar, ya quería irse a casa y esconderse como siempre de su pasado, aun no soportaba el peso del mismo, pero Annie le apretó la mano reconfortándola, se irguió, levanto la barbilla y camino majestuosa.

Había visto a Froy con Vivián del otro lado conversando alegremente y los había saludado con la mano, George se le acerco con una sonrisa y la abrazo agradeciéndole el haber asistido, recibió de ellas sus mas sinceras felicitaciones pero se dio cuenta de que le dedico a Annie una mirada de advertencia, ya las conocía

\- Fíjate que es una hermosa oportunidad para que los Andrew dejen el pasado en donde debería estar y acepten seguir adelante – _menciono su amiga_

\- Si, Annie tienes razón, pero el tío Abuelo...

\- ¡El también! _– sentenció_

\- En todo caso bienvenidas y espero disfruten de todo - _se inclino dándoles un beso en la mano a cada una y siguió saludando a los presentes_

\- Annie no creo que deba estar mucho tiempo aquí, hago mi acto de presencia un rato y me voy a casa

\- No iras a dejarme sola Candy, mis padres están con los Cornwell y no quiero que me pregunten nada, además mi compañera de siempre esta enorme, pronto también se irá, se sentía bastante cansada pero la novia también es su tía

 _\- Apareció de pronto a su lado Archie y le dio un beso_ – ¡Candy Estás aquí!

\- ¿Muy a pesar de que el tío abuelo y la señora Rose no lo quieran? – _termino la frase_

\- No dije eso gatita, pero… me parece bien no le debes nada a nadie, mas bien ellos te deben a ti una disculpa enorme

\- ¡No importa! Estoy bien…

 _\- Miro a Annie fijamente_ – Necesito hablar contigo, por favor

\- Que les parece si voy a buscar otra copa – _Annie la apretó nuevamente y supo que no quería que la dejara sola con el, pero ella no quería ir allí, así que lo que era igual no cabía en trampa_ \- estaré en la mesa de vinos Annie

Sonrió al verlos juntos, parecían los mismos adolescentes de antes, estaban nerviosos, se querían mucho pero el no comprendía la necesidad que tenia Annie de que le diera prioridad en su vida, estaba dedicado por completo a su trabajo, se llevo la copa a los labios y suspiro, de pronto a su lado una voz conocida sonó tan gélida que le heló la sangre y se estremeció

\- ¿Que haces aquí? En un día que es importante para mi, ¿quieres seguir empañando mi felicidad niña?

\- No es mi intención señora, discúlpeme pero mi familia está aquí y no podía faltar

\- Quiero que te vayas _– la miro con rabia_

\- ¡No lo haré! _– le respondió con orgullo_ – no hice nada malo, ¿hasta cuando tendré que agachar la cabeza por unos rumores llenos de mentiras?

\- ¿No te iras? Ningún Andrew te quiere aquí y estas en nuestra casa, si no te vas por las buenas mi hermano estará encantado de sacarte de aquí

\- Pues puede decirle al tío abuelo William que haga lo que haga no me arrodillaré a sus deseos

La tomo por el brazo delicadamente con una sonrisa fingida y la obligo a caminar a su lado, George se acercó tratando de que parara le invento algo pero ella no la soltó, le contesto que no había ningún problema, todo parecía ir despacio sentía cada segundo a su alrededor mientras su corazón retumbaba en su pecho, pasaron justo al lado de Archie y Annie, que no ocultaron su sorpresa y también hicieron el intento de detener su avance, observo como del otro lado Vivián sostenía a Froy que tenia esa expresión de enfado en el rostro, algo estaba muy mal pero nada parecía sacarla de su idea de llevarla ante el patriarca, lo que sucedería, sucedería en breve y no lo podían evitar, Rose estaba demostrando que era una verdadera Andrew, todos quedaron a su espalda, supo que al fin la llevaría frente al tío abuelo, se lo había imaginado muchas veces, con su rostro severo y su cabello cano, solo pedía en silencio que no armaran un escándalo, ella se iría, en cuanto la soltara saldría de allí pero no quería mas rumores, un grupo de hombres elegantes estaba frente a ella, casi no podía respirar y las piernas le temblaban, alguno de ellos debía de…

\- ¿William? – _toco su hombro y el se giro, perdió la sonrisa en cuanto la vio, le dirigió a su hermana una mirada consternada_ – Supongo que conoces a Candice White, heredera de Callahan, acabo de encontrármela bastante indispuesta en la mesa de vinos

Si que estaba indispuesta, ¿que era todo aquello? ¿Como le había llamado?, él no dejaba de mirarla como si quisiera hablarle pero no emitía ni una sola palabra, sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando ella lo presento como su hermano, _el patriarca William Andrew_ cerro los ojos y el dolor calo mas profundo abriendo centenares de heridas que creía ya sanadas, saco de su ser todo el orgullo que heredará de su familia y se obligo a mirarlo a los ojos conteniendo un mar de sentimientos

\- La verdad me dijo que no se sentía nada bien y que lamentablemente debería regresar a casa, no sin antes presentarte sus respetos, ¿eres tan amable de indicarle el camino?

\- Rose _– pronuncio_ _como_ _una suplica_

\- No se preocupe señor, yo... encuentro la salida – _un caballero se ofreció a llevarla, debía de verse realmente indispuesta_ _por la mirada preocupada del mismo_ _pero él se negó, quiso tomarla del brazo como la tenia su hermana pero ella se aparto con brusquedad_ – no quiero incomodarlos, discúlpenme

Casi no pudo pronunciar esas palabras, se giro y camino despacio tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta pero muchos estaban mirando, observo como Archie detuvo a Annie para que no la acompañara evitando mas miradas incómodas, el momento de salir de allí parecía eterno, al fin una vez fuera, se apoyo de la enorme balaustra de granito y respiro, un dolor intenso se apodero de su pecho, bajo las escaleras casi corriendo, escucho su voz llamarla pero lo único que deseaba era escapar de esa pesadilla, llego al jardín de la entrada dispuesta a buscar a algún chofer pero no lograba ver nada, las lagrimas le nublaban la vista

Su hermana no sabia el daño que había causado, tenia que habérselo dicho, espero demasiado y sus peores temores se hicieron realidad, Rose trataba de humillarla, sacándola cortésmente del lugar pero no sabia nada, la peor humillación sería el engaño, la forma en que lo miró, no quiso que la tocara, no quería que nada de eso pasara pero era toda culpa suya, fue un error anteponer ciertas cosas, la siguió por el salón, George lo detuvo con discreción y lo único que le dijo en casi susurros no logro detenerlo _"no lo hagas William"_ llego hasta ella en el estacionamiento frente al jardín de la entrada, la tomo del brazo girándola y la vio llorar, ¿que había hecho? Con desesperación trato de que lo escuchara, pero se apartaba de su cercanía como si quemara

\- Candy, se que debí habértelo dicho hace tiempo pero me falto el valor, tu no sabias quien era y..

\- ¿Por qué? _– fue lo único que pronuncio entre sollozos_

\- ¿Por qué? yo.. – _miro a su alrededor y había gente por todos lados, quiso llevarla con el hasta un auto pero ella no dejo que se le acercara_ – por favor hablémoslo en otro lugar – _dijo en voz baja, suplicante_ _, desesperada_

\- ¡No! – _se limpio las lagrimas -_ no iré con usted a ningún lado para que siga mintiéndome, ¿que fue todo eso, una venganza? ¿lo planeo usted con su hermana? ¿quería humillarme más? ¿Dígame lo que quería con esto? – _su silencio lo condenaba_ \- Lo felicito señor lo que sea lo ha ganado, siempre gana y yo fui su premio, ¿algo de eso demostró que era la cualquiera de los rumores? Seguro que si...absolutamente todo - _Le dijo en voz baja llena de rabia_

 _\- Se acercó un poco a ella_ \- No, princesa no es como piensas, me acerqué a ti para conocerte pero todo fue real – _no pronuncio mas le hizo sentir su dolor que estallo con fuerza_

Justo en el momento en que llegó Froy a su lado y la tomo de mano alejándola de el, algunas personas se aglomeraron murmurándose entre ellas, la abrazó y un auto llegó hasta ellos con rapidez, tenia el símbolo del ducado de Portland, dos hombres salieron de el y la obligo a entrar, luego le dedico a Albert una mirada hostil

\- Te lo advertí Andrew, tu y yo nos veremos las caras después

 _\- Maldijo por lo bajo mirando a su alrededor, las personas se dispersaron pero habían visto demasiado Annie estaba de pie en la escalera acompañada por Archie_ – No quería que pasara nada de esto se los juro – _pronunció con tristeza_

\- La hubiese dejado en paz – _replico Annie, miro a su alrededor y resoplo con fu_ _erza_ – Mas rumores señor Andrew

\- ¿A donde la llevo Portland? Necesito explicarle que..

\- Tío mejor no – _por primera vez lo vio completamente abatido_ _y sin saber qué hacer_

Durante el tiempo que duró aquella celebración permaneció abstraído y retirado Rose se percato de que algo lo había puesto así, se arrepintió brevemente de haberle incluido en su capricho de sacar a la chica de la casa, quizá el recordó lo que le había hecho a Anthony y se puso de esa forma, los invitados se habían ido y meneaba un solitario hielo dentro del vaso de vidrio, por fin se pudo acercar a el

\- ¿Ya se fueron todos Rose?

\- Si, ¿que es lo que te pasa? – _se levanto y dejó el vaso a un lado_ – te espero en el despacho, George eres su prometido si quieres acompañarla sabes que no te escondo nada

\- Será mejor que lo hablen solos William

Cuando entró el estaba de pie recostado del escritorio con la mirada perdida en el suelo

\- Rose te lo pediré por última vez, dame la llave de la habitación

\- ¿Para que la quieres? Dime que está pasando

 _\- Le indicó el asiento y el tomo el suyo del otro lado del escritorio_ – no soportaba que ella estuviera aquí, al igual que tú me parecía un absurdo después de lo que creíamos que le hizo a Anthony, así que me acerqué a ella, no como William Andrew, le dije que era Albert, ella pensó que era un pariente vinculado y aproveché para... Conocerla – _bajo la mirada a sus manos_ – y conquistarla

\- ¡William! – _se llevó las manos al pecho_

\- La perseguí con detalles durante semanas, ella me rechazaba o simplemente me ignoraba, aumentando mi ansiedad por qué confiara en mí y cayera en mi juego – _pasó su mano por el rostro y se reclinó en el asiento_ – lo hizo, poco a poco confió en mí y me contaba de Anthony, hablaba de él con amor, me dijo que siempre tendría un lugar en su corazón y no se quita el anillo que él le diera de compromiso, quise enamorarla Rose, que supiera en carne propia el dolor de Anthony pero ya había sufrido bastante, lo amaba, todo fue producto de malos entendidos, su versión concordaba con la de Portland, la de Archie, incluso las tuyas, pero fue un enredo que propició un desastre

\- ¿Le crees? ….. ¿Le creíste todo? Quizá quiso hacerse la víctima, alguien tuvo que decirle quién eras tú

\- En ningún momento lo hizo, y yo les pedí un tiempo, les expliqué que quería conocer la versión de los hechos por su parte sin escuchar rumores y ellos confiaron en mí, no sabía del compromiso Rose, ellos planeaban casarse cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad pero sus padres tenían otros planes, Portland y ella crecieron juntos, como hermanos, no guardaban ningún otro sentimiento pero el padre de Portland creía que sí y le legó las joyas porque la quería muchísimo

\- Se dice que ella continuó con el compromiso por las valiosas joyas que sólo serían entregadas a su nuera

\- Lo de las joyas era lo de menos, el duque estaba muriendo y era su última voluntad, ninguno lo contradijo, ella estaba enamorada de Anthony y se lo dijo a sus padres que la aislaron por completo

 _\- Ella parpadeo recordando " no dejan que la vea mamá, todo esto es una pesadilla, ella no puede quererlo a el, me dijo que me amaba y le creo, algo debe estar sucediendo, estoy seguro que hasta las cartas y notas se las tienen prohibidas"_ – pero el duque murió dos semanas antes

\- Si, y el nuevo Portland quería protegerla de Anthony, sabias que fue a su casa y lo golpeó, por eso le prohibieron la entrada al consulado y lo apresaron luego de la boda, en su arrebato Anthony propició algunos rumores que la dejaban muy mal

\- Y el duque rompió el compromiso, ¿porque entonces? Dicen que Portland descubrió que le era infiel con mi hijo

\- Él le confesó que se había enamorado de la que es su actual esposa, busco la manera de que su noble cabeza no se afectara, ella canceló la boda y quedó en mala situación..y yo... no permití que se casaran Rose, si quieres culpables yo soy uno de ellos, la sociedad es el resto, le llenaron la cabeza de telarañas a Anthony y se volvió loco por la duda, la amaba pero los rumores eran más fuertes y dañinos, se puso violento y lo sabes

\- ¡Por dios William! Eso es un cuento de novela, ella al no conseguir las joyas de Portland quiso su segunda opción, Anthony era tu heredero, ya ves que consiguió su herencia, con él pobrecillo de su abuelo

\- Rose no te ciegues

\- Ciego estás tú por esa muchacha – _se levanto de golpe_ – ¿dime con que te engatusó? ¿Te juro amor? ¿fue fácil tenerla?

\- ¡Ya basta! - _Golpeó la mesa_ \- yo la amo muy contrario a lo que tú piensas trajo a mi vida la ternura, las ganas de querer más

\- ¿La amas?, no, esto no puede estar pasando otra vez, te envolvió como lo hizo con mi hijo y con Archie, por ella seguro que no ha querido casarse con Annie Brighton y están peleados

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver Rose, tienes la cabeza llena de chismes

\- Y tú de hormonas, ¡claro! Es bonita y joven, ¡enredo a todos los hombres de esta familia!

\- Por favor Rose.. _– dijo en voz baja_

\- ¿Qué pretendes conseguir en la habitación?

\- Cartas, notas, un diario, algo que cuente desde la realidad lo que sucedió en ese tiempo desde el punto de vista de Anthony, voy a limpiar su nombre ante ti y ante su familia el resto de la gente no me importa

\- ¿Y si no consigues nada?

\- Seguiré buscando no me rendiré

\- ¿Qué harás si hallas lo que buscas?

\- Probaré ante todos que es digna de nuestro apellido y me casaré con ella, si me perdona

\- ¡Nunca! Eso no lo voy a permitir - _le gritó_

\- No te estoy pidiendo permiso, no se lo tengo que pedir a nadie - _su voz sonaba tranquila pero imponente_

 _\- Salió del despacho furiosa y a punto de llorar pero antes le dedicó unas sentidas palabras_ – ¿vas a pelearte con tu familia por ella William? No creo que valga la pena...

 _\- Eran las mismas que le dijo a Anthony... Su pequeño e irónico castigo_ – una historia que se repite

* * *

 _BUM.. muy tarde... por alli me enteré de que creen que Anthony puede estar vivo y que salto del tren perdiendo la memoria... quiza viva con una linda enfermera, en donde he leido esto?... hasta mañana chicas_


	17. LAGRIMAS

En el auto se permitió llorar, entre mas lo pensaba mas se sentía como una tonta, Froy no le dijo ni una palabra, dejo que se desahogara con su pañuelo si los Andrew querían humillarla lo habían logrado, él era un gran actor, un mentiroso que solo jugó a cazarla y ella fue una presa estúpidamente fácil, le creyó cada palabra, al final respiro hondo varias veces y miro al frente

\- ¿Lo sabían verdad? Todos sabían quien era y no me dijeron nada

\- Yo creí que lo sabias, solo él me confirmo que no y me dijo que lo había hecho para poder conocerte, si lo hubieses sabido desde un principio no permitirías que se te acercara

\- ¡Claro que no Froy! – _sollozo_ – Es el culpable de que Anthony y yo no nos casáramos a tiempo - _cerro los ojos con fuerza_ – es.. es su tío

\- No pensé que lo de ustedes pasaría de un coqueteo tonto, cuando hable con él hace unas semanas le dije claramente que debía decírtelo o alejarse de tí, tú me dijiste que lo querías pero yo estaba seguro de que en cuanto te lo dijera eso se acabaría, ¿Candy….. por que no paso nada más cierto? – _la miro a los ojos que estaban llenos de lagrimas y volvió a llorar maldijo en voz alta_

\- Fue mi culpa Froy, al fin y al cabo soy una estúpida, una idiota fácil yo no debí volver.

\- No fue tu culpa caramelito _– le hablo con ternura_ – lo planifico todo, es un estratega que te involucró con engaños, tú solo te enamoraste de él, pero te juro que se lo haré pagar – _dijo con rabia_

\- ¡NO! No por favor, no te involucres en esto, después de todo Tom tiene razón soy una inconsciente no dejaré que nadie lo sepa, solo tú – _pensó por un momento_ – ¡Dios mío! Yo… lo golpee frente a mucha gente – _se llevo las manos al rostro_ _tenía los ojos hinchados_ – mas rumores no, otra vez no… ¿que van a decir de mi? Él es el Patriarca de los Andrew, tal vez que sigo tras de su fortuna, que la de mi abuelo no me bastó…. Mi familia.. y …

\- Tranquila, no pienses cosas así

\- ¿Que quieres que piense? – _abrió los ojos con pánico_ – tengo que regresar a casa Froy y tu con Vivián la dejaste sola en la fiesta

\- Vivián se las arreglara con la gente mientras vuelvo, ella fue la que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

\- A… a la estación de tren

\- ¡Candy! Por favor nena cuando te calmes un poco pensaras mejor todo

\- Me voy a casa Froy, a el campo de donde nunca debí salir

\- ¡Espera! No te precipites – _la miro con tristeza_ – si realmente quieres volver espera hasta mañana, pasare por ti y te apoyare, se que los White no te dejarán tan fácilmente

\- No me importa, yo no quiero estar mas aquí Froy, por favor

Le dolía verla así, sus sentimientos se dividían entre el dolor y la rabia, él tendría que escucharlo, la dejo en casa con la promesa de que la recogería con todas sus cosas para llevarla al tren al día siguiente, enviaría a los Hobs un telegrama para que la esperarán a su llegada, haría lo que le pedía con tal de no verla sufrir. Cuándo volvió a la recepción, se disculpo por la ausencia y antes de marcharse le dedico a Albert una mirada llena de odio.

Annie llegó con el chofer media hora mas tarde, había abandonado con discreción la fiesta de compromiso, tenía demasiada gente y solo quizá su familia notaria su ausencia, se sentía tan culpable pero no creyó que Rose Brower tendría tiempo siquiera de mirarla, lo único que quería era que los rumores se convirtieran en polvo, tampoco pensó que lo que sea que tuviera con William Andrew fuera tan…. Real, la encontró recostada en su cama abrazando una almohada con la mirada fija en un punto, su corazón se rompió al verla así y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, había sido toda culpa suya al insistir que fuera con ella a ese lugar cuando las heridas a pesar de los años no habían sanado, se acerco a ella quien estaba inmóvil solo dejando caer lagrimas y la acompaño acariciando su cabello

\- Perdóname Candy, yo…. Yo no tenia idea de que….

\- No te disculpes Annie, nadie tiene la culpa de nada solo yo por ser tan ilusa

\- Tu me dijiste que él no te había buscado mas, pensé que ya sabias quien era y que no te importaba, no creí que entre ustedes….

\- Ya no importa, jugó conmigo como quiso, le abrí mi corazón solo para romperlo otra vez, ya entiendo todo su plan

\- No quiero defenderlo, pero no le hizo gracia o que pasó Candy y…. – _se limpio una lagrima_ – debí decírtelo yo misma, pero confié en él, nos pidió personalmente no decirte nada hasta que el pudiera hacerlo buscaba conocerte, saber quien eras en realidad, quería como Archie que cesaran las habladurías y que todos supieran que eres una dama, que los Andrew te respetaran como tal empezando por el patriarca

\- Solo quería humillarme Annie, es un manipulador hábil y yo caí en la presa - _se incorporó y se limpió el rostro_ – volveré a casa – _tomo su mano con cariño_ – no encajo en Londres y al parecer nunca lo hice, me recuperare de esto y no obligare a nadie a pasar por lo mismo, yo no pasaré por lo mismo

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Serás feliz? – _mencionó con tristeza_

 _\- Se obligo a sonreír ero fue una de esas sonrisas rotas que sabía componer_ – Lo seré rodeada de mi gente, te voy a extrañar

 _\- La abrazó fuerte con el llanto en sus ojos y su corazón lleno de emoción_ – yo voy a extrañarte más – _beso su mejilla repetidamente con cariño sin dejar de abrazarla_ – voy a escribirte y también iré a verte, si es lo que te hace feliz yo no seré quien insista, ya aprendí mi lección, te quiero hermana

Él se merecía la mirada de odio de Portland, pensó muy bien antes de acercarse, quería saber a donde la había llevado pero se desataría la rabia y la impotencia en ambos, no era nada conveniente, mirar como algunos murmuraban al mismo tiempo que le dedicaban unas miradas de soslayo era agotador, entendía muy bien lo mal que lo habían pasado en otro tiempo, pensó en Anthony y se entristeció, le había prometido que la protegería y había sido el culpable de un daño aun mayor, así que en sus pensamientos de culpa se aisló hasta el fin de la velada, no sabía definir lo que sentía pero el vacío se fundía con la desesperación, la culpa y la impotencia, por dentro algo se había agrietado.

En el desayuno Candy toqueteaba el plato con la mirada perdida en el tenedor, pálida nuevamente sin aquella luz, Tom la miraba atentamente al igual que ellos pero no se atrevían a preguntar nada, hasta que el señor White habló

\- Candice, no te veo muy bien esta mañana, será mejor que llame al medico de la familia para que te chequee

\- Estoy bien, gracias no es necesario

\- Yo creo que si, tus ojos están hinchados y no te maquillaste, recuerda que la presencia es importante, debes de estar enferma – _comento su esposa_

\- No, no estoy enferma – _suspiro y levanto el rostro_ – Me regreso al campo, las maletas están listas y Froy vendrá por mi

\- ¿Pero que dices? No puedes regresar a ese lugar, eres la heredera de Callahan no una simple campesina – _espetó Tom con molestia_

\- Lo siento pero no quiero estar ni un minuto mas aquí, será mejor para todos que yo regrese

\- No me parece que debas irte Candice – _La voz profunda de su padre sonaba muy calmada_

 _\- Como le gustaría desaparecer, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas sin poderlo evitar_ – lo siento, siento no ser una buena hija y solo causarles molestias, siento ser una tonta, pero..- _sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer_ \- aquí no me siento en casa - _aparto la silla, no quería que la vieran llorar_ – discúlpenme – _dijo con voz quebrada antes de salir del comedor_

Tom suspiro con dolor y fue tras ella, la alcanzo en el salón ella lloraba con su rostro entre sus manos, su corazón se agitó al verla de ese modo, cayó su mascara de hombre duro y la abrazo, la abrazo con fuerza, ella se aferro a él mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por el llanto, ellos también los habían seguido su madre tenia los ojos empañados y su padre los miraba impasible, rígido, solo antes la habían visto así, cuando Anthony murió y sin saber como actuar ni que decirle luego de todo aquel escándalo, después de haber tratado con una dureza devastadora a su única hija, no supieron como volver a acercarse, eran orgullosos y pensaron que hacían lo correcto, a pesar de que Froy les explico cómo estuvo todo ellos simplemente no podían aceptar que su hija estuviera en boca de todo el mundo de aquella forma, habían cosas de las que la consideraban culpable porque la sociedad ni la educación que esperaban de ella aceptaban algo así, la perdieron por cinco años y la volverían a perder, su madre dejo el orgullo de lado y corrió hacia sus hijos, no se consideraba la mejor madre del mundo pero los amaba, a su manera, con aquella educación severa que ella misma recibiera, los abrazo con el llanto llenando sus ojos, quería reprimirlo con todas sus fuerzas pero al fin no pudo, su esposo se llevo la mano al pecho, recordando como era cuando aun eran niños y corrían por la casa inundándola de risas, su familia se había roto a causa de los rumores, del orgullo, de una sociedad que condenaba y debía aparentar mas que sentir, nunca entendió el espíritu libre de su hija, no entendió que se enamorara hasta perder las normativas sociales con las que la educó, pero la adoraba, no quería volver a separarse de ella aunque su orgullo era aun mas fuerte, se escondió las emociones que le producía ese momento y recordó el instante justo cuando todo se torció

\- Papá yo lo amo, Froy siempre ha sido como un hermano para mi

\- Arreglamos su matrimonio con el duque de Portland es una excelente alianza para ti, debes olvidarte de ese muchacho Anthony

\- ¿Crees que es así de fácil? Por favor rompamos ese absurdo compromiso

\- Absurda es la idea de creerte enamorada de otro, siempre quisiste a Froyland desde niños y no cederé a ese capricho tuyo

\- No es un capricho y si se empeña en continuar yo… voy a escaparme, soy mayor de edad y me casare con él

 _\- Su voz generalmente paralizaba a sus empleados pero no a su hija_ – De ninguna manera, es mas te prohíbo salir o recibir visitas de nadie hasta que sea el día de la boda

\- ¡No puede hacer eso! – _se llevo las manos al pecho_

\- Claro que puedo soy tu padre y te lo ordeno, estarás vigilada de día y de noche, te creo capaz de saltar por la ventana con una sabana y trepar un árbol en plena oscuridad, tu carabina tendrá ordenes especificas

 _\- Sus ojos se empañaron_ – Papá por favor se lo suplico

\- No hay nada que hacer Candice, te casaras con Froyland, ya esta anunciado y nada de cartas o notas a ese muchacho

La encerró, a la fecha no estaba seguro de lo grande de su sentimiento, cuando Gastón Callahan se la llevó se sintió aliviado, no sabía de qué manera podía protegerla, solo enviándola lejos, pero al pasar del tiempo la extrañaba y ese vacío permaneció intacto hasta que la volvió a ver, convertida en una mujer hermosa y segura, no podía ceder y demostrar cuanto la había pensado y extrañado, ahora la veía llorar desconsolada como una niña, se arrepintió muchas veces antes de haberla tratado como lo hizo, tal vez se excedió en su castigo , tal vez se equivoco pero como padre no podría retractarse en la educación de sus hijos, ella era su única hija, sin embargo como castigo por sus actos le dieron la espalda y no volvió a llamarlo papá, dolía demasiado, giro con pesar hacia el despacho y encerrándose, sólo se permitió entonces llorar.

Odiaba verla así beso su cabeza, intento que parara pero ella estaba por alguna razón destrozada, hacia una semana estaba feliz, sonreía en aquella cabaña de Wiltshire y en ese momento pretendía dejarlos, quizá se lo merecían por no saber como reaccionar ante tantos rumores escandalosos, estaba dolido y enfadado, todos lo estaban.

\- Eso no es cierto, me conocen.. claro que quiero a Froy pero amo a Anthony, Froy también esta enamorado de alguien más, no podemos casarnos – _decía aun con el vestido de novia_

\- Esto es un escándalo, el peor, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que se dice de ti? Y lo has confirmado todo con esa actuación en la abadía, nuestra familia ha caído en desgracia por tu culpa – _menciono su padre_

\- No era mi intención papá créeme yo…

\- ¿Tuviste que ver con ese muchacho Candice? ¿Te entregaste a un hombre sin ser tu marido? – _pregunto su madre con la rabia a flor de piel_

 _\- No pudo negarlo, no sabia mentir_ – Si – _musito y observo como su madre se llevaba las manos a su boca y luego la abofeteo muy fuerte_ – es cierto todo, ¡Dios mío! te convertiste en una cualquiera

\- No, mamá escucha vamos a casarnos – _dijo entre lagrimas_

 _\- Respiro profundamente_ – yo ya no soy tu madre, no tengo una hija libertina

 _\- Dolió, y mas porque no dejaban que se explicara_ – Papá, lo siento, yo lo amo con todo mi corazón, ahora que no habrá boda puedo casarme con él, los rumores cesaran

\- ¡No cesarán! Crees que la familia de ese muchacho permitirá que se case con una… - _la miro con desprecio_ _, rabia y decepción_ – cualquiera sin educación – puedes irte de esta casa si es tu deseo Candice, vete lejos, aquí ya no tienes familia, tu te encargaste de destruirla.

Las piernas le temblaron y sin poderla sostener cayo al suelo llena de dolor, entre la lujosa tela de su vestido de novia, sintió unas manos acariciar su cabeza y levantarla del suelo, su abuelo la miraba con tristeza, Tom ni siquiera la miraba, se abrazo a él y la acompaño a su habitación

\- Abuelo… Yo, lo siento… perdóname

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte hija, haré que preparen tus cosas te vienes conmigo, al menos hasta que pase todo esto, tus padres se calmen de todo el impacto y recapaciten, sigues siendo su hija

\- No, no es cierto ellos me odian – _rompió en llanto_

Se calmo lo suficiente como para levantar el rostro y mirar a su hermano, estaba muy triste por verla así, jamás había visto a Tom con los ojos empañados de lagrimas, ella lloraba a su lado, acaricio su mejilla

\- Hija, mi hija por favor no llores más, me partes el alma Candice, ¿puedes…tu puedes perdonarme?

\- ¿Mamá? _– la abrazo con fuerza_

\- No te vayas, reparemos todo esto ya no hay mas rumores ha pasado mucho tiempo

\- No….- _dijo de pronto limpiando sus lagrimas_ – tengo que irme, no puedo estar aquí, debo salir de Londres

\- ¿Pero porque? ¿Que sucedió?

\- Los Andrew….Ellos van a plantar mas rumores, me hicieron sentir su desprecio, aun me odian, me destrozaran y a ustedes, volverá todo, será igual que antes - _tenía miedo_

\- Esos no pueden hacer nada…

\- Si pueden Tom créeme, déjenme ir – _bajo la cabeza – por favor_

En ese instante Froyland apareció en la puerta y al ver la escena frunció el ceño

\- Ya estoy lista Froy - _dijo secándose las lagrimas_ _con un pañuelo_

\- ¿Que fue lo que paso con los Andrew Portland? _– pregunto Tom con enfado_

\- Creo que no han superado lo que pasó y aún la culpan de todo, por su bien es mejor que este lejos de esa gente, aunque no queramos.

\- Yo los acompañaré _– dijo dando ordenes a la servidumbre para que trajeran el equipaje_

\- Despídeme de él – _dijo con tristeza a su madre_

\- ¡Lo haré! …No, no nos olvides Candice, vuelve para Navidad, hablaremos y yo... Iré a verte en primavera, quizá puedas volver en unos meses...

\- No podría….

Le dedico una última mirada con dolor y la dejo marchar, el orgullo no les llevó a nada, hace mucho que quería verla y siempre le preguntaba a Annie como estaba sin tener el valor de escribirle porque no doblegaría ante su castigo, y los años pasaron pensando en que ella regresaría, cuando su padre le comunicó que legaría todo a su hija sonrió a solas sintiéndolo como una solución, tendría que regresar a casa, pero luego de cinco años de ausencia no sabia como acercarse dejo ir a una niña y aquella era una mujer, ahora la veía marcharse nuevamente.

Le anunciaron que le esperaba un hombre, al escuchar el apellido Andrew frunció el ceño, ordenó privacidad y lo hicieron pasar. La primera mirada que le dedico era absolutamente llena de rabia, se levantó de su asiento, despacio se acercó a él y luego con fuerza estampó su puño en su boca haciendo que se arqueara, cuando retiró la mano la sangre brotaba, utilizó su pañuelo para pararla y lo miro con todas las ganas de devolverle el golpe

\- Hay dos razones por las cuales ahora mismo no te golpeo Portland, la primera.. – _dijo limpiándose la herida y saboreando su propia sangre_ – porque me enviarías a prisión, ante tu poder no soy mas que un simple plebeyo y no le haría ningún bien a mi familia – _se tocó nuevamente la zona que empezaba a hincharse_ – y la segunda porque me lo merezco

\- Deberías tener un poco de hombría y salir de mi vista antes de que vuelva a demostrarte lo que mereces – _replicó con dureza_

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que en el fondo quería esto, que me golpearas y me dijeras que fui un cobarde igual que tú lo fuiste hace años atrás al no enfrentarte a tu padre

 _\- Lo miro con los ojos vacilantes_ – no es igual, tú la utilizaste

\- No, yo la ame y la amo tu sí la utilizaste ¿y pretendes deshacerte de culpas defendiéndola de mi? Asume tu miseria como yo hice con la mía, estoy dispuesto a recuperarla a casarme con ella, a hacerla feliz

\- ¿Crees que será feliz contigo y tu familia? – _resopló_ – por favor… ya dejen de hacerle daño se lo deben, y sí eres un cobarde, yo también lo fui pero he pagado por ello, nunca seré completamente feliz hasta que Candy lo sea, vivo con la culpa de su infelicidad ¿escuchaste los rumores de su pequeña discusión en el estacionamiento?

\- Algunos anoche, me enfrentaré a todo por ella Portland hasta mi familia tendrá que respetar mi voluntad

\- Desaparece de mi vista Andrew o mi seguridad se encargará de ponerte en evidencia y que hablen más del patriarca de una de las familias más influyentes de Londres no debe ser bueno ¿no es cierto?

Se giró sin mediar más palabras no antes sin dedicarle una larga mirada y salió era muy temprano en la mañana, las personas en el consulado lo miraban con curiosidad, debía de tener un hermoso cardenal sangrante en el rostro, miro el reloj y pensó en sus compromisos, tenía una reunión importante, que mas daba que la estupidez se le notara pero luego iría a buscarla, se enfrentaría a su rechazo, trataría de explicarle y le diría claramente a su familia sus intenciones con ella.

* * *

 _... Que distintas se ven las cosas desde otra perspectiva, no sabemos que hay en el corazón de otros, solo podemos especular y la mitad del tiempo cuando queremos hacer un bien, cuando pensamos que hacemos lo correcto en realidad no lo estamos haciendo y dañamos a algien mas o a nosotros mismos, por el simple hecho de que somos seres humanos y no sabemos diferenciar entre el sentimiento y el pensamiento, los mezclamos y por ello hay lagrimas...Un abrazo enorme, ha sido un duro capítulo pero de todo se aprende, como por ejemplo a no juzgar, a dejar el orgullo, a ser sinceros, a dar 50% de corazon y 50% de razón... Hasta mañana chicas_


	18. TE PERDÍ

No pudo apartar de su mente la mirada que le dedicó, era de tristeza, estaba seguro que en ese momento no sentía rabia, la que debió de haber sentido cualquiera en su lugar, era solo tristeza y decepción, debió haber sabido que asistiría pero nunca se imagino que Rose haría algo así, estaba feliz con su compromiso pero a pesar de los años no pudo perdonar, eso era lo que tenía su alma en constante depresión y negación, tenia que hablar con ella, fue un cobarde que no tuvo el valor de decirle quien era, que a pesar de ello sus sentimientos eran los mismos, pero las malas intenciones con las que se acerco hasta ella eran un peso para su indecisión. Portland dejó una marca enorme visible en su labio que tardaría en sanar pero no le dolía más que la que ella había dejado en su corazón, habían dolido sus palabras y el saber que le había causado daño, ni siquiera le importaba la gente, ni lo que dijeran, no podía concentrarse de todas formas en el montón de papeles que tenia en frente, se levanto colocándose su chaqueta, el sombrero y salió a buscarla.

Llegó a la Casa de los White, nunca la había pisado siquiera ambas familias no eran exactamente amigas, aunque por más de siete años vecinas, bajo de su auto y dejo escapar todo el aire, lo hicieron pasar a el salón, pidió hablar con ella pero el mayordomo lo miro con extrañeza y se disculpó, el que apareció no fue otro que su hermano

\- ¡Vaya! Un Andrew en esta casa y no cualquiera, el famoso tío Abuelo William

\- Supongo que la ironía Tomas es porque no soy bienvenido aquí, pero quiero hablar con tu hermana

\- ¿Y a que se debe ese interés por ella? Escuche rumores de que anoche estuviste molestándola y ella te dio tu merecido, ¡oh oh! Espero que no sea ese que tienes tan colorido – _sonrío irónico_ \- aunque me extraña Candice no es propensa a la violencia – _lo miro con desdén_ – debiste haberla ofendido mucho

\- Precisamente por eso quiero hablarle, quiero disculparme personalmente

\- ¿Te disculparas? – _rió_ – No creo que necesite tus disculpas Andrew

\- ¡Por favor! Necesito… disculparme…hablar con ella

\- ¡Esto es inédito! ¿por que específicamente pretendes disculparte?

\- He estado equivocado por muchos años, nada fue como me hicieron creer, hubieron muchos chismes y habladurías, tu hermana es una mujer tierna y dulce que no se merecía todo el desprecio que recibió de mi familia, lo sé ahora y yo..

\- ¿Demasiado tarde no crees? – _pregunto con rabia sin dejar que continuara, aunque no pretendía respuesta_

 _\- Resoplo_ – ¿podrías decirle que estoy aquí? Quizá no quiera verme pero…

\- No puedo … ella no está

\- ¿En donde puedo encontrarla entonces?

\- Se fue esta mañana, regresó al campo

 _\- Su corazón dio un vuelco, eso era la confirmación de que la había perdido, se paso la mano_ _por_ _el rostro_ \- ¿Por que se fue así, tan de repente?

\- Eso es algo que yo quisiera saber y tengo la convicción de que tu sabes la respuesta – _Se acerco a el lo suficiente_ – espero que no sea nada de lo que me estoy imaginando Andrew, en todo caso ya esta lejos de ustedes, ya no podrán humillarla más ni ella tendrá que soportar verlos

\- ¿En donde está?

\- Eso es información que compete solo a la familia

\- Necesito verla, no me importa que tenga que ir hasta donde esté

\- Será mejor que te largues de esta casa antes de que te saque a trompadas y empareje el color en tu rostro, quizá es lo único que necesites

Rió sin ganas dando media vuelta para salir de el recibidor de los White, se había ido, con tantas cosas sin aclarar, ella siempre hablo del campo pero nunca dijo en donde, no sabia en donde estaba y la sensación de perdida incremento dejándolo en un estado próximo a la desesperación. Cuando llegó a la oficina lo primero que hizo fue ponerse en contacto con George, le pidió a su secretaria que lo ubicará en cualquier lugar de inmediato, a los cinco minutos entraba con preocupación

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- Necesito que averigües en donde está específicamente la propiedad en el campo de Callahan

\- ¿Puedo saber por que?

\- Candy se fue George y yo iré por ella

\- ¿Perdiste él juicio? Si se ha ido es porque no quiere estar aquí William déjala ir

\- ¿Dejarla ir? – _se recostó de su silla_ – tengo que explicarle, si es posible suplicarle que me perdone

\- Callahan tiene propiedades por montones, ¿en qué parte del campo?, hay mucho campo en Inglaterra – _decía con él seño fruncido_

\- No lo sé, Archie tiene aún la cuenta de Callahan

\- Lo buscare pero – _dejo correr el aire audiblemente_ – entiendo cómo te sientes William pero ¿no has pensado que es mejor que dejes las cosas como están?

 _\- Lo miro largamente_ – quiero esa cuenta ahora y que Archie se reúna conmigo

No pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando Archie ya estaba en la oficina con unas carpetas

\- Tío no se para qué quieres saber eso...

\- Ella está allá – _contestó revisando los papeles_

\- ¿Candy? Pero... La última vez que hablé con ella me dijo que no pensaba volver pronto, tan repentinamente y sin despedirse... – _su tío lo miró con mitad tristeza y mitad enfado_ \- si es por la cuenta solo hizo un movimiento fuerte para reparar una de las propiedades en... – _miro un documento_ – Wiltshire, todas las propiedades siguen en su poder bajo la herencia, hay siete en el campo, a Gastón Callahan le encantaba coleccionar propiedades

\- ¿Siete? ¡Maldita sea! – _dejó escapar_ – y en cada rincón de Inglaterra – _restregó su rostro con impotencia y miro a su sobrino_ – ¿sabes en donde vivió estos últimos cinco años? Archie… por favor – _le dijo con impotencia_ – ¿en donde está?

\- No lo sé, puede ser en cualquiera de esas, Annie viajaba una vez al año pero nunca le pregunte, se encargaba de mandarle en carta mis saludos o alguna nota, nunca le escribí allá directamente, tampoco estuve cuando Callahan murió, sé que ella tomaba el tren hacia el norte pero debía hacer transferencia, no le pregunte tío, tampoco me lo dirá ahora que se ha ido por _...- lo miro con una mueca_

\- Por mi culpa, puedes decirlo Archie - _mencionó en tono triste_

\- William será mejor que te calmes y... Dejes que ella respire un poco, que asimile lo que ha pasado – _le sugirió George_

\- No creo que movilice grandes cantidades de dinero para saber en dónde está, cada propiedad campestre produce por sí sola con un administrador todas envían a final de mes las ganancias, eso lo maneja su contador y si dejo órdenes de no decir en donde está... Ninguno hablara

\- Si yo.. Yo voy a esperar...a esperar que... – _suspiro_ – lo siento mucho, no debí ponerme de este modo tan... – _se recostó de su asiento y cerró los ojos con cansancio_

 _\- George tocó su hombro_ – si de verdad te importa debes dejarla ir

* * *

Tres semanas y media en el aire puro del campo la habían calmado lo suficiente, había vuelto a su habitual modo de vida antes de esos cuatro largos meses en Londres, estaba en el jardín con su enorme sombrero de paja y miro al sol con los ojos entrecerrados, casi desaparecía detrás de la montaña a lo lejos... El otoño estaba limpiando todo para dar paso al invierno... Volvió a su labor y comenzó a cantar _Pero hay cosas que no se preguntan_ _..._. _Como en tus ojos, veo mi futuro en un instante_ _..._ _Y aquí va, Pienso que encontré a mi mejor amigo_ _..._ _Se que eso puede sonar_ _..._ _Mas que un poco loco_ _..._ _Pero creo que… Sabia que te amaba antes de conocerte_ _..._ _Pienso que te traje a la vida desde un sueño_ _..._ _Sabia que te amaba antes de conocerte_ _..._ _He estado esperando toda mi vida_ _..._ _No hay rima o razón_ _..._ _Solo el sentido de que estoy complet_ _a..._ _Y en tus ojos, yo veo_ _..._ _Las piezas perdidas que estoy buscando_ _..._ Cerró los ojos y busco a Anthony en su mente... Pero su imagen sonriente se despedía con una sonrisa tras un halo de luz y luego estaba él, entregándole una rosa de la fuente diciéndole que no pretendía reemplazar a Anthony, sus besos, su forma de quererla, en los detalles buscaba la mentira y no la hallaba, era real quería creer que fue real pero habían muchas más cosas que no podía dejar de lado, sus familias, la razón por la que se acercara y lo que siempre pensó de ella... Su vil engaño... se levantó del suelo y sacudió sus manos estaba a punto de oscurecer, entonces se tambaleó como si la tierra se hubiese perdido a sus pies, la señora Hobs estaba cerca llegó hasta ella y la sostuvo

\- Demasiada exposición al sol niña, además que no quieres comer como dios manda, vas a enfermarte

\- No pasa nada, estoy bien, me levante muy rápido y... – _se quedó pensativa mirando un punto fijo_

\- Y... Regresaste de ese Londres muy distinta y triste, tus cartas decían que estabas bien y hasta feliz... - _La observo sonreír de una forma extraña_

\- Deberíamos hacer la cena – _le sonrió_ – tengo que comer como dios manda ¿no es cierto?

Mientras disponían de la mesa para servir la cena el señor Hobs llegó con varias cartas dirigidas a ella, miro sus remitentes con una gran sonrisa.. Annie, Tom, de su contador, Froy, su madre y luego una que le hizo perder la sonrisa de parte de William Andrew, las dejo todas a un lado y volvió a concentrarse en la mesa.

La Carta de Annie era de pura preocupación por saber cómo estaba y como se sentía, le contaba que no había ningún tipo de rumores en su contra pero si algunos dejando muy mal a el patriarca de los Andrew, le decía que debía regresar y que todos la extrañaban mucho, Tom le pedía más o menos lo mismo y su contador le revelaba un balance que muy poco entendía preguntándole si quería hacer movimientos de beneficio, a él le escribió primero, que se pusiera en contacto directo con Archie Cornwell quien tenía un poder para hacer con cierta parte esos movimientos, con Archie se había comunicado a través de su abogado, una semana antes le llegó su respuesta de que haría lo conveniente para ella, debió de decirle en donde estaba de lo contrario no le hubiese llegado esa carta, la giraba entre sus manos sintiendo latir su corazón

 _Mi princesa_

 _No espero que me perdones, pero no me resigno a que todo terminara siquiera antes de empezar, tal vez me lo merezco pero no lo quiero, te quiero a ti conmigo, no me importa lo que opine el resto del mundo, cuando me acerqué a ti lo hice con intención de hacerte daño, lo siento, lo lamento tanto, conocerte ha significado mucho para mí, para dejar ir el pasado y contemplar mi futuro, necesito que sepas que lo que siento no ha cambiado ni cambiara, creí todo lo que me dijeron de ti, Anthony intentó decírmelo y yo no lo escuche, quizá si soy culpable y me duele, no sé cómo repararlo, él sufrió ese terrible accidente y mi única hermana se encerró en la amargura, eran mi familia más cercana y se había roto, pero quién soy yo para juzgar si no vi más allá de lo evidente, simplemente me decidí odiarte hasta que me abriste tu corazón y me dejaste quererte, así fue como entraste en el mío y me di cuenta de que nunca te odie, solo a la persona quien creía que eras, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que soy el mismo de siempre..Albert, el que conociste y que te ama, el idiota que tenía tanto miedo de perderte que no encontró la manera de decirte que era la última persona en el mundo que te gustaría tener cerca, Candy por favor créeme, nada de lo que te dije fue mentira, solo te oculte quién era, necesito verte otra vez y si no quieres volver a saber de mí estoy dispuesto a perder, aunque siento que ya he perdido demás, lo que creí ganar te lo has llevado. William Albert Andrew_

* * *

El único sonido eran los grillos y el viento, la fuente estaba apagada por el frío, miraba al cielo, las pocas estrellas parecían hermosas, miro el ángel y suspiro lentamente, allí de pie y de espaldas a ella lo encontró su hermana, había pasado todo ese tiempo trabajando tanto que casi no lo veía, y cada vez que tenía oportunidad lo notaba distante y triste, sabía muy bien que era por esa muchacha, ya había pasado por lo mismo antes, no disfruto ni del día de su boda, lo sabía, sonreía apenas por ella, nunca lo había visto así

\- ¿Que haces aquí con este frío?, ya se siente el invierno

\- Tú no deberías estar fuera, yo estoy bien así – _contestó con la mirada fija en la fuente_

\- ¿Por que no te distraes?, has estado trabajando mucho, sal con tus amigos, o con alguna de esas damas que enloquecen por ti

\- Gracias por tu oferta Rose, pero no tengo ganas de salir y menos de enredarme saliendo con damas, más cuando solo tengo una en mi cabeza

\- Han pasado dos meses desde que se fue William y se por George que sabes en dónde está no creo que no le hayas escrito

\- Si le escribí, hace un mes que se dónde está pero ella.. No me respondió... _– cerró los ojos fuertemente_ – no quiero perturbarla más, no quiero hacerle más daño pero.. La extraño Rose, su ausencia es más que un vacío

\- ¿Realmente la amas no? – _lo observo asentir mirando el ángel_

\- No sé si más o menos que él, pero necesito su perdón

 _\- Lo abrazo_ – vamos adentro tomaremos una taza de chocolate – _logró convencerlo y caminaron hacia la mansión, pero sabía muy bien lo que necesitaba_

Esa noche al acostarse con el que ahora era su esposo se giró hacia él que leía un libro a su lado muy entretenido y con la mente llena preguntas lo abordó

\- ¿Crees que ella realmente es buena George?

 _\- Dejó su libro y quitándose los anteojos los coloco ambos a un lado en la mesita_ – ¿Candice?... Si me preguntas mi opinión personal siempre fue una muchacha dulce, una mujer sin igual, pero esa no es tu duda cariño, debes forjarte tu propia opinión, tu hijo la amó muchísimo y ahora William, a ellos tú los amas y debe de tener algo más en su corazón que lograron ver para adorarla tanto

\- Pero... Ella se fue...

\- Eso no quiere decir que los abandonara, lo hizo por diferentes razones estoy seguro, y sufre – _beso su mejilla_ – ya vamos a dormir mi florecita no quiero perderme mi propio viaje de bodas

Se removía en su cama inquieta, no podía pensar con claridad y no podía seguir viendo sufrir a su hermano, se levanto sigilosa y se colocó su albornoz, estaba haciendo frío, busco en un cajón una cajita pequeña en donde estaba una llave, no quería hacer ruido y despertar a su esposo, salió por el pasillo en la oscuridad hasta dar con una puerta doble que había estado sellada por mucho tiempo, apoyó su frente sobre la madera, sus manos le temblaban y su corazón dolía, Anthony no volvería se había ido para no volver jamás, pero su hermano si estaba, giró la llave y la luz de la luna se coló por la enorme ventana de la pequeña antesala, recordó cómo se paseaba por allí cuando estaba vivo cerro los ojos y los recuerdos la invadieron sobre una mañana hacía mucho tiempo

\- Mamá deja de peinarme – _le pasaba el peine de un lado a otro por su cabello rubio era su décimo cumpleaños_

\- Debes verte como un príncipe hoy, vendrá mucha gente y tu tío quiere ver a el hombrecito en el que te estás convirtiendo

\- Mi tío es todo un galán, ¿cuando sea mayor me veré como el?

\- Si.. Déjame verte – _hizo una mueca_ – te falta peinarte un poco más para parecerte por completo

\- Mamaaa ya soy un hombre a los hombres su mamá no los está peinando a cada rato – _contestó frunciendo el ceño_

 _\- Con la risa en su boca lo abrazo_ – para mí siempre serás mi niño aunque seas mayor – _recibió el abrazo de su hijo y un beso con la sonrisa más radiante antes de verlo correr hacia el pasillo_

Se llevó una mano al pecho y abrió los ojos empañados, precisamente por eso no quería abrir la puerta, dolía y dolería hasta el día de su muerte, salió de la habitación cerrando con llave mientras las lágrimas caían, no podía, no tenía el valor, a pesar de tantos años quería creer que volvería pero sabía muy bien que jamás lo volvería abrazar, esa habitación guardaba para ella su recuerdo vivo.

* * *

 _Y es que todo tiene consecuencias... es algo natural, algo inevitable. Perder a un ser querido es duro pero para las madres perder un hijo es como si le arrancaran un pedazo de si mismas, un trozo de vida, he aqui el sentmiento de la vida que se pierde y la vida que llega... un abrazo gigante sus profundos comentarios son tan educativos que rellenan todos los espacios vacíos que pueda tener la historia... Hasta Mañana_


	19. PERDÓNAME

Al día siguiente los acompaño muy temprano a la estación de tren, había una neblina fría y todos estaban bien abrigados ese invierno que estaba por venir sería helado, los abrazo pero ella no podía dejarlo así, se iría por tres semanas y lo dejaría solo

\- William.. Quiero que la busques, ve a donde está y si no te perdona sabrás que la has perdido y que hiciste todo lo posible

\- Rose... Sabes que iré a buscarla, solo queía despedirlos pero si logro que me perdone... Sabes que..

\- Ya lo sé, y tratare de aceptarlo con tal de que tú seas feliz, pero no quiero que te quedes con la incertidumbre, ve a buscarla, hace mucho que te mueres por hacerlo

 _\- Le sonrió_ – lo haré y créeme que trataré de volver con ella

 _\- Acaricio su mejilla_ – quiero verte feliz es lo único que me importa

Después de tres días preparó todo para viajar al campo, para ir a buscarla. El viaje se le hizo bastante largo pero llego sin aviso a la granja de los Callahan, hacia un frío horrible los primeros días de diciembre, de lejos parado en la nieve parecía un viajero cualquiera, se arrebujo en el abrigo y camino hacia la casa, no estaba nevando eran las 10 de la mañana y parecían las 6 de la tarde, había llegado el día anterior al pueblo y se había alojado en la posada, era un pueblo sencillo y pequeño aunque la granja era enorme y muy bonita, sin la nieve debía de ser mejor, desde la entrada a la puerta tuvo que caminar unos 50 metros, iba a tocar cuando una mujer sencilla, regordeta y bajita salió a recibirlo

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué desea?

\- Disculpe soy... Soy Albert y quisiera hablar con Candice, ¿ella está?

\- La señorita Candice no se encuentra – _respondió viendo de arriba a abajo al forastero_ – esta en la escuela

\- ¿Y... Tardará mucho? Es que necesito hablar con ella

\- ¿Como me dijo que se llamaba? – _preguntó entrecerrando los ojos_

\- Albert... Andrew

\- ¡Oh bien! ¿Señor Andrew por que no pasa? Se congelara allí afuera, ella debe estar por llegar

Entró detrás de la mujer y se quitó el abrigo, dentro era mucho más acogedor, le dio una taza de té caliente y se sentó frente a él en la amplia cocina, se dio cuenta de dónde venía la costumbre de estar allí, la mujer no habló pero lo detalló bastante, lo miraba mucho y con cuidado

\- ¿Ella le hablo de mi? Por cómo me mira no debe de tener buenas referencias

\- No habla de usted, pero cuando estuvo en Londres me escribía de un tal Albert con mucho afecto

\- Debe ser la señora Hobs, ella sí me habló de usted muchas veces - _le sonrió pero la mujer no sonreía_

\- ¿Que pretende al buscarla?, llegó justo con el peor clima debió hacerlo antes

\- Vengo por ella, se que debí hacerlo antes le escribí muchas cartas que no respondió, entendí la indirecta pero señora yo quiero que me perdone, que me de una oportunidad

\- ¿Se casara con ella?

\- Si logra perdonarme, sería el hombre más feliz

\- ¿La quiere? – _preguntó con seriedad de forma directa_

\- La amo – _le contestó con sinceridad pero la mujer lo miraba dudosa, suponía que todas esas preguntas se debían a que la quería mucho y él era un extraño, si le confió lo que pasó en Londres un idiota_

\- No quiero que la altere, es importante que esté tranquila y no reciba disgustos de ningún tipo, no es conveniente

\- ¿Por qué no puede alterarse? ¿Sucede algo?

\- Ella se lo dirá – _se levanto de su asiento y lo miro_ _mientras lo regañaba con su dedo, no conoció a sus abuelos pero así debería sentirse ser reprendido por uno_ – si lo echa a patadas de aquí será mejor que se vaya pero si puede, por favor convénzala, no es bueno que estén separados, no fue sensato pero lo hecho, hecho está es hora de asumir

Se quedó más que confundido, pensó en que algo debía sucederle, se preocupó más en ello que en pensar que podría ser, lo guió a la sala junto a la chimenea y allí le indicó que podía esperarla, el tiempo parecía no pasar, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos y se estaba desesperando, se levando del sillón y camino hacia la chimenea, sobre ella había un grupo de fotografías teñidas en sepia, Candy estaba con su abuelo en muchas de ellas, con la señora Hobs y el que parecía ser el señor Hobs, otra con un grupo de 15 niños en fila para la foto y una última de ella sola, se veía preciosa en el jardín sonriendo, sosteniendo su sombrero para que el viento no se lo llevara, acaricio el retrato y escucho la puerta abrirse, ella entró titiritando y quitándose unas botas negras altísimas para nieve, no se percató de que había alguien, su corazón comenzó a latirle desbocado estaba hermosa, la había extrañado mucho

\- Señora Hobs... Ya estoy aquí... Y no sabe, casi no llego está a punto de volver a nevar – _se quitó un acogedor gabán y lo colgó, lo mismo con el gorro_ – este frío es peor que el año pasado – _tenía otra chaqueta y un suéter encima de su vestido sencillo y medias muy gruesas, no se quitó nada más, se frotó las manos y divisó salir de la cocina a la señora, la abrazo y beso su mejilla_ – vamos a tener que traer más leña pero trajimos algo maravilloso – _dijo con una sonrisa radiante_

 _\- Le dedico un gesto hacia el invitado aún sonreía pero al darse cuenta que había alguien giró y perdió en un instante la hermosa sonrisa_ – tienes una visita mi niña, voy a dejarlos solos, recuerda que no debes alterarte, estaré en la cocina – _y la advertencia fue para los dos_

 _\- Lo miro largamente, alzó la barbilla con orgullo a pesar de que su corazón quería salirse_ – ¿que hace aquí? – _preguntó con frialdad_

 _\- Se acercó un poco con cautela_ – Candy yo vine a que hablemos

\- No tengo nada que hablar con usted señor Andrew, puede volver por donde vino

\- Princesa por favor...

\- ¡No me llame más así! – _respiró profundamente_ \- ¿Que más quiere de mí?

\- ¿Que tengo que hacer para que me perdones Candy? – _mencionó con tristeza_

\- Desaparecer de mi vida

\- No puedo, no quiero, solo... Necesito una oportunidad puedo demostrarte que sigo siendo el mismo

\- No sé quién es usted, o si puede ser dos personas a la vez, váyase

\- Necesito que hablemos te escribí estos dos meses casi a diario; tal vez debí venir antes pero estaba la boda de mi hermana, miles de contratos y auditorías, no podía... Quería darte tiempo de pensar y que por ti misma descubrieras que fue real pero tú no me respondiste

\- Claro que fue real y humillante, no quiero saber de usted, lo único que quiero es que me deje en paz y no vuelva a cruzarse conmigo

\- Por favor... No me pidas eso

\- No se lo estoy pidiendo, se lo exijo... ¿Es que no sabe perder?

\- No quiero perderte – _susurró_ – sé que me lo merezco pero.. – _quizo acercarse más pero ella se movió hasta otro punto de la enorme sala lejos de su alcance_

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y dejo entrar el viento frío y a un señor mayor que traía un gran pino, con otros dos hombres entraron hasta la sala y lo colocaron en un rincón sobre una base con patas de madera que alguno debió de haber construido, los tres la saludaron con un abrazo a ella y el que debía de ser el señor Hobs estaba rebosante de felicidad

\- Ya ves que hermoso mi niña, esta Navidad Santa le traerá muchísimos regalos al bebé – _ella abrió los ojos como platos rígida como un tronco y la señora Hobs salió de la cocina_

\- ¡Vamos que modales!, en la cocina espera algo caliente para ustedes, aquí hay visitas – _dijo de pronto con una gran mueca_

 _\- El señor Hobs lo vio de repente y mencionó_ – ¡Dios bendito! Lo siento mucho – _pero antes de que dijera algo más su señora se lo llevó de la escena y el silencio se hizo pesado_

No era capaz de procesar nada, no quería ni moverse del lugar, en su mente repetía las palabras que el señor dijera entes y parecían piezas de un rompecabezas que no encajaban

\- ¿Que bebe? – _preguntó pero ella no le respondía, ya no lo miraba_ – ¿Candy? – _se acercó a ella_ – ¿de que bebe habla? – _se cruzó de brazos y de pronto todo encajo sólo, las preguntas de la señora, que no debía alterarse, como es que no pensó que podía suceder, se había comportado como un idiota_ – ¡Dios Candy! ¿no pensabas decírmelo?

 _\- Lo miro brevemente_ – no, y no tenía porqué

\- ¿Como que no? También es mío y yo... – _se pasó las manos por el cabello y camino por el salón_ – ¿hubieras tenido a mi hijo sin decirme? – _la sorpresa se convirtió pronto en molestia_

\- ¡Ya basta! Es mío yo no voy a discutir sobre eso..

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y dejarías que fuera un bastardo sin apellidos?

\- ¿Y qué importa eso? De que le servirían los apellidos si le restringen quien quiera ser y... Tendría un apellido, yo tengo dinero que será todo para él o ella y lo criaría aquí conmigo ¿que más puede necesitar?

\- No puedo creer que... ¿Que más? ¡A su padre por ejemplo! – _suspiro profundamente_ \- esto cambia por mucho las cosas Candy, quiero que nos casemos y que sea pronto

\- ¿¡Que!? – _giró para mirarlo a los ojos con rabia_ – no voy a casarme con usted, este bebe y yo no queremos nada de los Andrew

\- ¡Ese bebe es un Andrew y mío! – _maldijo mentalmente_ – ¿y.. si no hubiese venido? Tú... No es la forma de castigarme princesa _– murmuró en voz baja_ – aclaremos todo esto y por esa vida que hicimos juntos démosle un hogar, una familia...

\- Quizá sea lo único bueno que hicimos juntos y tiene una familia aquí, que fácil es para usted decirlo, ¿por qué no regresa a Londres?

\- ¡Bien! No estás pensando claramente, Si no quieres casarte conmigo y no vendrás a Londres yo me quedaré tengo uno meses para convencerte de que seas mi esposa – _se sentó en el sillón y la miró decidido_ – supongo que si le explicamos a cualquier párroco las amonestaciones volaran

\- No puede quedarse, tiene una familia en Londres una enorme por la que velar y proteger y...no quiero que esté aquí

\- Tengo mi familia aquí, justo aquí.. – _miro su vientre pero no podría ver nada aún, era muy pronto_ – quiero saber que te dijo el medico y quiero estar presente la próxima vez que...

\- ¡No! ¿A qué vino? A seguir burlándose de mí, yo no le estoy pidiendo nada

\- No me moveré de aquí hasta que decidas ser mi esposa, ¡tendrás a mi hijo por todos los demonios! – _gritó_ – consciente de su tono se levantó hacia ella. – discúlpame princesa es que...

\- ¿Señor Andrew usted siempre debe ganar?

\- He perdido demasiado contigo y prefiero perder negocios, el contacto con mi familia antes que a ustedes, no me pidas eso ya no me alejes de ti, déjame luchar por... Por ustedes – _dijo tratando de calmarse ella lo miró con los ojos empañados_ – me quedare Candy – _observo como apretaba el puño y se daba media vuelta dejándolo solo_

Al fin pudo procesar todo con calma ella era orgullosa y no cedería fácilmente, agradeció a Rose por haberlo instado a buscarla o hubiese desperdiciado más tiempo y a dios por ese bebe que estaba creciendo dentro de ella, un vínculo que los unía, a pesar de todo su corazón dio saltos de felicidad, se preguntaba si sería uno de esos padres estrictos o consentidores, si era niña... Sería la lucecita de sus ojos y si fuera un niño tendría que enseñarle que las mujeres eran un arma poderosa capaz de hacerte mover el mundo a sus pies, al fin pudo sonreír el resto del mundo podía desmoronarse.

En su habitación caminaba despacio, se sentó al borde de la cama y puso su mano en el vientre, cerro los ojos y suspiro, él tenia razón, desde que se enteró que había quedado en estado no tenia intenciones de decirle a nadie, ni que se enterara de nada pero el destino es muy caprichoso y quizá ella también, el bebe tenia derecho a tener a su padre y él a su hijo o hija independientemente de los problemas entre ellos, la señora Hobs entró y se sentó junto a ella que ya empezaba a llorar, la abrazo y acaricio su cabello

\- ¿Que harás mi niña?

\- Por favor que el señor Andrew tenga una habitación, se lo agradezco mucho señora Hobs, necesito pensar un poco – _la beso y salió a cumplir con la petición_

No podía permitir por nada que su bebe sufriera en un futuro ningún tipo de humillación, no quería que fuera el centro de rumores, tendría que aceptarlo esa seria la consecuencia de ser tan tonta, se quedo en su habitación hasta el medio día que la señora Hobs fue a buscarla, la veía desde la mesa en donde habían dispuesto todo para almorzar, era un almuerzo para dos, afuera nevaba mucho, se sentó frente a él que estaba bastante lejos, la enorme mesa de madera era suficientemente ancha, mientras el silencio reinaba la señora Hobs les servía, sentía su mirada sobre ella, estaba molesto y ella también

\- Recuerden que hay alguien mas en este asunto, deben hacer lo mejor para ese ser - _menciono la señora Hobs antes de desaparecer hacia la cocina_

 _\- Comían en silencio pero su mente trabajaba muy rápido, había tomado una decisión_ – Voy a casarme con usted – _dijo mirando el plato_

\- ¿Aquí? ¿En el pueblo? ¿Cuando?

\- En Londres frente a toda la sociedad, frente a su familia y la mía – _lo miró con dureza_

 _\- Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, no esperaba algo así, pero si era lo que quería lo asumiría, ¿_ _realmente aceptaba ser su esposa pero solo por el bebe?_ – ¿Que pretendes?

\- Es muy sencillo señor Andrew, no quiero que mi bebe tenga que pasar algún día la vergüenza de ser hijo de nadie y si nos casamos a escondidas hablaran, los rumores no cesarían jamás, usted dijo que es un Andrew y así será, en cuanto podamos viajar después de navidad nos iremos a la Ciudad, irá formalmente a pedir mi mano a mis padres, sé que será una sorpresa pero estaré allí para aceptarla a su lado

\- Me parece bien, es lo que yo quiero también, supongo que no le diremos a nadie lo de nuestro bebe hasta que estemos casados

\- Supone bien, algo mas... le contara a nuestras familias que se casará conmigo por mi fortuna…

 _\- Frunció el ceño_ – eso no es cierto Candy, ¿quieres que los engañe?

\- Es muy bueno para fingir lo que no es señor Andrew, soy consiente de todo lo que mi abuelo me dejo, es un legado muy amplio, incalculable, tengo un contador principal y 10 esparcidos por Inglaterra, 32 propiedades de las cuales hay 7 granjas incluyendo esta que se mantienen solas y generan ganancias muy altas, obras de arte, objetos de valor, joyas y oro, la banca de su familia maneja solo un 35% y tengo entendido que es una gran cuenta - _lo miro fijamente_ – y en la seguridad de la bóveda de la mansión del Duque de Portland están legadas a mi Joyas de muchísimo valor, le repito es incalculable, no creo que los Andrew se nieguen a tanto

\- No, pero no quiero…

\- No es lo que usted quiera señor, es lo que necesito, son mis condiciones, los rumores correrán rápido y pronto la ciudad sabrá que nuestro matrimonio es netamente de interés, pero no por mi parte que no necesito mas, sino por la suya

\- ¿Quieres que finja que no me importa nada mas que tu herencia?

\- Eso es su problema si finge o no, quiero que todos sepan con certeza que se casa conmigo por la fortuna de los Callahan y por las joyas de Portland, al final Froy las firmó a mi nombre hace mas de cinco años y nadie se enteró, que lo sepan entonces

\- Candy….. pero…

\- No quiero nada de los Andrew, nuestros abogados tendrán que discutir un documento que separe todo en privado, usted no tiene que darme nada ni la fortuna de Callahan alimentara a su familia, todo lo mío será para este hijo, ya de mayor sabrá que hacer con ella, sencillo se dirá una cosa y se hará otra

\- ¿Por que? ¿Que quieres realmente lograr con esto?

\- Justicia, ¿acepta o no?

 _\- La miro unos segundos y suspiró_ – si, pero… ¿y.. nosotros?

\- ¿¡Nosotros!? _– alzo las cejas y resopló_ – nosotros estaremos casados y seremos padres para él o ella pero no habrá nada mas

\- ¿No puedes perdonarme?

\- ¿Usted lo hizo señor? ¿Su hermana lo hizo? ¿Su familia? Y hay una diferencia yo no tuve la culpa ustedes si ¿o es que nadie le contó lo que paso cuando tuve que salir de Londres prácticamente huyendo? ¿No supo que en pleno festival en una plaza en donde estaban todos los Andrew y la alta sociedad londinense me gritaron que era una cualquiera, una interesada y que nunca seria parte de su familia?, en el lugar había muchísima gente – _sus ojos se empañaron_ _pero aun así seguía con la frente en alto y la mirada dura_ – todos me miraban como la peor cosa, no podía ni cruzarme con Anthony en la calle porque empezaban a murmurar, a decir cosas horribles de mi en voz alta, él se llenaba de rabia y les respondía, todo empeoraba con mi estancia allí, Anthony se volvía mas violento, mi abuelo recayó y fue la oportunidad para sacarme de la ciudad, fue entonces que él se fue a pedir su ayuda, ¿o es que no pensaba lo mismo de mi? – _lo observó_ _desviar_ _la mirada_ \- llore amargamente por meses, había perdido todo – _se limpio_ _un par de lagrimas_ _y miro su plato_ \- Lo perdí todo – _susurro sin mirarlo_

 _\- Se sentía tan culpable, tan miserable, haría todo lo que le pidiera no solo por que era justo si no porque la amaba, quería abrazarla aunque ella no quisiera nada de su familia ni de él_ _siempre la protegería y la cuidaría_ – Se hará como quieras princesa pero quiero que sepas que ninguno de nosotros tenemos nada que perdonarte y si mucho por lo que pedirte perdón, sobre todo yo _– ella lo miró_ – Perdóname

\- No le creo ni una sola palabra

* * *

 _Como dicen en mi tierra "con los ovarios bien puestos"...no nos hagamos chicas las mujeres manejamos el mundo, nuestro punto debil es el corazón, pero nuestro poder es infinito... Feliz fin de Semana a todas, gracias por sus mensajes, me trasnmiten sus emociones, tristeza y rabia, justo la que sienten nuestros personajes y a partir de ahora no mas llanto ni penas, no mas sufrumiento... porque ella ahora tiene por quien luchar y sonreir._


	20. RESULTADOS

Ella se iba temprano a la escuela y llagaba después de las 10:30am, Archie se había quedado frente a la empresa con él se comunicaba por el único teléfono desde el pueblo. Con Candy no volvió a hablar, lo eludía siempre y cuando se cruzaban él era quien le hablaba, le preguntaba cosas, como se sentía, si necesitaba algo, pero ella solo hacia un movimiento negativo con su cabeza con un _"Estoy bien Gracias"_ y seguía su camino, la escuchaba reírse con la señora Hobs pero a él nunca le sonreía, muchas veces no sabia como acercarse a ella ni que decirle, toda esa historia era espantosa, él fue participe de la infelicidad de su propio sobrino también de la suya antes y ahora, se dejó llevar por los rumores, cuando se había enamorado de verdad ya era demasiado tarde. Miraba por la ventana de su habitación el largo camino hacia la entrada y las montañas a lo lejos, decidió salir encontrándose con la señora y el Señor Hobs en la cocina

\- ¿Puedo.. hablar con ustedes unos minutos?

\- Siéntese, puede ¡claro! ¿Necesita algo? – _Pregunto amablemente el señor_

\- No, solo…. Se que ustedes han estado aquí por años y… son como su familia, los he visto juntos yo no se como acercarme a ella, quiero que me hable, que me diga como se siente, quiero.. que me deje estar a su lado pero.. me odia

\- No lo odia, ella sería incapaz de odiar, solo esta resentida y con razón, nos contó que usted es el tío de aquel muchacho con quien quería casarse y que se acerco a ella ocultándole su identidad para hacerle daño – _la señora Hobs lo miro con los ojos acusadoramente entrecerrados_

\- Es cierto, pero solo porque.. yo.. creía que.. eso no importa, de verdad la quiero créanme

\- Para mi si es importante – _el señor lo miro_ – usted no la vio hecha pedazos cuando se entero en el pueblo que el tren en el que el muchacho estaba había sufrido un terrible accidente, no quería creerlo, se despertaba a media noche gritando llena de dolor y su sonrisa se perdió por un año entero, luego con la gente del pueblo y los niños se fue recuperando de a poco, hace unos meses que regresó y estaba otra vez muy triste pero cuando se enteró del bebé – _suspiro con una sonrisa_ \- trajo mucha vida y alegría a esta casa

\- Lo siento, mi familia también sufrió mucho, me hicieron creer que era diferente y termine adorándola, quiero que sea mi esposa pero… - _se paso las manos por el cabello_ _con frustración_ – quiero que sea de verdad, volver a abrazarla – _mencionó con tristeza_

\- Si quiere puede venir conmigo a buscarla es el último día de escuela, pero eso solo será con el tiempo, tiene que demostrarle que la quiere con pequeños detalles, no espere que ella le perdone su engaño – _el señor Hobs le sonrió mientras que sus señora seguía mirándolo con recelo_

El camino en auto no era tan largo pero tenía muchos baches y saltaba de un lado al otro, para un hombre de cuidad era estresante, parecía que cada día era una prueba que tenia que superar para que ella le volviera a sonreír al menos, cuando al fin llegaron a una casita rural en donde había un parquecito y un montón de niños que corrían, la vio tan natural sentada sobre un banco rodeada de ellos, montoncitos de ropa abrigando sus cuerpecitos, debían der todos menores de 8 años, y estaba ella tan sencilla, sonriente, tan preciosa que bajó del auto acercándose de manera que no lo viera, tenía sentada en sus piernas a una niña pequeña que jugaba con su cabello mientras les contaba una historia sobre un columpio que cada que se impulsaba alguien con un sueño llegaba al cielo, se quedó embelesado escuchando la historia detrás de ella y cuando termino los niños aplaudieron, por turnos fueron dándole un abraso y un beso antes de volver adentro a donde otra muchacha que debía ser su maestra los llamaba, observó como la niña lo hacía de ultima resistiéndose a irse, le dijo que la quería y la abrazo muy fuerte, corrió como pudo a través del terreno con sus piernas cortas despidiéndose con la mano, sus pensamientos fueron directamente a imaginarla con su propia hija, estaba convencido de que sería una excelente madre, dio la vuelta al banco y se sentó a su lado ella solo lo miro de reojo

\- Bonita historia, ¿en donde la leíste?

\- No la leí en ningún lado tenía que distraerlos para que Santa dejara sus regalos adentro

\- Por un momento creí que así podría ser nuestra vida cuando tengamos a el bebe – _tomo su mano envuelta en un guante pero ella se soltó lentamente_

\- No sé como será señor – _se levantó del banco y miró en dirección a la camioneta_ \- vamos, las despedidas son muy tristes y quiero que sonrían con los regalos sin tener que enterarse que ya no volveré – _mencionó triste_

\- Candy... Por favor

\- Señor, accedí a casarme con usted por mi bebe

\- Nuestro, es nuestro

 _\- Respiro profundamente_ – nuestro – _repitió_ – pero eso no quiere decir que olvidara y crea que entre nosotros habrá mas que un trato cordial

\- Voy a recuperarte princesa

\- Debe aprender a perder

Justo el día de Navidad las luces adornaban el árbol y ellos estaban sentados en la sala viéndolo, los Hobs fueron al pueblo para celebrar noche buena con sus hijos y se quedaron solos, quizá lo hicieron con toda la intención, habían algunas velas encendidas y la chimenea alumbraba el espacio junto con el Árbol, no había nevado en tres días aunque el frío y la nieve permanecieran, se acercó a la ventana y miro al cielo, habían estrellas, con una sonrisa la miro

\- También se ven muy bonitas las estrellas desde aquí

\- En otoño son más bonitas

\- Supongo.. – _se sentó frente a ella_ – ¿que pediste Candy?, ese día en el mirador dijiste que pediste un deseo ¿cuál fue?

 _\- Sonrió y se llevó las manos a su vientre de forma protectora_ – pedí alguien a quien amar para el resto de mi vida no quería volver a estar sola, ya pronto no lo estaré – _lo miro sin sonrisa_ – usted dijo que quería cumplirme ese deseo y lo hizo, gracias señor Andrew

 _\- Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló junto al sillón acariciando su mejilla_ – gracias a ti por llegar a mi vida y enseñarme que es amar – _tomo su mano y la beso_

\- Estoy muy cansada – _dijo levantándose evitando su cercanía_ – tenemos que preparar nuestro viaje para pasado mañana y será largo, que tenga buenas noches y... Feliz Navidad

\- Feliz Navidad princesa - _susurro, tenía que volver a conquistarla pero no forzaría ninguna situación_

El viaje de regreso no fue largo pero si frío, y no precisamente por el clima, Candy lo ignoraba la mayoría del tiempo y se abstraía en alguna lectura o en las vistas de la ventana, un chofer privado los llevo directamente a casa de los White que se encontraban casualmente todos en casa, cuando los vio juntos su cara reflejó la sorpresa pero de un modo extraño, Tom frunció el ceño y los hizo pasar a ambos a la sala en donde estaban sus padres, luego de los formales saludos comenzó todo el plan que ella había trazado y que él seguiría

\- Sé que es bastante extraño todo esto pero señores espero me concedan la mano de su hija en matrimonio, fui a buscarla hasta la granja y a convencerla de que era una alianza muy... conveniente para ambos

\- ¿Muy conveniente? ¿A que se refiere Andrew? esto no me gusta nada – _espetó Tom_

\- En el pasado hubieron muchos malos entendidos que perjudicaron a ambas familias socialmente, ahora tenemos la oportunidad de enmendar ese error, La señorita es heredera de una cuantiosa fortuna legado de una prestigiosa familia, yo soy el patriarca de los Andrew y poseemos también un fuerte legado, está demás decir que la unión entre ambos incrementaría nuestro poder y estatus en Inglaterra, ya el banco tiene la cuenta de Callahan a nombre de Candice lo que solo acrecentaría en intereses económicos, para mí es importante mantener el nivel de mi familia, si es posible elevarlo y con el matrimonio vendría también el saneamiento de las rencillas pasadas, como mi esposa tendrá el respeto que se merece

\- ¿Quiere decir que le interesa la fortuna de mi hermana para incrementar la suya? – _preguntó Tom con enfado_ – ¡que descaro!

\- Es razonable, soy mujer y no quiero que vivan estafándome mis contadores, el señor Andrew pondrá orden a todos y con nuestro matrimonio la fortuna de ambos aumentará yo no sabría qué hacer con tanto pero quiero cuidar el trabajo de años de los Callahan para entregárselo a mis hijos

\- ¿Quieres decir que aceptas todo esto Candice? – _preguntó el señor White_ – ¿casarte con el patriarca de los Andrew por interés….después de.. lo que su familia hizo?

\- Si, es hora de que tenga mi lugar en la sociedad y no merezco menos que esté, el respeto de los que un día me señalaron, además seré una señora Tom, una dama respetada ¿verdad mamá? y sin olvidar una mujer casada señor, todo lo que quisieron para mí

 _\- Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos viéndolos a ambos hasta que Tom luego de un resoplido se dirigió a Albert_ \- ¿La quiere Andrew?

 _\- Candy giró mirándolo a los ojos, habían hecho un acuerdo_ – el amor se dará con el tiempo y si no haríamos una bonita pareja - _observo como ella fingió una sonrisa y miro a su familia complacida_

\- ¿Hay alguna oposición para esto?

\- ¿Su familia está de acuerdo Andrew?

\- No tengo porque discutir mis decisiones señor White ellos tendrán que respetarla y aceptarla, además nunca se atreverían a irrespetar a mi futura esposa, todo lo contrario deben lealtad y respeto

\- Pues dicho así no veo porque no...han de casarse, si Candice acepta su mano tienen mi bendición para el enlace, no debemos llevarnos mal con nuestro vecinos y es una excelente oportunidad para dejar ir el pasado

\- Queremos que sea celebrada una fiesta de compromiso la próxima semana justo para celebrar también año nuevo ¡en la mansión de los Andrew claro! Será una enorme celebración – _acotó Candy_ _sonriente_

\- Sigo pensando que detrás de todo esto hay algo raro pero yo no puedo opinar mucho, que sea como ustedes quieran ya mi padre dio su bendición, con permiso – _sin más se retiró del salón dando pasos Fuertes_

Se despidió de ella con un beso cortés en su mano, y se fue a casa, tenía mucho que planificar, como le hacía falta George aunque tenía a Archie pero… esa noticia no estaba seguro de cómo la tomaría, fue realmente sencillo con la familia de ella, la de él sería el dolor de cabeza.

Al día siguiente llego dando órdenes para ubicar a Archie y le dio a su secretaria una lista de deberes, como llamar a la organizadora de eventos y citarla con él y convocar a una reunión del consejo urgente, a él pobre Archie se le borró la sonrisa cuando le comunicó que se casaba con Candy, aún estaba incrédulo

\- ¿Y ella te acepto tío? ¡La verdad no sé cómo lo haces! Siempre tienes lo que quieres

 _\- Suspiro audiblemente_ – en la reunión te enteraras de todo está pautada para esta tarde

\- ¿Y porque así tan rápido?, tan de repente... ella se va huyendo de ti y luego acepta casarse contigo, esto es muy extraño, ¿de verdad quieres casarte con ella?

\- Es lo que más quiero Archie. Será en enero, o eso espero

\- ¡Vaya! No sé qué decir esto me toma por sorpresa, bueno es... Una sorpresa

\- Te llamé porque necesito que lleves a la reunión todo lo de la cuenta de Callahan, estará presente el abogado de Candy también

La reunión de esa tarde fue extensa y agotadora, primero la negativa por lo pasado y la cantidad de rumores que desataría su unión con ella, pero la exposición de los bienes y posesiones de la futura señora Andrew fueron un atrayente sin igual, cuando su abogado expuso la totalidad aproximada hasta la fecha de su herencia mas los intereses que generó en la banca solo el 35% en 6 meses, pareció borrar de su memoria cualquier incidente haciéndola la más idónea para ser su esposa, después de dos horas sólo discutieron para tener a su favor el contrato matrimonial y se fijó fecha en enero antes de la boda para la firma del mismo, pensó que ese sería un contrato que jamás se llevaría a cabo, pero eran sus reglas, alguien propuso un brindis por la futura señora Andrew.. Candice White y él recordó sus palabras _"me gritaron que jamás sería parte de su familia"_ ahora entendía bien, Archie se mantuvo en silencio durante casi toda la reunión y cuando finalizó fue tras él muy enfadado y cerró la puerta

\- ¿Este era tu plan desde el principio tío? ¿Te casas con ella por su dinero? – _lo miro con desprecio y le resultó doloroso_ – te creía por otra clase de persona, incluso llegue a pensar que en realidad la amabas, pero era sólo chantaje

\- Archie ella está de acuerdo con la alianza

\- Lo dudo, dudo que ella acepte esta porqueriza

\- No debes cuestionar mis decisiones Archie recuerda quién eres

\- Si, soy tu empleado, un miembro más de los Andrew pero no te hablo como uno si no como tú amigo y el de ella, uno que los aprecia y aún no puedo creer que le hagas algo así

\- Pues así están las cosas, me conviene

\- ¿La estás obligando?

\- Si quieres puedes ir a preguntarle, no la estoy obligando a nada

\- Ella… debe de odiarte por… ¿como la convenciste?

\- Solo le expuse con sinceridad ante su familia que era un ganar/ganar

 _\- Lo miró con lo que claramente era asco_ – nunca pensé que fueras esa clase de hombre - _se dio media vuelta y salió dando un portazo_

Cerró los ojos y se recostó del sillón con cansancio, el desprecio de los que realmente te importan duele. Al día siguiente pudo comprobar los efectos de los rumores, todos con quienes se cruzaba lo felicitaban por su próximo matrimonio _"los_ _rumores correrán rápido y pronto la ciudad sabrá que nuestro matrimonio es netamente de interés"_ eran falsas felicitaciones por lo que representaba económicamente el enlace, su plan estaba dando resultado

Annie llegó casi corriendo a la mansión de los White y solicitó verla, cuando bajaba las escaleras con su fino vestido beige frunció el ceño, tenía muchas cosas que explicarle, se acercó para abrazarla pero ella no se movió

\- Salgamos a dar un paseo por el jardín Candy - _Ella aceptó y pasearon solo unos pocos metros cuando le exclamó con impotencia viendo a todos lados_ – ¿¡qué demonios es eso de que vas a casarte con William Andrew!? ¡Y me tengo que enterar por otros! Como si no fuéramos amigas, casi hermanas, solo me escribiste que volverías ¡pero esto! ¡Ah Dios mío! Casi caigo redonda en el suelo

\- No exageres Annie – _dijo calmada_ – he hecho un trato con el patriarca de los Andrew, ahora todos ellos tendrán que respetarme

\- ¿Un trato? ¿Que quieres decir? ¿Entonces es cierto que se casa contigo por tu fortuna? – _preguntaba confundida_

\- ¡Vaya! - _exclamó y se hecho a reír_ – entonces funcionó, los rumores se filtran como el aire, y cuando alguien te pregunte por favor confirmarles que es así ¿de acuerdo? El señor William Andrew y yo nos casaremos por interés, él necesita de mí fortuna, sus ojos brillan por el poder que le atribuiría a su clan

\- Es que te escucho y no lo creo, ¿después de lo que hizo tu te casarás con el?

 _\- Se encogió de hombros_ – seré una gran dama ¿imaginas a uno de ellos siquiera mirándome mal de frente? Con una palabra mía serían condenados por su propia familia

\- ¿Donde está mi amiga? ¿Que hizo con ella? – _abrió los ojos mirándola sonreír_ – ¡es una venganza!

\- No Annie, no necesito vengar nada, necesito justicia

\- ¿Pero casarte con el?

 _\- Dejó de sonreír_ – debo hacerlo

Él siguiente en llegar a su casa con reprobación fue Froy, ya se esperaba esa visita y sabía exactamente qué decirle para tranquilizarlo y que aceptara su matrimonio, no había vuelta atrás en unos días se comprometería pública y oficialmente con William Andrew

\- Necesito que me lo expliques porque aún creo que es la peor noticia que he recibido en años en forma de invitación de compromiso

\- ¡Qué raro...! Yo no he recibido mi invitación – _dijo en tono de broma_

\- Candy no es broma, ¿que hizo para convencerte? ¿Se puso de rodillas y te juro que te haría feliz? ¿Te está obligando?

\- Ninguna de ellas Froy, ¿no escuchaste la razón? Todos la comentan..

\- ¿William Andrew quiere hacerse con la fortuna de los Callahan?

\- ¡Exactamente! Y yo quiero el respeto que me merezco así deba pagar por el

\- Es un precio muy alto, saben hasta lo de las joyas..- _suspiró_ – caramelito por favor aún estás a tiempo de desistir de toda esa idea

\- No dejaré a un tercer hombre que quiere casarse conmigo sin hacerlo – _sonrío pero el la miro alarmado_ – Escucha.. Confía en mí.. Es lo correcto no hay nada que pensar, voy a casarme con él

\- Quiero que seas feliz, aún no estoy seguro que él sea ese hombre que lo logre

\- Ya me hizo feliz antes y ahora…..- _miro al cielo con un sonrisa_ – no necesito un hombre que me ame para ser feliz, tendré otras razones y viviré con amor casa día.

* * *

 _Felíz inicio de semana, la felicidad no es una condicion permanente, son los pequeños momentos que llenan tu vida de paz los que te hacen disfrutar de las cosas mas simples, eso es lo que te hace feliz y nos impulsa a buscar otros momentos, no depende de una persona, la felicidad o los pequeños momentos felices solo dependen de nosotros mismos, hagamos mas momentos felices y busquemos más... Nunca aprenderemos en los zapatos de alguien mas, solo cuando vivimos una situación que nos lleva al limite es cuando apreciamos por lo que otros pasan, Puntos para la vida y por nosotras que cada día enfrentamos el día con valentía, por ellos que dependen siempre de nuestras lecciones para ser mejores, Feliz Pre - san Valentin ;)_


	21. POR TU SONRISA

Lo más difícil fue decirles a George y a su hermana que regresaron dos días antes de fin de año que se casaría con ella por su dinero, evidentemente no le creyeron, George sabía que la quería y su hermana vio una treta por parte de ella, era espantoso ver cómo discutían su vida como si no estuviera, no le creían, o condenaban su actuación, por el acuerdo les contó la misma historia contabilizando los bienes y lo que haría por los de la familia, su sorpresa inicial los llevo a la duda, tenía lógica que quisiera casarse con ella por esa alianza, se sentía un idiota teniendo que negar que se casaría simplemente por qué la amaba y amaba al bebé que tendrían juntos, al ver todo lo que estaba causando esa mentira en su entorno supo que esa era la razón de todo aquello, hacer que la gente dudará de él y sus intenciones. George se encerró con él en el despacho y traía en el rostro esa reprobación que conocía muy bien

\- ¿Puedes explicarme todo este asunto? tu hermana está muy molesta, ¿que pensaran de ti? Que eres un hombre sin escrúpulos que luego de no permitir una boda precisamente con esa muchacha resulta que ahora te casaras con ella por su dinero - _se sentó frente a él_ \- es espantoso ¿y el consejo acepto?

\- Ella tiene más dinero que la fortuna personal de Rose y mía juntas George, hicieron un brindis por la fecha del contrato matrimonial – _enterró su cabeza entre sus manos_ – ¿que quieres que te diga? Son mi familia...unos avaros sin corazón, así nos llaman ahora

\- ¿Porque así? ¿Qué pasó con el amor que le profesabas?

\- Aún la amo... Pero ella no me ha perdonado estas fueron sus condiciones para aceptar casarse conmigo, por favor no le digas nada a Rose.

\- No pero... Parece que el juego ahora está a su favor... Aunque...¿Dejará que los Andrew al final se salgan con la suya y pongan las manos sobre toda su fortuna?

\- ¡No me preguntes más George por favor! Ya no tengo energía para todo esto algunos me felicitan, otros me miran con reproche y tienen toda la razón

\- Si no te ha perdonado ha jugado muy bien estás en desventaja

\- Estoy en jaque... Lo único que quiero es que sea mi esposa, me dedicaré a reconquistarla, que me perdone y todo vuelva a ser como era antes entre nosotros el resto que hable como quiera – _se levanto del sillón_ – aún no escuchaste todo lo que se dice, ahora si recuerdan a Anthony, dicen que quiero su dinero a cambio de todo lo que mi sobrino sufrió, otros creen que llevo meses tras esa fortuna y que debo estar chantajeándola, que ella es una víctima y yo soy un depredador – _suspiró_ \- esa mujer me desgasta, me tiene en sus manos _– sonrío tontamente_ – la adoro

El último día del año amaneció bastante despejado para el frío que se había atenazado durante días, era el día de su compromiso, no estaba particularmente nerviosa pero si muy ansiosa, quería ver como acontecía todo, las caras y las expresiones, bajó al salón en donde lo esperaba su familia entonces lo vio, tan guapo en medio del salón, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, cuando le sonrió y beso su mejilla sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, era imposible dejar de lado sus sentimientos pero debía llevar a cabo su plan hasta el final.

Estaba preciosa vestida de ese rosa claro, parecía una de las rosas que Anthony planto para ella, el elegante adorno en su cabeza lleno de plumas pequeñas y diamantes se movía cuando caminaba, su vestido también se movía lleno de faralados hasta el piso como pétalos, se ataba en la parte de atrás de su cuello dejando su espalda al descubierto con un pequeño lazo que caía, tenia joyas en sus muñecas y su cuello, era la viva imagen de una dama acaudalada, la ayudó a ponerse un precioso abrigo rosa de plumas y lo ató por debajo de su barbilla mirándola a los ojos fijamente, ella no le sonrió, solo desvió la mirada y se engancho a su brazo.

Cuando entraron juntos al salón de festejos de los Andrew, todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellos, una hermosa pareja de rubios que sonreían, una alianza que se convertía en matrimonio por interés, caminaron lentamente entre un montón de gente que los felicitaba y les sonreía, _"hipócritas"_ pensó ella, quienes hablaron, murmuraron e hicieron de su vida un infierno estaban allí, los recordaba, las mismas caras que la miraban con reproche y asco hoy le sonreían con gracia y complacencia, ella les devolvía la sonrisa de la misma forma, había aprendido su técnica que no era otra que de supervivencia dentro de aquella sociedad, Annie le había contado que se rumoraba todo a cerca de su matrimonio, algunos decían que ella había logrado al fin engatusar a un caballero importante, pero eran pocos comparados con los que vociferaban en contra de los Andrew, otros asumieron que había intereses monetarios en medio y que era la prueba de que hoy estas abajo y mañana puedes estar arriba, como ese muchos mas chismes acerca de cómo y por que pero ninguno cerca de un matrimonio de amor y alguna venganza por su parte, esta vez los rumores se dirigieron como ella esperaba, muy a su favor y eso solo se lo dio la experiencia de vivir en un círculo materialista cargado de títeres interesados

Llegaron frente a su hermana que la miro con la misma sonrisa fingida que el resto, debió costarle mucho besar su mejilla y darle la bienvenida a la familia frente a todos cuando hacía 6 años la humillaba, cerró los ojos por un instante y continuó sonriendo para los demás, luego él les dio la bienvenida a los presentes, les deseo a todos un prospero año nuevo y con toda la formalidad que pudo anuncio su compromiso y su próxima boda en enero, el lugar estallo en aplausos, besó su mano de modo mecánico, fue muy fácil, resulto sencillo ser una pareja con tantos rumores encima aceptados de esa forma, solo por el estatus social que alcanzaban en un entorno engañoso y falso, después de salir de allí hablarían con malicia de cada detalle, no se pudo escurrir de bailar una pieza lenta con él en honor a su compromiso, no soportaba tenerlo tan cerca y tomar su mano.

Había preparado todo para hacerla sentir tambalear su mundo cuando sonó la misma música que bailaran juntos solos en aquel salón, el día en que la llevo a ver las estrellas en el mirador, la miro con una sonrisa y ella no pudo evitar devolverla por los gratos recuerdos, se obligo a concentrarse en la música no en él, al final delante de todos la tomo de ambas manos y las beso con ternura, a su alrededor todos les aplaudían, recordó por que estaba allí.

Se había apartado del bullicio y el olor a alcohol y cigarrillo, había mucha gente, música agradable y conversaciones por doquier, estaba parada frente a una enorme ventana a un lado del salón perdida en sus pensamientos cuando la abrazo por la espalda, no pudo moverse, beso su cuello, se apoyo en su hombro, sus manos viajaron con una caricia por su cintura y se posaron sobre su vientre

\- ¡Dios mío! Pronto se notará esta creciendo… es increíble…esta aquí

 _\- Se puso rígida, la estaba tocando y de la forma tierna_ _en_ _que lo hacia solo podía sentir escalofríos, miro a ambos lados pero no había nadie_ _lo suficientemente cerca_ _, cerro los ojos y su corazón se desboco en su pecho_ – Señor no creo que debería tocarme de ese modo nos pueden ver

\- Eres mi prometida, ¿te has visto con algún médico?

\- No confío en la discreción de ninguno por ahora, estoy bien en el pueblo tuve un chequeo

 _\- A pesar de que se removía en su brazos no la soltaría, beso su hombro y ella se quedo muy quieta_ – tengo alguien de confianza, haré que venga aquí en unos días quiero estar seguro de que están bien

\- Como guste señor solo espero que realmente sea de confianza no quiero que corran mas rumores antes de la boda – _aparto con cuidado sus manos pero el volvió a colocarlas tibias en su vientre y la aferro mas a su cuerpo_ – me costo mucho encontrar un vestido que fuera mas holgado – _cerró los_ _ojos, casi no podía respirar por su cercanía_ \- para la boda tendré que hacer magia con una modista y que no se de cuenta

\- Te verás hermosa y nadie lo notara princesa – _le susurro al oído, tomó su_ _mano entre las suya, busco en su bolsillo y deslizó sobre la izquierda un anillo de oro con dos piedras pequeñas_ – esto es real, desde mi corazón

\- Por mucho tiempo creí que el tío abuelo no era real, luego usted lo era y me lo ocultó – _cubrió con un reproche sus emociones_

\- Era un viejo cascarrabias y malhumorado pero después de todo el tío abuelo es lo suficientemente capaz de hacer herederos ¿no crees? – _hablaba en voz baja en su oído,_ _la sintió reír entre sus brazos y escucho su risa, le lleno el corazón de promesas_

Alguien los interrumpió y sus manos se apartaron rápidamente, le anunciaban que casi era hora de los fuegos artificiales.

Estuvo increíble todas aquellas luces de colores, le dieron una copa de la cual sorbió solo para el brindis antes de que él se la quitara de las manos y la mirara con una mueca que se le antojó dulce, después cuando todo eran gritos y aplausos la sorprendió con un beso, uno que en un principio pensó en rechazar pero que su debilidad hizo que respondiera con ansias sin importar la gente a su alrededor.

Muchas miradas se dirigieron a ellos a los que parecía no importarles nada mas pero solo duro un instante, ella se separo de el y fue directamente con una sonrisa a abrazar a Annie quien los observo por largo rato, tenia que reconocer que detrás de ese matrimonio que en apariencia era por interés había algo, sabía que ambos se querían.

* * *

Al tercer día del año la llevaba a la mansión, se supone que la vería un medico de confianza, la condujo de la mano hasta una habitación enorme y le sonrió

\- Esta por llegar pero quería que habláramos del contrato de matrimonio

\- Eso lo hablaremos con mi abogado…

\- Candy yo no quiero tu dinero pero no me pidas que siendo mi esposa te excluya de mis bienes y necesito que dejes que te apoye con todo el peso de esa herencia, ese contador no se da abasto y Archie solo maneja mucho menos de la mitad

\- No quiero que me de nada señor Andrew _– se cruzo de brazos_ – pero… lo otro.. quizá necesite mucha ayuda, no se nada de cómo manejarlo y se que de por si es una cuenta grande para el banco, puede que necesite su ayuda, podemos establecer algún acuerdo en ese aspecto

 _\- Se acerco a ella y beso su mano_ – Quiero que compartamos mas juntos, que me cuentes de tu día o alguna travesura, como antes... y que me dejes acercarme a ti

Por la puerta abierta se asomo un señor con una sonrisa, ella lo miro perpleja, era bajito y de bigotes, bromeo sobre haber interrumpido una escena romántica y saludo a Albert con un apretón, ambos parecían tenerse mucha confianza, a ella la miro con los ojos abiertos y volvió a hacer una broma sobre que era muy joven y muy bonita para un canalla como él, era el supuesto medico de confianza pero parecía todo menos eso, él beso su frente y los dejo solos en la habitación a puerta cerrada

\- Albert me dijo que estas embarazada preciosa – _le sonrió_ – por el tiempo no se nota tanto pero para la fecha en que será la boda en unas semanas tendrás un pequeño y abultado vientre

\- ¿Usted lo llama Albert? – _pregunto con curiosidad_

\- ¿Es su nombre no? No me gusta el otro... – dijo con un ademan - Ya que hicieron las cosas al revés necesito que se quite la ropa querida, le haré una revisión

\- ¿¡Que!? _\- lo miro por un momento_

\- Perdone mi falta de delicadeza pero no se tratar a las damas de clase alta como usted – _se inclino con un reverencia que se utilizaba para la reina y ella estallo en risas_

\- ¿Usted realmente es médico?

\- ¡Y de los mejores de todo Londres! _– la observo reír y comenzó a desvestirse_

Había sido un chequeo completo, poco a poco se dio cuenta de que era un buen medico, le preguntaba sobre muchas cosas con detalle y respondía a todas sus preguntas sobre el embarazo.

Estuvieron 45 minutos encerrados se estaba desesperando cuando por fin los vio caminar hacia el en el salón, la tenia sujeta por el brazo y reían de algo

\- Albert te tengo dos buenas noticias, la primera es que tu futura esposa y compañía están muy bien, todo funciona con normalidad en su tiempo, le di algunas instrucciones en cuanto alimentación, algunas dietas

\- Y..

\- Y la segunda es que no tendrás que casarte con ella, he decidido que podría suplantarte y tomarla como esposa, le gusta cuidar pacientes de todas las edades así que me serviría hasta de enfermera ya puedes estar feliz

\- No me hace muy feliz la segunda noticia, porque no creo que pueda imaginarme un día más sin ella – _la miro con ternura_

\- Contra eso no puedo competir _– rió a carcajadas y ellos lo acompañaron_

Las risas cesaron cuando entro Rose con su esposo del brazo, vio al médico que conocía muy bien y frunció en ceño

\- ¿Pasó algo? para que Martín esté aquí...- _los miro a ambos con curiosidad_

\- Chequeos de rutina mi querida Rosita estos jóvenes van a casarse debo asegurar que todo marche bien – _saludo a George –_ ¡ah! El hombre que se ha casado con la mujer de mi vida, eso no puedo perdonártelo Johnson te me has adelantado – _el hombre le sonrió y lo saludo con confianza_

\- Bueno ya que están aquí porque no almorzamos todos, Candice en unas semanas esta será tu casa también así que es momento de... Conocernos – _pero arrastro la palabra con dificultad_

\- Estaré encantada señora

Siempre que Martín estaba cerca todo eran risas pero su hermano tenía algo especial y creía que se debía a ella, lo hacía feliz, sonreía, algún brillo nuevo en sus ojos y si tenía que soportar su presencia para verlo así lo haría

\- ¿Ya tienen la fecha exacta de la boda? – _preguntó sin mirarlos_

\- El 21.. Lo siento princesa me lo dijeron ayer, la organizadora de eventos se está encargando de todo

\- ¿Y también del vestido? – _miro a Candy con interés_

\- No, Annie me llevara con una modista y...

\- Por qué no dejas que me encargue, soy muy buena para ello y me gustaría poder ayudar

\- Bueno.. Si quiere hacerlo yo.. Está bien – _no podía negarle algo así, ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo pero entonces se daría cuenta.. Lo sabría antes de tiempo_

\- Bien esa boda está prácticamente encima así que esta tarde me pondré en contacto con mi modista es excelente

\- Gracias Rose – _le dijo a su hermana de corazón pero sabía lo que ella estaba pensando, tomó su mano y la acaricio con el pulgar cuando lo miro le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizante quizá debía de hablar con su hermana y contarle….._

* * *

 _FELIZ DÍA A TODAAAAAAAS! el amor y la amistad se tratan como temas por separado pero la realidad es que El amor sin amistad no funciona por que proporciona confianza y apoyo, igualmente una Amistad sin amor, una Amistad verdadera, de esas que se sienten hasta mas que la sangre un Cariño bonito se entrega desde el corazon, ambas con respeto y lealtad... y de esta pareja que creó Mizuky que hermoso es que el Amor mas grande nazca de una amistad awwwwww suspiro y exalo corazones...es por ello que escribo para la representación mas linda de mi infancia... de donde nace el amor y lo bello que nos espera en el mañana... Abrazos_


	22. LA JOYA MAS PRECIADA

El el auto ella aún estaba nerviosa por haber aceptado, era la madre de Anthony y la hermana de Albert, la odiaba desde siempre y ahora tendría que soportarla, si se enteraba de su estado pensaría que ella lo hizo con toda la intención, quizá armaría un escándalo como antes

\- Hablare con ella, le diré lo del bebé – _le dijo pausadamente_

\- ¡NO! No se lo diga por favor o ella... No le gustara, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió otra cosa que aceptar

\- Si no lo hubieses hecho estaría molesta

\- Pero estará furiosa si se entera – _se cubrió el rostro con las manos_ – no quiero más problemas con ella, antes fue horrible – _comenzó a llorar_

 _\- Detuvo el auto con el ceño fruncido e hizo que lo mirara, acunó su rostro y limpiando sus lágrimas le sonreía_ – no llores por eso, ella entenderá

\- No entenderá ella no entenderá nunca nada

\- ¿Quieres que vivamos en otro lugar princesa?, no te impondré la presencia de Rose, pero soy el patriarca de la familia, no puedo…

\- Ya lo se y esa mansión es enorme, no voy a permitir tampoco que ella se vaya, tenemos que aprender a… tolerarnos

\- No quero que te sientas mal y que nunca llegues a sentir esa como tu casa

\- Lo miró con los ojos inundados de lagrimas – cruzarme con ella será inevitable pero no hay opción, de lo contrario las habladurías….. no se porque estoy llorando – _apartó sus manos bruscamente_ – no me toque es su culpa

\- ¿Pero.. Mi culpa?...

\- No quiero que le diga nada y ya no me hable – _se giró a la ventanilla saco su pañuelo y se limpió el rostro_

\- Esto será hasta que tengas al bebé porque no entiendo...- _le lanzó una mirada llena de rabia_ – no estoy hablando contigo lo juro – _giró y él dejó escapar una sonrisa era adorable, si había un mínimo problema entre ellas, podrán hablar lo que quieran pero saldrían de la mansión_

Se miraba en el espejo y si podía verlo, esa pequeña curva en su vientre, con la ropa se podía disimular pero con el camisón se notaría, la señora le había enviado una nota con una cita a tomar el té, pasaría por ella para ir directamente con la modista, tenía que ingeniárselas para no verse con poca ropa frente a ellas quedaban dos semanas para la boda y tenía que salir de ese embrollo, habían vestidos ya elaborados únicos en forma y estilo, también otras opciones para elaborar pero ella insistió mucho en que no quedaba casi tiempo y que elegiría de los que habían en existencia

\- ¿Que tal si te los pruebas todos y vemos cual te queda mejor? – _propuso Rose_

\- No, eso no, no soy muy dada a probarme cosas elegiré uno – _se estaba poniendo nerviosa y no sabia decir mentiras, rezó por alguno lo suficientemente ancho para que no se notara, la moda no le favorecía en absoluto_

\- ¿Qué tal este? – _mencionó la modista uno un poco ceñido en la cadera_

\- No es muy ajustado

\- Pero te vi usar algo así a finales de verano _– Rose frunció el ceño_

\- Si es que… Era verano y pues no se compara al invierno

\- La iglesia es acogedora y este es el último grito de la moda en París – _le enseño uno muy bonito con adornos brillantes en su cintura_

\- Estoy buscando algo más…. Conservador

\- ¡Ahh claro! una dama de su clase y fortuna debe dar el ejemplo de la elegancia y el recato – _exagero la modista_

 _\- Estaban a punto de sugerirle otro modelito revelador cuando entonces apareció entre tanta tela blanca y era precioso_ – me pondré este

Sin darles tiempo para que fueran con ella se encerró en la habitación y salió con el puesto, aunque no había podido cerrar los broches a su espalda se miro en el espejo, las perlas y diamantes brillaban por todo el pecho en forma de corazón y hasta arriba del ombligo, en los hombros más perlas caían en tiras formando sus mangas, una cinta plateada cruzaba por debajo de su pecho y terminaba en un lazo a su espalda que caía junto a la cola holgado hasta el suelo, tenía una cola de un metro que arrastraría, la modista le cerró los broches y era perfecto, busco entre sus vestidos un velo que cubría su cabello ajustado a su cabeza con un adorno en el centro de perla y plata, bordado con hilos de plata y blanco las tres se quedaron en silencio viendo su reflejo

\- Este es, es el vestido – _susurro_

\- Te ves tan bonita que me dan ganas de llorar, este vestido fue hecho para ti era su destino, solo unos cuantos ajustes aquí y por aquí – _comenzó a tocarla y se tensó_ \- en una semana lo tendrás en casa – _mencionó la modista_

Rose la veía atentamente pensando en las vueltas que da la vida, lo que más quería su hijo era llevar al altar a esa muchacha que caminó hacia uno con otro, pero con quien finalmente se casaría era con su hermano, no podía negar lo hermosa que se veía con aquel vestido, era una niña linda, carismática y con rostro de Ángel tenía unos ojos verdes vivaces que parecían sinceros e inocentes.

\- Estas hermosa Candice parece que no tuviste que buscar demasiado – _acotó Rose_

\- No – _suspiro_ – ¿creen que a él le guste?

Esa pregunta la sorprendió, ¿realmente la única persona que le importaba que le gustara era a el? Eso solo lo preguntaban las novias enamoradas y estaba convencida de que ella no amaba a su hermano ¿o si? Era muy confuso todo a su alrededor pero podría muy bien ser una gran manipuladora, respondió con la cortesía que requería ese tipo de casos

\- Creo sinceramente que le gustara lo que a ti te guste, jamás lo vi tan feliz como cuando está a tu lado – _recordó los meses en los que él había cambiado_ \- ni tan desdichado como cuando te fuiste…. hazlo feliz, es lo único que te pido – _dijo rápidamente y desviando la mirada_

 _\- Sus ojos se empañaron y apartó la mirada también_ – haré lo posible

Fue un momento incomodo, ambas se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos, había tenido suerte de encontrar algo bonito sin que tuvieran que verla en ropa interior y que notarán más de la cuenta, tenía que evitar que ella se enterase antes de la boda, no podía permitir que su embarazo fuera un escándalo, más que por ella, por su bebé, después siendo la señora no podrán juzgarla, todo tenía que salir según lo planeado, en el fondo tenía mucho miedo de volverse a ver con el traje de novia y nunca llegar a ser la esposa.

* * *

Tres días antes de la boda debía firmar el contrato, aun se repetía que era lo justo, por todo el daño que causaron, por su hipocresía, estaban en una mesa sólo las cuatro personas involucradas, El Abogado de los Andrew, El Abogado de toda la vida de Gastón Callahan, y ellos sentados en frente. No era ni por asomo lo que quería el consejo y lo que se redacto en un principio, era una petición especial que solo les competía a los dos pero que afectaba a la familia de él, sobretodo si aceptaron solo por su dinero y porque los rumores estaban centrados en eso, estaba nerviosa, se cuestionaba si era lo correcto, quizá no, pero si lo justo.

\- Candice, básicamente el contrato establece que tu fortuna, absolutamente todo lo que existe a tu nombre y lo que devengaras en un futuro, en intereses y en ganancias por parte de las granjas pertenecerá a los hijos que tengas con William Andrew por partes iguales a excepción del primogénito varón que llegará eventualmente a sustituir a su padre en el patriarcado y que manejarán al alcanzar su mayoría de edad, en un futuro podrás señalar que quieres que herede cada uno o ellos elegirán si tú no puedes hacerlo. Si no hay hijos será solo tuya hasta que designes un heredero o herederos. Por parte de tu futuro esposo se deja establecido que de sucederle algo quedarás como heredera universal de sus bienes y tendrás la protección de los Andrew mientras lleves su apellido – _acotó Newman en resumen_

\- ¿¡Que!? _– lo miro con el ceño fruncido_ – le dije que no quiero nada de usted ni de su familia

\- ¡Candy por favor! Mientras yo viva podré protegerte pero si me sucede algo…

\- ¡No le sucederá nada! – _exclamo con los ojos abiertos de par en par_

 _\- Él le sonrió con dulzura_ – eso no lo sabemos princesa, pero si llegara a ser así tu serás mi beneficiaria en todo, de todas formas eso pasará a manos de todos los hijos que tengamos juntos así esta dispuesto

\- Todos los hijos que…. - _miro a los tres hombres y dejó escapar el aire_ \- Pues.. eso no le gustara nada a su familia

\- Tendrán que aceptarlo una vez que firme, es la voluntad del patriarca y eso debe respetarse, señorita usted es su heredera directa – _Comentó el otro Abogado_

Él no dudó en firmar el documento pero ella lo pensó por unos minutos, ¿por que hacía tal cosa? Su heredero era Anthony y luego…. Entonces lo supo, lo hacía por los dos, se sentía culpable por lo que creyó correcto un día, por haber destruido sus ilusiones, quería protegerla de su propia familia pero con eso ganaría enemigos dentro de su gente y no le importaba, ella también comenzó a sentirse culpable por lo que le vendría encima, aún así el la miraba con paciencia, le sonreía, entonces muy lento firmó aquel papel, la condena del tío abuelo.

 _\- Una vez firmado y todo arreglado Newman la tomo de las manos con una sonrisa_ – Tu abuelo estaría muy feliz de saberte casada Candice, él siempre quiso verte con una familia, toda mi vida lo represente legalmente y veré que su ultimo sueño se haga realidad

 _\- Le devolvió la sonrisa_ – ¿Irá a la boda verdad?

\- Claro que lo haré y me parece que de ahora en adelante nos veremos los tres para cualquier eventualidad – _miro a Albert con una sonrisa_ – Cuídela Andrew, se lleva un tesoro, como Gastón solía decir _, "La joya mas preciada de la familia"_

\- La cuidare con mi vida señor Newman

\- Si, eso se nota… hasta un ciego lo puede ver

Cuando se quedaron solos en la oficina, lo miro con preocupación mientras él solo seguía sonriéndole como si estuviera celebrando la cantidad de problemas que su sed de justicia y orgullo le causaban

\- Le voy a causar problemas con su familia señor Andrew.

 _\- Suspiró y se acerco a ella_ – No les gustará que no obtenga mas que manejar la enorme herencia de mi preciosa futura esposa, querían participar en ella con libertad, como si fuera parte de la nuestra – _acaricio su mejilla_ – Tendremos algunas discusiones pero no serán de importancia

\- ¿Como que no? - _Se aparto de su lado_ – ¿Discusiones? No quiero que discuta con nadie por mi, lo único que quería con esto era que se reflejaran en su hipocresía y supieran cuan injustos habían sido conmigo y con Anthony, después de tantos insultos quería su respeto, pero no pagaría por algo que siempre he merecido _– lo miro a los ojos_ – tampoco quiero que se pelee con su hermana cuando.. Cuando sepa que me case… Esperando un bebé

\- Princesa lo dices como si fuera un espanto

\- Lo es, pensara que fue alguna treta para que se casara conmigo – _miro hacia el ventanal que dejaba entrar un poco de brisa, sintió escalofríos_ – pensara que lo hice con toda la intención y luego está todo esto de la herencia...y...

 _\- Le susurró al oído_ – se olvida que yo estaré a su lado, Rose no podrá cuestionar nada y ponerla en juicio _– la hizo girar entre sus brazos_ – además yo la adoro

 _\- Se acercó a su boca poco a poco pero ella colocó sus dedos entre ellos_ – por favor dígame...cuándo nos conocimos… ¿por qué me coqueteaba que quería lograr?

\- Candy yo... – _se perdió su sonrisa_

\- Sea honesto por favor, quiero saberlo

 _\- Desvió la mirada_ – quería que te enamoraras de mí, quería conquistarte volverte loca por mi, luego dejarte como si nada, pensé que eso habías hecho con Anthony y quería que lo sintieras – _la miro y sus ojos estaban atentos y húmedos escuchándolo_ – pero descubrí poco a poco lo que en realidad pasó, te conocí mejor y me enamore de ti no sé en qué orden pero fue así te lo aseguro

\- Las flores, las notas, las palabras bonitas eran mentira...

\- Hasta cierto punto...

\- Eran mentira

\- Cuando pasó lo que pasó entre nosotros...

\- Ya te quería y has sido lo más bello que me ha pasado por favor créeme – _levanto su barbilla para hacer que lo mirara_ – ¿me perdonas?

\- Aún me es confuso todo con relación a usted pero le daré una respuesta, pronto.

* * *

En casa se encontraba leyendo un libro cuando una sombra cubrió la pequeña luz que alumbraba su lectura, al levantar la vista su hermano estaba mirándola fijamente

 _\- Le sonrió con cariño_ – ¿Planeas leerme como cuando era niña?

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – _su voz sonó llena de una ternura que recordaba bastante bien, una que pensó no volver a escuchar_

 _\- Se sentó junto a ella y cerro su libro colocándolo en la mesita de hierro dorado a su lado_ – Siempre podemos hablar Tom

\- Yo… - _suspiró_ – tu matrimonio con ese Andrew es para mi de lo mas extraño, ¿realmente quieres casarte con un hombre que solo quiere tu dinero?

\- Creí que estarías complacido de verme casada con un magnate de poder y prestigio

\- Si.. pero.. quería que te amara también y que tu lo quisieras, estar seguro que va a respetarte, a cuidarte

\- ¿Piensas que el señor Andrew no lo hará?

\- No lo sé, cuando Anthony hablaba de él siempre lo hacía como si fuera una especie de héroe, quería ser como él era su ejemplo, dudo que sea un mal hombre – _tomó su mano_ \- quizá él pensaría que sería el único que cuidaría de ti como te mereces, supongo que si es la mitad de lo que Anthony me contaba el dinero no es la única razón que tiene para casarse contigo

\- No, no es la única pero si te sirve de algo quizá con el tiempo podamos dejar el pasado completamente

\- ¿Cuando te devolviste al campo fue por que paso algo entre ustedes, una discusión? ¿Por el pasado?

 _\- Desvió la mirada_ – si, aunque ahora todo está claro el conoce lo que pasó con Anthony

\- ¿Sabias que Froy lo golpeó tan fuerte que le dejo un lado de su cara con un moretón y que todos lo atribuyeron a que quiso propasarse contigo la noche del compromiso de su hermana?

 _\- Abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces_ – no lo sabia, por que…. Bueno es solo un rumor, solo fue una discusión yo… pensé que….

\- Sé que no merezco que confíes en mi pero eres mi única hermana y a pesar de que me porte mal contigo y no estuve cuando mas me necesitaste no quiero que vuelvas a.. a sentirte sola ¿que pasó entre ustedes? Necesito entender todo este asunto quiero que seas feliz

\- Se acercó a mi pero no me dijo que era el tío de Anthony, quería conocerme y… - _lo miró y se encogió de hombros_ – me enamore de él

 _\- Frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, pensó por un minuto_ – ¿y él…. Te quiere?

\- Eso dice pero me cuesta creerle, fui yo quien invento toda esta historia como castigo

\- Como castigo…. – _entendió sin mas explicaciones y sonrió con ironía_ – si, te quiere

* * *

 _Buen día, son los pequeños detalles lo que hacen la diferencia, se nos viene una boda..._


	23. ERES PARTE DE MI

Annie entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta, estaba preciosa su elegante vestido color vino se bamboleaba ajustado en sus caderas y desplegado hasta mas debajo de las rodillas, su tocado en el mismo tono con piedras preciosas y plumas también se movía al pasar, sonriente le aviso a su amiga que estaba encerrada en el baño que estaba solo ella, se quedo mirando el hermoso vestido blanco puesto sobre la cama, lo levanto con los ojos brillantes y sonrió, la sintió detrás de ella y le hablo con emoción en su voz

\- Es precioso Candy, te verás como una princesa – _se giro para verla y su sonrisa se amplió_ – Mira como te ha dejado Silvia, estas hermosísima _– su maquillaje era sencillo pero resaltaba sus ojos y su rostro, la había peinado con un elaborado moño en su nuca y dejo unos rizos rubios sobre sus mejillas_

\- Gracias, ella es muy buena con esto… me contó que planeas abrir un salón estilista en donde asesores en moda y que ella será tu estrella, está muy emocionada

\- Totalmente cierto, en un principio mis padres se negaron pero ya ves que soy su única hija y no me pueden negar nada – _observo como su amiga no sonreía y su cara reflejaba pura preocupación ella también se alarmo muchísimo_ – ¿Candy que sucede? una novia debería estar rebosante de alegría, por favor dime que vas a casarte, que no tienes intenciones de vengarte de los Andrew y dejar plantado al patriarca en el altar

\- ¡Claro que voy a casarme Annie! Lees demasiadas novelas

\- ¡¿Entonces?! ¿Por que tienes esa cara? ¿Estas nerviosa?

\- Me muero de miedo – _restregó sus manos una con la otra_

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que me mandaste a llamar solo a mi?, ¡hay dios Candy! No me des malas noticias

\- Quiero que ayudes a ponerme el vestido – _contesto en voz baja_

\- ¡Bien! Vamos bien…. Pero tienes que quitarte el Albornoz, no creía que fueras tan tímida – _sonrió_

Se quito la prenda quedando solo con la preciosa y ajustada ropa interior blanca, miraba a Annie a los ojos pero ella solo tenia los ojos abiertos como platos en una dirección, abrió y cerro la boca como un pez antes de parpadear incontables veces, luego la miro a la cara y suspiro profundamente

\- ¡Por todos los demonios Candy! – _musitó en voz baja pausadamente_

\- Ese vocabulario no es digno de una dama

\- A la porra las damas, ¿él lo sabe?

\- Si, y a partir de ahora solo tu

\- ¡Claro! Ahora entiendo por que esta boda tan rápida y… ¿entonces no se casa contigo por tu dinero?

\- No, eso es otra historia, pero si creo que lo hace por el bebé, yo me enteré en el campo, pensaba quedarme allá tener a mi bebé y olvidarme de todos pero él llego a buscarme y se enteró, inmediatamente dijo que teníamos que casarnos y se quedó conmigo, un mes después aquí estoy

\- Y tenia toda la razón ¿no pensabas decirle?

 _\- Bajo la cabeza_ – No.. estaba muy sentida por todo lo que hizo

\- ¿Ya lo perdonaste?

\- No se trata de perdonar o no Annie, ya estaba harta de siempre ser la que se lleva la parte difícil, sobre él.. – _se encogió de hombros_ \- ya veremos, lo que queremos es darle un hogar a este bebe, ¿se nota mucho?

 _\- Se acerco a ella y toco su_ _pequeño pero evidente_ _vientre_ _de embarazo_ _, sonrió meneando las plumas de su tocado_ – Probemos con el vestido

El vestido le quedaba perfecto, las perlas y brillantes del pecho tenían toda la atención y el lazo plateado definía la larga y amplia falda

\- Lo dicho, pareces una princesa Candy _– suspiro con los ojos húmedos_ – y no, no se nota, puedes sonreír – _Lo hizo con las lagrimas inundando sus ojos_ – Pero no llores, te lo prohibo no te perdono que me lo hayas dicho hasta ahora, tendré un sobrino o sobrina – _le coloco el velo que se ajustaba a su cabeza y de su bolso saco un broche con una mariposa azul que termino en el centro del lazo en su espalda_

\- Tendrás un ahijado o ahijada – _le sonrió y Annie sorbió abanicándose el rostro_

Después de dos toques la puerta de abrió y dejo entrar a mas mujeres, su madre estaba feliz, La madre de Annie lanzaba exclamaciones tan parecidas a las de ella y Patty dejo escapar un par de lagrimas, después de ello todo pasó muy rápido o ella estaba ensimismada, abrumada en emociones de todo tipo. Caminaba por el pasillo de la iglesia llena de gente y él estaba allí, le sonreía, solo la miraba a ella, cuantas veces se imaginó a Anthony y cuánto había rezado para que no llegara ese momento con Froy, en ese momento estaba segura de que sus piernas temblorosas la harían caer, pero esta vez se sostenía de su padre, su padre… le había vuelto a llamar papá en el auto y por primera vez en su vida lo vio llorar, el momento fue fugaz, él se recompuso rápidamente y beso su mejilla con cariño, no hubieron más palabras. No había nada que perdonar ni que aclarar.

Al llegar al altar la saco de sus pensamientos besando su mano, su sonrisa era preciosa, muy a pesar de quién era amaba a ese hombre, suspiró y pasó toda la ceremonia pidiendo poder hacerlo feliz, pensó en Anthony y...al final tuvo razón, ella seria una Andrew, los giros del destino la llevaron hasta allí, las promesas fueron sinceras, sus ojos azules estaban empañados diciéndole las mismas cosas que siempre creyó y que ella misma sentía, beso su frente con cariño y luego sus labios, un beso que le pareció largo y que reavivó sensaciones entre ambos, al girar los aplausos inundaron la sala, nada a como recordaba su anterior intento por casarse, miro su mano derecha y sobre su dedo estaba la esmeralda de Anthony, en la izquierda dos aros de oro, uno de ellos con dos diamantes entrecruzados, su vida… sus amores.

Para el almuerzo estaban todos reunidos en el decorado salón en la mansión de los Andrew, ella estaba tan bella que no podía dejar de mirarla, besaba su mano, su mejilla y le sonreía, no estaba seguro si era por actuación o lo hacía sinceramente, no lo había perdonado aun aunque tendría una vida para obtenerlo y demostrarle que la amaba de verdad, todos parecían satisfechos con ese matrimonio, sabía muy bien que en su familia habría un escándalo cuando se presentara el contrato matrimonial pero eso lo resolvería más adelante, quería disfrutar de lo que tenía en ese momento, si le hubiesen contado todo aquello seis meses atrás lo más probable era que le causaría risa y lo negaría, pero el mirarla, escuchar su risa y sentirse completo a su lado le dieron la certeza que eso era lo que siempre quiso.

Al fin pudo bailar con ella, le sonrió, estaba tan bonita que irradiaba luz

\- Espero que ese Andrew te haga feliz, aún no entiendo como después de todo logró casarse contigo, debo reconocer que es muy hábil, siempre obtiene lo que quiere y ya me había dicho que te quería, además por más que trato no consigo que me agrade

\- Froy yo también lo quiero _– lo miro de reojo él no les quitaba la vista de encima_ – tampoco le agradas mucho, van a tener que aprender a llevarse bien, ya es mi esposo y yo siempre seré tu chica

\- Me gustaría creer que se casó contigo por tu dinero pero... Te mira con adoración, lo sé porque así me he descubierto mirando a Vivián, y sé que tú le correspondes, quiero que me prometas que serás feliz, he esperado por todos estos años verte con alguien que te ame y ahora eres su esposa

\- Te prometo que haré todo lo posible por ser feliz a su lado

\- Si te hace infeliz Caramelito, si te hace llorar otra vez... No me importa que sea tu esposo, siempre.. siempre voy a cuidar de ti así sea a la distancia _– se detuvo el baile y la abrazo con cariño para luego a la vista de todos besar su mejilla, la tomo de la mano y la condujo hasta la mesa junto a su esposo_ – cuida a mi chica Andrew

 _\- Lo miro con un dejo de advertencia en su voz_ – siempre cuidaré de mi esposa Portland - _asintió con media sonrisa volviendo a su lugar_

Los rumores también se hicieron presentes, algunos confundidos porque la pareja no parecía haberse casado por interés, él se veía muy enamorado y ella le sonreía con ternura mirándolo con amor, un brindis, un baile, alguna que otra palabra de felicitación y prosperidad en su matrimonio y poco a poco la tarde avanzó llevándose a todos los invitados a excepción de los más cercanos que se reunieron en un punto

\- No entiendo por que nunca atrapo el ramo, no voy a casarme - _comentó Annie con desilusión_

\- Yo creía lo mismo pero no necesite más que el ramo de un caballero para decir que si – _Rose le sonrió a su esposo_

 _\- Archie tomó una hermosa Margarita que adornaba la mesa y se hinco ante ella_ – si aceptas solo una promesa yo me casaré contigo

Ella estaba impresionada, miro al rededor, aún estaba su familia y la de él que la miraba esperando una respuesta allí de rodillas frente a ella, solo le sonrió tomó la margarita y acaricio su rostro.

Le recordó muchísimo a Anthony no supo en qué momento empezó a llorar mientras miraba la escena, escucho como Archie le preguntaba con ternura si frente a toda la familia podía aceptar su promesa, si podía ser su novia, su prometida y su futura esposa, Annie también lloraba no podía decir ni una sola palabra y él se sentó a su lado tomando sus manos, todos escucharon cuando le dijo las únicas palabras que la hicieron reaccionar

\- No quiero solo un domingo, quiero tenerte a mi lado todos los días Annie, dime que sí y tu elegirás cuando

\- Ella miro a su familia su madre lloraba con las manos en el pecho y su padre le sonreía era obvio que Archie no había planeado eso pero sí que había hablado con ellos – Solo si... – _sorbió por la nariz_ – me prometes que no trabajarás tanto

 _\- Archie miro a Albert y a George con una sonrisa, sus prioridades habían cambiado_ – ves a esos dos... No me dejarán trabajando hasta tarde cuando ahora los esperan en casa y seré el primero en correr para verte y estar contigo, te apoyare en ese proyecto que tienes del salón de belleza y espero que tú no trabajes tanto

Fue entonces cuando los llantos se combinaron con las risas y Annie dijo si a lo que siempre había soñado, la felicidad era absoluta, la celebración se extendió hasta que oscureció y se hizo el silencio. Estaba de pie frente a la fuente, las rosas aún no florecerían pero el ángel siempre estaría allí, lo miraba fijamente y luego miro a las pocas estrellas que habían suspirando cuando de pronto la abrazo

\- ¿No está cansada señora? – _susurro en su oído_

\- Solo un poco pero tengo frío será mejor que entremos – _se giró y quedo frente a él_

\- Mi princesa... Gracias

\- ¿Por que me agradece? – _lo miro a los ojos fijamente_

\- Por casarte conmigo a pesar de todo y porque los amo

Las palabras hacían mucho más efecto ese día que algunos actos, aunque ella no encontraba alguna, lo abrazo y enterró la cara en su pecho era la sensación más gratificante que encontró, sus brazos rodeándola la hicieron sentir querida y protegida, Así permanecieron un rato solo abrazados frente a la fuente.

Miraba fijamente la cama que compartirían, la habitación era enorme y sus pertenencias ya estaban acomodadas se sentía extraña, tenía que asumir su nueva vida, todo pasó muy rápido ahora tenia un nuevo apellido y por ironías de la vida era uno del que intentó escapar por años

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a... Quitarte el vestido? – _le preguntó pausadamente_ – ¿no estarás pensando en construir un muro de almohadas cierto?

\- Usted siempre encuentra formas de derribarlos - _suspiró_ – puede ayudarme..

Se acercó y quito uno a uno los botones a su espalda, acaricio su piel y beso su cuello, la deseaba, el lazo plateado fue más sencillo y dejó caer el vestido pesadamente al suelo, acaricio lentamente sus brazos haciendo que se estremeciera, de pronto se apartó de él, tomó el vestido y lo acomodo en una silla, se dejó caer en la cama con frustración y llego a pensar que ella jamás lo perdonaría, se deshizo de su chaqueta y en su bolsillo algo tintineo, busco dentro hasta que consiguió…. la pulsera, la tuvo unos segundos en sus manos sonaba al moverse las estrellas de plata chocar entre ellas y con el diamante, la miro completamente con aquella ropa interior ceñida, su mirada se paseó por todo su cuerpo y por su vientre, había cambiado un poco, estaba más hermosa y su deseo por ella aumento, era inexplicable, como un sentido de pertenencia, su esposa, su bebé, toda suya, fue entonces que ella se acercó tomó su mano colocándola en su pequeño vientre, la acaricio despacio y beso justo donde aquella curva se hacía más pronunciada

\- Cuando me diste esa pulsera lo hiciste con la intención de conquistarme para hacerme daño, me aferre a ese cariño pensando que era sincero...

\- Candy...

\- ¡No hables! Ya se lo que vas a decirme y yo misma me he repetido todo una y otra vez y…. debiste de amarme Albert porque si no este bebe no estuviera aquí, no necesito un montón de estrellas cuando me entregaste tantas cosas que te habías reservado por años

 _\- La atrajo más hacia él y beso su pecho abrazándola_ – no te amé, aun lo hago y cada día es más grande

La acarició despacio y se deshizo de las únicas prendas que llevaba, era perfecta, beso con ternura cada parte, demorándose lo más que pudo... temblaba y sabía porque, estaba conteniéndose, siempre habían desbordado pasión pero esa vez él quería adorarla, la coloco suavemente sobre la cama y le susurró que la amaba, más veces de lo que creía, ella lo abrazo, parecía la primera vez, se sentía como si comenzarán de nuevo, aunque el deseo era muy grande fue lento, con ternura la besaba, acariciaba su piel y se movían lentamente, era una tortura placentera pero apreciaban ese momento. Nunca había hecho el amor y supuso que sus sentimientos estaban por encima del deseo, lo abrazo mientras sus manos se paseaban por su espalda con cariño mientras y se entregaba con dulzura, todo ello tan nuevo solo lo hacía disfrutar más de su cuerpo, se sentía como distante del mundo, aún con los ojos cerrados podía ver toda esa luz que ella le daba, la escucho susurrarle al oído "te perdoné hace mucho... Intenté odiarte... Pero... no puedo...eres parte de mi" también él había sentido lo mismo... beso sus labios de tal forma que casi no podía respirar, y entre suspiros cedieron juntos a lo grande de su perdón, con amor.

Acariciaba su pecho aún no podía dormir sabía que él tampoco dormía, no hablaban por un rato solo pensaban

\- Pronto se me notara Albert y tu familia... Y aún no saben lo del contrato

\- No te preocupes por eso princesa, yo lo resolveré

 _\- Se incorporó y lo miro a los ojos con el ceño fruncido_ – lo resolveremos, no vas a ocultar cosas por no preocuparme, recuerdas que me dijiste que querías una esposa para compartir más que la cama, dime la verdad tu los conoces

\- Será un escándalo – _suspiro audiblemente_ – no lo tomaran bien, ninguno

\- Lo sabía – _cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre su pecho abrazándolo_ – es mi culpa

\- No, no es tu culpa Candy...ya pasará, no voy a permitir que te señalen ni que digan cosas que no son, eres mi esposa

\- Eso no me salvara cuando el bebé nazca unos meses antes, todos sabrán que me case contigo estando embarazada, que planee todo para chantajearte, no pensé bien... hubiese dado la fortuna de los Callahan a cambio de La Paz pero sé que no hubiera servido de nada

\- Sé que no puedes hacer viajes largos pero... Estaba pensando que... Si se viene todo eso encima podemos pasar un mes en Wiltshire, viviremos como una pareja normal – _beso su cabeza_ – cocinare para ti y podemos salir a la calle sin sentirnos en un juicio... ¿que dices?

\- ¡Me encantaría!, ¿nos iremos mañana mismo verdad? _– dijo con emoción y él asintió con una sonrisa_ – quizá se nos ocurra algo... No sé cómo voy a.. A mirar a la señora Rose

\- De ella me encargo yo..

\- Por favor no tengas problemas con ella por mi, es lo único que te pido

\- Diremos a todos que vamos a Italia – _la abrazo fuerte_ – quiero olvidarme del mundo, quiero que comencemos de nuevo princesa

\- Tendrás que conquistarme _– sonrío_

\- ¿!Ah si!? Me esforzaré lo prometo, ¿te gustaría que nos quedemos en la mansión de las afueras de Londres hasta que nazca el bebé? El río, las estrellas, aquel Manzano puedo conducir dos horas está más cerca que Wiltshire si todo se pone difícil con Rose..

\- Aceptaré lo que decidas con relación a tu familia pero debo enfrentar a tu hermana y no quiero separarte de ella no me lo perdonaría…. Ella te quiere mucho, creo que debemos intentar _– fue su única respuesta antes de cerrar los ojos y ceder al sueño  
_

* * *

 _Una pareja debe apoyarse y estar unida ante lo bueno y lo malo...sobre cualquier cosa apoyarse, para crecer juntos, para aprender. Saludos y abrazos a todas_


	24. BAJO EL MISMO TECHO

El desayuno fue igual de incomodo como lo era en casa de sus padres, había pensado mucho en ellos también, cuando se supiera que se había casado embarazada el escándalo solo sería una extensión del que fue hacia tanto tiempo, aunque esta vez era una señora, Tom tenía toda la razón sobre ella solo hacía tonterías todo por no pensar en las consecuencias, miro de reojo a su cuñada que no dejaba de verla de forma extraña, temprano habían preparado las maletas que estaban en el auto, les habían informado a todos que se irían a Italia y regresarían a finales de febrero, George se encargaría de todo junto a Archie hasta entonces pero debían afinar detalles, fue en ese instante cuando la dejo sola con su hermana.

\- Y supongo Candice que querrás recordar tu infancia...

\- Si... Yo..bueno fue algo que decidimos ambos

\- Estás muy pálida... ¿Seguro que estás bien? – _ella la miro con los ojos muy_ _abiertos algo era muy extraño en esa muchacha_ – supongo que debes saber que acepte que te casarás con mi hermano porque sus desiciones no las cuestiono pero no me agradas y nunca lo harás, me quitaste lo que más quería en el mundo lo hiciste sufrir y al final renunciar a su propia familia – _la miro con desprecio y ella dejó caer el cubierto al plato_

En el despacho Albert coordinaba con George algunas de las cosas de la empresa pero estaba preocupado

\- George yo.. Tengo que confiarte esto, ahora eres más que un amigo y guía, vienen días difíciles y no estaré aquí, se leerá en el consejo el contrato de mi matrimonio y no es lo que esperaban

\- ¿¡Que dices William?! _– se sentó frente a él expectante_ – ¿lo cambiaron después de la última revisión que le dio el consejo?

\- Si, era un acuerdo al que había llegado con Candy, no dejaría la fortuna de los Callahan a los Andrew que le hicimos tanto daño en el pasado, ella lo llamo justicia y yo lo vi como una pequeña forma de resarcir un poco las ofensas, el daño – _le dijo con tristeza_

\- Si no fuera por la fortuna el consejo jamás hubiera aprobado tu matrimonio y no hubiese sido tan pacífico y con tanta asistencia

\- Precisamente por eso les dejamos que lo creyeran, teníamos que casarnos cuanto antes

\- ¿Por que tanta prisa? Cuando se enteren estallara un escándalo

\- Lo sé... Esta embarazada, apenas cuatro meses pero se van notando – _miro a George perplejo frente a él_

\- ¡Dios mío! Esto no le va a gustar nada a la familia... ¿Que dice el contrato?

\- Ella hereda a nuestros hijos hasta su mayoría de edad y yo se lo dejaré todo a ella, en caso de que me suceda algo tendrá la protección de la familia, nos dejará el manejo de la herencia de los Callahan completamente pero solo con su autorización.

 _\- Soltó el aire audiblemente_ – William...ella... Te presionó de alguna forma...

\- ¡No! – _cerró los ojos y suspiro, tenía razón sería lo primero que pensarían_ – estaba muy molesta conmigo por ocultarle quién era, si en realidad fuera un miembro menor de los Andrew me hubiese casado con ella sin problemas, nos iríamos juntos a cualquier parte lejos de rumores venenosos, no quería volver a verme, era consciente de lo que habíamos hecho, estuvo mal pero... Me enamore de ella muy cerca de la estupidez, si no hubiese ido a buscarla tendría a mi hijo sola, pretendía quedarse para siempre, yo no podía permitir tener un hijo o hija sin apellido – _chasqueo la lengua_ \- de todas formas fui a buscarla porque quería que me perdonara, quería que formalizáramos una relación – _se reclinó en el asiento_ \- le exigí que se casara conmigo explote con rabia y frustración, acepto con condiciones, los rumores caerían sobre mí y el interés monetario de los Andrew, vería sus caretas ante todos y luego con el anuncio del verdadero contrato causar un revuelo en la familia; pero ella ya sería mi esposa, lo hizo desde la rabia y la indignación, lo sé, y con tal de protegerla de lo que yo mismo cause, cedí... – _se levanto de su asiento y camino lentamente a hacia George que lo miraba aún con asombro_ – pero ella no tendrá que soportar más que habladurías tontas, es mi esposa y tendrá el respeto de la matriarca de los Andrew, seremos el resto los juzgados

\- ¡Que muchacha! Siento decir que se lo merecen pero tú..

\- Yo también George... Anthony la amaba y yo no permití que se casaran creyendo en rumores y la vida me ha dado una lección...

\- Aunque logremos apaciguar a la familia Rose no será fácil William y estarán bajo el mismo techo, será mejor que la lleve conmigo a Village, no estaremos lejos, se lo he propuesto mil veces pero no quiere moverse de aquí, por la habitación…- _suspiró_ – trata de convencerla tu entonces

\- Lo sé, hablaré con ella a nuestro regreso, pero Candy y yo hablamos al respecto, quiere intentar llevarse bien con Rose para evitar habladurías….. cualquier emergencia.. – _tomo un papel y anotó la dirección_ – estaré aquí, es una de sus propiedades Wiltshire es tranquilo y necesitamos estar bien, por nosotros y el bebé necesitamos estar juntos

 _\- Se levanto y con una sonrisa lo abrazo, no era de abrazos pero lo sintió en ese momento_ – felicidades... Tienes a una hermosa esposa y pronto serás padre es de todo la mejor noticia para la familia, quizá inicialmente no lo vean pero después... – _palmeo su hombro_ – una familia William.. Es lo que mereces, tu propia familia – _le sonrió_ \- no te preocupes, cualquier problema que sea tan grave para no poder resolverlo sin ti iré personalmente a visitarlos

\- Gracias George, no sabes lo qué significa para mí

* * *

\- ¿Te sientes bien..seguro niña? - _Preguntó con preocupación al ver que respiraba muy rápido_

\- Si, si lo siento – _le temblaban las manos y solo pedía a Dios no tener que pasar por un desmayo en ese momento_

 _\- Se le acercó y tomó su mano, estaba fría, se preocupó de inmediato_ – respira con tranquilidad – _tomo un terrón de azúcar y se lo dio_

 _\- Rezaba por qué pasara rápido y cerró los ojos con fuerza_ – gracias...

Sintió unas manos acariciar su rostro y al abrir los ojos los suyos tan azules estaban muy preocupados, lo veía muy borroso con puntos amarillos por todos lados, no escuchaba bien lo que le decía, seguía sentada en la mesa, poco a poco recuperó la visión y el oído completamente

\- Princesa quieres que llame a Martín – _acunaba sus manos heladas entre las suyas_

\- No – _parpadeo un par de veces_ – estoy bien, creo que... Fue solo un dolor de cabeza

\- Debes llamar al médico William esa muchacha puede estar sufriendo de una enfermedad – _comentó Rose_

 _\- Lo miro alarmada_ – no ya pasó estoy bien, podemos pasar por el consultorio quizá necesite vitaminas

\- ¿Seguro estás bien Candy? Mi vida si quieres...

\- ¡Estoy bien! – _gritó con desesperación en voz alta y luego miro a todos_ _avergonzada_ – lo siento mucho.. Fue una tontería Albert iremos al consultorio

\- ¿¡Albert!? – _exclamó Rose son sorpresa_ – haré que Martín venga que esa muchacha no se mueva – _desapareció para dar instrucciones al chofer_

 _\- Se levanto poco a poco y las piernas le temblaban, "lo hiciste sufrir y al final renunciar a su propia familia"...él la llevo sujetándola hasta el mueble, George se sentó en el salón frente a ellos_ – estoy bien de verdad fue solo un mareo...

 _\- Beso su frente con cariño sentándose a su lado y ella se recostó de su hombro_ – es bueno que Martín te revise, así podemos estar más tranquilos, saber que están bien

 _\- Lo miro con sorpresa y luego a George quien le sonrió con complicidad_ – yo... Quizá tengas razón pero no quiero que ella lo sepa aún, no podría.. Por favor

\- No lo sabrá hasta que regresemos princesa – _la abrazó_ \- estas temblando

Con una sonrisa Martín les dijo a todos que estaba bien, que debería alimentarse con más frutas y vegetales, le sugirió algunas vitaminas y descanso, Rose no estaba segura pero confiaba en el médico, ella había recuperado un poco de color y su hermano le sonreía con ternura así que no le dio importancia.

El viaje seguía en pie y en unas horas estaban en Wiltshire, el ánimo le cambio, la sonrisa se amplió en su rostro, abrió las ventanas y aunque hacia un poco de frío el día parecía maravilloso, Annie había pasado a despedirse temprano y le entregó una enorme bolsa de regalo, muy animada y feliz como estaba resplandecía por todos lados, eran vestidos muy bonitos y elegantes para su maternidad, sonrío y agradeció por tener personas que la querían de ese modo, allí podían sentirse libres; le miraba con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que podría pensar que todo estaba bien, ya podía liberarse de las tensiones y adorar a la mujer que tenía en frente, era lo único que quería.

Los días que siguieron fueron mejores, ella estaba preciosa, salían de paseo juntos y compartieron con los vecinos como si fueran parte de su familia, sin tanta alcurnia ni apellido que los diferenciara, soportaban las mañanas frías abrazados en la cama, cocinaban juntos, se contaban más anécdotas felices y reían como antes, cuando se acercaba su quinto mes se probó uno de los vestidos, cada día se sentía más grande, se miro en el espejo y sonrío. Cuando la vio ese día bajar las escaleras con aquel vestido que hacía notar más su avanzado estado se quedó paralizado se veía hermosa

\- Me veo...

\- Preciosa – _se acercó a ella y acaricio su vientre_ – eres la mujer más hermosa sobre el planeta

\- Exagerado... Cada día está más grande, crece mucho y muy rápido – _lo miro con ilusión_ – ¿sabes? Lo he sentido, siento como un pececito que se mueve.. Es la sensación más emocionante que he experimentado

\- ¿Cuando empiece a moverse nuestro pez crees que pueda sentirlo también?, espero estar cerca – _ella asintió sonriendo beso sus labios dulcemente y la miro_ – ¿estas lista para la cena? – _asintió y la llevó de la mano al jardín_

 _\- Había adornado todo el solo, con flores en la mesa y la comida olía deliciosa, lo miro con ternura_ – ¿tantas molestias por mi señor?

\- No son molestias, son atenciones para mi princesa, mi esposa, la madre de mi bebé, ¿no te parece que esto es poco para la mujer que adoro?

 _\- Se ruborizó_ – ¿estás tratando de conquistarme? _– él asintió le apartó la silla sentándose luego a su lado, comieron amenamente, esa noche era extrañamente cálida a mediados de febrero_ – no quisiera que regresemos nunca, ni siquiera me importa la reacción de mi familia... La tuya es la que me preocupa, jamás me aceptaron junto a Anthony – _de pronto se entristeció_

 _\- Tomó su mano y la acaricio suavemente_ – Anthony tuvo mucha suerte de amarte y que lo amaras también, pasaron cosas malas pero él se enfrentó a todos por ti por todas las cosas buenas, es lo que importa, lo que entregó y recibió fue su pasión, yo tengo que agradecértelo _– su voz se quebró por un momento_ – gracias por...amarlo tanto, hasta el punto de tener que enfrentarte sola con todo y todos

\- No tienes que darme las gracias porque le di mi corazón, era un ser maravilloso, muy impulsivo eso sí, pero tierno, gentil...sus ojos _– lo miro entrecerrando los suyos_ – eran como los tuyos, limpios, puros, como el cielo, la vida lo quizo así Albert y no podemos cambiarlo, me costó mucho aceptar que ya no estaba en este mundo – _cerró los ojos y suspiro_ – pero ahora los tendré a ustedes

\- ¿No volviste a visitar su tumba?

\- No pude, no podría...tengo recuerdos muy dolorosos, quizá deba hacerlo… Un día

No quiso que recordara cosas tristes y cambio el tema a uno mucho más alegre, una verbena que organizaron los vecinos para celebrar el amor y la amistad, Candy era muy buena haciendo galletas así que pasó el día siguiente horneado aunque él se encargaba del horno, no la quería cerca del fuego, ni que estuviese parada o sentada tanto tiempo, para ser honesta cada día la cuidaba más, su estancia en Wiltshire fue soñada fueron una pareja casi normal, se conocieron más, compartieron todo y el día en que debían volver se puso muy triste, en el camino trataba de animarle cantándole algunas canciones, se distrajo lo suficiente hasta que llegaron a la mansión, abrazo su vientre y suspiro, él también lo hizo, George no escribió ni una vez, habían dos opciones o todo estaba tranquilo y el alboroto no pasó a mayores o quizo posponerlo hasta su regreso, en cualquier caso debía prepararse para lo peor y procurar que ella estuviese tranquila, los estaban esperando así que con todo el valor del mundo decidieron enfrentarse a su hermana que estaba acompañada de George y tres de los sirvientes, al verlos George estaba inexpresivo y su hermana tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par respirando rápidamente, la beso en la mejilla y pudo sentir su cuerpo tenso, estaba muy molesta pero no armaría escándalos frente a los sirvientes.

\- William necesito que hablemos ahora mismo - _a Candy no la miro siquiera solo su mediano vientre y se giró para entrar en la casa_

 _\- Iba a ser horrible, lo sabía, George la tomo de la mano con un beso_ – bienvenida a casa señora Andrew está usted espléndida, será mejor que dejemos que los hermanos hablen mientras podemos conversar un rato, ¿como se ha sentido?

\- Cuando entro al despacho su hermana estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, cerró la puerta junto con sus ojos y giró para escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir, estaba muy molesta la conocía bien y estaba a punto de estallar

\- ¿Como pudiste William? ¿Como te atreviste a ceder así ante esa... Esa... Muchacha? ¡Ahh claro! Te enredo de tal forma que al final te chantajeó.. ¿Por lo menos tienes la certeza que el hijo es tuyo?

\- ¡Rose por favor! Estás hablando de mi esposa, modérate

\- Tu esposa hace un mes y está embarazada de por lo menos 6

\- Tiene cinco meses apenas y por supuesto que es mío, sé que fue una estupidez un descuido...– _se pasó la mano por su rostro con frustración_ – me enamore de ella, ella también de mí y pasó.. Hubieron consecuencias pero estamos felices

\- ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que lo planificó todo? ¿Estas tan ciego que no lo ves? ¿Pero qué demonios tiene ella para que vuelva locos a los hombres? William ya me enteré de el contrato matrimonial tan ventajoso para esa, los Andrew solo manejarán su fortuna no se unirá a la nuestra y será heredada a sus hijos hasta la mayoría de edad _– resopló_ – y para colmo tú la nombras tu heredera universal ¡te volviste loco! O fue chantaje... ¿Te amenazo con el bebe?

\- Rose ya para, te estás imaginando cosas, si.. Ella planificó lo de heredar a nuestros hijos y no ceder ante la familia pero fue justo, le hicimos daño, sufrió incontables humillaciones, nuestros hijos serán Andrew la herencia se unirá algún día pero no ahora, no amenazó ni chantajeó, lo acepte así, fui a buscarla sabes que quería que fuera mi esposa de todas maneras y me enteré por casualidad que estaba embarazada no planeaba decírmelo ahora mismo estuviera lejos, ella nunca quiso nada de William Andrew yo lo dispuse así porque la amo y voy a protegerla

\- Mi hijo sufrió mucho por esa arpía William y te cegó por completo, el consejo no está nada contento, ¿como vas a enfrentarlos cuando además se enteren que se casó contigo en estado? los rumores serán espantosos ¿que piensas hacer?

\- No lo sé Rose, los enfrentaré si es preciso, me deben respeto y algo se me ocurrirá, ya cesarán las habladurías

\- Por nada del mundo me pidas que la acepte y le sonría – _pasó por un lado en dirección a la puerta y la detuvo_

\- Esta es mi casa y respetarás a mi esposa, no quiero ninguna palabra venenosa o mirada de reproche hacia ella

\- Entonces me voy

\- ¡No! Tú debes quedarte o acrecentaras más rumores, con la familia y fuera de ella, si quieres irte después que nazca el bebé es tu decisión pero ahora que se viene todo esto no quiero que le eches leña al fuego, de lo contrario se harán insostenibles, somos una familia unida, cuando el bebé nazca unos meses antes la gente hablara pero nosotros seremos felices y no daremos motivo alguno de vergüenza ¿entendido? Te quedarás y la tratarás con respeto es una orden – _habló con dureza_

\- Entiendo William pero solo cuando este alguien más de resto no quiero que me impongas su presencia me iré al otra ala de la mansión para evitar problemas contigo – _se soltó y salió furiosa por la puerta_

 _\- Resopló suspirando profundamente y se sentó en el sillón_ – esto no será fácil

* * *

 _Feliz fin de semana chicas, para resolver los problemas familiares es necesario que se hagan bajo su propio techo, conoces mejor a alguen cundo convives con ella :) hasta el lunes. Abrazos_


	25. MI AMOR CHIQUITITO

Pasó erguida y orgullosa sin mirarla beso a su esposo en la mejilla y le comunicó que iría a tomar el té con unos vecinos, como si no existiera salió del lugar

\- Me odia, más que antes – _expresó con tristeza_

\- Quizá con el tiempo se le pase Candy, Rose tiene solo la idea equivocada y se niega a entender, pero algún día...

\- Jamás me querrá, nunca me aceptara George su odio es más grande que todas las verdades – _sus ojos se empañaron y se incorporó secándose las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar, se disculpó caminando hacia su habitación_

 _\- Resopló y se dirigió al despacho en donde lo encontró ausente y pensativo_ – Encontraras una situación peor con el consejo – _sirvió dos tragos y le colocó uno frente a él_ – aún no saben que ella está embarazada así que tendrás que decírselos, no sé si apaciguará o acrecentará el juicio que te tienen preparado, solo sé que están furiosos y te están esperando para desbordar su enojo, como siempre estaré allí para estar de tu parte

\- No me preocupa el consejo George, son los rumores los que hacen daño y Rose... No que que hacer para que entienda

\- Debes darle tiempo William... Es difícil, ya venía con una idea equivocada de tu esposa y ahora todo esto hace que piense que siempre fue cierto, es confuso, los juzgaran a ambos por el pasado y por el presente

\- No quiero que Candy sufra por esto... Me hubiese gustado quedarme en Wiltshire, fue todo tan bonito, como un sueño, lo que siempre quise...- _tomo la bebida de un solo trago_ – haré lo que haga falta para que estén bien, mañana nos reuniremos con el consejo, no quiero preocuparla en su estado con cosas como estas, debe estar tranquila

En el enorme salón frente a él en la mesa ovalada estaba su familia, miembros del consejo que lo miraban con reproche, recordó sus propias palabras dichas unos años atrás a su sobrino, él lo juzgo con dureza y como si esperara algo parecido... _"Anthony piénsalo bien una mujer no vale la enemistad con tu familia"_ le había dicho, sabía que era lo que pensaban ellos, que irónica es la vida por 20 minutos escucho improperios, injurias y propuestas descabelladas pero todas escondían la misma pregunta, ¿por que?

\- Señores fue mi decisión, mi esposa sufrió en el pasado humillaciones por parte de la familia que fueron injustas y precipitadas, sabía que solo accederían a nuestra unión por su herencia, así que fue su condición para casarse conmigo y yo la acepte, el documento ni se impugnara ni cambiara, nuestros hijos que serán Andrew heredarán la fortuna, mientras tanto la manejaremos como la de cualquier cliente importante, juré ante dios y los hombres protegerla y amarla hasta el último día de mi vida y así pretendo hacerlo, por eso la he nombrado mi heredera universal, eventualmente todo pasara a manos de su futuro patriarca, quizá sea él quien esté en camino _– suspiro_ – mi esposa está embarazada

Sus últimas palabras levantaron más revuelos, apenas hacia un mes de su matrimonio, y estaba claro que el bebé estaba desde antes, como lo supuso fue juzgado duramente por la irresponsabilidad y el escándalo que se cerniría sobre él que como cabecilla del clan debía cuidar su reputación, entraron en desesperación pensaron en el chantaje al que fue sometido por parte de la que ahora era su esposa, no sólo se sabría que ellos no obtuvieron la fortuna que ampliaría la suya si no que William Andrew había dejado embarazada a la hija de los White antes de casarse, la misma que protagonizó junto a su sobrino los rumores más espantosos de la última década, por el respeto y lealtad que le debían no se atrevieron a decir tan abiertamente lo que pensaban de ella pero demostraban su reproche ante la situación.

\- ¿Para cuando está pautada la llegada de su primer hijo o hija William?

\- Junio – _y con su respuesta más ruido causó, era muy pronto y no habría forma de negarlo incluso escucho las exclamaciones pronunciadas de horror la suyo tenía mucho tiempo_ \- asumo toda la responsabilidad de este asunto y enfrentaré las habladurías que se presenten, les pido que crean cuando les digo que lo que sucedió en el pasado es una herida muy profunda y fue injusta, todo lo causaron los malos rumores, yo necesito que esta vez se lleve con cautela este asunto, la gente puede decir lo que se le venga en gana, personalmente hablaré con nuestros clientes importantes pero dentro de la familia no quiero ningún comentario, ninguna mirada descalificativa a mi esposa o será como si lo hicieran conmigo y ella es ahora mi familia, lleva a un Andrew en su vientre, espero no tener que ver o escuchar de algún miembro del clan nada parecido a un rumor

Con molestia pero sin ninguna palabra en contra termino la reunión, había perdido credibilidad ante los suyos, a su manera de ver había faltado a la moral y caído en el chantaje de una mujer, debía buscar la manera de revertirlo. Había sido un día duro y largo, se sentía abrumado con las circunstancias pero su humor cambio cuando llegó a casa y la vio, ella le sonrió tímidamente y lo abrazo con ternura, como si lo supiera y quisiera reconfortarlo, dejo que sus brazos lo rodearan unos minutos

 _\- La besó suavemente y pregunto en voz baja_ – ¿que tal tu día princesa? ¿Fuiste a ver a tu familia?

 _\- Su sonrisa se desvaneció_ – si, mi madre casi pega el grito al cielo y mi padre movía la cabeza de un lado al otro, Tom no estaba pero ya se enterara por ellos, para ellos solo fue la confirmación de que seguía siendo una cabeza hueca, exclamaron que gracias a dios tú si te habías casado conmigo y al final mi mama dijo que mejor no saliera de casa, que rehusara cualquier evento y visitas de té hasta dentro de un mes entonces todos dirán que era normal porque estaba embarazada, lo que es cierto pero ninguno sabría de cuanto hasta que nazca, ya luego se pensara en algo _– compuso una mueca_ \- y creo que tiene razón, eso acallará los rumores por unos meses, ¿que tal con el consejo?

\- Eso ya pasó mi vida, están furiosos pero se les pasara pronto, si consideras que debes quedarte está bien, no quiero que te sientas encerrada aún podemos ir a la mansión en las afueras de Londres, quiero que te sientas bien

 _\- Su voz estaba apagada, sabía que había sido un día difícil_ – Estoy bien aquí y te tocara mucho trabajo ahora también auditar todo lo de los Callahan, para tener que conducir tanto, no quiero que te enemistes con ellos Albert, si quieres impugnamos el documento y...

\- ¡No! Se hará así Candy y ellos respetaran mi decisión, no estamos enemistados, solo no coincidimos en puntos de vista, eso sucede a menudo – _sonrío_ – no te preocupes por nada de eso, todo estará bien, lo único que quiero es que ustedes estén bien, lo demás lo solucionaré después, recuerda que siempre gano – _acaricio su mejilla y volvió a sonreír apenas_

\- Sé que es difícil Albert y no quiero que estés solo en esto, yo contribuí mucho a que tuvieras problemas, a que tuvieras que casarte conmigo

\- No, no me digas eso Candy, yo no tuve que casarme contigo quería hacerlo incluso antes de saber que estabas esperando este bebe – _acaricio su vientre con cariño_ \- quería ir a buscarte, no sabes lo desesperante que fue no encontrarte y no saber dónde estabas

\- Eso no es lo que se dirá de nosotros

\- Y qué importa lo que digan, ya estoy cansado de tantos rumores – _suspiro y la abrazo dejando un beso fugaz en su cuello_ – no sabes cómo quisiera regresar a Wiltshire, solo prométeme que estarás bien y que si alguien de la familia te hace o dice algo me lo dirás

\- Nadie va a lastimarme más con habladurías Albert, lo que no quiero es que tú caigas en provocaciones, para Anthony fue un tormento y...- _lo miro de forma extraña_ – ¿de que te ríes ahora? – _preguntó con una sonrisa_

\- Estás tan bonita, cada día más hermosa – _tocó su vientre y acaricio su cabello_ – no me importa que pase afuera en este momento princesa, solo lo feliz que me hace llegar a casa y encontrarte - _se acercó a sus labios dejando un tierno beso_

Annie la visitaba a menudo, tenía unos planes para su boda estupendos, se llevaría unos meses llevarlos a cabo principalmente porque la apertura de su estética estaba en el bum! popular pero si había esperado tanto esa no era ninguna diferencia, se negó a salir más que para visitar a sus padres, Tom había ido a verla y su primera impresión fue abrir los ojos de par en par frunciendo los labios, volvió a decirle lo que su madre había planeado para no levantar murmuraciones y le aconsejo quedarse, luego de hablar por veinte minutos le sonrió mirando su cada día más abultado vientre. Froy y Vivián la visitaron también, él estaba inexpresivo, le preguntaba a cada hora si estaba bien, si era feliz y si algún miembro de se familia la había ofendido, con una sonrisa lo saco de sus preocupaciones mientras Vivián le sonreía con dulzura, la que estaba feliz era su hija, acariciaba su vientre y le hablaba con cariño, su ilusión también se hacía más grande a medida que avanzaba el embarazo

Cuando cumplió los 7 meses estaba enorme caminaba con más dificultad, como le recomendó su madre no salía casi de la mansión, pero tampoco era un encierro, había planificado una rutina de labores diarias, Patty iba con su bebe algunos días y pasaban alguna tarde entre risas en el amplio jardín, era un lugar enorme, caminaba por el lugar y solía hablar con el ángel de la fuerte como si fuera real, como si fuera él, rápidamente la servidumbre le tomó un verdadero cariño, algunos eran de los que la habían visto muchas veces cuando Anthony vivía, la cuidaban y consentían, el jardinero siempre cortaba algunas flores para ella, sus favoritas, estaba feliz de poder pasearse por los jardines en aquella estación. La señora Rose la evitaba a toda costa, y aunque vivían en la misma casa, habían días que no se encontraban ni por casualidad, Albert estaba trabajando mucho pero siempre llegaba a casa con una sonrisa, le encantaba poder abrazarla y sentir la vida que crecía en su interior, escucharla reír contándole su día, se había vuelto más constante en el cuidado de las flores y siempre hablaba con el jardinero. Gracias a Annie supo que se decía que la señora Andrew estaba esperando un hijo pero su salud era delicada, como siempre las verdades a medias de los chismes, hacia una tarde preciosa, y se sentó en el banco con cuidado sujetando su abultado vientre, pronto sería su cumpleaños y Albert le había prometido una sorpresa, lo acaricio con cariño, se estaba moviendo mucho, estaba segura que el bebé tenía una inquietud

\- Por favor bebe, ¿que sucede por que estás así hoy? – _le hablo dulcemente a su vientre_ – cariño, todo estará bien pero deja de hacer eso – _compuso una pequeña mueca_ \- serás difícil, ¿que tal si te canto una canción? ¿podrías dormir un rato mi amor chiquitito?

En ese momento de espaldas a ella estaba Rose, la miraba un tanto apartada para que no supiera que estaba cerca, eso había hecho los últimos dos meses, no tenía la intención de acercarse demasiado, al verla hablarle a su vientre pensó que un día ella también fue madre y espero a su pequeño con ilusión, pero que precisamente esa mujer que ahora era la esposa de su hermano y esperaba a su primer hijo o hija, también alguna vez fue la desgracia del suyo, se acercó lentamente con los sentimientos abrumándola y de pronto se detuvo, la escucho hablarle, y luego...

 _\- Tal vez es intuición_ _..._ _Pero hay cosas que no se preguntan_ _..._ _Como en tus ojos, veo mi futuro en un instante_ _..._ _Y aquí va, Pienso que encontré a mi mejor amigo_ _..._ _Se que eso puede sonar_ _..._ _Mas que un poco loco_ _..._ _Pero creo que… Sabia que te amaba antes de conocerte_ _..._ _Pienso que te traje a la vida desde un sueño_ _..._ _Sabia que te amaba antes de conocerte_ _..._ _He estado esperando toda mi vida_ _..._ _No hay rima o razón_ _..._ _Solo el sentido de que estoy complet_ _a..._ _Y en tus ojos, yo veo_ _..._ _Las piezas perdidas que estoy buscando_ _..._ _Y pienso que he encontrado mi camino a casa_ _..._ _Se que puede sonar_ _..._ _Mas que un poco loco_ _..._ _Pero creo que_ _..._ _Sabia que te amaba antes de conocerte_ _..._ _Pienso que te traje a la vida desde un sueño_ _..._ _Sabia que te amaba antes de conocerte_ _..._ _He estado esperando toda mi vida_

Esa canción le recordaba algo, algún tiempo atrás vio sus ojos brillar como nunca lo habían hecho, vio su sonrisa aún más radiante, él...su adoración estaba completamente enamorado, cantaba esa canción o la tarareaba siempre, y siempre que lo hacía tenía esa mirada y esa sonrisa que alegraba sus días

\- ¿No es maravilloso el amor mamá?... _Sabia que te amaba antes de conocerte_ _..._ _Pienso que te traje a la vida desde un sueño_ _..._ _Sabia que te amaba antes de conocerte_ _.._ \- _la abrazo y dio varias vueltas con ella_

 _\- Con una sonrisa miro los brillantes ojos de su hijo_ – ¿así que estas enamorado Anthony?

\- Si... Muy enamorado, ella.. Ella es un sueño.. Jamás pensé en sentirme de este modo, y ella me ama, me dijo que me ama – _se tumbó en el sofá con emoción y se cubrió los ojos_

 _\- Acaricio su cabello Rubio_ – entonces esa chica especial te ama y tú a ella, pues si es maravilloso el amor hijo, ¿y se puede saber quién es?

\- Candy... – _dijo su nombre y la canción volvió a salir de sus labios_ \- _Tal vez es intuición_ _..._ _Pero hay cosas que no se preguntan_ _..._ _Como en tus ojos, veo mi futuro en un instante_ _..._ \- _miro a su madre a los ojos_ – ella es mi presente y mi futuro

Escucharla cantarla le causaba más confusión, era como si Anthony de cierta forma viviera en su interior, le confundía pensar que tal vez ella si lo amó, la miro de lejos sin poder moverse por un rato, acariciaba su vientre en avanzado estado, confundida se alejó hacia la casa, todos le tenían cariño incluso su propio esposo, no podía ser la mala mujer de los rumores, pero aún tenía demasiado resentimiento en su corazón.

Los últimos días de mayo fueron difíciles, ya no podía moverse tanto y se veía muy cansada, durante el almuerzo ella no quiso comer nada, sonreía pero él sabía que algo le pasaba, que se sentía verdaderamente mal

 _\- Acaricio su mano con preocupación_ \- Mi vida si quieres llamó a Martín para que...

\- No pasa nada, aún faltan unas semanas para que quiera llegar, solo.. Estoy cansada, es todo

\- Hoy tengo una reunión importante pero puedo suspenderla, me quedaré contigo

\- No, no te preocupes sé que esa reunión es importante estoy bien.. Además te veré esta noche – _le sonrió_

 _\- Su sonrisa no llegaba hasta sus ojos que parecían opacos, pero había algo en su rostro que le hacía sentir que no estaba bien, a pesar de todo ella insistió en que estaba todo bien, lo acompañó hasta la puerta y beso su boca con cariño_ \- quiero que descanses un poco princesa

\- ¿Y que sueñe contigo?

 _\- Le volvió a sonreír y le pareció más una mueca, no quería dejarla, aun así alejo su preocupación, todos los días le pasaba lo mismo quería permanecer a su lado. Acariciando su mejilla le devolvió la sonrisa_ – sí, por favor...te veré esta noche Candy, espero no se prolongue y pueda regresar temprano

Ella le sonrió y esta vez ampliamente alejando cualquier preocupación restante, esa hermosa sonrisa lo acompañó en sus pensamientos hasta su destino.

* * *

FELIZ INICIO DE SEMANA... ya leemos que no estuvo sola ni encerrada y su cuñada decidió simplemente alejarse...


	26. QUEDATE CONMIGO

Respiró el aire puro de la mañana, de pronto al exhalar por primera vez se sintió tan débil que tuvo que aferrarse a el marco de la puerta, rápidamente una muchacha de la servidumbre fue hasta ella preocupada, su bebé quizá sí tenía otros planes, sintió un dolor como una punzada, ¿se había adelantado? No.. Tenía que ser una falsa alarma, al rato se sintió mejor, pasó la mañana en la cocina haciendo galletas con la cocinera y reía animada aunque ésta le diera un té al verla un poco pálida, ya no sentía dolor así que pensó que en realidad había sido una falsa alarma.

Esa tarde caminando lentamente por un pasillo sonreía mirando las flores que le había dado el jardinero, las colocó en un jarrón y lo lleva a al otro lado de la estancia cuando de pronto el dolor la atravesó desde su espalda hasta su bajo vientre, el jarrón estalló con fuerza en el suelo y ella se arqueo sosteniéndose de una pared con una mano y con la otra sostenía el peso que hacía su bebé de manera protectora, desde el otro lado Rose escucho el estruendo y corrió hacia el lugar encontrándola contraída de dolor, hizo que se apoyará en su hombro, una de las muchachas de la servidumbre llegó hasta ellas y la sostuvo del otro lado de manera que ambas pudieran llevarla hasta su habitación, respiraba con dificultad cuando la dejaron sobre la cama

\- Enviaré por Martín inmediatamente vas a tener a ese bebe hoy – _le dijo Rose dando instrucciones a la muchacha para buscar a el chofer y que ella misma fuera inmediatamente por su hermano_

\- Pero... Aún... Aún falta tiempo...- _mencionó con voz entrecortada_

\- Parece que no lo decidirás tu niña, ese Andrew que llevas dentro ya tomó su decisión, respira lentamente y cuenta cada cuanto tienes los dolores – _sufrió en ese estante uno de ellos y quiso correr a consolarla pero su orgullo se lo impidió, así que se sentó a su lado sosteniendo su mano y a esperar que llegara su hermano_

La veía cada vez más pálida, se estaba comenzando a asustar, parecía que no tenía fuerzas y cerraba los ojos para respirar, Martín llego corriendo al verla se puso muy serio, traía una enfermera asistente agradeció a Rose por haberla ayudado a ponerse más cómoda y llevar a la habitación lo necesario, él le preguntaba cosas a Candy pero ella no podía pronunciar palabra, al darse cuenta de que el médico corría con su asistente por la habitación y que los labios de la muchacha estaban blancos respondió por ella, había contado en su mente cada cuanto venían los dolores, Martín la miro con preocupación mientras la chequeaba, le pidió que saliera de la habitación, afuera exhalo y dijo en voz baja

\- Rosita será mejor que Albert esté aquí pronto, ella no se ve nada bien y.. Llama a su familia

\- ¿Que quieres decir Martín? – _abrió los ojos de par en par_

\- Su presión está muy baja y no tiene fuerzas para tener a este bebé, la última vez que la vi me dijo que estaba bien en realidad es normal que se haya adelantado, lo que no es normal es su presión, si no puede tener al bebé es mejor trasladarla, llamaré a una ambulancia por el bien de ella pero por el bien del bebé será mejor que lo tenga cuanto antes por ahora han cambiado las cosas esto suele pasar, pondré todo de mi parte – _tocó su hombro y entro cerrando las puertas_

Su preocupación aumento, esas palabras del medico la hicieron estremecer, algo tenía la posibilidad de salir mal con el bebé, con ella o con ambos, cuando el chofer quien tenía órdenes de dejar ala muchacha y regresar volvió lo envió al de vuelta por los White y se quedó vigilando la puerta de la habitación, escuchaba las voces del doctor y de su enfermera de ella solo escuchaba gritos entrecortados, caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro preguntándose por su hermano con una mano en el pecho para aplacar su asustado corazón

A la muchacha que enviaron a buscarlo no la dejaron pasar, todos en la mansión sabían que el tiempo de su embarazo era un secreto y no podía ir divulgando lo contrario, la reunión era de suma importancia para un nuevo proyecto que se llevaría a cabo a puerta cerrada y para colmo se encontraban también las secretarías, la secretaria del señor Andrew era la única con la que podía hablar explicándole la situación, así que espero nerviosa afuera de la antesala en donde los guardas de uno de los importantes empresarios que se encontraba en la reunión le impidió el paso, a las 5:00pm salieron todos sonrientes y la muchacha logró divisar a su señor, desesperada por el largo tiempo que había pasado allí gritó desde lejos llamado la atención de todos, al reconocerla Albert se acercó y frunció el ceño

\- Señor su esposa... Su esposa va a tener al bebé

Esas simples palabras lo dejaron en un estado de angustia, no pudo hablar pero todos en la antesala se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Archie se acercó rápidamente y le dijo que se fuera que por la emergencia él se encargaría de despedir a todos, George insistió en ir al volante y la muchacha les comento como habían sucedido las cosas antes de que saliera a buscarlo y como no la habían dejado pasar, al llegar bajo del auto y casi a la carrera llegó hasta una pequeña sala en donde estaban todos reunidos, Tom abrazaba a su madre quien tenía la cabeza gacha y Rose se llevó las manos al pecho con los ojos enrojecidos, algo estaba mal, en un impulso quiso seguir hasta la habitación pero su hermana lo detuvo

\- ¿Que sucedió Rose, como están? Que es lo que... – _y entonces lo escucho, escucho el llanto del bebé, ya estaba allí_. _Todos levantaron la mirada pero nadie se movió_ \- ¿Por amor a dios Rose que pasa?

\- William, el doctor Martín ha llamado a una ambulancia, trasladarán a Candice al hospital

El momento de confusión fue interrumpido todos se levantaron cuando el doctor salió con un pequeño bulto en sus manos tan tranquilo como si momentos antes no lo hubiesen escuchado llorar, se acercó y lo puso en los brazos de su padre

\- Felicidades Albert, has tenido un hijo

Al verlo sus ojos se humedecieron al instante era pequeño pero no tanto y parecía frágil con las mejillas rosadas y un poco de cabello rubio acaricio su mejilla y le sonrió. Su hermana lloraba a su lado, de pronto él abrió tímidamente sus ojitos claros y Rose reprimió un sollozo, volvió a cerrarlos acurrucándose en su pecho, un hijo, pensó que su destino estaba sellado, su nombre debía ser William y un imperio esperaría por él, con un suspiro le susurró _"pero yo estaré a tu lado, te enseñaré a ser libre",_ miro al medico y su sonrisa se desvaneció

\- ¿Como esta ella?

\- Lo siento mucho _– dijo en voz baja y pesarosa_ – Candy dio sus fuerzas para que el naciera, perdió mucha sangre y su presión llegó al límite, logre parar el sangrado pero cayó en un estado de inconsciencia y esta muy débil para luchar, no llegó a saber que era un varón

Al escuchar esas palabras su corazón pareció detenerse, le dio el bebé a su hermana y camino decidido hasta la habitación, nadie pudo detenerlo, sobre la cama parecía dormida, sus rizos estaban esparcidos por la almohada, las manos le temblaban pensando que aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla, esa misma mañana ella le sonreía y le dijo que se verían en la noche, todo cambió en unas horas, tocó su mano... estaba fría, sus labios blancos y su rostro hervía, sintió desesperación, no quería perderla, no podía perderla así

\- Ha comenzado la fiebre y... Seré honesto contigo, me gustaría decirte que esta bien pero es mi deber, tienes que prepararte – _toco sus hombros para reconfortarlo_ – es un estado del que pocos se recuperan, su cuerpo está muy débil para soportar la fiebre, en el hospital estará atendida mejor pero...

\- ¡No me digas que no se recuperará Martín! – _exclamó lleno de dolor, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas_ – no me digas que no lo logrará porque yo no aceptare estar sin ella

Martín no dijo más palabras observó como entrelazo sus manos cediendo al dolor que lo embargaba, con tristeza salió con la enfermera dejándolos un momento a solas, debía explicarle a su familia, y buscar a alguien para alimentar al bebé. Los encontró al rededor del precioso niño que sostenía Rose, su familia no soporto las malas noticias y George abrazaba a su esposa con pesar, sería una noche muy larga para ellos.

La ambulancia llego con mucho ruido, no se separó de ella y antes de salir se giró a su hermana quería hablar pero las palabras no llegaban a su boca, ella con lágrimas en los ojos dio la respuesta que necesitaba

\- No te preocupes, me quedaré con él y lo cuidare como a mi propio hijo

Se subió a la ruidosa ambulancia que debía trasladarla lo más rápido posible, Martín iba con ellos y lo miraba fijamente

\- Se que ella luchará Albert pero estas cosas pasan, debes ser fuerte por su hijo

\- Por favor Martín no dejes que se vaya _– murmuro_ – por favor

\- Debemos tener fe, haremos todo lo posible pero el resto depende de ella y de Dios

Los médicos corrieron de un lado al otro no le importaba más que ella y la perdió de su vista cuando la ingresaron en emergencias, Martín entró con ella y unas amables enfermeras lo guiaron a una sala de espera, se apoyó de la pared y suspiró, nunca había sentido tanta angustia y tanta impotencia, Archie y Annie llegaron primero, iban en su auto cuando vieron salir a la ambulancia imaginaron lo peor y la siguieron, al ver a su tío solo pudo abrazarlo y él recibió ese abrazo sintiendo que se derrumbaba por dentro, Annie tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, no podía ser posible que las cosas cambiaran tanto de un momento a otro, el día anterior la había visto y sonreía como nunca.

40 minutos después el doctor Martín salió de emergencias y les comunicó que ella se encontraba aún en el mismo estado pero habían logrado estabilizar su presión, la pasarían a una habitación, le dieron un medicamento para la fiebre y esperaban que su cuerpo una vez estable recuperará su funcionamiento normal antes de que sus órganos se debilitarán y fallaran, su estado era delicado y esa noche era crucial, no podía recibir visitas solo podía entrar uno a la vez.

 _\- Acaricio su brazo tiernamente_ – eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, puedes con esto – _sorbió por la nariz_ \- además me prometiste ser la madrina de mi boda Candice White te prohíbo que te dejes vencer

\- Gatita... Sé que Anthony desde donde este está cuidándote, por favor recupérate, tienes una familia que te quiere, por fin te veía sonreír de verdad y le diste a mi tío todo ese amor... – _suspiro con tristeza_ – él no es tan fuerte como tú

\- ¡Dios mío Candy! No es justo, no es justo que todo termine así, te prometí que sería el padrino de tu hijo, por lo que me han dicho es hermoso _– se inclinó lentamente y beso su frente con el dolor en su pecho_ – Caramelito regresa, tienes derecho a ser feliz y ver a tu hijo crecer, al fin existe el hombre que te hará feliz, te dará algunos dolores de cabeza pero estoy convencido que él es... Es el príncipe que siempre soñaste

\- Mi niña linda _– sollozo_ – no me importa si la gente murmura tonterías sobre ti, siempre fuiste un alma libre y yo no lo comprendí, una cosa era tenerte lejos pero viva y otra muy diferente a no saberte en algún lugar

\- ¿Sabes? afuera es un hervidero de chismes porque tú estás aquí, aparte de la familia nadie sabe lo que sucede, no me importa que piensen – _sus ojos enrojecieron_ \- eres mi hermanita y te adoro, siempre lo hice, y... Solo quería protegerte, sé que fui duro a veces pero... – _se limpió una lagrima que corrió por su mejilla_ – te prefiero con vida para seguir cuidando de ti, una vez Anthony me dijo que prefería morir antes que perderte, yo pensé que había enloquecido, Candy... No puedes dejarnos ahora que te hemos recuperado….Tu esposo, el está totalmente abatido cuando lo vi recordé las palabras de mi gran amigo... Él te amó con toda su alma y Andrew también te ama, luego está mi sobrino _– sonrío como pudo_ – tienes que conocerlo

Ninguno quería irse pero no podían estar todos con ella, así que el pasillo estaba lleno de gente, su familia, pasarían la noche en vela esperando algún cambio positivo o... no. Sentado en una silla a su lado acariciaba su mano sin apartar la vista de sus dedos, por más que quisiera no se movían a voluntad, sentía el peso de un cansancio como si de pronto hubiese envejecido y las fuerzas lo abandonaran, beso su mano y recordó aquella noche en la que la vio por primera vez, preciosa vestida totalmente de negro, como una dama, triste, sola, sus hermosos ojos ahora estaban cerrados y quería creer que volverían a mirarlo iluminados y tan verdes como el prado en Wiltshire... Había perdido a muchos seres queridos, se rehusaba a perderla a ella, la única mujer con la que soñó compartir su vida, sus sueños, sus tristezas, cerró los ojos y dejo correr el sentimiento

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Por Favor dios! Anthony no te la lleves, aún no. Déjame amarle y demostrarle cuánto por mucho tiempo más

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió su mano moverse tocó su mejilla y estaba ardiendo, en un segundo una enfermera estaba a su lado con un paño lo colocaba en su cuerpo para ayudarla a bajar la fiebre, él se quedó a ayudarla, aunque llegó otra compañera no se separó de su esposa, recordó cuantas veces había deseado que ella no hubiese existido, que prefería que su sobrino viviera antes de... Lo único que quería era recuperarla, la noche más dura y larga de su vida, pensaba en el pequeño en casa y en cómo le gustaría que las cosas sucedieran de otro modo, no quería verla así, aunque el médico le sugirió que lo mejor sería que saliera él no quiso dejarla, a las 2:00am la fiebre cedió y ella descansaba muy débil, respiraba muy lentamente, se aferraba apenas a la vida y él se aferraba a ella

 _\- Se recostó sobre su hombro y susurro en su oído_ – no me dejes princesa, no te vayas ahora, por favor, por nuestro hijo, quédate conmigo – _pero ella no respondía_

* * *

 _Ayyyy Ayayayai! es el capítulo mas corto y mas intenso que he escrito y no se si lo mejor o lo peor sea que no haya terminado... :(_


	27. TE TRAJE A LA VIDA DESDE UN SUEÑO

El amanecer lo sorprendió sujetándose a su mano, la toco y aún seguía allí, había superado la noche, un par de médicos la revisaron y comenzaron a murmurarse, solo le dijeron que le harían unas pruebas más Martín estaría con ellos, besó su frente y con temor dejo que se la llevaran, en el cuarto vacío se sentó en el sofá y enterró sus dedos en su cabello, ya no tenía su corbata ni su chaqueta, George entro y se sentó a su lado

\- William debes comer algo, tu esposa supero esta noche eso es bueno, te acompañaré a..

\- Gracias George pero no quiero nada – _dijo sin levantar la vista_

\- El resto se ha ido a cambiarse con las noticias de esta mañana, puedo traerte algo de casa

\- Si... – _miro a un punto fijo_... - Quiero saber como está mi hijo y... Dile a Rose como está todo yo... No me moveré de aquí hasta que despierte

\- No te preocupes pero mandare a alguien con algo para que comas – _lo vio asentir con cansancio y con todo pesar lo dejo_

Le indicaron en donde se encontraba su esposa, en la enorme mansión reinaba el silencio, la servidumbre se movía con pesar y una de las muchachas se atrevió con la cabeza gacha a preguntar por la señora Andrew, le contestó simplemente que aún estaba delicada. Rose estaba en el cuarto con el bebé lo miraba absorta en su cuna, se acercó poco a poco y beso su mejilla, lo miro por unos segundos y volvió a mirar al pequeño dormido

\- ¿Como están? – _preguntó simplemente_

\- Ella superó esta noche, le harán unas pruebas neurológicas, los médicos temen que haya sufrido daños por la fiebre alta también otras pruebas generales, no se explican porque no ha despertado y William está muy mal, no quiere comer yo temo que si ella no despierta su vitalidad se apague – _suspiró y miro al pequeño dormir_

 _\- Cerró los ojos por un instante con pena y siguió con la vista fija en la creación de su hermano y la mujer a la que tanto amo Anthony_ – me recuerda a mi hijo – _murmuro_ – era más un Andrew que un Brower, y este pequeño es tan parecido a... – _se llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas_ – necesita a su madre, una nodriza lo alimenta y yo lo cuido pero no es igual creo que lo sabe, yo tuve a mi hijo por 21 años, lo vi crecer, sonreír y llorar, no es justo que ella no pueda hacerlo – _sorbió por la nariz y sintió el abrazo de su compañero_ – le decía amor chiquitito y le cantaba una canción que él espera escuchar, William la adora y ella a él…como alguna vez a…. – _acaricio apenas al pequeño_ – Anthony

Esa tarde después de mecer al bebé y con un beso dejarlo con la nodriza, camino hacia su habitación con los pensamientos revueltos fue directamente a la cómoda, sacó una llave, la apretó contra su mano y con un suspiro se dirigió a una habitación especial, en su mente traía una imagen y era la de el pequeño que traía la vida a la casa miro al rededor y con un suspiro sonrió, había papeles, su ropa aún estaba en el armario, camino por todos lados con añoranza pero algo había cambiado en su interior, sentía que ahora su recuerdo aunque seguía siendo doloroso también le daba fuerzas, en esa misma casa alguien la necesitaba, su pequeño sobrino, divisó una maleta en una esquina era pequeña y negra, según recordaba venía dentro del auto, le quito la capa de polvo sentándose sobre la cama, dentro solo habían papeles y... Cartas... Desató un pequeño fajo en una cinta todas eran de ella

 _Anthony esto parece un cuento de terror te juro que no sabía nada de un compromiso, Froy es mi amigo, es como mi hermano, por favor no creas ni una palabra de todos esos malintencionados rumores, te amo y siempre lo haré, pase lo que pase siempre te amare, hablaré con Froy, con mis padres, con quien sea para que deshacer esta locura._

 _Candy. Mayo 1915_

 _Mi amor no me dejan enviar cartas, me tienen aislada completamente mis padres piensan que lo nuestro es un capricho y mi unión con Froy sigue en pie, no he podido hablar con él y para colmo una mujer que no conozco de nada me vigila, no me dejan salir de casa.. Mary me traerá el desayuno y ocultara esta nota para entregártela, me siento prisionera y sin saber de ti._

 _Candy. Junio 1915_

 _No puedo creer aún lo que está pasando Anthony… mi vida, ¿por qué crees en semejantes mentiras?, me duele tanto que no confíes en mí, han comenzado a decir cosas, ¿es cierto que te has peleado con los chicos? ¿Que has bebido demás? Por lo que más quieras tienes que creerme, lo único que soñamos era poder estar juntos, casarnos, tener una familia, aún lo sueño contigo pero las cosas se han salido de control, me siento como una marioneta, he visitado a Papá Harry... ¡Sabes! Le tengo un enorme cariño, el está convencido de que lo que siento por Froy es amor, está muy enfermo, se me rompe el corazón quitarle la única ilusión de vernos casados, mi intención era decirle que te amaba y que de ninguna manera podía casarme, pero estaba tan feliz que en su débil estado no pude contradecir sus deseos, perdóname mi amor._

 _Candy. Julio 1915_

 _Ha sido un desastre pero me siento aliviada de que Froy sienta por mi un cariño fraternal, de hecho se ha enamorado de la hija de un Barón, no podía permitir que se viera perjudicado con la suspensión de su matrimonio creerían que me abandonaba, cuando me lo dijo un peso se liberó de mis hombros y decidí suspender esa boda, no podíamos ser infelices por evitar un escándalo, pero aun así sucedió y es horrible, mi abuelo me ha llevado a su casa para evitar más conflictos con mi familia, ellos no entienden mi amor por ti pero se los conté todo, como era de esperarse no quieren volver a verme por ponerlos en vergüenza, han elegido a todos los demás y no a mi, ojalá pudiera salir y abrazarte pero el simple hecho de que me vean es ser el centro de humillantes comentarios, me entristece toda esta situación y por nada del mundo quiero que tú te enfrentes por mí con tu familia, ni que caigas en más provocaciones, todo pasará y podremos estar juntos, así sea lejos, haremos lo que planificamos, me esforzaré por ser maestra mientras tú te preparas en la universidad, es lo que quiere el tío abuelo y es lo que debes hacer. Te amo_

 _Candy. Agosto 1915_

 _No puedo soportar estar un minuto más en esta ciudad, todos me odian, tu familia me odia, lo de la plaza simplemente no pude soportarlo, mi abuelo ha recaído con su afección y el médico le recomendó un aire menos viciado que el de la ciudad, así que lo mejor será irnos a el campo, no quiero dejarte, pero tampoco nos dejan estar juntos, ahora se lo que tu familia piensa de mí y lo que me dijiste del tío abuelo... Es horrible, pero ellos son parte de ti, lo mejor será estar un tiempo separados, siempre te esperaré y es lo más conveniente, esperar. Con amor, Candy_

 _Septiembre 1915_

Con el corazón en la mano Rose lloraba, ella no lo recordaba de esa forma, ellos estaban viviendo una pesadilla que empeoró con los rumores y gran culpa la tuvieron ellos, los Andrew, ella misma.. sin embargo... Los rumores fueron espantosos y más fuertes que toda esa verdad, no habían intereses más que el amor de aquellos jóvenes, arrugado dentro del maletín había un papel, lo tomo con manos temblorosas y con sumo cuidado lo desplegó, su letra le era totalmente conocida

 _Mi preciosa Candy_

 _He dejado a mi familia, lo sé, no querías que eso pasara pero ya no soporto estar sin ti, no comprenden lo mucho que te amo, me dieron a elegir y te he elegido, solo tome el auto y conduje, llueve mucho y no puedo conducir más, voy a buscarte y a casarme contigo, te escribiré cuando tome el tren hacia el norte, esta noche me resguardare en algún lugar que pueda pagar, seremos pobres pero felices mi cielo, porque tú eres mi felicidad, no puedo esperar a estar contigo, abrazarte y besarte, iré lo más rápido posible, algún día mi familia deberá entenderlo, los quiero y siempre los querré, yo los perdono por su error, el día en que me perdonen por elegirte, ese día podremos regresar._

 _Con mucho amor… Anthony_

Esa carta nunca entregada estaba arrugada dentro del maletín, debió de dejarlo cuando partió al norte, la acurruco contra su pecho y lloró, lloro por largo rato comprendiendo que había sido un accidente que ella nunca lo presionó para dejar a su familia y que él hecho de que tuviera que irse había sido solo causado por la presión de su propia familia, todo ese tiempo había culpado a una muchacha que solo sintió amor por él y que debió de haber sufrido sintiéndose culpable por la decisión de su hijo, por elegirla, la vida la había traído de vuelta a Londres y había hecho que su propio hermano la quisiera, era todo como obra de un plan de dios para hacerles entender la enorme injusticia cometida. Como pudo con ojos enrojecidos y lagrimas aún en los ojos registró un cajón y encontró una fotografía de ellos juntos, sonreían… eran tan jóvenes, tan inocentes, y ella no apoyó a su hijo por creer en los demás por querer sobreprotegerlo lo había perdido, con cuidado volvió a guardar todo en su sitio y dejo sobre la cama el fajo de cartas con la foto de ambos, salió de la habitación y sin parar a recomponerse entró en la cálida e iluminada del pequeño, dormía y la nodriza salió dejándole privacidad, su llanto se agudizó al verlo, las palabras salían entrecortadas entre la culpa, las lágrimas y la necesidad de pedir perdón, acaricio su pequeña mejilla y en un reflejo el pequeño sonrió, quizá tampoco se merecía esa sonrisa

\- No sé cómo puedes sonreírme después de lo injusta que he sido, tus padres tienen que perdonarme, mi Hijo… Él me perdono hace mucho ahora lo sé y solo tú… Sólo tú puedes perdonarme hoy que tu mami lucha para regresar contigo y mi hermano…. Imagino cómo debe sentirse, imagino el dolor que sintió ella al perder a mi hijo de esa forma, aún no lo entiendes pero te cuidare, te apoyare y seré la tía más consentidora del planeta - _sorbió por la nariz y el pequeño se removió toco su manito haciendo que rodeara su dedo con toda su fuerza_ – te quiero Anthony – _y en sueños inocentes él volvió a sonreír_

Esa noche nada había cambiado y la alarma estaba presente, aún ella podía dejarlos pero se resistía, la miraba apoyado desde el ventanal de la habitación, le habían llegado condolencias imprudentes y flores, pensaban que su hijo había muerto y su esposa igual, mandó a botar todo, chismes, rumores, murmuraciones, todo a la basura, se sentía impotente, quería ir a ver a su hijo pero no quería separarse de ella, los sentimientos se agolparon en su pecho e inundaron su mente de posibilidades nefastas, se sentó cerca de ella y apoyó su frente en su mano, estaba cansado, física y mentalmente agotado, de pronto así sin más escucho unas palabras

\- Albert – _dijo con la garganta seca y la voz entrecortada_ – ¿en donde… está…en donde está él?

 _\- Alzó el rostro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la miró, sus ojos estaban abiertos no era una fantasía, tomó su mano y ella suspiró_ – mi princesa.. ¿Estas...Él?

\- Nuestro hijo, Anthony... Anthony dijo que él…estaba aquí - _cerró los ojos un instante y tragó saliva_ – que debía llenar de muchas más…. sonrisas nuestro hogar

\- ¿Anthony?...

 _\- En ese instante Martín entró con una enfermera y al ver a su paciente despierta abrió los ojos y compuso una enorme sonrisa_ – Bienvenida señora Andrew – _dijo mientras la revisaba le hablaba con su usual todo divertido_ – ¿ya supo que tiene un hermoso varoncito esperándola en casa? Se complicó un poco lo suyo pero ha regresado un ángel a esta tierra, no, no es cierto han regresado dos de ellos.

Un par de horas después ella parecía como si nunca hubiese estado a punto de... Se había quedado en observación, las buenas noticias llenaron a la familia de alegría, no la verían hasta la mañana y esa noche Albert estaba con ella comía un poco de fruta de su mano y sonreía, luego de su chequeo los dejaron solos, hizo un espacio en la mediana cama de su habitación y él se acurrucó en su pecho

\- Ni se te ocurra volver a asustarme de esa manera, ¿que crees que sería de nosotros sin ti?

\- Unos hombres valientes, sé que tu hermana hubiese cuidado de los dos – _acunó su rostro y sonrío_ – ¿como es? ¿Esta completo? su rostro… lo he soñado muchas veces

\- Es hermoso, rubio y tiene tu sonrisa

\- ¿Y sus ojos? ¿Son como los tuyos?

\- Son azules quizá se parezcan más a los de Anthony _– río_

\- Se parece a él… y a ti…Es un ángel

\- Mañana vendrá

\- No puedo esperar para abrazarlo, debe ser grande, me costó mucho y ocupaba mucho espacio lo sentía

\- Creo que será un terremoto

 _\- Su risa sonaba aún un poco débil_ – un hermoso pequeño travieso como tú

\- Y como tú….- _beso sus labios aún agrietados_ – te amo

 _\- Lo abrazo y encajo su cabeza en su cuello_ _cerrando sus ojos_ – yo también señor William

Recostada sobre la almohada veía a toda su familia rodearla, todos le sonreían diciéndole que les había dado un susto enorme, solo se limitaba a sonreír y a no separar su mano de la de su esposo que la miraba con infinita dulzura, poco a poco se fueron yendo con la promesa de ir a verla cuando regresara a casa, todos le hablaban del bebé con emoción y orgullo, en la habitación con ella solo quedaban Froy, Tom y Albert cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, Rose entró con el pequeño en sus brazos envuelto en mantas, se llevó la mano al pecho y luego abrió los brazos para recibirlo

\- ¡Aquí está! – _le entregó al bebé y le dedico una enorme sonrisa_ – nuestro Anthony ¿no es cierto? – _preguntó con los ojos humedecidos_

 _\- Le sonrió de vuelta y lo miro con lágrimas_ – nuestro Anthony – _afirmó al detallar sus ojos, y su carita, después miro a los hombres en la habitación que le sonreían y su corazón se lleno de amor un amor tan grande que no cabía en su pecho_ – mis hombres... Están aquí conmigo y no puedo estar más feliz con la vida

\- Siempre serás mi chica caramelito

\- Y mi hermanita, te cuidaré hasta que seas una viejita

\- Mi princesa – acaricio su cabello y beso sus labios con amor, para luego mirar a su hijo que tenía los ojos abiertos y la miraba fijamente

 _\- Tomó su pequeña manito y dejó un beso en sus pequeños dedos_ \- _..._ _Se que eso puede sonar_ _..._ _Mas que un poco loco_ _..._ _Pero creo que… Sabia que te amaba antes de conocerte_ _..._ _Pienso que te traje a la vida desde un sueño_ _..._ _Sabia que te amaba antes de conocerte_ _..._ _He estado esperando toda mi vida_ _..._ _No hay rima o razón_ _..._ _Solo el sentido de que estoy complet_ _a..._ _Y en tus ojos, yo veo_ _..._ _Las piezas perdidas que estoy buscando_ _..._

* * *

 _AHHH! si... esa canción es preciosa..;) Lo mas importante es la familia y el amor el resto son adornos... Un abrazo enorme a todas las madres que le brindan a este mundo angelitos para cambiar todo por amor..._


	28. CON AMOR, MAMÁ

Tony….

Sé que puedo llamarte las veces que quiera pero me gusta escribirte porque las palabras quedan grabadas a través del tiempo, tus tíos te envían un montón de cosas para el frío y un traje que en realidad me parece que no es muy abrigado aunque tu tía Rose insiste que es tradicional, así que lo mandó a hacer a tu medida, debes llevarlo para algún evento importante, Froy me dijo que Harry se reunirá con ustedes allá, eso me parece una correría de desastres, los tres juntos no siempre ha sido tema que me tranquilice, cuida de Leo no se metan en problemas esta vez o Annie llegará hasta Escocia para halarle a ambos las orejas sin importar la edad que tengan, es decir, pórtense bien y estudien mucho ya no son unos niños, pronto cumplirás 19 y la última vez que hablamos me preguntaste muchas cosas, cosas que escuchaste murmurar de otros, la historia es verdaderamente larga y algunas cosas te las conté mientras crecías, es cierto que hubo dos grandes amores en mi vida uno de ellos Anthony el hijo de tu tía Rose y por él llevas ese nombre, la vida se lo llevó pronto y años después conocí a tu padre, nos enamoramos pero la sociedad tenía planes de contar muchas historias que no son ciertas, no creas en rumores nunca, debes confrontar a las personas con la verdad y sabrás a que te enfrentas, tus hermanos, primos y tú están siendo educados para que sepan encarar las habladurías que nunca dejarán de existir, para bien o para mal nadie sabe que hay en nuestros corazones, prefieren especular historias y entretenerse hablando más e imaginando que son verdad, sé que ha sido un año difícil para ti la responsabilidad del imperio que te ha tocado es muy grande pero siempre estaremos aquí para apoyarte e instruirte todo el tiempo que dios nos de, estoy muy orgullosa de ti al final eres un Andrew tan hábil con todo esto que Albert siempre está diciéndome que confía plenamente en ti y que deje de tratarte como a un bebé, pero es que no puedo dejar de verte como mi niño, aunque ahora me recuerdes tanto a el ángel de Anthony Brower, aun sigo contándole de ti y de todos frente a la fuente, cuando lo conocí tenía tu edad, te amamos mucho y te extrañamos, soy consciente que así como te deje ir para que eligieras tu camino lo tendré que hacer con tus hermanos y que tu padre y yo nos quedaremos solos, quizá libres para escaparnos a Wiltshire, (no hagas esa mueca también nos merecemos un espacio para querernos mucho a solas), sé que es una de las propiedades que elegiste en tu herencia aunque aún es mía está llena de recuerdos de amor por eso sé que los rumores no te crearán dudas tienes una familia que no siempre fue fácil pero siempre nos quisimos, la prueba más grande no es lo que puede decirse, si no lo que pueda demostrarse, te adoro mi príncipe.

Con amor, Mamá.

:

* * *

:

* * *

A través de los años la vida nos pone a prueba y va creando capas invisibles a los demás, somos una rosa en un jardín cada pétalo es una experiencia vivida, venimos a este mundo a luchar cada uno con diferentes batallas, hay veces que creemos ver nuestro mundo desmoronarse y es inevitable llorar preguntándonos si somos los culpables de pasar por ello, la razón es que el simple hecho de sufrir decepciones y desengaños es prueba de que estamos viviendo, de que hemos dado el corazón, por mucho que alguien pueda herirnos siempre valdrá la pena lo que has dado, porque lo que das se queda en el corazón de otros así sea en pequeñas dosis, no estamos aquí para recibir no debemos buscar siempre recibir porque viviremos en la decepción, estamos para dar, funcione o no, la vida tenga planes de conservarlo o no. Somos Jueces, juzgamos a los demás por su aspecto, por su forma de ser, por que alguien te dijo algo, por que pertenecen a un genero que repite comportamientos, quizá a esa persona a la que juzgues este pasado o pasó por momentos similares a los tuyos y tengan tanto en común que terminen siendo afines, nos convertimos en seres selectivos porque creemos saber lo que nos conviene, es algo que jamás se erradicara porque constantemente estamos comparándonos, SOMOS UNICOS, si tenemos ganas de vestir de colores porque nos sienta bien hagámoslo, si tenemos ganas de reír a viva vos, hagámoslo, sale de nuestra euforia, sale de nuestro ser, seamos quienes queramos ser y nos querrán por ello o simplemente nos odiarán por exteriorizar lo que otros reprimen, que hablen, que digan lo que quieran por que esta vida es muy corta para perder el tiempo juzgando y siendo juzgados, que corran los _RUMORES_ por que son simplemente rellenos a vidas vacías y sin propósito mientras sonreímos a la vida con sus altas y bajas….

 _UN MILLON DE GRACIAS….._ por leer otra de mis historias por pasar día a día leyéndonos con alguna sonrisa o alguna lagrima, por permitirme remover sus sentimientos y pensamientos, por las letras que me regalaron semana tras semana, para mi es siempre muy grato llegar a cada una, me siento acompañada a la distancia y contribuyeron a construir la historia, para todas ustedes un abrazo sincero desde mi corazón, para las que leyeron en silencio y para las que me leerán en un futuro . _Gracias._

Nos leeremos cuando la musa me despierte en la madrugada nuevamente y ruede una película de amor siempre que nos deje algo constructivo aquí estará. No saben cuanto las extrañaré... pero todo ciclo debe cerrarse.

Abrazos.. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) Nayr..

 **FIN...**


End file.
